Without You
by TrueImmortality
Summary: I tried to visualize the Cullen family without their creator, their center, and their guide--their father, Carlisle. I couldn't see it." Bella begins, after one short afternoon, to see what happens when a coven is bereft of its leader...
1. 1 Premonition

1. Premonition

I slammed the door to my truck and turned, hands on hips. "You promised," I said, frowning.

"I know," Edward grimaced, "but I kept thinking about you, in that ancient vehicle, on the back road to our house..."

"Okay, okay, I'll take your car." He surrendered the keys willingly. I scowled. "I don't see why we can't go together."

"You want to go look at Jeep parts for several hours?" Smiling, he kissed my forehead as he opened the silver Volvo's door.

"As long as we were together, I honestly wouldn't care," I muttered.

"I'll see you at five or six, all right?" He wrapped me in his arms, gently sqeezing. I inhaled the smell of his coat, savoring the scent.

"Five," I clarified, tapping his chest for emphasis.

"Five. I promise."

"Okay. Now," I sighed, "where's your escort?"

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett's enthusiastic call echoed all the way from the entrance to my driveway as he swerved into view, running at human speed towards us. "Ready to go?" he asked Edward.

"Ready when you are." Edward grimaced again. He caught my hand and held it. "Be careful."

"I will. Of course. This is me you're talking to, Edward."

Rolling his eyes, Emmett snorted. "Come on, bro, we're burning daylight here. See ya, Bella," he said, and vaulted into my truck. Edward kissed me one more time, then climbed into the driver's seat of my Chevy. "Ugh," I heard Emmett say, as they drove away, "this thing is _ancient_. I can feel every rut in the road."

For a minute I stared forlornly after them, wishing Edward was with me, getting ready to start up his Volvo, with me in the passenger seat. In a car like his, that was where I belonged.

I inched under the steering wheel, hesitantly setting my hands on its smooth, round surface. Because I hadn't quite worked up the nerve to put the key in the ignition, I sat there, breathing unevenly. How, how, _how_ had I ever thought I could drive Edward's car? I couldn't even drive my dad's cruiser well-- not that I was supposed to drive the chief's car.

"Come on," I muttered to myself, "put it in."

With a deep inhalation I shoved the key into the ignition, twisted it, and the engine hummed to life. The dashboard lit up, and the Cd player picked up where it had left off in an album full of Chopin piano solos. By accident I stomped on the gas pedal as I tried to adjust the seat, and a loud revving sound made me freeze. _Don't panic_, I thought, _it's just the engine_.

Deliberately slow, I changed gears and backed ever so cautiously out of my driveway. The music helped calm me; it felt like Edward was in the car with me. Obviously the sensation wasn't complete. Edward would have been driving.

I drove through town going below the speed limit, slowing down a good hundred feet back from every stop sign. The over-sensitive pedals on the Volvo were throwing me off, I kept jumping and slamming forward alternately as I accelerated and braked. What was wrong, I thought, my nerves frazzled, with an old car that couldn't go 0 to 60 in no time at all?

All through town, people stared at me. It was like I had suddenly inherited Edward's gift of mind reading; I knew exactly what they were thinking. What was Bella Swan, the clumsiest girl in Forks, doing behind the wheel of her freakish boyfriend's extravagantly expensive car? The staring didn't help my driving skills one iota. In fact, I nearly ran a red light in my haste to get out from under one of Lauren's friend's rancorous glares.

Somehow, I made it to the Cullens' without having a ten-car pileup. There wasn't even a scratch on the Volvo's glossy paint. I was actually feeling rather proud of myself as I climbed out of the front seat like a veteran from war. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I tucked the keys into my pocket and headed towards the house. As I got closer I noticed there were no lights on in the front rooms, just a flickering blue, like a tv screen. Now that I was paying attention, I realized there was no noise from inside the house, either. Vampires were quiet when they needed to be, but there was no reason for them to use stealth at home.

From where I was standing, it didn't look like anyone was there, but Edward had said Esme, Alice, and Jasper were home. Usually, Alice was waiting to meet me with her mouth already opened to start a conversation she was certain we'd have. Esme was almost always home, moving through the house happily, arranging furniture or studying blueprints for a new house project of hers. Most times, there was someone in the front rooms, or in the garage. But there was nobody there.

A sudden eery, icy feeling settled on me, seeping into my skin like rainwater. I tried not to shudder and dashed to the porch, slowing down when I got to the door. I knocked, listening for any answering noise from inside. No one came to the door. "Esme," I said loudly, "it's me, Bella." There was no reply, just an echoing from the eaves of the porch.

Unnerved, I tried the door, and since it wasn't locked, I peered cautiously inside. "Hello?" I breathed. Had the Cullens gone hunting, maybe? I stepped inside, glancing around the main room. Like I'd guessed, the news channel was playing on the tv, and the remote was lying on an arm of the sofa. Next to the remote, a fashion magazine was half open, one of its pages torn sloppily out of the middle. It looked like Alice and Jasper had been sitting on the couch together, like they should have the remote and magazine in their hands. My mouth went dry-- where _were_ they?

That was when I heard the crying. It was so soft I could barely make it out over the news anchorman. "Esme?" I called, hesitantly. The crying didn't stop; it seemed to get louder, making me swallow in fear. I tore through the house, searching through the rooms, my heart pounding. Something terrible had occurred, and I didn't know who was in trouble or what had happened. Immediately my thoughts jumped to Edward, but I suppressed the idea. Edward was with Emmett, looking at car parts. He was fine, he was fine.

Finally, when I was at the end of my wits, I found them. I stopped dead in my tracks, just inside the doorway of the last room I expected to see them in.

They were in Edward's room, crunched into a huddle next to the couch. The sobbing sound was even more choked and heart-wrenching up close. I gasped when I saw what was happening.

Esme was on her knees, her shoulders hunched, a thin, white shape clutched in her hands. She was the one crying, her tearless weeping making my eyes fill up. I couldn't see her face, she was so doubled over. On the floor next to her was Alice, crosslegged, her hands clenched on her knees. Her face was twisted in an odd expression, and I didn't know what emotion it was until I realized her eyes held the most tortured look I'd ever seen. Alice was in pain, in desperate pain-- but was it physical or emotional?

Jasper was the one that disturbed me most. Since he had never seemed a very involved member of the family, kind of withdrawn, it was jarring to see him kneeling on the floor too, one hand on Esme's shoulder and the other on Alice's. By the tautness in his arms it looked like he wanted to make their pain go away by sheer force of will, or by his vampire strength. If it was possible, he was more far gone than the other two. When I walked in he didn't acknowledge my presence; he didn't blink, didn't even move his eyes from their wide, bewildered state. That was the message that came across from Jasper's posture: he was utterly dazed, too confused to do anything but freeze up.

It took me a minute to find my voice, and when I did it was barely a whisper. "What is it?" I asked, shocked by the three vampire's attitudes. "What's wrong?" No one answered me. "Alice, what happened?" I said, louder and more panicked. "Is someone hurt?"

"Oh," Alice whimpered, her face still skewed in pain.

"Somebody tell me!" I said, walking forward. "Jasper? Alice? What's wrong with Esme?"

I wasn't expecting Jasper to answer. "He's gone," he said, in a strangled voice.

I guess my face lost all expression, which wasn't a good sign of comprehension, so Jasper reached down and grabbed the top of the white shape in Esme's hand, lightly tugging on it. Esme refused to let it go, gasping in agony and clasping the shape to her like it was a lifesaver. "Esme," said Jasper gently, "Bella has to know."

With another sob Esme realeased the shape and Jasper handed it to me. I could see now that it was a sheet of printer paper, covered in neat handwriting.

Alice made a small, sighing noise, and Jasper squeezed her shoulder automatically.

Feeling numb, I read the paper.

Esme,

I love you too much to write it down completely on paper,

but I couldn't leave without saying this: my life was

never full without you. I am whole only when I'm with

you. I'll hold your memory with me till the end.

Because I love you more than my own existence,

I can't tell you where I've gone. Just know I won't

disappoint you with what I'm doing.

Tell our family-- Bella included-- that I love them,

as well. Edward will keep you all safe. Stay together,

as strong as you always have been. **None of you must**

**try to follow me. **By the time you receive this I will be

out of your reach. And, though it hurts me to tell you

this:

I will not be back.

I couldn't get past that phrase. I kept reading it, over and over, as the horrifying recognition of the letter's writer came over me. I knew who had written this love letter. But it couldn't be true--I read on.

I am so sorry, my love.

Please forgive me for what I must do to all of them, but especially you,

Esme, my life, my love.

"Oh, no," was all I could say, through frozen lips. "No, no, no."

"He left this morning," said Alice, quietly. "After eleven. And I didn't _see_--" she cut off, clenching her teeth. Jasper rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, his eyes now full of consideration.

"But, it can't--this--he wouldn't--" There was nothing I could say, nothing that would fit in my mouth, to aptly describe the feeling going through me. "He's...gone?" I asked, in blank disbelief.

"No," said Esme, groaning.

"Esme, Esme," murmured Jasper. "It's going to be all right."

I noticed Jasper wasn't modifying our feelings, meaning his pain was twice as great as everyone else's, since he was feeling the hurt of all three of us. "I don't understand," I said, faintly.

But I did, and they all knew I did. How could I not? The letter was proof, I recognized the handwriting. All I didn't understand was why he'd left the note...no, why he'd left.

It was then I noticed the glinting gold ring curled in Esme's fist. With a lurch I recognized it as the wedding band Carlisle wore at all times. Reality hit home, and now I knew the depth of Esme's pain.

Carlisle was gone.


	2. 2 Soulless

2. Soulless

That's how they found us, when they got home.

Edward and Emmett were laughing when they came inside, closing the door loudly after themselves. It had been Edward, of course, who'd noticed the tension of despair around the house, just like I had. "Emm," I could hear him saying downstairs, and Emmett sobered up immediately.

"Where are they?" asked Emmett, suddenly. I already heard Edward starting to run up the stairs.

There was a rustle, then they were in the room. Esme was still where she had been, kneeling amid the shattered pieces of her life. Alice had moved to let me sink to the floor with them, wrapping her small arms around me. I hadn't reacted to her hug, I had just sat there, staring into space. Jasper had made the most progress of all of us, crawling around me and Alice, kissing her, surprising me by laying a hand on my shoulder, and rising to stand in the doorway, waiting for Edward and Emmett.

"Jazz--" Emmett started to say, but cut off as Edward responded to our thoughts.

Hissing, Edward reeled against the wall in shock, looking like he'd been slapped in the face. Gripping the doorframe till it cracked, he slid to the floor, an odd, choppy sound coming from his throat. He'd heard the news from all our minds.

Emmett was still processing the scene around him. "What's wrong?" he asked, tensing up. Edward made a huffing noise like the wind had been knocked out of him.

That was when I'd stirred; Edward was in pain. "Edward," I said softly, and Alice let go of me as I went to him. "Edward," I said again, sitting next to him and throwing my arms around him. He turned to stare at me, his amber eyes searingly agonized, desperately confused. Tears came out of my own eyes, and I laid my head on his shoulder, stifling a sob. "It's going to be okay," I whispered. I couldn't stand it: the Cullens would never get over this, especially not the two oldest, Esme--and Edward.

"Carlisle's gone, Emmett," said Jasper, tightly.

"Sure, he's at--"

"No, Emmett. He's gone."

For two of my heartbeats, there was absolute silence. "_What?_"growled Emmett.

"He left this morning, at eleven."

"What do you mean, left?" I could see Emmett struggling to imagine Carlisle being really and truly _gone_. Carlisle had created Emmett, he had always been part of Emmett's life. How could there be the Cullen family without Carlisle?

"Give him the letter," said Alice.

Edward stroked my hair mechanically. "Gone," I heard him say, under his breath. "Gone?"

"Edward," I murmured soothingly, tightening my arms around him.

Handing over the letter, Jasper watched Emmett read with a guarded look on his face. Emmett's eyebrows drew together, his mouth opening in disbelief. He mouthed a word, but I couldn't make it out. "It can't be true." Her eyes trained on Emmett's, Esme uncurled her fingers, showing the ring in her palm. "No!" Emmett was as shocked as I'd ever seen him. "Where's Rose?" he asked, seemingly irrelevantly.

"She went after him," Jasper said, his arms crossed. "Before I could stop her. But she'll never find him, not now. The trail's old, he...left from the hospital, and he didn't leave any clues."

"He told us not to follow him," Alice said, from the floor.

"Why?" said Emmett, raising his voice. "_Why_ would he _do_ this?" I could see the big vampire was hurting just as much as everyone else, but Emmett was getting angry rather than sad.

"The Volturi," whispered Esme, her face going bone white.

I blanched, too.

"No," answered Edward quickly, rubbing my back, "not them. He wouldn't go to them."

"To save us, he would," said Alice.

"Save you?" I asked, confused.

"To save Bella, perhaps?" mused Jasper. "To plead for her life?"

"No!" I cried, horrified.

"They wouldn't listen." Edward was confident, but his voice was shaking. He was devastated by Carlisle's disappearance. "I don't think Aro would hurt Carlisle, but he also wouldn't make exceptions for him. Carlisle knows that. I don't think it's the Volturi."

"Who esle, then?" Emmett started pacing up and down the hall outside Edward's room. "What would make him do this?"

"He left me," Esme said quietly, forlorn.

"No, Esme." Edward's voice was strained with loss, too.

"Carlisle loves us all," said Jasper, once again surprising me. "Wherever he is, he plans to come back if he can, I know he does."

"But where?" wailed Alice, piercing the stillness in the air. She put her head between her hands, mussing her hair. "I should have _known_, I could have _stopped _him."

"Alice, don't blame yourself." Jasper was clearly adding stressing about Alice to his list of worries for the day.

"He's purposefully changing plans, thinking of other things, clouding my view. It's just like--" she stopped herself, but we all knew what she had meant to say. _It was just like when Edward left for Italy._

_What if_, a little voice in my head said, _this is _just_ like when Edward left? With the same motive for leaving?_

But it couldn't be. Carlisle wasn't Edward; he was the oldest, the strongest, the most calm. He was the head of the family, the leader of the coven, and leaders don't just walk out on their children. 

I looked at Edward, and he read the apprehension in my face. "Carlisle wouldn't," he whispered, in too low a voice for anyone else to hear. "He wouldn't do that to us, to Esme. There had to be a reason."

"He will come back, won't he?" I asked back.

He didn't answer.

"Rose," said Emmett, as if searching for a solution. He ran off, whipping out of view.

"Rosalie found out first?" I asked the room in general.

"No," whipsered Esme, raising her desolate face to look at me. "I did. I was in Carlisle's office, arranging some books I'd taken off the shelves, when the letter fell out of my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. He knew I'd find it in there. After that..." I had to lean forward to hear the rest. "I don't know what I did. I read it, then-- I suppose I came in here. I don't know why."

"Alice saw Carlisle running through the forest, and Esme crying," said Jasper. "We were downstairs, waiting for you to come, when we heard Esme. Rose found us all there, and somehow understood what had happened. I was too shocked to stop her."

"It doesn't matter," said Edward in a hard voice. "She won't find him. He's gone."

Esme started to cry again.


	3. 3 Alone

3. Alone

There was no question of me going home to Charlie. Amazingly, Jasper found my cell phone in Edward's car and called my father, politely asking to keep me over for dinner. If the situation hadn't have been so serious, I would have laughed at the irony of Jasper calling to get my dad's permission to have me for the evening meal. As it was, I couldn't do anything but hold Edward's hand and refuse to let him out of my sight. I was afraid of what he might do if I left him alone.

When the clock down the hall rang the hour for six, we all stirred and moved downstairs, only to rearrange ourselves in the living room. Esme's moves were automatic, unconscious. Her mind was somewhere else, resting on memories of the morning. Because she was convinced it was her fault we'd been hit with this calamity, Alice couldn't seem to stop searching for glimpses of Carlisle's actions, her face pinched up in concentration. Jasper pulled out a notebook and started recording the facts, like an FBI detective, writing out his own account of Carlisle's disappearance, Esme's story, and a schedule of the day.

Edward and I were pressed close together on the couch, the fingers of my right hand tightly interlocked with his left, my other arm twined about his shoulders. Nothing I said or did could bring him out of the bleak mood he'd fallen into at the news. His fingers endlessly traced my around my eyes, my cheekbones, down to my lips, then back again, his face turned forward. He was deep in thought, too immersed to surface until--

Until what? Until Carlisle came back?

But Carlisle wasn't coming back, not according to his letter to Esme. And why would he not leave Esme any hope of seeing him again if he wasn't sure he wouldn't, he _couldn't_ come back? I dropped my head onto the back of the couch, closing my eyes. My head hurt with all the worry and confusion.

We stayed in those positions for half an hour without any change. Jasper's pen scratching against the paper of his notebook was the only sound, aside from my light breathing.

Edward seemed to come alive all of a sudden, standing up and leaving me on the couch. "Edward?" asked Esme, from the dining room table. He didn't answer, at least not in words. Turning, he walked to the door, stretching out one long, white hand to the doorknob.

"Edward," I said, jumping to my feet, but my voice didn't carry past the couch. Fear escalated in my stomach, washing out the shock. I couldn't let him leave, not without me.

Before Edward could twist the knob, Jasper was there, his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Edward, where are you going?"

"He left me a message, Jasper," said Edward woodenly. "He left one on my phone."

"Do you still have it?"

He handed over the small phone in his pocket. After punching in a number Jasper listened intently, the phone pressed to his ear. The two of them stood motionless. Finally, Jasper lowered the phone. "When did he make this call?"

"Around 2:30," answered Edward, his eyes flickering to me.

"You were still with Bella?" Nothing in Jasper's manner was accusatory, but Edward's look made it plain the blond vampire's thoughts gave him away. "I'm not blaming you," Jasper said, raising his hands, "not in the least. But--"

"Yes," Edward growled, "if only I had taken the call."

"What did he say, Edward?" asked Esme, leaning forward pleadingly.

"Not much, Esme," Jasper was clearly unwilling to get his adopted mother's hopes up. "He told Edward he was leaving, not to follow him, not to worry, but he wasn't coming back. He told Edward to keep us all together, then hung up."

"Im going to look for him." Edward pulled on his jacket with a stubborn look.

"Not without me," I interjected, and grabbed my hoodie.

"No, Bella, you stay here."

"Not a chance."

"Neither of you should leave," said Jasper, positioning himself in the doorway. "You won't find him."

"Please move, Jasper." Edward's voice was calm, but his eyes flashed.

"Edward, it's okay." Unsure of what he would do, I stepped in front of Jasper. I knew Edward wouldn't hurt _me_.

"No, it's not," Edward explained in precise tones. "Carlisle is _gone_. I'll find out where he went, and then we can bring him back. Then we'll find a solution to whatever's wrong."

"There's no possible way we can track him now." It was obvious Jasper didn't plan to budge. "You have to accept this, Edward. Carlisle made a decision, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I accept that he made a choice, but I _can't_ accept his permanent absence. He can't do this."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I have some ideas."

"Would you care to share them?"

"No, Jasper, not right now." Edward was getting more agitated by the second, and trying not to. He squeezed his eyes shut, putting his hands to his temples. "I have to look for him. He could be in trouble."

"We don't know where to look," Jasper said, shaking his head. "It would be pointless."

"Pointless or not, that's what I have to do."

"Edward," I whispered, reaching for his arm, "listen to Jasper. He's right."

I believed Jasper, and whether or not that was a result of my own thinking or Jasper's special talent, I don't know. But I knew it was pointless to go look for Carlisle.

Edward wasn't convinced. "You don't understand, Jasper. Carlisle's not like this. He wouldn't do this to us."

"I'm sure Carlisle knows what he's doing. He asked us not to follow him."

"Of course he did! He said he's not coming back, so he doesn't want us involved!"

I glanced from one handsome face to the other. I could feel the conflict between them, especially on Edward's side, but I couldn't tell if he was angry at Carlisle or Jasper. Regardless of who his anger was directed at, I knew I would have to do something soon, or things would get out of hand.

Jasper spoke again. "You're hurt, Edward, I know this, but you need to realize we can't track Carlisle. He's been gone for too long."

"I'm not planning to track him," said Edward, gently nudging me out of his way. "I plan to consider the reasons why he left, where the reasons would take him, and look for him at those places."

Still hesitant, Jasper shook his head.

"You can't stop me, Jasper." Edward's voice held menace under the calm.

"Look, Edward, just listen to me--"

"I _have_ been listening! It doesn't change anything!"

"Don't run out on us like Rosalie did! Like Carlisle did!"

I heard Esme's gasp and Alice's complete silence as the words left Jasper's mouth.

The remark was meant to burn, and it did. Edward took a step forward, fists clenched. Jasper's body tensed, and I moved to put my hands on Edward's chest. "Edward, no!"

"Edward, I--" Jasper started to say, his face shocked.

"At least you've finally said it aloud," Edward snarled. "You think he had no reason for leaving!"

Esme sucked in another breath.

"No, I do--he wouldn't leave us otherwise, you know I said that!"

"You don't know him like I do, Jasper. He wouldn't leave us without a reason!"

"Calm down, both of you," interrupted Alice, flitting over to stand with me between them. "Edward, you need to back off before you go too far. Jasper, you need to give Edward time, he'll come around. Bella, you need to get out of their way, and you all need to get a grip."

I felt a warming sensation all through me and knew Jasper was catching up on his job of smoothing over the raw emotions of his family. Edward stared hard at Jasper, daring him to alter his feelings. Slowly, Jasper moved out of the doorway, then sat on the last step of the stairs, his amber eyes unreadable. "Go then," he said, as Edward took another step forward. "I won't stop you. But we need you here, Edward."

"Please, don't go," whispered Esme. "Don't go, Edward."

I was jerked suddenly back to the summer, when Alice had come to my house; when the world had nearly ended.

_Jacob caught my arm with a shivering hand. "Please, Bella. I'm begging."_

_His dark eyes were glistening with tears. A lump filled my throat._

_"Jake, I have to--"_

_"You don't though. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me..._

_"Don't die, Bella..."_

_"Don't go. Don't."_

How I'd hurt Jacob then. I remembered the wounded look on his face as I'd dashed to the car and raced off with Alice, heading towards death. Esme was wearing the same devastated expression, her fingers stretched out to us. "Bella," she mouthed at me, "make him stay."

"I have to find him, Esme." Edward was not going to listen to anything anyone said, not even me. I could beg on my knees at this point and it wouldn't have done any good.

With a sore heart I turned my back on Esme.

"I'm going with you," I repeated, tugging on my hoodie zipper.

"No, Bella. It's too--"

"If you say dangerous, I'll take the keys and leave without you."

"I don't know what I'll come up against looking for him," protested Edward, as I pushed past him.

"That's _exactly_ why I'm going. If I'm with you, you won't do anything stupid."

"Bella--" Alice and Jasper cut in, at the same time, but I didn't stay inside long enough to hear them. I'd finally twisted the doorknob and was on the porch in two seconds, Edward right behind me.

"I'll call you, Alice!" I called, sprinting to the Volvo. Edward was already in the driver's seat, starting up the car. Slamming the silver door, I strapped in while he backed out of the drive Cullen-style, fifty miles an hour without looking where he was going.

In two minutes, we were on the highway, blazing around the other cars, who seemed to be standing still compared to Edward's maniac driving. "Where are we going?" I asked, studying his face in the light of the sunset.

His response was confident and determined. "La Push."


	4. 4 Bleak House

4. Bleak House

I was still sitting on the stairs, staring at the open door, when my phone rang. I took the call, a knee-jerk reaciton. "Yes?"

"Jazz, we're coming back." It was Emmett's voice. Relief filled me.

"You'll be here soon?"

"In less than three mintutes."

"Good." Ah, well, might as well get it over with. "Edward left, Emmett."

There was staticky silence on the other end. "He went after Carlisle?"

"Yes."

Emmett cussed.

"I know."

"You okay, Jasper?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes, I'm fine."

I wasn't, of course, and Emmett could tell I wasn't. "Look, we'll be there in a second. See you then."

"Rose is with you?"

"I wouldn't be coming back if she wasn't," he said in a hard voice.

"I understand completely." I glanced at Alice, who was sitting across the table from Esme, her eyes squinched shut in concentration.

I heard Rosalie mutter something, but couldn't quite make it out. Emmett sighed. "Bye, Jazz."

"Bye." With a snap the phone closed, and it seemed the momentary hope I had felt at Emmett's call evaporated.

I put my head between my hands, trying to stifle the flux of emotions in the room. Esme's pain was almost unbearable, it was so potent. I'd never felt the depth of heartache my adoptive mother was experiencing. She was afraid, too; most likely frightened for Carlisle, afraid because of the letter he'd written. In a detached way, I noticed that Esme felt no anger, no resentment. Her heart was too pure to harbor anything but sorrow for Carlisle.

Alice was equally distressed, but she _was_ angry. She was frustrated--no, she was furious-- over her lack of sight. Guilt at not having seen Carlisle leave was mixed with anger. And, obviously, pain was ever-present, too, coloring the other two emotions. _Alice_, I thought, _please don't blame this on yourself. Please, leave the blame where it's due. _

Stop that! I ordered myself. Carlisle did _not_ abandon us! He's not like all the others.

A new wave of sensations swept into the room, starting at the back door: Emmett and Rosalie were home. Esme sighed, and her pain was lessened somewhat. I suppressed a spout of anger at Edward. If he and Bella didn't return home soon, Esme would fall to pieces...

"Bella left, too." It wasn't a question, and Emmett wasn't surprised when I nodded. "Did they say where they're going?"

"No. Where were you?" I asked, staring at Rose.

She shook out her hair. "I went to the hospital. I thought I'd make sure the letter was true."

_True?_ I thought, incredulously. _Who would forge that kind of letter? _Out loud I said, "And?"

Sighing, Rosalie pulled up a chair. "Carlisle left the hosptial at 11:35. The nurses couldn't tell me anything, but Dr. Snow said Carlisle 'had a family emergency' and left immediately after talking to him. He said Carlisle made it clear he wouldn't be back for at least three weeks, which is why Dr. Snow was shocked to see me. I told him I'd been at school and hadn't answered my phone."

"Three weeks," growled Emmett. "He told them _three weeks_?" We all read the implication in his tone; Carlisle was not coming back in three weeks. He wasn't coming back at all.

Fresh pain hit me from where Rose sat, and I looked at her anew. Rosalie cared about Carlisle at least as much as I did; he had, after all, created her. But from the set of her mouth, one would have thought she was more annoyed than heartbroken. I could see now that she was just holding in her pain, unlike Esme and Alice. But there was something else there, some other emotion. Was it--guilt? Did Rosalie think it was _her _fault Carlisle left? Guilt wasn't a normal emotion for Rose. I couldn't figure it out.

Emmett's feelings were like a storm, and he had no problem with expressing himself. "This whole family's going down the drain," he said darkly, pacing in a line between the tv and the couch. "I can't believe Edward didn't stay around. And I can't believe Bella let him go."

"She couldn't have stopped him," I said. "I tried to."

"It's not our job to make Edward responsible," sniffed Rosalie.

"Looks who's talking," I heard Alice hiss under her breath.

I leaned my head against the stair's railing. Why couldn't Edward face the truth? There was no way we could track Carlisle, especially not if he used cash to pay for his expenses instead of a credit card. We didn't know which direction he was traveling, what his destination was, how far he had to go. Nothing. As much as I wanted to follow Carlisle, to help him, I knew it was impossible. Carlisle was older than us, meaning he had more experience with covering his trail, and he had the advantage of time. He had been gone for hours before Esme had found the letter.

It was so easy to gauge the emotions of others, and yet somehow I couldn't identify my own. Was I more angry at Carlisle than agonized? Did I feel desperate, or was I just confused? Did it even matter what I was feeling? I wondered.

"I see him!" Alice sat bolt upright, her eyes wide. The room went still. No one breathed.

"What do you see, Alice?" I broke the silence, taking her hands in one of mine. "Tell us what it is."

She was somewhere else, watching Carlisle. Her hands squirmed in my grasp. "He's still driving, and it's night. I can see the road a little, but it's raining. It's hard to see anything."

"Do you see any signs, any land marks?" I could have cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"No," she growled in frustration. "Just muddy road."

"What is Carlisle doing?"

"He looks...grim. I don't know what he's going to do, but he looks to be working himself up to it."

"What else, Alice?" She didn't answer. "Alice?"

"It's gone," she sighed, slumping back in her chair.

"But that didn't tell us anything!" Emmett threw up his hands.

"It tells us Carlisle's still driving. That's important."

"You mean because he's not on a plane?" asked Rosalie, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, he's still in the country. And Alice said..." I looked at her quizzically.

Thoughtfully tracing a pattern on the back of her chair, Alice frowned. "He was very--bleak, I guess. He looked like he had to do something he'd rather not, but, because he's Carlisle, he's going to do it anyway."

"If only we knew what that something _was_," groaned Emmett, and dropped onto the couch.

"Esme?" I asked. "Are you all right?"

She'd been sitting so quietly, with her hands folded in her lap and her head bowed, that we'd almost forgotten she was there. Now I felt the aching pain again, the kind of pain that made me feel as if I was sore all over. I hadn't stopped to think how talking about Carlisle would affect her. When she heard me speak she lifted her head to stare at me, her face bone white.

"Yes, Jasper," she said, weakly, "I'm all right."

What could we do to make this easier for Esme? Was there anything at all that would alleviate her relentless pain? I could think of nothing. For a moment, I pictured Alice, the center of my world, leaving, walking away from me, never to return. I couldn't pursue the thought very far; it gave me the chills.

"I just wish Edward was here," Esme said mournfully.

"So do we all," agreed Alice, her mouth twisting slightly. She wasn't happy with Edward, either.

"What do we do, now?" Rose moved to sit with Emmett on the couch. He put his arms around her, and she leaned against him.

"Any ideas, Jasper?" queried Emmett, from over the top of Rose's head.

"Me?" I asked, startled. Didn't Emmett have any ideas of his own?

"We have to do something," said Rose. "We can't just stay here and let the family fall apart."

"There are no Cullens without Carlisle," Emmett said.

No Cullens without Carlisle. It was true. It was all too true, and I knew that without him, we might not stay together. Every army needs a leader to function, and it was the same for our family. Without Carlisle, someone esle would have to fill his position. Esme was too overcome with pain to lead us yet, and besides, her personality was more of a nurturer, not a commander. Rosalie, though she had the grit, didn't have the right mindset to be our head. Neither Emmett nor Alice would accept leadership.

So, it was as simple as that.

When Edward came back, he would have to become Carlisle, to all intents and purposes.

"Ah." Alice went rigid in her seat.

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Now what do you see?"

"Nothing," she said between her teeth,"and that's the problem."

I knew what she meant. "Werewolves?"

Three hisses of horror met my ears.

With her face in her hands, Alice nodded. "Edward and Bella are heading straight toward the Quileute boundary line."


	5. 5 NoMan's Land

5. No-Man's Land

"Are you crazy?" I yelled out the open window.

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Need you ask?"

"This is no time for sarcasm, Edward!" Frantically, I undid my seat belt and clambered out of the car. "You can't go over there!"

"Just stay in the car, Bella. I'll be back in a minute." He was walking away, thankfully at a human pace.

"No! Edward! Get back here!" I caught up to him and took his arm.

He pried my fingers off. "You need to go back to the volvo. I don't want you involved."

"They'll tear you up! They won't ask questions! Please," I felt tears spring into my eyes. After this afternoon, it was too much. "Please, Edward. Be reasonable!"

"I'm almost positive Carlisle drove down the boundary line. The wolves might know something."

Trying not to choke up, I hung onto him. "Please don't go any further, they'll kill you."

"Have a little faith in me, Bella. I wouldn't let the dogs--"

"You're outnumbered!"

Edward shrugged. "They're children."

"They tore up Laurent! You remember _that_, right?"

"It's too late now, anyway. We're almost in their territory."

We'd almost crossed the line, literally.

We were about two feet from Quileute land, the territory marked as the beginning of the Indian reservation. Carlisle had promised Jacob's great-grandfather that his family would stay off Quileute land. That was the deal-- and Edward was two feet from breaking the treaty. Carlisle had been gone for a maximum of seven hours, and we were already going against the rules he'd set for his family's protection.

"If you won't go back, then let me talk to them," I said. Sam Uley might be more willing to talk to me, the harmless vampire girl, than Edward, a possible threat to his people.

"Absolutely not. Werewolves are volatile and unpredictable. If they got too angry at me--" Edward looked at me, reading my expression. Sighing, he took my hand. "You're so absurd."

"Do you not realize how defensive they are? They wouldn't hesitate to attack you if I wasn't there."

"Let's just hope your friend Jacob Black doesn't come along," he said derisively. "Otherwise we won't have a prayer."

"You better hope he comes. Jacob wouldn't let them hurt us." At least, I didn't _think_ he would. But I didn't know for sure whether or not Jacob would forgive me for what he thought had been a betrayal of the worst kind. Would he resent my decision to accept the Cullens again enough to allow his pack to attack Edward? Would he let them hurt me? What if they thought I had shown Edward the way onto their land? Would Jacob care if Sam and the rest of them shredded us to pieces?

"They're coming through the trees." Edward stopped walking, drawing me close to him. I could see patches of black and gray through the greenery, and here and there a flash of white teeth.

I shivered. "I don't like this. Let's go, Edward."

"No one will hurt you, Bella, don't worry."

"And what about _you_?"

"We can't go back now," he murmured, holding me to him.

Under the arch of a tree in front of us appeared a huge black wolf, its yellow eyes trained on Edward. As I stared, three more wolves crept up next to the black one, who was Sam Uley. I felt a sinking sensation--Jacob wasn't there. All four wolves crouched low, exposing their pointed teeth, their fur bristling. They were clearly not pleased that one of the vampires was near their land. If Edward thought he could talk to them, he was insane.

"I know," said Edward, his voice making me jump. I realized he was answering a mental question one of the wolves, most likely Sam, had posed. "But for a good reason." There was a pause as he listened. "Carlisle's gone. He left without a word to any of us. I wanted to know if he traveled down the boundary line earlier." Edward tensed. "No, that is _not_ what I'm saying. Carlisle left, that's all."

The four wolves growled in unison. Putting me behind him, Edward stiffened his posture. "You call stepping this close to the line breaking the treaty?" The black wolf nodded. "Then I'm sorry I encroached upon your land, but I need to know where he is." Advancing, the black wolf snarled. "A simple yes or no would get me off your land faster."

The wolf gave a choppy bark.

"This is no-man's land, Uley," said Edward, narrowing his eyes. "You know it is."

The wolves came forward three more steps. Edward fell into a half-crouch, shielding me with his one body against four massive creatures.

I couldn't take it any more; I had to stop them. "Stop it!" I said, struggling to stand in front of Edward.

Snorting, the black wolf drew back slightly, a confused huff escaping his muzzle.

"Don't you _dare_, Sam Uley," I challenged, wrapping one arm around Edward. "You wouldn't, not while I'm here. You heard Edward: this is no-man's land. _You'll_ break the treaty if you hurt him."

In denial, the wolf shook his head. "I tell her everything," said Edward through his teeth. "I wouldn't lie to her about this." There was a small silence. Hissing, Edward leaned forward. "Well, Jacob Black has his information wrong."

"Edward, let's leave," I urged, pushing against him with my weak arms. It did about as much good as shoving a slab of marble. "They're not going to tell us about Carlisle! Let's get out of here, before--"

The four wolves let out howls of anger, eery sounds that made my skin crawl. Edward whipped his head around, his hands clasped on my shoulders. I turned, too, to see what had the wolves enraged.

In the hazy light of dusk, five pale figures were gathered behind us, imitating the grouping of the wolves across from them. It seemed like they had come out of nowhere, like ghosts. But they weren't ghosts; I recognized every bloodless face. The rest of the Cullens had apparently raced to the border, in order to give us backup or to help us make a quick getaway. Alice must have seen us on Quileute land.

It occurred to me that the werewolves wouldn't know that the arrival of the other Cullens was a complete surprise to us. What if they thought we had been setting them up?

I swallowed with an effort.

Jasper rushed to our side, his eyes taking in the four large wolves poised on the edge of their territory. "Edward, why are you doing this?"

"Carlisle must have traveled down the boundary line when he left, Jasper. That's why Alice never saw him leave."

Jasper blinked. "I don't smell him."

"No, he was in his car. And this wolf scent is so strong, it covers everything." Sam growled.

"Hmmm. That's a good point." Absorbed in thought, Jasper studied the trees and ground speculatively. "He could have driven some of the way through here, but he would have to leave off soon." He walked forward a little, his eyes on the dirt, ignoring the wolves. "But where would he be going, if he traveled down here?" His feet moved almost imperceptively, to me, at least.

"Jasper!" snapped Alice and Edward at once, but not soon enough.

My heart practically stopped at what happened next.

With a howl the silver wolf next to Sam, Paul, sprang at the blond vampire. There were snarls from all around, and I was flung backwards, only to be caught by cold hands again. Esme cradled me against her, never taking her horror-stricken eyes from--

A skirmish. I couldn't tear my eyes away, but I didn't want to look, either.

Emmett was snarling loudly at the silver wolf, his face twisted into a frightening expression, one so alien from his usual smile that he was barely recognizable. Beside him, Rosalie's perfect teeth were bared, unearthly growls coming from her throat. It was shocking, to see someone so beautiful act so dangerous. There was no question that if the wolves lunged forward, Rose and Emmett would meet them head-on, and probably win.

Alice was a black and white blur, flitting around the trees to come to a stop next to Jasper, her tiny frame stiff as cardboard. She was tensed, ready to jump into the fight any second. I could only assume she was waiting for the right opening.

Paul and Jasper were the most morbidly fascinating of the group. Every move the silver wolf made was shadowed by Jasper, who was a streak of blue, reacting so fast my eyes couldn't process it. I realized after a minute that Jasper was only dodging Paul's strikes, not actually taking swipes of his own. My heart clenched in fear for the vampire as Paul attacked; the palms of my hands were slippery with sweat.

Edward was standing still, looking from one wolf to the other. His lips were pulled back in half a snarl, but he seemed hesitant about something. Six feet away, the huge shape of Sam Uley was hunched low to the ground, yellow eyes watching Edward. "Tell them to stop fighting," said Edward, staring at Sam. There was no visible response.

Suddenly, there was a grating sound from where Paul and Jasper were fighting. With a whoosh of air Jasper went flying and smashed against a tree, cracking the large trunk. Alice screamed in fury and rounded on the silver wolf, taking one intimidating step. "Uley!" ordered Edward harshly, "call off your watchdogs!"

"Jasper," whimpered Esme. I couldn't breathe enough to say anything.

"I'm fine," said Jasper.

"Idiots," spat out Emmett, advancing toward the other two wolves.

"No, Emmett," said Edward, "we don't need a fight."

Emmett threw an incredulous look at his brother.

"I hope you've gotten _that_ out of your system," Edward addressed Sam coolly. "Now maybe we can have a civil conversation." After a pause he said, "It was a total accident," he turned, "wasn't it, Jasper?"

"Of course," said Jasper immediately. "I didn't realize."

The sliver wolf growled.

"Shut up," snapped Rosalie.

"Rose." Edward held up a hand. "So, you think Carlisle came through here around 12:00? That correlates with our story."

"Let's go, Edward." Alice helped Jasper off the ground, hugging her small body to his.

"It's fine, really," whispered Jasper, putting an arm around her.

"No, Jasper, it's not fine." Rosalie threw her hair roughly behind her. "Those _dogs_," she glared at the wolves, "tossed you into a tree for stepping one _inch_ over the line."

"We'll go," said Edward. "But you need to control your pack, better, Uley. If the silver one had seriously injured Jasper, you would've had a full-scale--" The black wolf made a chuffing sound. "Well, _thank _you for the advice," Edward returned savagely, "but I don't claim to have complete control over my family."

It was odd, the way Edward used the phrase _my family_. Like he was the head of the Cullens, rather than Carlisle.

With another bark the black wolf backed off several feet into the trees, giving us room to leave.

"Come on, Emmett, Rose," said Edward, while the wolves waited. He turned his back on Sam and walked past his brother. Emmett followed him reluctantly, taking Rosalie's hand and pulling her with him. Paul was still right on the edge of the line, growling. Sam yipped at him sharply, and the silver wolf fell back sulkily.

Edward took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head; Esme hugged both of us. Then Alice and Jasper were beside us, Jasper's calming effect spreading over me like a blanket. "You're so stupid sometimes," I whispered hoarsely, my face smashed into Edward's chest.

"We had to know," he murmured back, kissing me again. Then he let go and took my hand, motioning for the rest of his family to follow. "I need to take Bella home," he said to Jasper, "so make sure Rose goes back to the house."

"You have to what?" I asked, glaring at him.

"You need to go home, Bella. Charlie's probably worried about you."

"He said I could stay for dinner."

"It's past time for dinner. We can't keep you out all night."

"Then let's go back to your house." He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "I think Charlie probably wants some alone time right now," I said, climbing into the volvo.

"You know you could be put under house arrest if you don't go back soon," called Emmett, regaining his humor, as the other Cullens raced off at lightning speed.

"Thanks, Emmett," I muttered.

After starting up the car, Edward laid one hand on mine, keeping us connected. I sighed and stared out the windows, watching the bright green flash by us. Where was Carlisle? Was he looking out on a forest like this one, or was he somewhere out west, near a desert? Maybe he wasn't even in the country anymore. Maybe he just didn't care where he was. What were we, his family, going to do, now that our head was gone?

It didn't make sense-- why had he left?

My mind traveled back to the my last birthday, and the days after, when all the Cullens had left. Was there something I could extract from that experience that applied to this one? I knew Carlisle and Edward were similar, but how far could I take that observation? Edward had left to protect me, to make sure I was spared almost certain death. He'd made it look like he didn't love me, and was never coming back. He had done it for a reason, and he had known that in order to save me, he would have to hurt me terribly. Of course, he had been totally wrong; the worst thing anyone could do to me is take away Edward. But because he thought he was doing the right thing for me, Edward had left with the promise never to return.

"Maybe Carlisle left for the same reason you did," I speculated out loud, not really even talking to Edward, but he went stiff in his seat and looked over at me. "Oh," I added hastily, "I meant when you thought you should leave to help me. Not--the--well, maybe Carlisle is protecting us."

"From what, though?" asked Edward, relaxing again.

"I don't know. Any other psychotic vampire families you know of?" Sarcasm was the best way to put the question, although I really was sincere.

"None that would bother us. That's why I can't figure it out." Frowning, Edward pressed the gas pedal harder, zooming about forty miles over the speed limit. "If Carlisle was trying to shield us, like you think, why would he leave? Why wouldn't he make _us_ leave? If someone was planning against us, they would come here."

"What if they were only after Carlisle?"

It was an unsettling thought. And an unlikely one-- Carlisle wasn't one to make enemies. I could tell Edward didn't want to answer me, so I left him alone.

He answered, at last. "Carlisle tries to keep the peace, wherever he goes. I know some our kind are naturally malicious, but--"

"But no one could justify going after Carlisle."

"There's no way that I can see, at least." The needle pointed farther and farther from sixty-five. "I just don't understand." Edward's voice was forlorn. "I can't understand why he wouldn't tell anyone. If Tanya needed us, or something..." he left off, brooding.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I sighed; I was really tired.

"Don't worry, Bella." He was immediately worried about me. "We'll be all right. We still have everyone else."

"I know, but for how long?"

"We won't fall apart." There was a hard edge to his voice. "I won't let us. I refuse to have our family break apart because of this."

"Do you think they would rather me go home? I don't want to intrude." Especially not on Esme. I could only imagine what losing the love of over a century felt like.

"Esme loves you. She wants you with her, just like the rest of us." Smiling down at me, I could see the pain threatening to break through Edward's eyes.

I squeezed his hand. "I love you. I'm here for you, if that makes things any better."

"You'll never know how much better it makes things," he said, kissing me.


	6. 6 Waiting

6. Waiting

"I'm sorry, Esme, but I can't go back." Rosalie stopped mid-run, her perfect body almost glowing in the remnants of light.

"Rose?" asked Emmett, frowning.

I frowned, too. What was Rosalie up to? And why hadn't I seen this? Then I remembered, and grimaced: werewolves.

"I can't go back to the house and just sit there," said Rose, hands on hips. "I can't do _nothing_."

"What do you suggest we do?" Jasper was clearly not pleased with what would be the fifth sudden departure of a Cullen today.

I could see that Rose really was leaving, but she wasn't going anywhere far away. I didn't understand why she was insisting on not going back home, when she wouldn't even be leaving the state. In fact, she wouldn't be leaving Forks at all. She would hang out in the woods, for no apparent reason. I had a hard time believing it was because she couldn't stand being at home without Carlisle.

"I don't know what to do, but I'm going to do something. I'll go hunting." With that, she tossed her hair over one shoulder and sailed away, leaving us to stare at each other in mystification.

"Uh, well," Emmett ran a hand through his hair, "bye, Esme. See you later, Jasper, Alice." And he was gone too.

"Huh," said Jasper, his deep eyes perplexed. "I wonder...Well, let's carry on."

"They'll be back soon, won't they, Alice?" asked Esme, staring at me in near panic.

"Yes, Esme. They aren't going far."

I felt a pang of sadness; poor Esme. As we ran for home I tried not to think about how I could have prevented the pain she was experiencing. Even though I knew I couldn't have stopped Carlisle from leaving, I could have warned Esme. I could have warned all of us, if only I had seen _something_. But I hadn't, obviously, and the results had been staggering.

It had never occurred to me, really, to keep tabs on Carlisle. Of all the Cullens, our leader was the least likely--so I'd thought-- to make a rash move. I'd watched Edward, mostly, Jasper constantly, sometimes Rose or Emmett, but not Carlisle. Of course, I just thought it had been a rash move to leave us, but what if Carlisle had been planning this disappearance for weeks, months? Could that much preparation have escaped my sight? The idea made me shiver.

"So is Bella coming back to the house with Edward?" asked Jasper.

"I think so, that's what they said when they left." I flicked aside visions of my brother and Bella. I knew where they were headed, thank goodness. I didn't need more images crowding my head.

Maybe I should have told Jasper about the strange visions flickering in and out of sight, like the shadows a candle's flame leaves on a wall. Lightning-fast, it was hard for me to see them properly, they were so short. These weren't the same kind of visions I had seen when Carlisle first went missing, the little spurts of decisions he was purposefully changing to confuse me. These were odd: the visions were bright, infused with light, with dark spots in between the scenes. There were about six every ten seconds, all of them recurring.

I saw a pair of brilliant red eyes, the eyes of a vampire drenched in human blood. The eyes were replaying repeatedly, every thirty frames or so. An almost sepia-tone vision followed, a man leaping over a rustic fence and striding into some woods. Then there was the face of a vampire I assumed to be Volturi, one I somewhat recognized, maybe a guard or something. There were many others, like a violent clip that lasted less than a second, of someone being ripped to pieces. Throughout the clips, I got the impression that none of these visions were positive; they all had a morbid, foreboding tinge to them.

The vision after the death of an unknown vampire was, not surprisingly, of Bella and-- but, that wasn't Edward. Who was it? And why was Bella in his arms? With a shock I realized it was Jasper, only he wasn't holding Bella in his arms like Edward would. He was actually restraining Bella, gripping her arms in his hands and keeping her secured firmly against his body. And Bella was screaming, loud, horrible screams, her eyes fixed on something out of my vision. I suppressed the cold feeling on my skin and tried to ignore the next vision, since it disturbed me more than Bella and Jasper.

This vision was hazy like most of the others, with faded colors and odd lighting. A man with indistinguishable features was kneeling in the center of a field, his arms held out wide. After a brief moment a shape appeared on the egde of the vision, and then flew at the man in the field. I could never tell if its intentions were good or bad, but it gave me the vampire equivalent of goosebumps, whatever was happening.

I could only assume these visions had to do with Carlisle and why he'd left us, otherwise I couldn't begin to understand why these weird glimpses of time would be running through my mind. And yet what could these eery, unfamiliar visions have to do with any of us? For vampires, we led fairly normal, human lives, and we certainly didn't go around ripping people to shreds or leaping over fences. Well, yes, we had, in fact, sometime in our lives, done both of those things, but not on a regular basis. I couldn't figure it out.

So I pretended nothing was going on upstairs, staring out at the forest as it rushed by. Jasper was looking at me in concern. I couldn't tell if he sensed my confusion and unease, but I reached over and gave his hand a firm squeeze, flashing him a reassuring smile. There wasn't any sense in Jasper being troubled by my visions, too, not until they made themselves more recognizable. We all had too much on our minds right now-- the rest of my family didn't need to share my anxiety over indistinct premonitions.

In no time we reached the house, swinging onto the back porch and through the doors easily. Esme came last, turning around to scan the area behind our home as if hoping someone--Carlisle--would come out of the grass. Stretching, Jasper moved his shoulder, realigning himself after his run-in with the silver mongrel. I vowed to personally pull some hairs out of that bushy silver tail and shove them down that werewolf's throat. Or better yet, take off some of his claws, and shove _those _down his throat. However I was going to do it, he was going to pay, and pay good, for attacking the love of my life.

"Alice," asked Esme, "when are Edward and Bella coming home?"

I looked at her beautiful, earnest face, so full stress. I smiled. "They will be home in thirty seconds."


	7. 7 Claustrophobia

7. Claustrophobia

_I was running, as fast as I could possibly run, my arms flying out behind me, my hair whipping out of my face. I skidded once or twice on the hard floor, but I always caught my balance. My mission was too important; I couldn't ruin it with my human clumsiness. At one point I smashed into a wall, barely catching myself as I scrambled to regain my footing and run on. _

_No one else had any idea where I was going. I heard shouts behind me, Alice and Emmett, Esme, and another voice I couldn't make out. Edward was nowhere to be seen or heard, which made my blood turn cold. Jasper, oddly enough, was in front of me, racing ahead, shouting at me as well. "Bella, we're almost there!" he yelled, over his shoulder. _

_I wanted to scream, 'Wait for me, Jasper!', but I couldn't, my breath coming too hard from my mouth. And I couldn't jeopardize our mission. Jasper was faster, much faster, so if he could reach our destination first, I had to let him. He couldn't wait for me-- I wasn't the focus of this mission. _

_"Bella, hurry!" Jasper didn't seem to realize how much slower I was. _

_"I'm trying!" I panted. "I'm coming!"_

_He didn't stop, giving me one regretful glance before he raced on even faster than before. The corridor we were running down seemed to stretch on forever, and we made an occasional turn as we pelted through the building. I couldn't figure out why no one was following us. Didn't they realize how close we were to finding them?_

_"Here!" Jasper whispered, and stopped dead. I stumbled into him, and he caught me with the tips of his fingers, still careful to touch me as little as he could. _

_"Thanks," I mumbled automatically, then crept up behind him as he flowed silently into the room beyond. _

_The room was wide and tall, with very few windows and only shafts of light, no overhead fixtures. It was an old building, probably designed around the 1800's. I didn't care about the room, however, only what, or who, was in it. With a muffled gasp I spotted him, at the end of the room, standing in front of an open window. _

_"Carlisle," I breathed, and took a step forward. Jasper's hand shot out and gripped me. The blonde vampire pulled me over to where he was standing, and crouched down, motioning for me to do the same. I obeyed, staring hard at the outlined figure of our family's leader. _

_Carlisle hadn't heard me say his name, and he apparently didn't smell me, either. He was standing to the side of the window, facing something that was hiding in the shadow of an archway. "Carlisle," said a musical, ominous voice, "are you ready?"_

_I shuddered at the sound of the voice. Of course I had known all along that I would have to hear that voice, but it still sent me into tremors. Jasper shivered beside me, his eyes fixed on Carlisle. "We have to help him," I whispered, so faint I could hardly hear myself. _

_"No," answered Jasper, "we can't."_

_We watched, in silence, as Carlisle nodded at the vampire in the shadows. "You knew," the voice continued, "this would happen someday. I'm glad to see you accept your fate so readily. Well, I won't prolong your suffering." I almost dashed out of my hiding place, but Jasper held me back. Turning on him in anger, I found Edward's brother tensed too, ready to spring out of his crouch at any moment. _

_Two more vampires came out of the shadows at once. One I didn't know and couldn't see well, because his back was to me. But I would have known Edward anywhere, and I nearly jumped up again as he ran, snarling, to Carlisle's side. "If you want him," growled Edward, "then you'd better be prepared to deal with us." _

_I thought, becuase Edward had said _us_, that the other vampire was a friend. It was clear now, by the way he sauntered over to the evil vampire's side, that he was an enemy, too. "There seems to be only one of you," said the voice, amused. "We don't find that intimidating at all."_

_"Edward, leave," ordered Carlisle. _

_"No," shot back Edward. _

_"Enough," said the voice, abruptly black and furious. "If you won't leave, boy, then you'll die with your _father_." He spat the last word out contemptuously._

_And, right there, before our eyes, the other vampire seized Carlisle and dragged him to the ground. I screamed as I heard the horrific tearing sounds I'd heard the day the Cullens had killed James. "Jasper, we have to help them!" _

_Then, as Jasper and I burst from our hiding place, Edward roared in rage and flung himself on the vampire attacking Carlisle, unaware of the other enemy crawling slowly from the shadows, sneaking up behind him. _

_"No!" I screamed. "Edward! Look out! _Look out_!"_

_Edward had time to jerk his head in my direction before the other vampire was on him. As they fought, the awful screeching sounds started up again, mixed with someone's agonized screams. _

_I was shrieking too. "No! Carlisle! Edward!" If only we could make it over in time, I thought frantically. Jasper and I could save them. _

_But I knew we'd be too late. _

"NO!" I keptscreaming, kicking blindly as I tumbled onto the floor. "Someone help them! Carlisle, and Edward! Save Edward, please! Save them, Jasper!"

"Bella!" Edward's voice was over my head, his hands holding me gently as I struggled, trying to control my screams. "Bella, it's all right, I'm here. You're safe, everything's all right." He kept speaking softly to me, eventually calming me. "Were you dreaming?" he asked, his golden eyes distressed.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my head where I'd hit the floor. "It was just a dream." Relief filled me, but also the sense that I shouldn't forget the dream, like it was more significant than a nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward pulled me into his arms, sitting me up on the bed. Alice and Jasper had given me their room for the night, claiming I needed it more than they did. No one had listened to my insistence that I would be fine on Edward's couch. It was rather embarassing, sleeping in a couple's room, but I hadn't dared to complain.

"I don't know." I looked long and hard at his face, that incredibly wonderful face. Edward's face was something I couldn't live without; if I didn't see it every day of my life, I wouldn't really be living. I clasped him tight to me, unwilling to let him go after my terrifying dream. "I dreamed that me and Jasper were running down this hall, and then we came into this old room..." I told him most of the dream, shuddering at some parts and holding him close.

After I finished we sat in silence, Edward resting his chin on the top of my head. I was content to rest in his arms, leaning my head against his collarbone. Gradually, I breathed regularly, my eyelids drooping. My night had been restless, full of that haunting dream. Now, in Edward's presence, the dream seemed stupid, just a figment of my overworked mind.

I had almost proved to myself I should just forget the dream when Edward spoke, destroying my confidence. "Alice had a similar vision, about you and Jasper."

"What?" I gasped.

"Not as detailed as your dream-- not anywhere close. But she had a vision of Jasper holding you back, for some reason. He was physically restraining you." His voice clearly said he didn't like the idea of his brother keeping me somewhere I didn't want to be.

"Alice told you this?"

"No." He looked sheepish. "I saw it in her mind."

What in the world did it mean, then? It couldn't be a coincidence that we had both had that image in our minds. But I didn't have any special gift of foresight, like Alice. How could I have dreamt about the same thing as Alice's vision? "That is..." I gulped a breath. "A strange coincidence."

"Hmmm..." Edward's eyes drifted away from mine, his thoughts elsewhere. Pressing faintly on my arms, his fingers danced across invisible piano keys. "This melody keeps running through my head," he muttered darkly. "What an inopportune time to work out a composition."

"Uh, it looks beautiful."

He snorted. "It's impossible to tell sideways."

"Well, I think it'll be great."

"You humor me too much," he said, ruffling my hair. I grimaced, knowing how tangled it was from my dream.

Suddenly, I noticed how dark the room was; all the blinds were closed, the lamp in the corner switched off. A feeling of tight spaces settled over me, making me fidget. I had never had a problem with dark rooms, but today claustrophobia got the better of me. I wanted to get out of the dark cave.

"Let's go downstairs and you can play it out for me." I hopped up, and he followed with a bemused expression.

The first thing that struck me as I came down the stairs was the sound of frying bacon. "We had to feed you," explained Edward, as I turned to him.

"I'm really not--"

"You need to eat," he interrupted, his tone brooking no argument. I blushed. I didn't want the Cullens to add feeding me to their burdens.

Defiantly, I said, "I have a house. I can get some food over there."

"Except you refuse to go home," he retorted, and we stared at each other, pausing on the staircase. "Please, Bella," he added in an undertone, "it gives us something to do."

"Do you even know how to cook?" I posed the question sarcastically, knowing if anyone could fix a decent breakfast, it was a houseful of super-intelligent vampires.

"Bella!" said Alice, popping her head around the kitchen wall. "I knew you'd wake up now!"

"Morning, Alice," I said glumly, taking in her perfect hair and face. If only I looked half that attractive in the morning.

"Are you hungry?" asked the pixie-like vampire, darting around the wall and coming to stand beside us. "We're making you eggs and bacon."

"That sounds--" Totally unappetizing? I definitely wasn't hungry, but it would have been rude to turn down such a thoughtful breakfast. "Tasty," I finished.

"Luckily, Jasper knows how to turn on the burner. I had to instruct him on human appliances." Alice rolled her eyes. "Imagine, cooking eggs in the microwave! I can't believe he even conceived of the idea!"

"_Jasper's_ cooking?" It was such an incongruous image that I giggled. Then I stopped. Jasper was making up a big portion of the conversation this morning; it was unusual.

As if he could read my thoughts, Jasper stuck his head around the wall, too. "I don't know how you find this food appealing," he remarked, brandishing a skillet in one hand.

In spite of myself, I grinned. "I know, it's just so bland compared to mountain lion and elk."

Jasper smiled back, then disappeared again into the kitchen. There was a noise like utensils rattling around, then a porcelain plate came flying out of the doorway, piled high with eggs and bacon. "Heads up, Edward," called Jasper. Edward rushed to catch the plate, blurring for a second before he was on the opposite side of the dining room, plate in hand and a murderous glare on his face.

"That's Esme's good china!" scolded Alice.

"You knew he would catch it," came the flippant response.

I laughed, sitting down at the table. Edward lowered the plate to where it sat in front of me. A fork and knife materialized beside the plate, along with a glass of milk and toast on a separate plate. The breakfast was straight out of a food channel commercial. My mouth watered despite the absence of my appetite. "It looks delicious," I said.

"Of course." Alice sat down next to me.

Laughing, Edward and Jasper sat down across from us, their golden eyes trained on their respective loves. I sighed, poking into the eggs first, then crunching down on a piece of bacon. "Mmmm," I exaggerated, rolling my eyes in pleasure.

Jasper grinned at me. "I know what you're _really_ feeling, Bella."

Grimacing, I shoveled in more breakfast.

"Where's Esme?" Edward asked, looking around the spacious room.

The light-hearted mood died as soon as it came. We all stared at one another in fear, none of us breathing. Jasper shot out of his chair and went to the glass doors in the back of the house, peering into the morning light. "She must be hunting," he said, anxiety coloring his tone.

"Oh, no," gasped Alice, going stiff in her chair.

"Alice? What was that?" demanded Edward, leaning across the table. "What did you see?"

"I--nothing." Alice ruined the lie by looking down at her shoes.

"Is it Esme? Carlisle would never forgive me--"

"No, not Esme," sighed Alice. "She'll be back in an hour. It wasn't anything, Edward. Just an irregularity."

Clueless, I tried to read the expressions on their faces, and gave up. "You saw something?" I asked, feeling slow.

"No, not really," answered Alice, glaring at Edward.

"You saw _something_," he argued.

"Not anything important. Emmett hunting, or some nonsense like that. My word, Edward, you think _every_ vision I have is significant!" Pouting, Alice stuck out her lower lip. "If it was major, I would _tell _you, wouldn't I?"

I was missing something, I concluded. Alice didn't pout at times like these, when one of us was gone; she was putting off something. I resolved to wrench the truth out of her later.

"So Esme is just hunting?" Jasper came back from the doors.

"Yes. I think she went to find Rose and Emmett."

"Why didn't either of you see her leave?" I inquired suspiciously.

Alice rolled her eyes. "The child's naive." I caught her drift and turned scarlet. "Blushing doesn't help Jasper's self-control, Bella," she laughed.

"Well, excuse me," I muttered. Edward consoled me, putting his arm securely around me and kissing me.

For the second time that day, the room around me was too close, giving me the sensation of being trapped. Of course, that could have been because I was burning from embarrassment. But it also could have been because the last time we had been sitting in this room, I was still reeling in shock from the letter Carlisle had written. The house was bringing back the images of Esme kneeling on the floor, crying tearlessly, and Alice and Jasper wearing devastated expressions. Edward's pain at hearing the news had been the most damaging to me, and now I was seeing the whole thing again. Had it only been the day before, when the Cullens' world had altered so radically? Already my mind was suppressing the moments, forcing me to forget. But I couldn't forget, not completely.

And I knew the Cullens would never forget, as long as they existed. They would relive those moments for eternity.

"Can we step outside?" I gripped Edward's arm.

Studying my pinched expression, he nodded. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," I said, as we got up and exited through the front door.

Edward closed the door carefully behind him and faced me, eyebrows raised. "Is you dream still bothering you?"

"No. I just--I was remembering yesterday."

"I know what you mean." Edward ran his hands through his hair, his breath blowing onto my face. I was momentaily dazed. "Bella, I don't know..." he faltered, looking for the right words. "How can I say this without sending you into hysterics? I don't know if, after all this, we can stay here, in this house. I don't know if we can even stay in this town, anymore."

My body felt numb. "What?"

"I have to do what's best for my family." He took my hand. I stared at him in growing panic.

"What are you _saying_?"

"I'm saying we might have to leave, Bella. I can't stay here if the rest of us need to move on."

"But, I can come too, right?"

With a tortured look, he shook his head. "You need to finish school. Charlie needs you."

"But _I_ need _you_! You promised!"

"Bella, you know I don't want to leave. But I can't abandon my family, not now."

"You can't leave me, Edward," I whispered, my voice hoarse. "I just got you back."

"I'm not certain yet," he was quick to say, hugging me to his chest. I threw my arms around him, holding in the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. "That's just my speculations. I hear what they're thinking, Bella," he was whispering, too, probably so Alice and Jasper wouldn't overhear. "Every time Esme walks into a room, she's hit with new heartache. She can't go anywhere in this house without thinking of him. Can you see how agonizing that is for her? You and I can't imagine the pain, the pure misery. Carlisle was her life, and all of a sudden, her life was gone."

Maybe Edward couldn't imagine such pain, but I could. I knew exactly what Esme was dealing with, because I had dealt with it. The difference, I figured, was that I had my life back. And, all through those horrible months when Edward was gone, I had held onto a hope that he would come back. Esme had no hope-- Carlisle had given us nothing. "I have to go with you," I said.

"Well, we can discuss this later," said Edward. He was about to say something else, gazing at me, but the phone in his pocket buzzed. Frowning, he pulled it out. "Hello?" I heard a female voice from the phone. His eyes widened. "Tanya?"


	8. The Hospital

_I was an arrogant son  
And you were barely holding on to me  
So we lost everything that we had_

One more night  
Just call my name and I could meet you there  
Just call my name and tell me I made you proud

I have become who I hope that you were  
But I'd tear out my two eyes for one chance to bring you back here  
It's not that far to the hospital  
Just say you'll take me, and I'll be happy

The hospital

Is this time or an afternoon sun  
When life is marked by years that run from me  
So please, just tell me where I went wrong?

One more night  
Spent in this room and coping with regret  
Just call my name and tell me I make you proud  


-- And Then There Were None, _The Hospital_


	9. 8 Musings

8. Musings

"Edward?" I asked, hand clutching the cellular phone to my ear. "Oh, thank heaven you answered."

"Tanya, are you all right?" Edward's voice was so soothing, even when it was strained with emotion.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, but--" How to put this to him? "But you need to come to Alaska. Now. Today. As soon as possible."

"What? Why?"

"Because--ah." I hissed between my teeth. Around me, the cold wind was swirling the snow around me, blowing my hair into my eyes. I was standing on the side of a back road a few miles outside Anchorage, staring in disbelief at what I saw lying in a ditch. "Carlisle must have called you already." There was tense silence on the other end of the line. "Edward?" What was wrong?

"Tanya," said Edward, in as gently a tone as I'd ever heard him use, "we don't know where Carlisle is."

Now it was my turn. "_What_?"

"He left, yesterday morning, without a word to any of us. All the warning we got was a letter to Esme, telling us not to follow him--" Here he swallowed. "And then he told us he wasn't coming back."

It was all I could do not to crunch the phone into scrap metal. Carlisle was gone? As in, I would never see him again? "But, why, Edward?" I gasped. I felt like I'd been dealt a blow between the shoulder blades, and then another clout on the head.

"I don't know that, either!" There was the old Edward, as frustrated and angst-filled as ever.

"Wait, wait, _wait_," I said quickly, holding up my free hand even though I knew he wouldn't see it. "You must be mistaken, Edward, dear. Carlisle must have come through here, looking for us." What else could explain the catastrophe I had found?

"Why is that? Have you seen him?"

"No." I hated to disappoint that eager voice. "But, that's why you must come to Alaska. I don't feel comfortable telling you this on the phone." _And I can't understand it_, I added in my head.

"I can't, Tanya," said Edward, ruefully. "But I'll send Alice and Jasper, and maybe Emmett and Rose, too."

A sudden thought occurred to me. "Oh, how is Esme?"

Edward exhaled heavily. "Too quiet. She's holding up admirably, all things considered."

"Poor Esme," I murmured. From what I could gather, the mother figure of the Cullens had just been given the biggest shock of her long life.

"Alice and Jasper are on their way," said Edward. In the background I heard the voice of a young girl, perhaps a high-schooler. Edward couldn't be at school, it was Saturday. Where was he? Then it hit me--we'd been told about Isabella Swan, the human who had caught Edward's eye. I couldn't help it: I had to repress a bout of jealousy when I heard the girl's voice.

"Jasper wants to talk to you," said Edward, and then he was gone, replaced by his older brother.

"Tanya?" Jasper had his own calming effect, except today he had on his Commander Whitlock personna.

"Jasper, I hope you and Alice are in the car, right now, heading to the airport?"

"You want us to fly?"

I concentrated a moment. "No, then again, you'd just better drive. No telling how long it would take you to secure a flight."

"Where are you? Denali?" The boy had a solid presence of mind.

"No, just outside of Anchorage, on a smaller road. Once you get in-state, I'll guide you."

"All right. Is there anything you can tell us over the phone about this?"

"Well, Jasper," I surveyed the surroundings grimly, "I can tell you to plan to check on Carlisle's auto insurance."

"That doesn't sound promising," Jasper said warily.

"Just get here as fast as you can. Push that Volvo to its souped-up limits, yes?" Uh-oh, there was one of my Russian nuances, resurfacing again. It was usually better not to act like a foreigner in front of humans, so smothering my Russian speech came naturally.

"We'll be there in no time."

"Be careful," I added.

"Careful is our middle names." This came from Alice, and right after she spoke the sound of the Volvo's engine roaring to life met my happy ears.

"Goodbye, Tanya," said Jasper, revving up the car.

"See you soon." I snapped the phone shut, turning back to the troubling sight before me.

I had been driving home from a shopping errand, eager to return to my family, when I'd spotted the shiny black paint of a car in a ditch. If it hadn't been for my vampire senses, I would have sped on past without taking notice. But, since I am, in fact, a vampire, the dark metal had caught my eye. At first I thought maybe someone had slid off the road in the snow and needed help. But as I had climbed out of my own XC90, I realized there was no one in the car-- and I had also realized I recognized the black Mercedes. It was a miracle I could read the license plate.

The car had been totaled.

The front end of the S55 was hopelessly destroyed, the hood smashed up into a folded mess, the front fender crushed inward. The sides of the car were just as demolished, with identical concave dents in every door. I wasn't surprised to see that the back was trashed, too. But it wasn't just the body of the vehicle that was ruined-- the windows and windshields were shattered, as well. Although I wasn't sure, it seemed like the tires were slashed, too.

What in the world was going on? I wondered, re-inspecting the Mercedes. Now that I looked again, it was obvious this vehicle had been intentionally wrecked, even sabotaged. But who would damage Carlisle's car, and why? I walked up and peered in the open holes that were the windows. The upholstery was fine, at least. Could it have been a random act of vandalism? Teenage kids, I knew, sometimes thought it was funny to wreck abandoned cars. Maybe there was nothing more to it than that: some human children saw a nice Mercedes parked on the side of the road and decided to tear it up.

Where was Carlisle? Why was his car out here, clearly without him? Edward had said he'd left the Cullens, and yet that just didn't match up with Carlisle's personality. He wasn't _that_ type of vampire, not that type of man. While some of our kind are always nomadic, never staying with the same friends long, I knew Carlisle was different. In fact, he was much better than any other vampire I'd known; he was honest, dependable. You could count on Carlisle-- so I'd thought.

I frowned with the next thought in my head. What if Carlisle was in trouble? Why else would he leave Esme and his children? No matter the reputation of the rest of us vampires, I refused to think that Carlisle would forsake his family for his own selfish needs. I ran a finger over the S55's beautiful gloss, now scratched and covered in snowflakes. "Jasper, you'd better hurry faster," I growled. When that boy got here he had some mighty explaining to do. I was determined to receive a more in-depth story from Jasper about Carlisle's disappearance.

Lost in my musing, I almost missed the symbol carved into the paint on the car's roof. Luckily, my fingers detected the rough surface, and I stood on tip-toe to see what the scratch was. The symbol was an animal, crudely drawn. It was a deep gouge in the paint, made by... a razor?

My phone rang, startling me. I pulled it out too quickly, nearly cracking the screen with my tense fingers. "Hello?"

"Tanya." That was Rosalie's voice, I thought. What did Rose need?

"Rose? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Is Jasper there yet?"

"No, they just started out not too long ago. I guess Edward told you they were headed this way?"

There was only a tenth of a second's hesitation in Rose's reply, but I sensed it. "Yes, of course."

"So you're home now?" Something was up with Rosalie. I felt, for some reason, like she was lying to me.

"Yes, Tanya, how esle would Edward tell me about Jasper?"

"All right, don't get all hissy," I muttered. "Well, I just wanted to make sure. Emmett's there, too?"

"As usual. And Esme's here, too."

"Why did you call?" And why didn't I hear anyone else inside the house? In fact, I thought I could hear birds in the background, and running water, like a stream. Rosalie was outside, somewhere, and it wasn't the Cullens' back yard.

"I called to make sure everything was fine in Alaska. You're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sure Edward would have told you that. It's just--" I didn't really want to tell Rose anything, now that I was suspicious of what she was doing. "Edward surely told you all this," I said, sounding as confused as I could. In truth, I wasn't confused-- I knew what was happening. Rose didn't want the rest of the family to know she was making contact with me, and she didn't want me to know she was calling me in secret. But why? I aksed myself, trying to be reasonable. Why would she deceive us?

"Edward took Bella home, before I got there," Rose said smoothly, her voice not even hitching on Bella's name.

"I need Jasper and Alice to come look at something outside Anchorage, that's all," I retorted, stifling my annoyance.

"Oh. Well, okay, Tanya. I'll see you soon, I hope."

"All right, Rosalie, what are you up to?" I demanded.

"What? I'm not--"

"I can tell nobody's home, so what are you doing? Why did you tell me Esme and Emmett were there?"

"Tanya, are you still there?" Rosalie shouted, making my ears ring.

"Yes, I'm--"

"I can't hear you, you must be in a dead zone!"

A _dead zone?_ A dead zone my eye! I choked back a hiss. What was _with_ that girl? I stuffed my phone in my pocket again, leaning against the demolished car. All I could do now was seethe, and wait for Jasper and Alice to arrive.


	10. 9 Liar

9. Liar

"Rose!" I smiled, running through the trees towards her. "There you are! I didn't kn--"

"Emmett, hon, there's something I need to tell you." Rosalie said, standing absolutely still, her ams folded. I stopped mid-word, taking in her tight shoulders and her defensive form.

I had been hunting further away at Rose's suggestion, looking for something more appetizing than deer. I'd only been gone for half an hour, but in that short time Rose's whole attitude had changed. When I'd left she had been smiling, if thinly, and she had kissed me warmly. Now she most certainly was not smiling; she was grim.

"What, baby? Are you all right?" She turned an even whiter shade of pale as I came to stand with her.

"No," she sighed, her hair hanging in her face. "Emmett--" For a second she had to get a hold of herself. "I know Carlisle isn't coming back. I _know_ it."

"What..." I looked hard at her expression: it was pained, guilty. "Okay, Rose, what's up?"

"You love me, don't you, darling?" she asked, suddenly hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, sweetie, of course I do. You know I do."

"Then please, please, _please_ don't hold what I'm about to say against me. I know you'll understand."

I felt chills on the back of my neck when what she was saying started to sink in. "Rose, do you know where Carlisle is?"

"I don't now, not anymore. But--at first-- yes, I did."

"Did? Wait, what are you--"

"Oh, Emmett!" She pressed her face into my chest. "Carlisle made me help him leave, Emmett! He made me promise to get him out of here, without a hitch! I've known all along!"

"What?" I gasped. Was she insane?

"I knew two weeks ago," she choked out, my shirt front bunched up in her hands. "That's why I left before you and Edward got home, Friday. He'd said we had another week, but then--"

"Rose, what are you saying?" I asked, unwilling to believe it.

"I'm saying, we had planned it out, Emmett. Carlisle and I. But he told me another week! He swore that I could tell everybody then!"

"You..." My voice was barely a sound. "You-- _helped_ him? You helped him leave us?"

"Oh, no!" she cried."You're going to be so angry!"

By then I had stopped hearing her words. All at once there was only the last few phrases, running around in my head. _I'm saying, we had planned it out, Emmett. Carlisle and I. _That mantra kept rattling around in my brain, making it impossible for me to do anything but dwell on it.

Rose had helped our father leave us? _My_ Rose?

"You've got to be wrong," I said, cutting off whatever she was saying.

"Oh, baby, I wish I was," Rose said sadly.

"Rose, you couldn't have--"

"I wish I hadn't have done it."

"But, Esme?" I spoken our mom's name like a plea. "How could you do that to Esme?" I wanted to add, _How could you have done that to all of us?_ But I didn't.

"If only you could have heard him," Rose groaned. "Carlisle never asks for anything, and then he was nearly begging me to help him! How could I refuse?"

"How _could_ you, Rose!" My voice was hot with anger. 

"Don't tell me you would have said no!" She shot a fierce look at me, raising her voice.

"What about Esme?" I shouted back, my hands clenched around her wrists.

"What about Carlisle!" She yelled jrking back, her hands balled into fists, her body in an aggressive stance. "Would you have told him you couldn't help him?"

"Help him desert us? You bet!"

"NO, Emmett! You don't understand!"

I hissed, my shoulders hitched up almost to my jawline, like an angry cat's. How could she, in good conscience, debate with me about destroying our family?

Rosalie, her stunning face stricken, reached for my hand. I hastily snatched it away, staring at her in bewilderment. "Emmett, sweetheart," she pleaded, "please listen to me. I can explain--everything."

"Explain? What are you _talking about_, Rose?!"

"You didn't let me finish," said Rose, her eyes practically brimming with non-existent tears. "I said Carlisle _told_ me to do it!"

"To lie to us, that's what he asked? Carlisle wouldn't do that, Rose!"

"I never lied to you, darling!" She tried to cling to me, but I pushed her back, afraid, for once, I might do something I would regret. "Carlisle told me not to tell you I knew! He knew you would tell them all, and then his plans would be ruined!"

Shoving my hands to my ears, I turned from her. "Why are you lying, baby?"

"I'm not lying!" She screamed at me, nearly hysterical. "You have to believe me, Emmett!" She tore my hand from my ear. "I'll tell you everything, just please don't be so heartless to me!"

_"Heartless?" _I snarled, springing around to face her. "Lying to Esme, breaking her heart? Making Alice take the guilt for not seeing this? Forcing Edward to lead us? All that's not heartless, and yet when I call you on your lies, you call _me_ heartless? Don't be such a _hypocrite_, Rosalie!"

Flinching, she nodded helplessly. "I'm sorry, Emmett," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. Carlisle asked me to help him."

I was amazed at how unbelievably, almighty _angry_ I was. It was almost like being a newborn again; my vision was tinged red. Blinking, I stepped away from Rose as fast as I could. There was no way I was going to hurt her, not even if I was furious. Rose stared at me, her face twisted, a faint sob breaking through her teeth. By the look on her face, I knew she was torturing herself over lying to me. Normally, that would have calmed me down, made me comfort her. That's what I usually wanted to do when Rose was upset, hold her and cheer her up.

What disturbed me more than my anger was the fact that, at that moment, I couldn't have cared less what Rosalie was feeling.

"Babe, I got to go," I said, trying not to sound as put out as I was.

"No, wait--" Her hand grazed my sleeve.

"Rosalie, sugar, you don't want to mess with me right now," I warned, dancing out of her range. "I need some time to cool off, all right?"

She thought for a minute, her luminous eyes fixed on me. Then she nodded, biting her lip. "Okay, Em. I love you, you know that?"

"Of course, angel. Now, I really need to leave. Don't follow me."

I heard her start to cry again, as soon as I took off. _Let her cry_, I thought, _it's not going to kill her_. I was immediately struck with remorse-- I didn't want Rose to cry. I was just too angry to care about anything other than what she'd just told me.

As I ran, my feet didn't have a direction they intended to go; they were just flying. I was flying, moving faster than I'd run in a long time. It felt awesome, beating my anger into the ground, leaving behind the things that were infuriating me. I'd been around long enough to know that I couldn't run from my problems--and I hardly ever did, it was too much fun to "fix" them-- but I just couldn't go back to that house, where Edward and Bella and Esme would be waiting, Esme trying not to be torn up and broken, Edward and Bella holding us all together while falling apart themselves. And I couldn't go back to Rose, not when I was burning with anger at her deception.

Carlisle, I thought ironically, would be proud of me. Not only had I run away from a fight, but I was also starting to sound smart, poetic even, in my thoughts about our wretched family.


	11. 10 At Anchorage

10. At Anchorage

I closed the door of the Volvo behind me, staring at the black mess that was the Mercedes. Tanya was standing in front of the car's rear-view mirror, her strawberry blonde hair blowing in whisps around her face. Beside me, Alice whistled through her teeth. "Tell me that isn't Carlisle's Mercedes," I said.

Tanya's mouth twisted, a frantic sort of anger radiating from her. "Sorry, Jasper, but it is. I read the license plate."

"How? What happened?"

"I don't know, that's why I called. I thought maybe you did." She put a hand on her hip. "I would appreciate it if you would tell me exactly what's going on with Carlisle." Strong determination came off her in waves.

Sighing, I leaned against the Volvo, copying Tanya's pose against the S55. "There isn't much _we_ know. All we know is that Esme found a letter from Carlisle stating that he loved us all, but he wasn't planning to return and he didn't want us to look for him."

"Obviously we aren't going to hold to that wish," put in Alice.

"He said he wasn't doing anything to make us ashamed of him," I went on, even though it was becoming more difficult to do so. "Apparently, Carlisle had left the hospital before noon that day, Friday. Naturally, none of us was able to take action as soon as we read the letter, so he already had almost an entire day on us as far as travel was conerned."

"But--Alice--?" Tanya was hesitant, and I felt her unwillingness to ask such a seemingly rude question: Why hadn't Alice, the supposed psychic of the family, seen Carlisle leave?

"I have no idea," said Alice miserably, her level of optimism for the day dropping. "It was like Carlisle didn't even register in my senses. I never keep tabs on him."

"Never?" Incredulity, heavy in Tanya's voice and her emotions.

"Almost never. This summer, maybe, when Edward..." Alice's eyes ranged over the car. "But it doesn't matter if I always keep tabs on him. I wasn't watching Carlisle Friday, and why should I have? I just thought it was a normal day."

"I understand," said Tanya, nodding. "I feel the same way. Why would Carlisle do this? It makes no sense."

I didn't want to discuss it anymore, even though I knew we had to. Maybe Tanya could help us, since Carlisle's car was here, in Alaska. And totally--well, totaled. "So, you just came across his car like this?" I asked, forcing myself to walk forward and examine the black ruin.

"Well, of course _I_ didn't wreck Carlisle's beloved Mercedes," responded Tanya dryly. "This is how I found it, on this back road. I can only assume he drove it here looking for us, otherwise why would he come through Anchorage?"

"But, it's been utterly trashed," protested Alice, looking the S55 over. "It's clear someone did this on purpose. Carlisle couldn't do this much damage in an accident if he tried."

"Yes, the sides have been intentionally dented," I said, noting the way the doors were perfectly punched inward, at the same angle every time. "And I think it's safe to infer that no human could make these doors all crunch in this symmetrically."

"You think one of us did this?" gasped Tanya. "But who? And why?"

"Hold on," frowned Alice, glancing over at me. "What's this mark, on top of the car?"

"Can you see that high up?" I teased.

"Just come and look at it, you jerk."

I came to her side of the Mercedes and looked where she was pointing. On the edge of the roof of the car, cut deeply into the paint, was the rudimentary shape of a wolf.

"I was going to mention that," said Tanya. "What is it?"

"It's a wolf," I answered, stealing one significant look at Alice. She rolled her eyes at me, exasperation her dominant feeling. "Well, why not?" I queried indignantly.

"Why not what?" asked Tanya.

"Jasper, why? They have no reason."

"That we know of. Remember, Edward said he thought Carlisle traveled down the Quileute border."

"Quileute?" Recognition lit Tanya's eyes. "Oh, the Indians."

"If Carlisle followed the boundary line, he would have been going in the opposite direction than Anchorage," argued Alice, her chin stuck out stubbornly.

"We don't care for those Indians here," hissed Tanya, disturbing me with the sudden malice in her emotions. "I would have smelled one from a mile away."

"Another point!" Alice snapped her fingers. "We would have smelled Quileute all over this car if they had vandalized it."

She had a point, I conceded in my head. "But then, who would have carved this in here? I don't know of any vampires that use the wolf as a symbol."

"Maybe it's a hoax," suggested Alice. "Someone just wants us to believe it was the wolves."

"But who would do that?" I asked impatiently. "Carlisle has almost no enemies."

"Nomads?" Tanya was still upset about the Quileutes, for some reason, but had moved on to help us theorize. "You know how they can be, Jasper."

"I do," I said, with a painful memory from a year ago, when those three reprobates had come from Seattle and nearly destroyed Edward's chance of happiness. An idea came to me. "Could it have been that red-haired female, Victoria?"

"I _know_ I would have seen Victoria," said Alice confidently. "Besides, she has no grudge against Carlisle, just Edward."

"Well, there would be no better way to hurt Edward than through Carlisle," pointed out Tanya.

"True." I considered for a moment. "But, she plans to attack Bella in recompense. Mate for mate."

"Oh!" Alice's fingers clutched the side of the car. "What?" she cried, her eyes impossible wide.

I pulled her fingers off the car, bending the metal back to the state in which it had been before her fingers had mauled it. "Alice, what is it?"

_"No,"_ she snarled, digging her fingertips into my palms. Still snarling, she wriggled in my arms and clawed upwards at my face. Startled by the violent motion, I reacted instinctually, wrapping my arms tighter about her and turning her around again, keeping her hands crossed behind her back. Horror and a distinct sense of protectiveness were everywhere in Alice's feelings.

"Alice!" Tanya was shocked like me. "I thought she never acts this way when she has a vision."

"She never does," I replied, keeping Alice locked into place. I was worried about her; what had made her want to claw out my eyes? She had never behaved in that manner in a vision.

Sucking in a huge breath of air, she came out of her fit, relaxing in my grip. "Ungh," she made a very un-Alice-like sound, "I--I'm okay, now, Jasper. I'm so sorry. I just--it was so _real_, so strong--"

"Are you all right?" I asked, holding her closer. "You had us convinced you'd gone bezerk, there."

"No, I'm not all right, and no, I haven't gone bezerk." She took another deep breath.

"What did you see?" We both asked.

Her face closed over. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alice, we have to know." I rubbed her shoulders, trying to dispel her sadness. "If it has to do with Carlisle, we have to know."

"Oh, it has _everything_ to do with Carlisle," growled Alice.

"Yes?" pressed Tanya, leaning close. I wanted to tell her to give Alice some time, but her hopeful eagerness was too potent for me to have the heart to subdue it.

"I can't tell you," she whispered, laying her head against me. "I just can't do it."

Oh, no. No, no. I could only think of one thing that would have Alice so shaken. "Alice," I said, vainly striving to keep my voice level, "Carlisle isn't--dead, is he?" Tanya went silent, her emotions frozen in place, as well as her body.

"No. Not yet." Tanya's relief was almost a physical thing; I could almost see it.

I was too caught up in the actual words Alice had said to be relieved.

"What do you mean, 'Not yet'?" I asked cautiously.

"I mean, he hasn't died. Yet."

"Alice--" I clicked my teeth shut, reigning in my edginess. _She needs time_, I reminded myself.

She pulled my face down to her level, looking me in the eyes. "Jasper, I've seen how he dies. It is merciless, it is appalling. It is not the way I want him to go. We must stop it. We have to stop it." I couldn't escape her large, enthralling gold eyes, filled with deadly purpose and despair.

I glanced briefly back at the car, and Tanya still standing there. "Well, then," I said, as calmly as I could manage. "I say we go back to Forks and get the whole family in on our plan."

"Don't you need a plan, first?" asked Tanya.

"We have a plan," said Alice, as we hopped back in the Volvo.

"We're going to find Carlisle," I finished her thought, slamming my door and starting up the car.

"Wait!" called Tanya, stopping the hood of the Volvo with one hand. I cut the engine. "Good luck," she said, grinning. "Tell us if you need any help, anything at all. Goodbye." She released the hood, and I backed out onto the road. Before she got into her own Volvo, Tanya shouted one last warning to us. "Oh, and tell Rose I'm on to her!"


	12. 11 Shades

11. Shades

I heard their footsteps, right outside my hiding place. Although I knew they would never be able to hear my breath inside this morbid box, my air supply was cut off abruptly as my body reacted without my volition. Every inclination of my senses screamed for me to hold still, to lie like the corpse I would have been. And yet, my other, more monstrous sense urged me to spring out of hiding and end these fragile humans' search for me. I fought that urge immediately, stifling it before it became more than a whim. Lately, I had been keeping dangerous company, and in my mind was the wise proverb, "Bad company corrupts good morals". This company was awakening in me some long-buried desires, ones I had no wish to feed.

"There's no way he could have hidden this long in here," said one of the men outside my box, rapping on the high metal cabinets.

"Maybe he went on into the rest of the facility," suggested a voice I knew to be that of a sheriff.

"We were right behind him," muttered another man. "He couldn't have possibly gotten that far in a couple minutes."

They didn't know anything about me, I thought, half in relief and half in pity. These men had no earthly idea of what they were up against. It would be better for them if they just forsook the investigation altogether. Investigation-- more like a man hunt.

"Come on, boys, we've been standing here for twenty minutes," groaned the sheriff. "There's no way he's hidden in one of these. He would have been running out of air by now, surely."

"Doctor, what do you think?" asked the first man.

"Hard to say," replied the doctor, his steps coming perilously close to my hiding place. Muffled by the scent of the metal encasing me, I could smell the doctor, a kind of anesthetic-and-cotton smell. I wondered what I had smelled like to my former patients. "Mmmm, rather unlikely he's still here," continued the doctor. "This isn't the most comforting room to stay in for a long period of time. And we've searched everywhere except--"

"Yeah, I know, I know, Doc. You don't want us disturbing anything. Fine. We'll move on to the rest of the campus." With the sheriff went the rest of the hunting party, their boots and tennis shoes clacking on the hard tile floor. There was nothing else to mark their passage but the slight rattle of some utensils on a table that someone bumped on their way out.

I exhaled, then pulled in air again. I'd escaped, narrowly, but thoroughly. I carefully began to slide out of my hiding place, pushing the long metal drawer open and climbing silently out. I had hated being forced to hide here, among the dead, but it had been the ideal location. If, by chance, I'd had to spend the night in hiding, I would have blended in well with the other occupants of the lab. At least all the cadavers had been safely tucked into their boxes; there was no grisly remnant of life lying on the stainless steel table in the middle of the room, right next to the stand full of autopsy instruments.

At last the decaying smell of the box I had lain in cleared out of my nose, and I ran quietly out of the room, my shoes making no sound. I had long forsaken my white coat in favor of the long trench my kind friends had lent me, and the plain jeans and t-shirt I had purchased on the run. Rosalie had been emphatic that none of my clothes except the ones I'd worn to hospital Friday should be removed-- Esme would have noticed. Rosalie had thought of everything, and I could only hope she had kept her word and held her tongue.

I also hoped Esme found my other letters, although I knew she might never open that particular copy of Pride and Prejudice again, after the first message. I hoped Edward would discover the strength I knew he possessed to keep my family together, until they all came to accept my absence as something usual, normal. Of course, such a major event in their lives would take some time to fade; that was the nature of vampires, to love slowly and then almost never fully forget. However, once I had been gone for several months, a year, they would start to forget.

It hurt deeply to think they would not remeber me, but I realized it could be no other way. In order for my children, and my Esme, to move on, I would have to become nothing more than a faint pain. Tanya and her family had survived their mother's death, and my clan was much hardier than hers. Maybe Emmett could begin the healing process, like he always did, the jokster of the family. It would be hardest for Edward and Jasper, the two that would absorb the agony of everyone else.

And Esme...I had nearly turned back when I had pictured Esme. What would she think? That I had decided I no longer wanted her? Would she listen to Rosalie's negative comments, ones we had rehearsed for an hour before I left? Esme's pain and confusion was the hardest to imagine, but I compelled myself to wish for her intense, fierce, fervent hatred of me. If Esme couldn't bring herself to be bitter about my decision, I knew my ostensible abandonment would tear her apart.

_I love you_, I thought sorrowfully, as I passed by a glistening window. _I love you so much, Esme. I would die for you_._ It's just that I must die for someone else, now. _

And I had to shatter my own integrity. I tried not to look, but the shining window drew my attention. There was my clean white shirt, without a single spot. There was the trench coat, swinging around my feet. And there, staring back at me from the reflective surface, was a pair of large black sunglasses, incredibly tinted with wide lenses. Unfortunately, my vamire vision could detect the eyes lying beneath the shades, wide and alert.

They were eyes colored a very authentic, harrowing red.


	13. 12 Memoirs

12. Memoirs 

_Hey, Edward_. Emmett sailed past me into the living room, landing on the couch. _You look about as happy as I feel, right now. _

"Hey, Emmett," I said absently, poring over Carlisle's letter to Esme. There had to be something I could use, something that would give me a clue to where he'd gone. I was so entrenched in the letter I didn't notice the blatant glowering tone in my brother's voice until he gave a huge sigh. "What's wrong, Em?" I looked up-- Emmett was alone. "Where's Rose?"

"I don't know," he growled. _And I could care less_.

I raised my eyebrows. "That's considerate."

Dude, _if only you knew_. "Man, I wish I could--" he cut off, and then he was contemplating the irregular patterns on the ceiling.

"Emmett, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, bro."

I swallowed my retort and went back to the letter. Emmett knew he wasn't fooling anyone, he just wanted to press his luck with keeping me out of his true thoughts. That was all right with me-- I could wait. Patience was coming easier to me, lately. I supposed that was a good thing, even if it was a little out of character.

I still couldn't believe I had stopped Em and Rose from attacking the dogs on the Quileute border. At that time, the thought of fighting the wolves hadn't even entered my mind. I had needed answers from them, not resentment. Sam had given me hardly anything to go on, but I had glimpsed a brief flash of insight from him: Carlisle had traveled down their property line, and they had followed him the entire way. That had been enough, for me. We knew which direction he'd taken, now.

"Edward," said Bella, coming down the stairs, "I'm going to call Charlie, all right? I'll use your home phone."

"Charlie just called," I answered, turning to look at her. "He said he had to go out of town to join another police force for a while. It's nothing big," I was quick to mention, watching her face tighten, "the other force is just short on men right now. He said it was a good thing you were staying with us."

Nodding, she came and sat beside me, at the kitchen counter. I'd chosen that place to reread the letter because I had never sat there with Carlisle. It was easier to concentrate without a stray memory popping up without my consent. I studied Bella in the early evening sun. "Is there anything you need? We could go by your house--"

"No, I'm okay. Alice thinks of everything," smiled Bella, then bit her lip as the double meaning to her words sank in. Alice hadn't thought of everything. She'd never even seen Carlisle when he left. It wasn't at all her fault, but still...

"Are you hungry?" I asked, distracting myself.

"Edward, it's only four o'clock."

"I just don't want you to starve, in this house full of vegetarians."

That drew a smile out of her again. "I know, it gets difficult to be the only human around here."

"I'm sure," I said softly, taking her hand. She had beautifully warm skin. It was a shame she had to put up with my own iciness.

"Edward," interrupted Emmett, "Esme's upstairs, right?"

"Yes. She's been there all afternoon." Sitting in her room, with that copy of Pride and Prejudice in her hands. I was starting to fear what would happen to Esme, our mother and now sole source of parental love. Her heart was broken, obviously, but her motivation seemed broken, too, maybe beyond repair. She'd barely moved the whole day. "Why don't you go see her, Emmett?" I said. "She'd like to know you're home."

"I'll just depress her." Flipping over on his back, Emmett eyed the two of us at the counter. "So, have you heard anything from Jasper and Alice?" He was thinking very hard about Alice, repeating the same thoughts about her over and over.

"Not yet." I frowned. What was wrong with him? "They went to see Tanya, you know."

"They did? Why?"

"She said someone needed to come to Alaska. She didn't want to say why on the phone."

"That's weird, isn't it?" Emmett's face was dark. "You don't think Carlisle--"

"No, I don't," I said bluntly, laying the letter down. "The wolves followed him off the border. He definitely went in the opposite direction as Denali. Besides, why wouldn't he just tell us that's where he was going?"

"Just an idea," sighed Emmett, sinking lower into the couch.

Bella moved closer to me, her knee touching mine. "Do you want me to go check on Esme? She might need some help..."

"No, I 'll go." I stood, kissing her, then walked up the stairs. "You and Emmett can chat. Maybe he'll tell you what he's attempting to shield me from."

"No way," he called back. "Just forget that idea, Edward!"

Shrugging, I flew up the stairs, stopping before Esme's door. I knocked, and heard her stirring inside, coming to let me in. When she opened the door, I tried not to look as worried about her as I felt, taking in her large, tired eyes and defeated manner. In her hand, held tight to her chest, was Pride and Prejudice. "Hello, Esme," I smiled. "May I come in?"

"Of course, dear," said Esme, her voice faint, as if she could suffer actual exhaustion. She smiled back at me, weakly, but with her lovely sweetness.

"Thank you." I came in and sat with her on the floor, where I could clearly see she'd been for hours. "Bella's very worried about you, Esme," I said, staring at her as she sank down across from me, the book in her lap.

"Oh, Bella." Esme was still smiling gently. "Such a wonderful girl, Edward. I know all of you must be concerned, but don't worry--" she took a breath. "I'm fine."

_Are you?_ I wanted to ask, but I just took her hand instead.

I was at a loss for words: seeing my mother this way brought back memories with photographic quality, when Jasper had dealt us the blow. At first, I couldn't believe that Carlisle, the only father I truly remembered, was gone. But I'd read the truth out of their minds, I knew that the letter was real--in Carlisle's handwriting--and that I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in shock, I'd finally concluded, because I hadn't reacted like Esme, or like anything I would have expected. I hadn't gotten wildly angry, or exceedingly grief-stricken. If I was completely honest with myself, I doubted I would accept the reality of Carlisle's desertion unless I saw him walk away with my own eyes.

Desertion? Is _that_ what I was calling it now?

"Do you think," said Esme, her voice low, "he would have told me he wasn't coming back, if there was any slim chance..." she trailed off, her hand tightening around mine.

"I don't know," I murmured. "I would have never thought he would do this, so I suppose my opinion doesn't count for very much."

"I never expected it either, son."

Son. Esme was my mother, in every aspect but blood relations, just as Carlisle was everything but my biological father. He'd given me this existence I had now. He'd taught me how to be nearly human. His life had been an inspiration to me, and his control had put me to shame. What was I going to do, now that my father had vanished?

"Esme." I hated breaching this subject, with her fragile state so blatant before me, but I felt it needed to be said. "I know how hard this is for you--" I swallowed, but pressed on. "I know that this house is bringing you pain. So, I wanted to tell you, if we need to leave, we can. All of us would be willing, I'm sure--"

"Edward," cut in Esme, turning uncomprehending eyes on me. "Do you mean to say you want to leave? Leave Forks?"

"Well, only if everyone else needs to," I responded, puzzled by her question. "This is a very traumatic experience, Esme. I thought a change of scenery--"

"You would leave Bella here?"

I winced. "I have to do what my family needs me to do, now. Bella's not pleased with the idea, naturally."

"I can't blame her," said Esme. "You simply can't leave Bella, Edward. Not again. It would kill her."

"I know," I agreed, "but she understands that I go where my family goes."

Before I'd even finished Esme was shaking her head. "Bella _is_ family, dear; we need her as badly as she needs us. Besides, I couldn't ask you to go without her."

"We'll have to see what the others think, too," I put in, just to be ecumenical. But I could see the topic was closed; Esme couldn't leave. She said it was because of Bella, but I could divine the real reason easily from her bleak thoughts.

Esme, deep down in her heart, was clinging to the hope that Carlisle would return someday. It wasn't a futile hope, I guessed, but it was also not very realistic. If we left Forks, how would Carlisle find us, when he came back? That was Esme's line of thinking. I held no such hope-- Carlisle had known what he was doing when he'd written, _By the time you receive this I will be_

_out of your reach. And, though it hurts me to tell you this: I will not be back. _Even if I had lost faith in Carlisle's reliability, I trusted his word implicitly. He was not coming back.

But I couldn't tell that to Esme. "It's going to be all right, Esme," I assured her.

"You're so good to me, Edward." Her free fingers slid across the cover of Pride and Prejudice. "I'm so glad you're here."

"We're here for you. None of us are going anywhere." Had I always sounded this sickeningly sentimental? "Do you think you might be able to come downstairs for a while?" Esme wasn't looking at me; she was exploring her book, flipping through the pages and running her hand over the leather binding. "Emmett's home, you know. He wants to--"

Esme gasped, loudly. _Look, Edward!_ My eyes dropped to the volume in her hand, which was open at the middle. There, folded up and stuck into the spine, was a sheet of smooth, white paper. "Take it out!" I said urgently, reaching for it myself before I knew what I was doing. She beat me to it, snatching it out and unfolding it in a second. The writing on the sheet was undeniably familiar. "Carlisle," I whispered, as Esme put one hand to her heart. Together, we bent closer, although we could have read the letter from thirty feet away.

_My Dear Esme,_

_ I wish I could have told you where I was going, so you would believe_

_that I loved you still, not that I left because of my own desires. Just_

_know, like I said in my last letter, that you are the only one I love. _

_If I could have stayed with you forever in happiness, I would have. _

_But we both know how life can come between what you want and _

_what must be done. _

"My darling," whispered Esme, her throat tight.

_In a way, I hope with all my being that you find these letters. _

_And yet, I also hope you remain with the conviction that I never_

_truly loved you, and that I deserted you all. Desertion would make _

_it easier for you to forget me. But, if yo do find these messages, I_

_can die in the knowledge that my family realized I would never have_

_left them on a whim. Continue reading these, my love, if you wish to_

_keep a clean opinion of me-- but I would understand if you never_

_know the truth._

_With my whole heart, _

_Carlisle_

Esme and I barely made it through the last line, much less the signature, without crying. Now we stared at one another with tears that could never fall veritably streaming down our faces. Esme's frame was distorted by sobs, and I knew by my own shaking vision that I was sobbing, too. "Carlisle," I choked out, and then we really fell apart.


	14. 13 The Remnants

13. The Remnants

"Edward?" I stopped at the top of the stairs. Was that someone crying? It had to be Esme. "Are you okay?" I walked forward, making for Esme and Carlisle's room.

"Hey, Bella," said Emmett, following me up the stairs in a flash and resting one huge hand on my shoulder. "Maybe Esme needs to be alone."

"Edward's with her, I think," I replied, turning to look at him.

"Oh, yeah."

There didn't seem to be anything else we wanted to say, so we crept to the room together silently. I pushed open Esme's door, and felt a sharp piercing sensation in my chest.

Edward had Esme in a tight hug, the closest I'd ever seen him to his adopted mother. Esme's head had fallen on his shoulder, her soft caramel hair obscuring my view of her face. There were no physical tears running down their cheeks, but they were both weeping. The reason I had only heard Esme's grief was because Edward was desperately trying to keep his own under control, cutting short his breathing and suppressing his sobs. It was such a moving scene, one that made me hurt to witness. Agonized by Edward's pain, I turned back to the large vampire next to me, seeking respite.

Emmett's face was contorted oddly, the usual easy-going humor evaporated from his eyes. I couldn't decide what hurt more: seeing Edward and Esme, who had already showed grief, in more pain, or seeing Emmett, my lovable older brother, suffering so openly. "Emmett, I'm sorry," I said, taking his hand.

"I'm okay, Bella," Emmett told me thickly, patting my hand. "Really. It's just--hard to watch them like this..."

"I know," I said, with feeling. Nothing was more torturous to me than Edward's pain.

I don't know how long we stood there, empathizing with the two members of our family. Esme's sobs gradually quieted as Edward held her. She pulled away slightly, smoothing out a piece of paper wrinkled in her hand. Seeming to see us for the first time, she tried in vain to smile. "I'm sorry you have to see me go to pieces like this."

"Hey, Mom, everybody's got to, sometime," said Emmett, with a feeble grin.

"I'm just sorry for _you_, Esme," I said, grimacing at the major understatement.

"Don't be, Bella, honey. The last thing I want is for you to hurt because of me."

_Too late_, I thought, glad that Edward couldn't hear it. "You okay?" I asked him, the love of my life.

He nodded, and gently picked Esme up off the floor. "I think we're both fine, now."

"Wait." Esme picked up the copy of Pride and Prejudice lying open on the floor. "I have to see..."

"Yes," gasped Edward, "he did mention _these letters_--"

"What?" asked Emmett, moving me out of the way and looking over Esme's shoulder.

"They're here!" Esme cried, violently shaking the book till its covers were flying. From the cream-colored pages fell pieces of white paper, so numerous I lost count.

Edward's jaw dropped. "Look how many!"

"Those aren't--" Emmett started slowly.

"Carlisle's handwriting!" I had, stupidly, stooped and taken one of the white papers, unfolding it to find the neat letters I'd seen on my own hospital forms.

"He couldn't have written these in a couple hours." Emmett was shuffling some of the papers around in his hands, his face slack with disbelief. "Not even a couple _days_. This one's been stapled together--it's four pages long!"

"By all that's holy, Esme," exclaimed Edward. "This letter has green ink; Carlisle hates that color. This must be from when all we had were those green pens."

"But, that was a month ago," said Esme, her face going white. Everyone shared dumbstruck looks.

"." Emmett growled. "Alice couldn't have gone that long without seeing him."

"A month?" whispered Esme, the papers slipping from her fingers.

"That doesn't mean anything," Edward said quickly, shooting a glare at Emmett. "Carlisle was probably just writing these for his own use. Maybe he was planning to give them to you for your anniversary."

"What are they about?" I asked timidly. Even though I had been the first one to unfold the letters, I hadn't scanned the contents.

"Everything." Esme said this with a strangled voice. Edward put one arm around her shoulders. "Listen." She cleared her throat and started to read.

_Dear Esme,_

_ Today I had a very difficult time concentrating on my work_

_(you can imagine how dangerous that might be!). I kept_

_remembering the way the sun had glinted off your hair _

_as we had gone running through the woods, and your _

_beautiful smile. That smile is one thing I shall never _

_become acustomed to, no matter how long we're together._

_ Don't change anything about it, however, even if it does _

_distract me--distraction is a small price for me to pay. _

_I hope you had a wonderful day today, alone in that_

_house. Don't worry--Edward will be home in two hours. I_

_know you're looking forward to hearing him play again. _

_That composition he is modifying now is outstanding. _

_How unfortunate that no one but our family can hear _

_him play. If not for the restrictions we must follow, he_

_would undoubtedly be world-renowned by now. _

_And I should be home in three and half hours, if all _

_goes well. I've been more than ready to leave, today. _

_Maybe that's because this really was not even my shift--_

_Dr. Snow was ill again, you remember. _

_Well, enough prattling, I suppose. I have to leave the _

_letter here, my dear. Duty calls!_

_Carlisle_

"I thought he always liked working at the hopsital," said Emmett, surprised.

"He did," replied Esme absently. "But that doesn't mean he didn't wish for home sometimes."

"Home," murmured Edward, drawing me to him. "The only place we can be ourselves."

There was a long silence between us, all of us lost in our thoughts. Esme was sorting the letters, taking the ones in our hands and adding them to the leaves in hers. "There's twelve letters here, not counting the actual pages. This is incredible." She shook her head. "When did he have time for this? Why? Unless he knew--"

"He had to, didn't he?" asked Emmett numbly. "He'd known, a month ago, he was going to..." His hands clenched spasmodically. "You know what? I'm going to go find Rose. There's something she needs to tell you guys." Without another word he was gone, whooshing out the door.

I raised my eyebrows at Edward. "Do you know what's gotten into him?"

"Not a clue," he answered heavily. "He's blocking me out of his thoughts, thinking about inconsequential things over and over."

"Weird," I said, trying not to suspect Emmett of anything. Looking at the clock on the desk in the corner, I turned guiltily to Esme. "I'm really sorry, I know this is a bad time, but I'm kind of hungry--"

"Of course, dear. Go ahead." Esme smiled warmly at me. "Edward, make sure Bella has something hot to eat, please."

Edward ushered me ahead of him, his hand on my back. "You think she'll be okay?" I said in a low voice, knowing Esme could hear me, regardless.

"Define 'okay'," Edward muttered back as we descended the stairs. "What would you like to eat?"

"I don't care, whatever you have."

He sprinted to the kitchen, then returned to the living room with a frozen chunk of meat. "How does steak and potatoes sound?"

"I can cook, you know."

"I've seen you in action," he said, grinning. "You can oversee me, if it makes you feel better."

"I think I'll take you up on that." I sat at the counter while he turned into a whirlwind, blurring around the kicthen. "You missed a spot," I said airily, sarcasm lacing my voice.

"Really? Where?"

"Touché." Pots clanked together, then I saw Edward's head emerge from a floor cabinet. "You don't have to make very much, okay? I can't eat an entire steak."

"As you wish. Do you actually intend to watch me the whole time? It will take about thirty minutes, give or take several nanoseconds."

"You can cook a steak that quickly? You're not trying to poison me, are you?"

"Because I'm just dying to see you contract Mad Cow Disease." Rolling his eyes, Edward stood still long enough to plant a kiss on my cheek. "Don't worry, love, I promise you won't be fatally injured from my cooking."

"What a relief," I sighed, brooding over my reflection in the stainess steel mixing bowl on the counter.

For a minute there was nothing but the sound of cutlery and the sink turning on and off as Edward washed the potatoes. My thoughts drifted back to the letters that had poured out of Esme's book. Had Carlisle known that he would be gone a month before he left? If so, it couldn't very well be an emergency that took him away. But it was just too depressing to think that the leader of the Cullens had plotted his escape for weeks. Not to mention, from the tenor of the letter Esme had read, Carlisle had made it clear that he loved Esme and his family dearly. That letter had not at all resembled a goodbye note.

Maybe the goodbyes came later, I mused. There were plenty more letters, any one of them could be the final straw, where Carlisle made his final farewells--

_"Edward!" _

Esme's cry had come so unexpectedly that we both froze, half a potato resting in Edward's hand.

A whiff of air from the back door blew my hair across my face. The fabulous body of Rosalie appeared before us, framed by the doorway. "What?" I said, dizzily. 

"I am so sorry," gasped Rosalie, running forward and seizing both our hands in crushing grips. Startled, I jerked in my seat. Rosalie had _never_ touched me. Never. And now, she was holding my hand like I was a dear friend-- a sister.

"Rose--?" Edward cut himself off as a blank look stole over his face, which was almost instantly replaced by a devastated expression.

"Edward?" I said, hesitantly. He began to wince, his shoulders hunching as if actual blows were raining down on him. "Edward, what is it?" I asked, starting to hyperventilate.

Rosalie gave our hands one final squeeze, then broke away sobbing and flew through the house to the front door, grabbing a small bag behind the stairs as she went. From there she shot into the dusky blue light outside, becoming invisible to my human eyes.

"Rosalie, _no!_"screamed Esme, flying down the stairs, a letter smashed in her hand. "No! My precious daughter! Rose, come back!" Her cries turned into helpless sobs.

I stood, too shocked to do anything but stare at the front door swinging lazily on its hinges, and Esme's form bending low over the stair railing. Edward was shaking beside me, but somehow his hand found mine. "What should we do?" I whispered.

He never had the chance to answer me. Emmett came bursting into the house from the back, rushing past us and turning circles where he stood, searching wildly.

When his eyes took in the gaping front door, he let out a howl that shook the entire house. "NO! ROSALIE!" He whirled, snarling, to Edward. "When did she leave?"

"Just now," Edward replied, tonelessly.

"Go find her! Bring her back!"

"Emmett--" Edward reached out to his brother.

"You're wasting time! Let's go!"

"Emmett, listen--"

"BRING HER BACK!" Emmett was terrifying; for the first time looking to me as a vampire should, uncontrollable. "You're the fastest, Edward! If you don't even_ try _to stop her, I _swear_--"

"I can'tstop her," answered Edward wretchedly. "She asked me not to, Emmett."

"I DON'T CARE!" Emmett's eyes slid from Edward's face to mine. "Bella." The word, my name, sounded like a threat.

Edward paled. "Please, Emmett. Don't."

"Then go after her," spat back Emmett.

"Emmett, don't," said Esme. "Think of what you're doing!"

"It doesn't have to be like this," pleaded Edward.

"Then bring her back!"

Emmett stepped forward slowly, looming over me and Edward, coming closer. Edward crouched in front of me, blocking my view. I whimpered, unable to swallow my fear.

My whimper seemed to snap Emmett out of his fury. All at once his eyes lost their crazed look, and his shoulders fell. "Bella," he choked out. "I didn't mean it." Then his face twisted. "Rose," he said tightly. "_Rose_." He turned on his heel and dashed out the front door.

Left desolate in the silence, the three of us stared at one another. Tears ran silently down my cheeks, and I wiped them off without acknowledging their existence. "Where is she going?" I asked, my lips feeling numb.

"I don't know," Edward whispered, his words sticking in his throat. "I don't know, Bella."

Esme took a raspy breath. "I do."


	15. 14 A Phone Call

**Author's Note: Shortest Chapter ever! Sorry! :0 *Hint: Be prepared for a new take on the story....***

14. A Phone Call

The noises of the traffic did little to wake me from my reverie as I hurtled through town, pushing my unregistered car to its limits, which was saying something. I was not aiming for subtlety today, and that was well enough, considering my getaway car. I had not purchased another Mercedes, knowing that was what any of my close aquaintances would have guessed, although a Mercedes might have stood out less. I had tried to down-grade, somewhat, to be more practical. And a brand new, 2008 Viper was a _slight_ downgrade.

My thoughts were far away from the glinting metal hood and smooth black dashboard in front of me, however. I was conerned about how I was going to evade the authorities and find a flight to Europe. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought I would be running from justice, not to mention desperate to board a plane and leave my entire life behind me. More than once I'd almost turned back, had almost fled to the shelter of the great Hoh Rainforest, where everything in the world that mattered was waiting, hoping for me to come back.

But I couldn't return.

There was no going back, not now. Not in the condition I was in.

And that thought was torturing me. I had never even said goodbye to them, my family. What if they never knew how much I hated to leave them? Edward, my first son to join me in this eternal life on earth; Esme, my wife, with whom I had hoped to spend forever; Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, my other children. And, of course--

My phone buzzed, rattling against the cupholder in which it rested. I picked it up and took the call, dreading to hear the voice I knew would be on the other end. "Yes?"

"Carlisle?" It was her voice, the voice of the one whom I was condeming to death. I closed my eyes as she continued, trusting my other senses to keep me on the road. "I'm coming. I'll be at the Atlanta airport in half a day."

I tried not to think of the way her voice was shaking as I answered. "All right, Rose. I'll meet you there."


	16. Wavorly

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, another song. I love these transitions, though, and I can't resist adding in some lyrics that I think you guys will like. You should look up these songs-- they kind of set the mood for the new Part of the story. **

_In twilight  
Where rain and gray aren't innocent  
None of us are  
Shadow life  
The light is dim and paranoid  
This is all we have  
Now we leave this place  
Between the light and the dark there's a comfortable grey  
From all I've known I'm leaving today  
Don't make me turn away_

When the Light comes from far away  
I'm closing my eyes in shadow  
When Darkness takes me so far away  
I look for the Light and find that you can't have both

I look around  
See through myself and to the ground  
For I am empty  
What I have  
It's all I've got and is the cause of pain within me  
Now we leave this place  
Between the light and the dark there's a comfortable grey  
From all I've known I'll have to part ways  
I won't go through this, the divorce is too great

I will not let go of all I've never wanted  
Must I turn away my only hope to see the day?

_Part One_, Wavorly


	17. 15 Traitor

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I know-- you're getting two chapters pretty close together. That's good, right? Well, I hope so, because this chapter's a little different. I'm deviating slightly from canon, here. I just wanted to warn you. If you have problems with invented characters, you might not want to read this. Thanks!**

15. Traitor

I was a sinner. It was as simple as that.

What else could explain my actions? How could anyone commit the travesty I was considering and not be called the most foul names on the planet? I would have welcomed the sound of one of my friends cursing me to high heaven; it would have relieved the tense silence in which I now sat, all alone in the wild. True, I was a nomad, and nomads weren't known for their compassion or humane acts, but--

Did she really deserve it?

_Yes!_ My mind shouted. _She deserves it! She's ruined our happiness!_

But that small, insignificant thing deep inside me, that thing that I thought was my conscience, disagreed with my mind. _How?_ It asked me. _How could you do that to her? You can't, and you won't. She is your mate, Blaise. You love her more than life._ Did I, though? Was I willing to go this far, to the point of defying one of the most time-honored and sensible rules of our kind? Or was I just too coward to stand with my mate, after what she'd done?

"How could she have done this to me?" I groaned, gripping my hair.

What has she been thinking? Oh, I reminded myself, that's right: she never thinks. That, supposedly, was why I loved her, because I always had to be the protective one, the one who planned out every eventuality before we ever made a move. My mate was carefree, exceptionally thoughtless for a vampire. She was stunning, and charming, and I had fallen for her.

"Adelaide!" I screamed, startling a pair of birds out of their nest. As they flew over me I snarled at them-- why should they be happy when my story could only end in tragedy?

I would go hunting. That would clear my mind, it always did. Any time I was angry at Adelaide, I went hunting. I lurched to my feet, growls ripping continually from my throat. That's exactly what I would do, I would hunt; I would make humans suffer, because they had made me hurt. They were the reason I was burning with fury at my only love, the joy of my existence. Stupid, unresponsive creatures, slow of mind and body, useless things. Humans were good for one thing, and that was food.

But even as I raced off to steal into the small village four miles from where I'd taken refuge, my feet slowed. I wasn't angry at humans, and, I winced, I didn't hate them. After all, I had been a human once. It wasn't their fault they were slower, and dumber, and more soft than I.

And, aparently, I wasn't as good as a human.

Adelaide had chosen a human over me.

I sank to my knees as a wave of pain hit me, gritting my teeth. _Pull yourself together_, I told my heart. _Imagine if anyone saw you like this. They would think Blaise of Lorraine was becoming a sentimental fool. _I _was_ a sentimental fool, I admitted ruefully. If I had met Adelaide four hundred years back, there was no way she would have captured me as totally as she had now.

Ah, thinking of Adelaide was a bad idea. I squeezed me eyes shut, willing the pain to die out so I could continue on with my betrayal. I knew I had to do it, but how I wished I didn't. However, I couldn't allow Adelaide to destroy the reputations of myself and the coven in Ireland, not to mention the other various nomads that roamed the Emerald Isle.

Sometimes she was so selfish! No, she was constantly being selfish, and that was what had finally woken me up to the facts. Fact one: Adelaide cared nothing for me. All these years, these countless days, she had been toying with me, seeing how far she could lead me.

Fact Two: Adelaide was heartless, and cared for one person's needs: her own. She had a knack for breaking other people's hearts, while glutting her own on pride and self-esteem.

Fact Three: Adelaide had acted on facts One and Two, and had committed an atrocious crime, one that had to be reported immediately to the Volturi.

Fact Four: There was now a terror that had been unleashed on the Irish vampire community. That was to say nothing about the human population.

And, of course, Fact Five: I had to report Adelaide, my mate, and have both her and the creature she had created killed.

How I hated to do it; I felt like a traitor. I _was_ a traitor. "I have no other choice," I said, and turned around, in the direction of Italy.

"Wait!"

The call was unexpected, and I turned around again to see a blur streaking towards me, one of my kind. I tensed, anticipating some kind of confrontation. What I didn't expect was a tiny girl with red curls, not at all the type I had any reason to fear. "Wait," she said once more, and came to a halt in front of me. "Are you Blaise?"

"Who are you?" I asked warily, but I think I already knew the answer. She came forward two steps, but I retreated, feeling my muscles clench more. "I said who are you?"

"I'm from the coven closer to the coast," said the little girl, smiling. Her smile was not at all menacing; it was more of a genuine smile. "Are you Blaise?" Her lilt was typically Irish, but it was as smooth and inuman as all our voices.

"Yes," I responded, my tone making it clear I didn't like her questions. Was she a diversion? Were her other coven members lurking somewhere nearby?

The little girl nodded, as if she approved of my answer. "Liam thought he saw you up here a couple nights ago. Are you the mate of that young one?"

"No," I said curtly, and tried to walk past her.

Her hand stopped me. I snarled lightly, letting her know I was not going to put up with anything today. "She says she knows you. She says you're her mate."

When had Adelaide ever talked to them? I had never conversed with that coven.

"She says you're the one who made the--" her face turned sour. "She says it was you."

"She _lied_," I spat, getting in her face. Being antagonistic usually made females back off. "She lied!"

How could Adelaide be so cruel? Was she going to make me pay for the thing she had done?

"I can't believe," I hissed, "that I've waited this long to turn her in."

"Before you do," said the little girl, "why don't you talk to us first? We would like to strike a truce with you."

"Truce?"

"You want a dictionary?" she laughed. "We know you didn't start it, she's an open book. But we need your help to finish it." By the time she said the last sentence, her face was dead serious, her eyes somber.

"We can't finish it," I sighed. "It'd take at least--"

"We have a plan," she interrupted me quietly, her voice changing oddly. "We have more help coming."

"Oh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. What could possibly help me now?

"Yes. We'll get this resolved, but we need your aid."

I shrugged. "All right, but don't think I'm agreeing to anything."

"We don't. We're familiar with nomads." And she also said, under her breath, "It's a crime we're about to decimate a coven."

I had no inkling what that might mean, but I didn't truly care.


	18. 16 The Truth

16. The Truth

I scanned the oncoming crowd anxiously, hiding behind my new pair of sunglasses. Where was she? If all had gone according to plan, she had left Forks Saturday afternoon. It was now Sunday morning, approximately six hours-- half a day-- since she'd started out. "Come on, Rose," I murmured, eyeing the security guards in blue shirts and black pants swarming all throughout the airport. If she didn't arrive soon, I would have to manage on my own, and hope she either found another flight or went home.

With my fake I.D., which I was loathe to pull out unless on the most dire occasions, I had secured a 10:45 flight for two to Dublin. We could run to Waterford from there. I tapped my phone nervously on my leg, a habit I had picked up from Doctor Evans years ago. Calming myself was like pulling teeth, but I finally sat, folding my hands around the phone and trying not to look so guilty. In all my days, I had never been wanted by the police, not even for a speeding ticket.

And in truth, I hadn't done anything wrong, nothing that warranted a man-hunt through half the country.

It had all started with Siobhan's phone call. A month before Friday of this week, that fateful day, my dear friend Siobhan, leader of an Irish coven, called me with unsettling news. She'd told me there was a rumor among the other Irish vampires that one of them had created some kind of abomination, something the Volturi would be sure to notice. One nomad had even gone so far to claim he had seen a small creature that resembled a vampire wandering the edge of France, snapping trees in two and singing nursery rhymes.

Everyone feared the impossible, Siobhan had confided to me: everyone feared an immortal child had been born.

At first I was skeptical, unwilling to accept such a hazy rumor, and I said nothing of it to my family. But Siobhan continued to call me, worrying me further with the news that the 'small vampire' was moving closer to Ireland, and now it was being guided by an older vampire, a woman. I had still inisted on some solid proof-- which I got in less than three days.

Two of my former companions, Charles and Makenna, had come, with a great inconvenience to themselves, to ask for my help in the matter that was quickly affecting vampires all over Europe. Their story was that they had actually _seen_ the child, and were positive it was immortal and lethal to everyone. Why the Volturi hadn't caught wind of this yet was baffling to me, but I could never guess what went on in Aro's complex mind. I would have given my help regardless of the issue, of course, but once I realized how serious, how dangerous, the matter was, I hadn't needed any more prompting to know my course of action. Hesitantly, I had agreed to come to Europe, but I asked to be allowed some time to set my affairs straight.

My family was yet in the dark about the alleged terror, so I decided to keep it that way. After all, if it was just a rumor, why needlessly bother them? I set my departure time for two weeks later, with evey intention of telling Esme when I was leaving and when I planned to return. Alice didn't have any visions pertaining my to departure, oddly enough, and Edward couldn't discern anything from my confused and doubtful thoughts. I went to work evey day, spent my nights as usual, and no one was the wiser about my half-baked plans-- except for Rosalie.

I don't know how, but the Delta Airline page I had been using for flight scheduling was open when Rose had sat down to use the computer. She had called me, furious, demanding to know why none of the others were aware of my plans. There was nothing I could do but explain the whole thing and beg Rosalie to keep quiet about it. I told her I didn't want Esme to fret uselessly, and I forbid her to let Emmett know. At last she consented to silence, and even wanted to know if she could help at all. Because there was no reason to hide anything from her now, I had instructed her to take Alice's mind away from any thoughts she might have about me, and to find a way to distract Edward as well. Reluctantly, she had agreed to deceive her family. We both worked toward the scheduled time.

Then Siobhan had called me a week later, a tense note in her voice, to implore me to head for Ireland as soon as I could. The creature had been undeniably identified as an immortal child, or something as awful, for it and its vampire keeper had murdered nine humans all in one hunt, utterly mangling the bodies. Three other vampires had witnessed the massacre. Siobhan was afraid for the reputation of the entire island; what if the Volturi just started from one end of the island to the other, cleaning out every coven and nomad until they reached the right ones? What if the policy 'guilty by association' held true?

In indecision, I shortened my preparation to one week, swearing to Siobhan I would start for Ireland by the next Friday. Unhappily, she said if that was the quickest I could come, it would do. I didn't tell Rose of my new schedule, hoping against hope things would turn out all right before I had to interfere. That was not to be, it seemed, because Siobhan called me again a day after her last warning with grim news.

Not only was there an immortal child, but the woman with it was horribly devoted to it; in fact, the vampire had killed a couple nomads that had tried to destroy it. The woman was holed up with the creature in a cave perilously close to Siobhan's coven, tearing apart anyone who came too close. To make matters worse, the woman had a mate, and he hadn't been seen for days. Siobhan was terrified the mate was off making more newborns, or had gone to the Volturi. "You, of all people, might be able to talk some sense into that wild woman, Carlisle," she'd said.

From the sound of it, I thought, I couldn't make the woman see sense unless I pounded it into her skull.

Charles and Makenna came back that same day, even while I was hanging up with Siobhan, to say I had better not come to Ireland, not unless I wanted to die. "Why?" I'd asked, appalled.

Sharing an uneasy look, the two nomads had turned back to me. Charles spoke. "When one of the other covens passing through got close enough for conversation, the woman with the creature challenged them to bring you to her."

For a moment I had sat in shocked silence. "_What?_"

"Do you know any french vampires, Carlisle?"

"No, not really. Not well."

"The woman is french, so they say, and she specifically asked for you."

"For--"

"For _you_, Carlisle," Charles had emphasized. "Not for an American, not for a Cullen. For Carlisle Cullen. 'Bring Carlisle Cullen to me, and then I will talk to you', were her exact words."

"But, I have no idea who she could be!" I had searched in my mind for any stray thoughts of french vampires I had once known. None came to mind.

"At any rate, she knows you, and she demands that you come speak to her."

I had nodded, still numb from the odd request.

"Don't go, Carlisle. That woman's insane," Charles had said darkly. "Four more of us have tried to overwhelm her, and she pulled them limb from limb. She set fire to the corpses and her creature danced around their ashes, laughing. She's not killing them to protect it, Carlisle-- she's killing them to_ amuse _it."

I had shuddered. "How can that be true?"

"She's lost her mind! Anyone who makes one of those horrors is crazy! And now she's letting it loose on humans without covering up evidence or anything of the sort."

"Then they'll be caught, they'll be discovered!" I just couldn't believe someone could be so careless, and callous.

"Yes, and they'll take the rest of us with them. The woman is clever, too, though. She's escaped whole covens more than once, and now her creature is killing us as well. It murdered an Italian visitor that stole its prey, as efficiently as a full-grown vampire. It's deadly, Carlisle." Charles had nodded at his mate. "Makenna and I have decided to remain here until the threat passes. You should as well."

"But it won't pass," I said, "not until someone stops them!"

"And who will? No one has, so far. It's been over a month, and that thing is still loose."

"Where are--"

"The last thing we need is for the Volturi to arrive," Charles interrupted me. "They will work their justice on all of us for not stopping those two. The whole matter has gotten out of hand, and there's nothing you can do, now."

I listened to Charles's warnings in silence. How could I refuse Siobhan? Even though it appeared as if this woman would stop at nothing to protect her creation--and she apparently had a bone to pick with me--how could I say no to a friend in need?

"I must go," I told them, feeling a weight settle on my shoulders.

"Then you'll die."

"I realize that." I had grown rather impatient with Charles's doom-and-gloom attitude. "But Siobhan needs my help."

I had realized that whatever this woman wanted from me, I couldn't counted on returning to my home. If this woman was slaying whole covens single-handedly, what chance did I, barely a fighter with virtually no aggression, have to withstand her fury? And how could a woman I'd never met even know I existed? I didn't owe anything to the irish vampires, so why should I risk being entangled in some kind of vendetta? However, if I was somehow causing the senseless killings in Ireland, I had to finish them, too, didn't I?

In a frenzy, I had sat down where I stood and began scribbling away, penning letters to my family. They were unimportant letters, except for the one I would leave as a farewell, but they were the only goodbye I could give them. For two hours I wrote, cramped into my Mercedes with two friends outside, waiting for me to make the next move. Every semi-meaningful instance I'd spent with one of my family members was written down.

I called Rosalie, ordering her to come to the hospital parking lot and take the letters for me. She was almost unable to come because of school, but somehow she found time between classes and parked at the hopsital in less than ten minutes. Charles and Makenna had hidden at my suggestion, so Rose wouldn't become suspicious of my intentions. I didn't tell her what was written on the pieces of printer paper, folded neatly in her hands, and I did my best to keep a smooth face as I told her goodbye.

But she had stopped at the door to her M3. "Carlisle--" she paused. "Are you holding out on me?"

"What do you mean, Rose?"

"You're not keeping something from me, are you? I can help you."

"No, Rose." It had taken a lot not to wince. "I'll see you when I come home."

"All right."

I'd had to bite my lip not to call out after her as she left.

Charles and Makenna couldn't restrain their hunting instincts for long, so they promised to wait for me on the outskirts of Seattle, and from there they would see me as far as the Midwest. Then they would find a place to hide for the time being while I went on to Ireland. Or, possibly more accurate, while I went on to die.

The rest of that week was torture, having to act natural when I knew I could be spending my last few hours with the ones I loved. Every tiny movement Esme made sent me into deeper depsair, but I played my part well, and so did Rosalie. Wednesday, then Thursday flew by, and I was suddenly left with no more time. I had no more time to hold Esme's hand, or watch Edward and Bella pour over their high school homework. There was no more time to recount moments from the 1870's with Jasper, or to play Emmett at chess. Alice would never have an opportunity to buy me the new set of white coats she thought I so desperately needed.

Thursday night, I slipped a note to Rosalie which gave all the information about the schedule change and what she should do to throw my family off my trail. The last thing I wanted was for Edward or Jasper to follow me and be murdered by a madwoman. I had originally designed to keep Rosalie safe too, but had to admit that she would need to accompany me; Edward would read my destination out of her mind as soon as I was gone. Across the length of the kitchen table, Rose read the note with wide eyes. She'd shot me one subtle, heartbroken look, then barely dipped her head. I had nodded infinitesimally back-- and our plan was in motion.

Friday morning had dawned pale and misty, doing nothing to raise my spirits as I headed for my last shift at the hospital. I hadn't taken anything from the house with me that I didn't normally take, to continue the charade. The only sign that I was leaving for good was the way I had kissed Esme, but it hadn't been obvious enough for her to notice. I had simply kissed her as if I wished I didn't have to go to work, not as if I didn't want to die.

From then on the day passed according to plan: At precisely 11:30 I lied to Dr. Snow about receiving an emergency phone call from a family member, told him I would not be back for at least three weeks, walked out to my car, deposited my white coat in the trunk, and waited. Rosalie had joined me and did as she was told to begin the red herring. I had proceeded to Seattle on foot, met up with Charles and Makenna, and ran for all I was worth with them towards Oklahoma. But not before I had added the final touch to my deception: in order to blend in more with the vampires I was about to encounter, I purchased a good stock of cosmetic contacts which, due to my strange amber eyes, colored my irises blood red.

We made it to Tulsa without any problems, but just as I was preparing to leave for Atlanta, my friends made a vital mistake. Misjuding the distance from Tulsa to another small town, they hunted too close to the populated city and caused a raucous. The human police had begun an extensive search for us, calling in special forces with canine units to track down the killers. I had stayed behind to confuse the humans while Charles and Makenna fled, but ended up waiting too long to move and nearly being trapped.

A university with a medicine program, complete with cadavers, had saved me as the police tracked me through Tulsa. Although it had been a close call, I outran the authorities, bought a new car to travel more conventionally, and attempted to make up lost time by driving without stopping until I reached Atlanta.

Now here I waited, growing more uneasy by the minute, searching the flood of humans for any sign of my daughter. Our plan was not watertight, and I feared that somewhere along the way, I had miscalculated. Was Rose all right? Was she seconds from the airport, or even copying my action of looking through the crowd? Did I even want her to succeed in finding me?

But, I could see, even as I wondered, the unmistakable crown of golden hair coming towards me, and Rose's face came into view, as beautiful as ever. She was carrying the bag full of neccessities she was certain we would need, like more cash for a flight back to America and forged passports, along with travel-sized bottles of shampoo that currently contained an extremely powerful fuel accelerant, one we couldn't buy in Ireland.

"Rose?" I said, taking in her grieved countenance. "How are you holding up?"

"We never got to say goodbye," she replied evenly. "After Emmett and I--" she cut off, staring down at the floor.

I put my arm around her and guided her to our terminal. " I'm so sorry it had to be with this way. You know I would have preferred a different route for us, but..." I struggled for words. "I didn't want them to follow us, Rose. They can't follow us, or they would all die."

"I don't want them to follow us," she answered back, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I want to go back to them."


	19. 17 En Route

17. En Route

"They're just contacts, Carlisle," muttered Rosalie, as I flinched again at my reflection in the plane windows.

"Of course," I said, but the image of my own crimson eyes was burned permanently into my mind.

Rosalie, naturally, had aquired her own set of contacts, and was wearing them now, as she sat next to me on the plane. Red eyes on Rosalie, I was ashamed to admit, were less disturbing than seeing them on myself.

"You haven't done anything wrong," said Rose as she adjusted her dark sunglasses, her voice firm. "We'll solve this conflict in Ireland and be home by the day after tomorrow. Then you can take those stupid things out."

I looked steadily at the seat in front of me, tracing the repeating pattern of the upholstery with my mind. If only I could be as sure, or perhaps as foolishly optimistic, as Rose. Personally, I had no confidence in regards to dealing with this unorthodox situation. How did one respond to such an odd circumstance? "Don't worry about me, Rose. I'll survive the contacts." The unspoken question hung before us: Would we survive anything after the plane touched ground?

I took a calming breath and waited for the stewardess to pass. "Rose," I said in a low tone, "you know you don't have to come with me. You can land in Dublin and turn right around for America. You only have to stay away from Edward and Alice until--"

"Until what?" she asked back in a sharp whisper, giving the man across the aisle from us a cool glare. "Until it's too late to help you? Until you're dead? I can't do that, Carlisle, you know that."

"Rose, Emmett--"

"He would have done the same," she answered, though I could see mentioning Emmett had caused her pain. "You would never leave one of us to fight alone, so how could I leave you?"

"I pray it won't come to that."

"You know it will, it already has. This woman has it in for someone, and we think it's you. So do you expect me, in good conscience, to dump you off on the runway, send you to your death, and then just get back on a plane for America?"

_I have to keep you safe!_ I wanted to yell, but kept my voice a few decibels too low for humans to hear. "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, Rose."

"It's not your decision, Carlisle. Just deal with it."

Easy for her to say! I gave it one more shot. "It was necessary to bring you this far, but I'll have plenty of help from Siobhan's coven once I reach Ireland. You won't be my only ally, Rosalie. In fact, if I bring too large a force with me, the woman might choose to fight us rather than parley."

"Why even pretend, Carlisle?" Rosalie looked away from me, her hands gripping the armrests of her seat. "I know why you chose me to come with you. I don't hold it against you, and I want to come with you still, for my own reasons."

Baffled, I stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"You chose me to help you because I'm the one you're willing to sacrifice," she said in a level voice.

"I beg your pardon?" I was so confused.

"I'm not as easy to get along with as the others, I know. I can be a real pain, sometimes. It just makes sense that you would plan for me to come."

Now I was angry. "Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen! How could you even _think_ that!" That was all I could spit out for the fisrt few seconds, I was so furious. Had I given Rose such a low estimation of my love for her? "I would never, ever choose one of you to die for me! Never! I love you as much as the others, Rose!"

Her pleading eyes met mine. "Really?"

"Yes!" How could I make it any more clear? "You just happened to find the schedule for plane flights on the computer! If it had been Jasper or Alice, or any of them, I would have asked them to stay quiet!"

She slumped back in her seat, relief radiating from her. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" I didn't grace that question with an answer. "No, I guess you wouldn't lie to me," she sighed, letting her head sink into her headrest. "I'm sorry, Carlisle--" her lip twisted. "I've been saying that a lot, lately."

"Sorry?" I queried, wondering just what happened between her and the rest of the family.

"Yes. I apologized to Edward, of all people. I begged Emmett to forgive me. I even went so far as to ask for Bella's forgiveness." She twitched with remorse. "Oh no, I forgot Esme! She must think I hate her."

"Esme could never think that. She knows all her children love her."

Rose must have read my tormented expression accurately, because a moment later she added in a softer tone, "If Esme knows _I_ love her, Carlisle, there's no conceivable way she could forget you love her."

"I intentionally tried to make it clear I didn't love her enough," I said, staring at my hands resting on my knees.

"You didn't succeed," snorted Rose. But then I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Esme could never think you haven't loved her. You love her above all else, and after so many years--" she cut off, strangely silent.

"Rose?" I turned to look at her, and found her facing away from me, with her hand delicately covering her face. "Oh, Rose." I leaned over and pulled her to me. "Emmett loves you, Rose." She tried not to sob as her head dropped onto my shoulder. "Whatever you said to him before you left, he'll forgive. Emmett won't hold anything against you."

"You don't know." She cried between words. "You can't know. It was the worst argument we've had-- ever. Emmett's never spoken to me like that before, and I--I told him about you, Carlisle, I couldn't help it!"

"Shhhh," I held her tighter. "It's all right, Rose, it will be all right."

"No, it won't! I called him heartless, and he said I was a hypocrite! I'm _not_ a hypocrite, Carlisle! I know I'm selfish and vain, and--"

"Rosalie, stop this." I flatly refused to hear her beat herself up. "I'm afraid you're letting yourself get carried away. I know you and Emmett had words," I continued, to take the sting off, smoothing her hair with one hand, "but you know Emmett just as well as I do. He has indubitably forgiven you by now, or if not yet, very soon. And no matter what you said, I am certain you love him and would never want to hurt him."

"I don't want to hurt him," repeated Rose, wiping her face in a hollow action. "I never want to hurt him. I just wish I hadn't--now that--we have to go and face this..."

"I know," I whispered, Esme's face appearing in my vision. "There was so much left to resolve. There were some things I may not have the chance to say to them."

"Why does it have to be like this?" Rose leaned against me, acting more like my true daughter than she ever had previously. Comfortingly, she wrapped the hand stroking her hair in one of her own, then looked up into my face, her eyes deep and bleak. "What did we do to deserve all this?"

"There's no guarantee this will end badly," I asserted. "We might be home three days from now, with everything smoothed over." But my words rang without meaning on both our ears.

Sniffling, Rose smiled half-heartedly at me. "Nice trench, by the way."

"Charles insisted on me taking it. It was his way of helping us."

"It's a nice color. Not one I would have thought of for you, but it has a good contrast to your skin."

"Thank you. I didn't really notice."

"No, I guess you wouldn't. You've been on the run." She laughed. "You probably looked like the classic vigilante, armed with shades and a long, mysterious trench coat."

"A man on a mission," I grinned back, tasting the bitterness in the phrase.

"That's what you've always been, haven't you?" murmured Rose, as she settled in for the rest of the plane ride. "It must be nice, having a purpose."


	20. 18 Awake

18. Awake

"No!"

"Bella, Bella--"

"Please, no! Not all of them! Take me, please!"

"Bella, wake up!"

I shot up straight, my eyes wide open. "Oh, Edward!" I cried, and crumpled into his arms.

"Another dream?" he asked, steadying me.

"It was a nightmare!" I covered my face with my hand. "I lost you all, every last one!"

"How?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"It will make you feel better," he encouraged.

I nodded, his shirt gathered up in my fist. I pressed my face into his chest. "All right. You were all with Carlisle, fighting. Not fighting Carlisle," I put in, seeing him stiffen, "you were helping him. But then you were outnumbered. First, it was Rosalie," I whispered, shrinking at the memory. "And then Emmett, because of Rosalie. Of course, Carlisle went next--"

"I get the picture."

"Please, tell me it won't happen," I begged.

"Whata nightmare," Edward murmured. "All of us lost at once."

"Edward, tell me it won't happen."

He held me for a moment. Then he sighed wearily. "I-- can't make any promises."

"No, you have to! Tell me you'll be safe, wherever our search takes us! Edward!" I came close to shaking him; I was that frantic.

It could have been because I'd just woken up from a horrific dream where my entire family died in one blow. Or it might have been because I'd been seeing, in my mind's eye, a similar scenario play itself out, over and over. The death of a loved one was my worst fear, and I was being brought closer to the realization of my fear every hour. I knew, even if everyone else was destroyed, that if Edward was still alive, I could go on. Shoot, even if I got killed, and Edward lived on, that was good enough for me. That was why I felt the need to drag the promise of survival out of him. No matter what became of him and Jasper's plans, I had to know Edward wouldn't do anything stupid or reckless. And I was ashamed to own up to it, but I also acknowledged the fact that I would willingly watch all the rest of my family die if Edward could be kept safe.

"Edward, please, give my your word that you'll try to stay calm, and not run off and get yourself--" I couldn't finish the sentence, it was too foreign a concept.

"You're coming with me," he said, lying me back down on the couch. "You know I'll do whatever is required to keep you mentally and physically sound."

"And..." I averted my eyes. "If that means backing out sometimes, you'll do it?"

"Backing out of where, sweetheart?"

"Out of anything that could kill you," I ended fiercely.

Running one hand through his hair, Edward pulled me to him as he sat down at the end of the couch in his room. "Why do you want me to promise something I can't give? Carlisle needs us, Bella. If we have to go somewhere dangerous, that's what we're going to do."

"I'm not against danger, just mortal danger."

"You're so dramatic, sometimes." He kissed me and rolled his eyes. "Mortal danger, for an immortal."

"It happens, especially to your coven."

"Let's talk about this after you've had some more sleep."

I rubbed some of the sleep out of my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock, why?"

"I don't really feel like sleep anymore. What are we going to do about school? It's Monday, right?" Throwing my legs over the side of the couch, I stretched, trying to put the dream out of my head.

"You're sick, and we're with Carlisle and his 'family emergency." Edward's mouth lifted up in an unflattering sneer as he spoke.

"Good, as long as we've been excused." I kissed him, then stood up and walked out of his room, into the hall. He was next to me in a heartbeat, reaching for my hand. I squeezed his fingers. "Is anyone here, or did they all go hunting?"

"We're here," said Jasper's voice from behind me, making me jump.

"Oh! Hey, Jasper."

"A change of plans?" asked Edward out of nowhere, turning a dubious look on his brother.

Jasper nodded. "We have more information."

I didn't try to follow their vague conversation. "Where's Al--"

"Bella, you're awake!" Alice zinged into place beside Jasper, her face eager. "Now we can start making the final plans!"

"Alice, what changed?" Edward tugged me after him as we made for the stairs.

"Pretty much everything," said Alice. As she took a seat on the couch in the living room, Jasper close beside her, Esme appeared and came to sit next to them. Jasper took Esme's hand, probably to make his calming effects more potent. "Emmett, you need to hear this, too," Alice commanded in a normal voice, even though Emmett was nowhere to be seen. I wondered if he could hear her if he was out in the woods.

After Rosalie had left, Emmett had become a rare sight in the house. When my human eyes did get a chance to see him, it was more disconcerting than comforting. The large vampire was not at all himself: he was silent most of the time, his face void of his usual expressive personality. He had helped us plan out our next move, but with short, laconic sentences. He had apologized for the way he had acted towards me Saturday, which of course I told him wasn't necessary. If Edward had run out the door seconds before me, I would have done anything to get him back.

Today he came into the room at normal vampire speed and sat on the other side of Esme. It would have been comical, seeing four vampires all cramped into the same sofa, except that I was more interested in what Alice had see than anything else.

"Well," Alice began, wriggling around for more room till she nearly sat in Jasper's lap, "everybody knows the original plan: send us out, two by two, on every lead we can think of, and report back regularly to Edward. This plan has changed. We now have something of a lead."

I gasped. "You saw Carlisle?"

"No," she replied, staring across Jasper and Esme at Emmett, "I saw Rosalie."

Emmett's head came up. "What? Where?"

"She was in an airport, with flights from Dublin to New York on the departure schedule."

"She's in Ireland?" asked Esme. "Why?"

"I don't know," shrugged Alice. "But we have a good lead now."

"No, we don't," retorted Edward, frowning. "That doesn't tell us where Carlisle is."

"Really, Edward, haven't you figured that out?" Alice made it sound so obvious, but I had no idea where she was going with her train of thought. "Rosalie is _with_ Carlisle."

There was beat of silence.

"That makes sense," said Emmett, seeming to stir from his brooding mood. "Yeah, that makes perfect sense! When we were out hunting Friday, Rose told me--" He mastered himself. "She said that Carlisle had asked her to help him leave." There was a growl from one of the Cullens, but I couldn't place it. Then I realized it had been Esme, her hands balled up in her lap. "She thought she was doing the right thing, Esme," Emmett explained. "She said he begged her to help him, and he told her not to tell anyone. I bet that's why she left, too," he muttered darkly. "She knew it was only a matter of time till you guys found out she knew something."

"Wait, wait, wait," interceded Jasper. "You're saying Rose, our Rose, not only aided Carlisle in leaving, but she is now accompanying him to wherever he's going?"

"That's my theory, bro."

"How could Alice or Edward not know?"

"That must have been why she ran off immediately after Esme found the letter," I said, inspiration hitting me. "Remember, Jasper? She didn't even read the letter, you said."

"That is true," he said in an unsure tone. "She did run off."

"We know where they are!" sang Alice.

"Well, we know they're in Ireland," corrected Edward. "That's still an entire country we have to search."

"We know they're in Dublin," pouted the spiky-haired vampire, popping up from her place on the couch. "That's enough to start out with."

"I'll book the tickets," said Jasper, already sailing towards the computer.

"Bella needs some breakfast," called Emmett, darting around to the kitchen.

"I'm going to pack for us." Esme stood. "Goodness knows what we'll need to take with us."

"It looks like we have our work cut out for us," said Edward, amused at the busy environment. "Come on, Bella. While your breakfast is cooking, we'll go see if the letters Carlisle left will give us any clues."


	21. 19 Attente

19. Attente

"Siobhan, who is this?"

The man filling the doorway of the small house was tall and imposing, his hard face betraying none of his feelings. I knew, however, that he could not be happy that I was here, in his house, with his mate and female coven member. I had spent the last few hours expounding on my part in Adelaide's disaster, holed up in a tiny cottage with the two women. The little girl, Maggie, sat with me at the rickety table placed to the side of the miniature kitchen.

"This is _her_ man, Liam," said the blonde one, known as Siobhan. By the way the man's eyes narrowed, I figured he knew just which _she_ his mate was referring to. "He claims he wants to help us stop her."

I stood, stretching out my hand. "I am Blaise," I said, as he examined my hand scrupulously.

"Liam," he grunted back, and shut the door behind him, locking it. Well, at least he had no intention of throwing me out. "You're a nomad?" he asked, turning back to eye me, taking in my long, rugged leather coat and tangled black hair. I had long ago ignored my personal appearance, and ever since I had set eyes on Adelaide, my own vanity had flown out the window. Perhaps it would have been wise to clean up before meeting this rather intimidating vampire.

"I've been a nomad for four and a half centuries," I replied, lowering my hand. "I understand you travel as well?"

"Of course," said Liam, as he laid his hat on the table. "This is just where we stay when we aren't hunting."

"That's quite interesting."

He shrugged. "It's not much, but it serves our purposes."

_Well, it's more than I have_, I thought.

"So," Liam pushed past me and addressed his mate, "he says he can help us? Why would he want to do that, against his own mate?"

"Before you start making conclusions, I'll tell you what I've found out," retorted Siobhan. I sat back down cautiously across from Maggie. She winked at me, then turned her attention to Siobhan. "The woman hasn't made any more violent moves since you left," continued the large but graceful woman, pulling up her own chair and motioing for Liam to do the same. "We've been watching her closely, haven't we, Maggie?" The little girl nodded. "We remembered she'd told us that nonsense about her mate being the one we had to worry about. So, we decided to find her mate and see the truth for ourselves."

"You already knew she was lying?" asked Liam.

"Yes. That woman created the creature, no doubt about it." I suppressed a growl; just the _idea_ that I would do something so abominable was offensive. "I sent Maggie to look for her mate, and she found Blaise here--" she nodded at me "up near the border of France."

"I don't condone what Adelaide has done," I interjected. "She never told me what she was about until the monster was finished changing." I clenched my fists under the table and shifted restlessly. If only I had torn that thing apart when I'd had the chance-- but I hadn't, because of Adelaide.

"You were unaware of what your mate was doing?" questioned Liam, eyebrows raised. "For at least three days?"

"We often separated, to make hunting less conspicuous. I saw no reason to worry when Adelaide was gone for a week; she was gone for three months, once." I didn't add that I had nearly gone insane with jealousy, especially when she had baldly told me she had been pursuing someone else. Unfortunately for that man, I had run into him two days after. I never ran into him again.

"Odd," remarked Liam.

"Not really," I defended myself. "Many nomads operate that way." Never mind that I had never been an ordinary nomad, and Adelaide was certainly not an ordinary anything.

"So your mate was gone for a week, out hunting, and she brought back the creature with her?"

I gritted my teeth. "No." I had known it would come to this, retelling the bitter argument between me and my mate. "Adelaide came back from a hunt after four days and told me she was going to change a human into one of us. She said it was because she _loved_ the human, and wanted to keep it alive forever. I told her that was ridiculous. For one, she had only been away four days-- how could she love something in that short a time? Two, why would you turn a human into one of us if you loved it? Humans are happier mortal. But anyway, she and I had a tremendous fight over it, and she...finally left." The memory still stung, due to my perpetually-fresh vampire mind. I could still hear her screaming at me, her eyes blazing. "I knew it was useless to follow her, even though I'm a fairly good tracker. I waited for her to come back. And she did, to my surprise, only..." It was all too real, too clear. "Only she was carrying that thing, in her arms. Naturally, I had been appalled, and demanded that she destroy it before the Volturi destroyed us. She refused, and went so far as to protect it with her own body when I tried to kill it myself."

"You _did_ try to get rid of it?" interrupted Maggie, as if for clarification.

"Yes, of course," I answered, perplexed. I thought I had made it pretty simple. "That was when I left." When I had abandoned my mate, my love. "I've been watching Adelaide ever since."

"Why didn't you alert the Volturi yourself?" It was obvious Liam was not one to be easily convinced. Something in his tone, and the way he was observing me, like I was some kind of unpredictable criminal, caused me to bridle.

"Would you have turned _her_ in?" I asked angrily, pointing at Siobhan.

"Be fair, Liam," advised Siobhan, laughing. Personally, I could find nothing amusing in the situation.

Liam's eyes darted to Maggie's face. Her mouth twisted, and she nodded pertly. Why was Liam looking to the lesser member of the group for a form of affirmation?

"I know Siobhan would never create an immortal child," answered the tall vampire.

I flinched at the phrase. "Adelaide does not have a good presence of mind, she never has. She acts on her whims."

"That's apparent," agreed Liam. Was the man _trying_ to provoke me? He probably was, now that I considered it.

Breathing deep, I pulled my hands out from under the table, setting them neatly on the tabletop. "You must understand. Of the two of us, I was the leader, because I am able to think things through. Adelaide, though much more quick and skillful than I, has always been rather wild, without foresight. That's why she created the monster. She most likely doesn't even know what's she has done."

"You think not?" piped up Maggie, tossing her short curls. "I think she knows exactly what she's up to. After all, she's gone down with her little devil and killed quite a few humans, and some of us, too."

"I know," I replied. How could I not know? All this time, I had been agonizing over whether or not to betray my mate and turn her in.

"My question still stands," pressed Liam. "Why didn't you tell the Volturi, before things got so out of hand?"

"I made the decision to go to Italy when your little coven member found me," I half-snarled, forcibly keeping myself in the chair.

"Indeed?"

"Don't you _see_!" Instinct told me to remain calm, but I had had enough the man's hounding. "Adelaide was my mate! I know you can understand that! I didn't _want_ to have her killed! How much plainer can I put it?!"

"All right, Blaise, we know," said Siobhan, catching my shoulder and holding me in my seat. "We know how difficult that would be, giving your mate to the Volturi. Liam couldn't do it, either."

"Dragon sans pitié!" My french was reappearing, as it did frequently when I was emotional.

"No mud-slinging, please." Siobhan was the authority in the coven; I could tell, because I sat down again under her level stare.

"Yes, yes," I said, taking gulping breaths in an effort to remain calm. I couldn't fight all three of them, and, I realized, I didn't want to. "Do forgive me, but--"

"No apology needed," said Liam. "I can see now that I pushed a little too hard." He held out his hand, and after a second I shook it in a business-like gesture. "You were very attached to her, I see now."

There was no reason for me to be so angry, I admitted. They were right to interrogate me. "Do let me apologize. I know you must ask me these things."

"Very manly of you, Blaise," chuckled Siobhan, slapping me on the shoulder. The friendly contact made me start, but I didn't recoil.

"You're an interesting nomad, Blaise," said Liam, once again scrutinizing me, yet in a different light. This time his gaze was intriugued rather than suspicious. "You don't react in ways they usually do, and your reflexes seem uncanny, even for a nomad."

"Reflexes?" I wasn't following his train of thought-- my reflexes weren't that fabulous.

"You said you're over four centuries old, correct?"

"I am."

"You move more like a fifty year old vampire."

"So I'm told," I said dryly. Adelaide had said much the same thing over and over.

"Hmmm." He leaned back in his chair, his arms over his head.

Siobhan moved away from me, now that I had settled back into my chair. "And you seem to know when not to pick a fight. That comes in handy, I am sure."

"The reason I'm still alive," I muttered. "Although most would call it cowardice."

"Prudence can be seen as cowardice," Siobhan philosophized. "You should talk to my friend Carlisle about that. You two would get along, I think."

"Listen!" hissed Maggie, going stiff in her chair.

There was the noise of a car engine outside, roughly a hundred yards from the house. The noise died suddenly, replaced by the watchful silence I registered to be the approach of a vampire. The silence made a straight path for the house. "You have company," I whispered wryly.

Liam stood. "It's--"

The knock on the door sent us all into action. Siobhan rushed to the door, Liam let her pass, I left my seat and did my best to be invisible, while Maggie sat where she'd been sitting for hours. As the irish vampire swung open the door, I caught a unique scent from the doorway. Was it human? Or was it animal?

The door was wide open, and now I could see, on the doorstep of the small house, one of the most urbane vampires I'd ever set eyes on. Despite the jeans and mud-stained trench coat he was wearing, the man could have been the icon of good breeding. His stance was exhausted, but he still held himself erect and dignified. "Siobhan," he said, in a very doctor-like voice.

"Carlisle!" Siobhan embraced the new-comer, then stared over his shoulder. "And Rosalie!"

"Rosalie?" aksed Liam and Maggie both.

"My ever-present help in trouble," smiled the man, Carlisle.

"Siobhan, Liam, Maggie," said a musical voice. In spite of my desire to remain unseen, I peered out at the new addition to the meeting--

And was met by the most incredibly beautiful woman. I couldn't help but stare, dumbfounded, at her and her statuesque figure. Her golden hair and perfect face competed well with her body, or complemented it. Adelaide was stunning, but there was no comparison to this creature.

I assumed she was the new-comer's mate, seeing the way she laid a hand protectively on the man's shoulder. The man, Carlisle, squeezed the fingers of that hand with his own, then stepped inside the house at Siobhan's invitation. Neither of them removed the sunglasses hiding their eyes. "How are things here, my friends?" he asked, hanging his coat on the rack behind the door. "We came as soon as possible, but there were several delays."

"It will be all right, now, Carlisle," said Siobhan, smiling. "Now that we have you to help us sort this mess out."

"I hope so," he answered, his face darkening unexpectedly.

The pristine blonde, Rosalie, had not relinquished her hold on the man. "First, I have to say, Siobhan," she said, ignoring the warning look Carlisle gave her, "that I don't approve of this."

"Of what, Rose?" asked Siobhan, genuinely confused.

Her chin rising regally, the blonde's face became that of a vampire, rather than an angel. "Of bringing Carlisle here to die."


	22. 20 Virtue

**Hello, everyone! I am so sorry it took me this long to update-- my computer lost wireless connection for a couple days. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! I adore reviews, and I adore the people who write them. :) **

20. Virtue

_My Beloved Emmett,_

_I'm going to miss you so much now. If it's at all possible,_

_I swear that I'll come home, ready to run back to you. _

_I hope by now you know why I left-- Carlisle needed me. _

_You'll understand that, won't you, baby? I promised him_

_that I would do my best to escape the disaster we're heading_

_towards, but I'm not very confident. He told me that you need_

_me to return home, after I'm finished evading Edward and _

_Alice's special abilities. What he means is when he's either _

_safe from harm or dead, I must go home. _

_I would agree with him, except that would be the easy_

_way out. It would be so easy to do as Carlisle wants, and _

_spare myself and you pain. But I can't take that easy way._

_No matter what he says, I don't intend to let Carlisle die, _

_not while I'm around. If someone wants to kill him, they're _

_going to have to kill me first. _

_We're leaving the country, honey, as soon as we can, _

_and we don't plan to come back. I'm sorry, Emmett; that's _

_not enough, but it's all I can say. I left all the money I _

_could find from my purse in our room, on the dresser. _

_Money can't replace me or Carlisle, but I wanted to give_

_you what I could. I left the necklace I always wear, too--_

_it has my scent all over it, of course, so that's rather like_

_having me with you. _

_There's still so much to say, but I need to go. I love you,_

_Emmett, don't ever forget that. _

_Rosalie _

"Esme, why did you never show me this before?" I asked, the letter shaking in my hands.

"I didn't want to hurt you," answered my mother, her dark eyes soft.

"So you've known all this time that Rose had gone to be with Carlisle?" asked Edward. He was sitting next to me, with Bella on his other side, his legs stretched as far as they could go in the narrow space between the airplane seats. Jasper, Esme, and Alice were across the aisle from us, with Esme closest. My mother acted like she wanted to reach out and take my hand, but there was too much empty air separating us.

"I knew the minute she left the house." Esme closed her eyes. "Rose's letter was folded into one of Carlisle's, the one we thought was four pages long. I--I kept this one apart from the others, in another book."

I was in shock, the words on the page jumping out at me again and again. My Rose had gone to die, apparently, somewhere in Ireland, with Carlisle. Without me. It wasn't fair, and I didn't plan on waiting for her to carry out this idea. "Why couldn't he have just told us?" I asked, folding up the letter and sticking it in the inner pocket on my jacket. "He didn't think we could handle it, or something?"

"Emmett, why would Carlisle tell us where he was going if he was sure it was a fatal move?" Edward sat up a little, and Bella moved with him, lacing her fingers with his.

"We could have helped him, and then maybe it wouldn't have been fatal."

"He'd never put us in danger if there was another way." Running his hands through his hair, Edward sighed. "Do you have the rest of the letters with you, Esme?"

Esme hesitated. "Yes, but they say nothing about where he was headed. You read them, Edward."

"What _do_ they say?" I prodded. Maybe Rose had left something else for me...

"They're just-- moments. Moments from our lives together. Carlisle describes so much: Edward's first piano composition, Jasper and Alice's anniversary, and how we all work so well as a family. He wrote about hunting trips, vacations, anything."

"Kind of like how Rose left me the necklace," I thought aloud. "He wanted to give us something to remember him by."

"I don't think so," Jasper put in suddenly, turning away from the plane window. "How could Carlisle ever think we would forget him?"

"It happens." I shrugged. "I'm not saying we ever would, but even we forget stuff over time."

"Never," Esme whispered.

"I could never forget Carlisle," said Edward fiercely.

"I'll remember Carlisle," Bella added, shyly. Edward put his arms around her, and she laid her head on his chest.

Seeing them together made me think of Rosalie and I, so I turned my attention to Esme. "We're going to get them back, Esme," I said. "We'll get there in time." _We have to, _I thought, and saw Edward's hands tighten on Bella out of the corner of my eye.

"So, when we touch down in Dublin, what are we going to do? Alice, any new visions?" My brother was really taking his new leadership position seriously. Ever since we'd known where we were headed he had hurried us on.

"No, nothing new," replied Alice snappishly, opening her eyes and pulling off her earphones. She'd put them on at take-off and had listened to her mp3 player the whole time. "Do you mind? I love this song."

"All right," said Edward, raising his eyebrows. He was most likely thinking the same thing I was-- what was Alice's problem? "I'm of the opinion that we should divide into pairs and search straight out from the airport, unless Alice--" he glared at her "has another vision." She ignored him, nodding her head to her music. Even Jasper was looking at her with incredulity. "We should contact one another at least every six hours, just as a precaution. Emmett, would you mind working with Esme as a pair?"

"No, I wouldn't mind," I said. _Duh. _

"Good, I'd feel better if she was with you."

"Oh, Edward, I'll be fine," said Esme. "You don't need to--"

"I know, but we have to keep Mom safe," Edward grinned. "Sorry if I seem over-protective, Esme."

"No, dear, you're just needlessly concerned."

"Whatever we do," said Jasper, casually poking Alice in the side, making her twitch, "I say we keep in male/female pairs."

"Of course, that evens out things," said Edward. Bella and I gave him a mutual look that seemed to say, _Uh-huh, sure_.

"So, how long do you think it'll take us to search Ireland?" I asked. Maybe if I had a set time in my mind, I would be less jittery.

"That's hard to estimate. I don't know--one day tops, right, Jasper?"

"Hopefully more like fifteen hours, but it's better to be on the safe side."

"If I'm going to slow you down--" offered Bella glumly, but Edward interrupted soon after.

"We can't leave you alone, Bella, you know that."

"You know I want to help, but the more important thing is finding Carlisle and Rosalie."

I liked Bella more and more, even after being aquainted with her for a year. She was going to be my sister one of these days, so it was good that we got along. Unlike lots of the human girls, she was down-to-earth and practical-- most of the time. I also admired the fact that she was so self-sacrificing; she was perpetually thinking of other people's well-being, something, I was embarassed to admit, that didn't cross my mind very often. Now that I thought about it, Bella was similar to Carlisle, in a way. Edward snorted at the thought. _Hey, bro, just a thought. It's not that creepy, really. _

"You're staying with me, Bella," he said, back to the subject at hand. "I'm sure you won't slow me down too much."

"Oh, thanks," she sighed, rolling her eyes. He smiled and kissed her hand.

My light humor vanished, swallowed up by my last image of Rosalie, her face crumpling, her eyes giving the impression of unshed tears. I fougtht back the urge to run to the pilot's chair and demand the old geezer push the plane to its limits. Weren't we paying for a smooth, fast flight? It seemed like this trip would go on for eternity.

Where would I find Rose? Would it be immediately, or would it take hours? Would Carlisle be there? What if they split up for some reason? At any rate, I would find Rose, and I would bring her back with me. I wouldn't leave Ireland--or Europe, wherever she had gone--without her. It wasn't going to happen. One way or another, I'd be with Rose.

"Hey, Emmett," Edward said briskly, gripping my shoulder, "relax. Don't crack the armrests."

"Oh." I looked down blankly at the flimsy pieces of plastic.

"The plane's not going to travel faster if one seat needs a new pair of armrests. Try to be patient." _This_ was a switch. How ironic, that Edward would be telling _me_ to relax. "Isn't it, though?" he answered my mental thought, quietly, so the other passengers wouldn't think he was a schizo. "It's going to work out, Em. We'll find them in time."

"Nice show of confidence, bro," I muttered. "Commander Whitlock would be proud."

"I heard that," came the lazy response from across the aisle. Jasper was relaxed, how I don't know. But his tranquil state of mind was seeping through to everyone. Bella was yawning, leaning more into Edward, and Esme looked more peaceful than she had in days.

"Are you trying to sedate me?" I asked. "It's--not--" I frowned, unhappy with the waves of numbness wafting toward me. I couldn't hold out, though, and was eventually leaning far back in my seat, if not serene then calm. Bella was out. "I hate you, Jasper," I declared, but the statement didn't hold any water due to the huge pauses between words.

"We should land soon, Emmett," commented Edward, as his head dropped loosely onto the top of his seat.

"Great," I mumbled. "Maybe we'll be out of coma then."


	23. 21 Consultation

**Whew! Long chapter, hope everyone's happy with it. Don't worry, for those of you who like action-- the good stuff's coming, trust me. ;) And when it does, it will be most definitely here. Thanks for the reviews, everybody! **

21. Consultation

"I had no idea," said Siobhan, shaking her head. "She never said anything of the sort to us."

"She--how does she know you, Carlisle?" asked Liam, still stunned, although we'd been talking for over an hour.

I sighed, putting a hand over my face. "I really don't know, either. I can't remember meeting any french vampires, at least not in this century."

Rosalie was beside me on the rough wooden bench that served as guest seating in Siobhan's tiny house. Her mouth was turned down in a doubtful frown, her thin eyebrows drawn together. She was not as accepting as I of the fact that Siobhan's coven hadn't realized how much they were asking of me.

"What does she look like?" I queried, turning to the nomad hunched against the far wall.

Blaise, the woman's mate, seemed to be extremely amiable for a nomad, without the usual wild unrest about most traveling vampires. Blaise's deep red eyes were careful, measuring, remarkably cool and rational for someone in his position. To the untrained observer, it would appear as if the vampire was not at all out of place in the group gathered around the table. Now he pushed off the wall and stared straight at me. "Adelaide has unmistakable features; if you've seen her once, you would not forget her. In one respect, she is like your--" he stumbled over the word "daughter. She is very beautiful."

Rosalie and I had found it rather amusing that Blaise had taken us for each other's mate, mostly because the thought was so ludicrous. I smiled at the nomad, a picture of the woman already forming in my mind. "So she's blonde?"

"No, no, she's dark-haired. What I meant was that she is quite well-made, like your Rosalie."

Well-made-- that was a term I hadn't heard in years. "Is she tall?"

"Rather, around five foot eight, I think." He shrugged. "Her height matters not. It's her facial features you would not forget. She has entrancing eyes, and very high cheekbones." As he spoke his eyes took on a more vivid expression, a signal I'd registered in human and immortal alike.

I felt a stab of pity for the nomad: he was obviously in love, in love with this woman who would not be permitted to continue on with her existence. For a moment I wondered what I would do if Esme had committed such an unforgivable crime against our kind. I realized I would stay with her, no matter the cost.

"I honestly cannot recall meeting a woman of that description," I said, bringing myself back to business. "And I don't remember you, Blaise. How long have you been with her?"

"I met her only thirty years ago. She's only five years older than that."

"A thirty-five year-old vampire? I certainly don't know her, then." I hadn't been to France for four decades, except for the odd flight to Paris. "And how old are you, Blaise?" Maybe I would recognize him if I knew his age.

"I'm around five hundred, I lost count."

Impressed, I raised my eyebrows. Blaise was two hundred years older than me.

Rosalie coughed. "Even if you don't know the woman, Carlisle, what we need to worry about is how we're going to navigate through this incident."

"You're right. I thought perhaps if I was remotely aquainted with her, it would make more sense, but..." I didn't know what to think.

"At any rate, she knows you," concluded Siobhan. "So how are you going to handle this? Do you have any plans of attack?"

"Attack?" I repeated, alarmed.

"Yes, Carlisle," Siobhan raised her eyes skyward, "attack. This problem is beyond peaceful resolution now."

Blaise scooted his feet around uncomfortably, clearing his throat. "If you're going to assault Adelaide, leave me out of it, will you? I only wanted to exterminate the creature."

"Wait, we haven't decided on attacking her yet," I put in quickly, and Siobhan made an exasperated noise. "If what she's demanding is me, then--"

"Then what?" snapped Rosalie. "We've discussed this before, Carlisle, and you know we're not going to let you go on some suicide run!"

Blaise glanced at Rose, startled by her tone. Most coven leaders kept their followers in fear of punishment if they showed any signs of defiance, so I was sure he was shocked at Rose's bold attitude towards me.

I took a breath. "Rose, if we can avoid more slaughter, that is the course we'll take."

"Oh, yes? Well, I think the Irish coven has a say in this kind of tactical plan, don't you?" She turned a deaf ear to me and addressed Siobhan. "What do you think about this? You've probably given it more thought than us."

"Don't be angry, Rose," said Liam, as a subtle command rather than a sentiment, "but I think Carlisle's on the right track. The woman has destroyed too many of us for a regular fight to carry any plausibility. It would be foolish to try and take her physically."

"How else can we do it?"

"There's clearly something she's driving at," contemplated Siobhan. "She has some purpose in mind, but--the problem is finding the purpose."

"And how is she going to know when Carlisle's here, if we don't bring him to her?" pointed out Maggie.

"We can't do that," argued Liam. "That would be killing him."

"We wouldn't let her take him, but then we could know what she's after."

"From what I've heard, you couldn't stop her from taking Carlisle," scowled Rose. "She's taken on whole covens, hasn't she?"

"The most she has killed is five at once," said Siobhan. "With us, you, and Carlisle, that would make five."

"Hold on." Blaise raised his head. "How many of you are fighters?"

We all looked at him, perplexed. We were vampires, weren't we? Vampires _were_ fighters; that was their natural skill, to hunt and strategize, to kill. "I mean, which of you likes to fight?" the nomad specified. "Do any of you want to kill Adelaide?"

That ruled me out of his inquiry. I couldn't speak for the others, though, not even Rosalie. I remembered the time she had suggested that we silence Bella permanently about our secrets, in all calmness and sincerity. Rose wasn't a heartless person, but she would do what she thought needed to be done.

The five of us shared curious glances, measuring one another. Maggie smiled at me, already knowing I would prefer a solution other than violence. I looked to Siobhan for the reply to Blaise's question. "None of us," said Siobhan, slowly. "None of us like to fight."

"That doesn't mean we aren't good at it, though," put in Liam, grinning.

Shaking his head, Blaise leaned back against the wall. "You can't expect to win out over Adelaide if none of you has a passion for combat, because Adelaide _does_ enjoy a fight. If there's five pacifists against one fighter, the odds will not be in your favor."

"We wouldn't hesitate," promised Rosalie, echoing my previous thought about her. "We know what needs to be done."

"And you think that's murdering her," responded Blaise, with only the slightest tremor in his voice.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?" I asked. "Our first issue is how is this woman, Adelaide, going to know her demand has been fulfilled?"

"Well, it hasn't, yet," said Liam. "She can't know you're here, Carlisle. So unless we're willing to risk an actual meeting--"

"Why don't one of you tell her he's here?" Rose drummed her fingers sharply on the table. "Why not Blaise? He's her mate, after all."

"Not any more," snarled Blaise, trying to hide his hurt at his statement. "I'll have nothing to do with her."

"Excuse me for saying so, but I don't believe that's very fair," returned Rose frostily. "She was _your_ mate till recently, so I think you should be the one to negotiate with her. She'll listen to you, won't she?"

"I see your implication," said Blaise. "You think if anyone should take a risk, it should be me. I accept that, Miss, but it will do no good. Adelaide listens to nothing but her own will."

"That doesn't sound much different than most nomads," snipped Rose.

"Perhaps not," said Blaise, grinding his teeth. "But keep in mind, Miss Rosalie, that I am saving you time and lives."

Rose turned back to Maggie. "You've proved Blaise is with us? How do we know he's not just putting on a show?"

I stared at them both, trying to comprehend what Rose was about.

"He's being awfully honest with us," said Maggie, with a sympathetic glance at the nomad.

"Too honest, maybe? What will he get out of turning his mate in?"

Blaise hissed. "What a question!"

"Rose," I muttered, "_careful_." Why she was treading such dangerous water, I couldn't understand. Rose didn't have any inkling of this nomad's abilities, and until she did, she needed to be more cautious. Of course, getting Rosalie to be cautious was as effective as teaching first-year medical students how to perform a heart transplant.

"I'm only asking, Carlisle. He doesn't have to answer. I'm just asking if you have anything to gain from this, Blaise."

"How could I _gain_ anything from my only companion's death, I ask you?" Blaise's posture turned very stiff and straight. "What would I receive if I turned in my mate to the Volturi? A death sentence for myself, possibly, or a century in their service?"

"I take it you have no love for the Volturi?" I asked, to draw his attention away from my daughter, who was closer to him than I.

"None whatsoever. They say they are just, but I know better."

"Oh?" Liam leaned forward, his dark eyes interested.

"They function as a deterrent for criminals," said Blaise, his eyes darting from one face to the other, "and that is well enough, I suppose. It keeps some of us subdued. But they're not the saints they're made out to be." I almost snorted. Aro, a saint? "They burned my creator, actually," continued Blaise in frigid tones. "Burned him to ashes, because he dared to refuse their request for his newborn."

"The newborn being you?" He was calmer. I had to keep him talking, although his story was a little hard to match with the Volturi to which I had been witness.

"Yes. They wanted me for my 'powers', or so they said. What power it was, I don't know, but they were willing to kill my maker for it."

Here was a fascinating character: a five-hundred year-old vampire, a nomad, who didn't know what his special ability was. How often did a vampire with so much experience not realize, or use, his gift? "Surely you've utilized your ability some time in your life?"

"Perhaps," shrugged Blaise, "if I did, it was unconsciously. To be frank, I think the Volturi used me as an excuse to kill Jean."

"Why would you hand your mate over to them, if you're not too fond of them?" Rose was pressing on mercilessly.

"Because, if I didn't turn her in, someone else would, and then we'd both be condemned. Even if I don't care for the Volturi, they remain the dominant power in Europe."

I could see Blaise's perspective, somewhat. It seemed that above all, he was practical, and chose what he believed to be the wisest course of action. We differed on points of logic and morality, perhaps, but I could tell this nomad could be reached through an appeal to common sense.

"Give the man some space, Rose," urged Siobhan. "We already said he's clean."

Rose opened her mouth, still fixated on Blaise, but I beat her to it. "Let's decide what to do about Blaise's mate, rather than Blaise, shall we?"

"I say we arrange to have her meet Carlisle," said Maggie. I must say, I wasn't very enthused with that idea, but it did sound like the way it would have to be.

"I say we take our chances with an ambush," stated Siobhan, folding her hands. Siobhan had an edge to her argument; she has the leader of the Irish coven.

"I say we let Blaise announce Carlisle's arrival to his mate," Rose said.

"I second that proposition," added Liam.

They all waited on me.

What was I supposed to do? I didn't particularly want to go meet an insane, homicidal vampire, but I also wanted her and her creation stopped. If I didn't agree to see her, how would this matter clear up? I couldn't abide the thought of trying to overwhelm her with numbers, like Maggie proposed. What if one, or more, of us was killed? For what? For me? Violence did have its advantages, but its consequences couldn't always be recififed.

"I think we should let Blaise go to his mate," I began. Rose's eyes lit up. "And I think then, after he has given her the news, We should attempt some sort of meeting." Now Rose was glaring at me.

I could see Siobhan's lightning-fast mind calculating this new development. "Good compromise, Carlisle," she finally consented, nodding at me. "If we send Blaise first, he can tell us the state of affairs up in Adelaide's hiding place, and then we can send Carlisle in if the atmosphere's good."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Carlisle," said Rose, through her teeth.

"Blaise, do you agree to these terms?" queried Siobhan of the nomad.

Studying each of us at the table, the vampire flicked his eyes from Siobhan's face to mine, then back again. "Yes," he said. "I agree. I'll do it."


	24. 22 Silence

**Author's Note: Okay, a tad of action here! I hope it keeps you hanging for a couple chapters! :) Be prepared to see sides of characters that are not often seriously explored...and I promise we'll get to some really adrenaline-laced stuff soon! I promise! ;) Thanks so much for sticking with me, I know this is one. _long_. story. You guys are so encouraging!**

22. Silence

We headed out on our mission without further ado. Blaise was at the front of our party, with Liam and Rosalie after him. Maggie and Siobhan were behind, and I was in the middle, like I was being shielded by a contingent of bodyguards. Rosalie kept giving me disgusted looks over her shoulder, her golden hair attracting every particle of sunshine when she turned her head. I understood her concern, but, to quote her, she'd just have to deal with the situation, whether she liked it or not.

"Now, we'll let Blaise approach a considerable distance ahead of us," said Siobhan, leaping agilely over a small stream. As we all followed suit she picked up her plotting again. "You'll come back down and report the status to us, Blaise. We'll decide what to do from there."

"If Adelaide isn't in the mood for company, I'll make sure she doesn't trail me when I return," Blaise assured us. "But if she agrees to see you, then I will come back directly."

"We need a back-up plan," said Rose, "such as how we're going to form up for a fight if things go badly."

"You don't have time," objected Blaise tiredly. "We're nearly to her hiding-place. Just don't fight-- run."

"Run, from one woman?" Liam was still confident in our battle expertise.

"Were you not paying attention when Adelaide demolished all those nomads?"

"Nomads generally have a less organized plan of attack," I pointed out, feeling churlish. In truth I should have kept my opinions to myself, since I was in such a precarious position. Of course, if I was being honest, I would want my friends to fight for me-- I was selfish at heart, like most people. But I couldnt' ask Siobhan and her coven to do that, and I wasn't about to ask that of Rose.

"Whatever you think," sighed Blaise, throwing up one hand. "I've done my best for you all, and so far you haven't heeded me well." No one rose to the potentially infuriating statement. We ran on for several more minutes in silence, everyone deep in thought. "Wait here," said Blaise, and sped up toward a rocky outcropping that was built into the side of one of the green hills that made up the majority of the small Irish town.

"That's where she's hiding?" asked Rose, shading her eyes to look up at the cave.

Siobhan nodded. "Yes, she's been there for weeks, only coming out to hunt. It's an easily-defensible place, and that's probably why she's held off so many of us."

"So if we can draw her out, somehow..." Maggie pursed her lips. "Carlisle would make good bait, I guess."

Rose growled at the redhead. "Carlisle is _not_ going to be bait."

"I don't like the idea of tricking her into the open," I felt obliged to say.

"Carlisle, just don't contribute to the plan, okay?''

_Well, thank you very much_, _Rose_, I thought silently. My authority over her was never going to be on the same level as it used to be.

"How long does it take to deliver a message?" asked Liam impatiently.

"Give him some time," replied Siobhan soothingly. "Blaise is testing the waters, I'm sure that takes time. Not to mention, this is the first time he's spoken with Adelaide in days."

"Weeks, by the sound of it, but he's also on sore terms with her. It's not as if it's going to be a tender reunion."

A sudden concern ocurred to me. "You don't think the woman would harm him, do you?"

"Who knows?" Liam shrugged; he wasn't overly worried about Blaise. "This woman's crazy. Who can say what she's up to?""Who can?" I murmured back, staring up at the narrow mouth of the aperture in the hill.

From inside the cave there was a loud, high-pitched scream that set my teeth on edge. It lasted for about ten full seconds, making our sensitive ears sing. We tensed, indecisively looking to each other for direction. "We should go in," said Rose.

"No, that wasn't Blaise," answered Siobhan. "And it wasn't a scream of pain."

"You're right," I said. I 'd heard screams similar to that one in human hospitals more than once. "That was a child's scream-- more of a temper tantrum than anything."

"Ugh," Maggie shuddered. "Then it was that--_thing_."

"Yes, the immortal child." What else could it have been? Adult vampires wouldn't make that sound, and there were no human children stuck in that cave.

Rose had a strange look on her face as she listened for more noise from the opening. "I wonder what annoyed it so much?"

"Does it matter?" Liam was clearly getting restless.

"Where is Blaise?" Now Siobhan was craning her neck to peer inside the cave. She gave up after a moment. "I don't like the feeling of this. Maybe he should have been back by now."

"You just said to give him time," I tried to calm her.

"What do former lovers have to talk about?" retorted Maggie.

"It's only been five minutes, Maggie."

"I don't hear anything," said Rose, lifting her face for more sound. "I don't hear talking. I don't hear them, Carlisle."

Well, they didn't just disappear, they had to be there. "That cave could be farther away than we think."

"In five minutes, we're going after him," decided Siobhan firmly. "I cringe to think what kind of trouble he could be in, and I don't want to give that woman time to work mischief."

"I'm in no hurry," said Liam under his breath.

"But, I don't _hear anything_!" Rose was insistent. "Nothing! No voices, no fighting. _Nothing_."

Their anxiety was starting to leach onto me, making that other sense, that vampire sense, stir within me. "Siobhan said we'll retrieve Blaise in five minutes, so let's not jump to conclusions in the meantime."

"That is strange," said Liam, cocking his head. "You can't catch anything over there, not even from the creature."

Tamping down the distractions around me, I honed in on my sense of hearing. There were the steady breaths coming from the vampires next to me; the sounds of nature that permeated everything outdoors; wind; and, from the cave-mouth--

Nothing. There were natural sounds, but those were not what we were waiting to hear. Near the cave, I could detect no noise like two vampires--negotiating or otherwise--would make. Just earthy, eery silence.

At this point, a snarl or growl would have been welcome.

"Has it been five minutes?" whispered Maggie.

"About," Rose whispered back.

"Form up," commanded Siobhan quietly. "Carlisle, you and I will take vanguard position." I didn't argue with her, but took my place beside her at the front.

If Blaise was encountering problems, he had five spooked vampires ready and willing to assist him. "I'll go in first," I breathed. For some reason, we had all dropped to muted tones.

"No--" Rose began.

I finally put my foot down. "Rose, I'll go in first. You stay with Liam behind us."

It was necessary to go in first; if Adelaide saw me, maybe she would be more forgiving to my friends. That was going on the assumption she knew what I looked like, of which I had no guarantee, but what other option was there? And, if she didn't know me, first in line was the best position for me anyway, as the leader of a coven and the reason for all this madness.

I nodded to Siobhan, and together we slunk forward, avoiding the spots on the ground that made the most noise. The three vampires in our wake hovered close to us, and I felt Rose shift sullenly against my back. I ignored her angry huffs as we breezed onward.

When we approached the entrance to the cave, we slowed, wary of the silence. I stepped over a piece of loose rock and gave Siobhan's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Cautiously, I inched forward, straining to sense the two vampires I knew to be in the cave. Siobhan hung back a foot or two, uncertain of the looming darkness.

"What if it's a trap?" Maggie whispered from four feet behind me.

As if on cue, I was seized by talon-like fingers and dragged roughly inside the cave. For half a second, I was too shocked to react, even to cry out. In that beat of time something thick and pliant was wrapped tightly around my eyes, blinding me, while steel arms pinned my hands behind my back. Fortunately, I came alive and tried to shake off whoever had me restrained, hisses springing automatically from my mouth. Although I wasn't gentle--for all I knew, this was Adelaide preparing to murder me--my arms stayed locked in place. "Who are you?" I demanded, twisting in vain to encounter my attacker.

"Carlisle?" called Siobhan. "Carlisle! Stay together, let's go in!"

"Rose, wait!" Maggie cried.

Then there was a thud of bodies colliding and a familiar snarl. Frustrated by the black cloth around my eyes and the arms imprisoning me, I heard Rose struggling with someone. A faint crunch was followed by a woman's grunt of pain.

Handcuffs weren't going to keep me from helping Rose, no matter that they were a person's arms.

If I listened hard, I could discover where my captor was standing. In a moment I had their position in relation to me fixed in my mind. Whoever blindfolded me hadn't thought to gag me as well, and that would turn out badly for them. A rustling behind me zeroed my concentration in on the vampire holding me. Just one more noise, one more beacon of sound--

The vampire leaned closer.

I turned as fast as possible and sank my teeth into the first thing that came into range.

Violent cursing accompanied the startled shove that sent me across the rocky ground. I rolled and came up standing, tearing the blindfold off my eyes.

It was still dark as an abyss in the cave, but from the light streaming in several feet outside, I could see. What I saw astounded me.

How were there _six_ vampires I didn't recognize inside the cave?

"Carlisle!" Rose was up against the wall of the enclave, a silhouetted shadow looming over her. I came a step nearer to her, already tensed to spring on her attacker, when an arm hooked around my neck. I snarled unintentionally, the vampire equivalent of adrenaline soaring through me. Usually I would have tried to assess the situation through inquiry, but I didn't know how long Rose and I had to escape this bizarre ambush.

"I thought you said he wasn't violent," complained a male voice, tight with annoyance, to my right.

"Don't move," a low, enchanting voice said in my ear. I heard scrabbling, snarls. I shifted toward the noise, but the arms holding me back tightened, inhibiting me. "If you move, your daughter will suffer for it."

"Don't listen to her, Carlisle!" Rose yelled. "Siobh--" Her voice cut off in a sharp yelp.

"Rose!"

"And don't speak!" commanded the voice, shaking me. "You may move and speak when I tell you to."

"Who are you, and why are you doing this?" I asked, as rationally as I could.

"Carlisle!" Siobhan again. "Where are you?"

"Don't answer," the woman's voice ordered. "Now, move." I had to do as she said, for fear of hurting Rose. The arm pulled me backwards, and I put one reluctant foot after the other, feeling the ground behind me carefully. "Faster," the woman hissed.

"I can't see behind me," I said. Nor did I want to; I wanted to keep an eye on Rose.

The woman swung me around to face the even deeper black of the cave's interior tunnel. "Fine. Now walk, and quickly."

We had marched about twenty feet when a man laughed behind us. "Here, Adelaide."

Something whopped my captor on the back. I soon found out it was the blindfold, because it reappeared over my eyes. "I trust you can hear well enough," chuckled the woman humorlessly. "I daresay you can, if you could bite Luke going purely on sound."

"Come on, girly," said another man.

"Get your hands off me," hissed Rose, and I stiffened at that ominous phrase. "I can walk by myself."

"And how do we know you won't run off?" That was the man I'd bitten, his voice still gruff from anger.

There was a silence in which I felt Rose's eyes on me, watching the woman force me onward into the darkness. "I won't run off."

"Rose--" I started, but was interrupted by a furious blow to the back of my head.

"You _will_ not speak until I tell you to!" said the woman's voice emphatically. I held my peace and allowed myself to be pressed farther down the tunnel of the enclave. From the man's comment, I assumed this was Adelaide's arm around my neck. What did she want with me? And why did she feel the need for all the dramatic blindfolding and restraints? I wondered just where in the world we were going, and, more importantly...

What had we gotten ourselves into?


	25. 23 Sweet Smoke

**Author's Note: I know this chapter ends on another cliff-hanger, but it was getting to be soooo looonng. I'll try to update it quickly. I wish I could put all your minds at rest-- but that would ruin the suspense! Thanks again for the reviews, be sure to tell your friends about this story. Reviews seriously make my day; I float ten feet off the ground when I read a nice review. ;)**

23. Sweet Smoke

"All right," said Edward, slapping the palms of his hands smartly together, "you know the strategy. Let's not waste any time. Call every six hours, and don't make any offensive moves against anyone without consulting the rest of us first. Any questions?"

Well, I had one that was rather pressing, in my opinion. "Um, Edward," I asked, "is there any reason for me to be...worried...about your friends?"

"Siobhan and her coven are well-behaved," he answered warmly, sqeezing my hand. "Don't give that one moment of thought, Bella."

I breathed a little easier. "Okay." It would make searching for Carlisle a lot more simple if I wasn't scared of my fellow seekers.

"Actually, we don't even know if Siobhan's coven is going to help us," pointed out Jasper, frowning. "No one answered our call."

"They will," Edward was confident. "Until then, I suggest we don't range too far away from each other. It will be better if we can regroup and update Siobhan all at once."

"Sure thing, bro." Emmett was antsy, bouncing on his toes, looking like a football player keyed up for a game. "Let's roll!"

"Take care, dear," Esme said, her fingers tenderly brushing my shoulder.

"I will, Esmse." I waved in a pitiful imitation of cheerfulness. For Esme's sake, I hoped the search across Ireland would be short and successful.

"Come on, Bella," smiled Edward, tugging me in the direction of the city. We were going to start in Dublin, with everyone else spreading out in a half-starburst pattern around us. Emmett and Esme set off resolutely to our right, their khaki-clothed bodies growing more white as they walked away. Jasper had Alice by the hand, too, and was pulling her to our left, whispering something in her ear. I couldn't get over Alice's insolent attitude-- she still had her headphones on, dipping her head to the music. She didn't even wave at us, nothing to acknowledge our existence.

Didn't she realize this search could be life or death for our family?

"Carlisle will be easy to spot, luckily," said Edward, as we plunged into the traffic of bodies outside the airport. He held my hand tightly, as if afraid I would vanish, too, if he let me go. "Call out if you see anyone that looks remotely like him."

How could any human look like a vampire, much less Carlisle? I couldn't mistake a mere human for any of my inhumanly beautiful family. I was desperate to locate Carlisle, true, but my mind wouldn't play _that_ big a trick on me. I just gripped Edward's hand tighter, communicating my fervent desire to find his father.

Not just Edward's father-- my father in a way, as well. That's what Carlisle had evolved into, really, when I'd spent all those nights staying late at the Cullens' house, sitting in the big living room, with everyone happy and content as can be. Carlisle had been at the center of that content, the pillar around which the rest of us had assembled. I had grown to admire the oldest of the Cullens almost as much as I admired Charlie, and maybe a little more, somewhat. Of course, Carlisle would never fill the place Charlie had in my heart, but...

"Is this hopeless, Edward?" I sighed, staring dispiritedly at all the people hurrying around us. We were moving through Dublin now, at a rapid pace. "How can we comb over this whole island in a day?"

"We have to," replied Edward, his eyes roving across the crowds.

"What if Carlisle has already moved on?" Why was I saying this? I was aghast; did I _want_ Edward to give up hope?

"We'll find him, don't you think otherwise. We have to keep looking, and we will till there's nowhere else to look."

His gorgeous eyes were full to the brim with conviction and determination. I wished I had that much fortitude. Or maybe it was just hard-headedness. If that was the case, I had plenty of that.

"Siobhan should have called by now," mused Edward, checking the small phone in his pocket while we weaved through a group of Irishmen.

"She might be hunting, I guess," I suggested.

"Hmmm. I don't know. She could be in on whatever's wrong with Carlisle."

"She's your friend, isn't she?" I questioned sharply, rapping his forearm. "Why would she hurt Carlisle?"

"She's more Carlisle's friend than mine, so she would be more likely to help him than us."

His hypothesis left me in a deeper pit than I'd started in. Some friend, if she helped Carlisle into danger. A true friend was someone who would refuse to do as you asked if it was best for you. I was one to talk, I thought bitterly. What a great friend I'd been to Jake, all those times it would have been better for him if I'd stayed away, stayed aloof.

The phone in Edward's pocket buzzed, and he yanked it out. "Hello?" His face cleared. "Siobhan, we--" His eyebrows lowered, his mouth tightening. "Calm down, Siobhan. I can't understand you, what are you--" Edward stood stock still, the hand around mine growing slack. "What are you saying?" he asked in a low voice. "No, no, Siobhan, slow down. Carlisle was here? With you?" I gasped. "But then..." His eyes went wide. "He's gone? Gone _where_? And Rose? Why didn't--all right, I know, I see. Yes, of course. We're already here, in Dublin. All of us. We don't know, that's why--fine. We'll be there in an hour."

He snapped the phone shut, then stared down at me, his expression stuck between confused and dumbstruck. "Carlisle and Rose were with Soibhan's coven, then went to talk to..." With newfound urgency, he picked up my hand and we plunged into the stream of people.

"Edward, what's going on? What did she say? Is Carlisle all right?"

He wasn't listening to me, he was dialing Emmett's number. His words ran together so that it was a chore to decipher them. "Emmett? Run to Siobhan's house, now. She called me less than a minute ago. Just go!"

He ended the call, and poised his finger over the first button of Jasper's number just as a light breeze announced Alice's arrival next to me. "Come on, Bella, Edward," she said imperiously, stuffing her headphones into a bag she'd pulled out of thin air. "I've been waiting all day to have this vision."

Jasper smoothed out my rising anxiety, then turned burning eyes on Edward. "Siobhan's house is where?"

"Just stay with us," said Edward, scooping me into his arms.

"Not in town, Edward," Alice reminded him. Smiling in a forced way, Edward laughed woodenly and kissed me, acting the part of a deleriously happy teenager pulling antics with his girlfriend. I laughed back, clutching his shirt-front all the while.

"Let's go," I muttered after our show, when we were past Dublin. "Pronto."

"You said it," agreed Jasper, laying on speed till he was nothing but a blur. Edward slung me onto his back and then blazed past Jasper and Alice.

Siobhan's house was a good way from Dublin, I learned, as we raced along over the uneven ground. My arms grew tired from hanigng on to Edward, so he switched to cradling me in his arms. In such a comfortable position, I would have normally been asleep in minutes, but today my eyes were thrown open, my heart beating faster than usual. What had happened to Carlisle and Rosalie, and why wouldn't Edward tell me? What if--but no, that couldn't be.

"They're...alive?" I whispered at him, tilting my head back to see his face. "Carlisle and Rosalie are alive, aren't they, Edward?"

"Siobhan doesn't know," said Edward vaguely.

We lapsed into pensive silence, until the whizzing figures of Alice and Jasper flanked us. "This is our closest lead yet," Jasper enthused. "Alice said the scene in her vision took place only three hours ago."

"Yes," mumbled Alice, her ivory face blank, "and there's the face. I see it, now. I've known it all along."

"Emmett and Esme are on their way, too," said Edward. "They might be ahead of us already."

"I know," perked up Alice, seeming to snap out of her dreamy state. "They aren't there quite yet. They've got about five minutes left, and then we'll get there ten minutes after that."

"Can you see anything else?" urged Edward. "What about Carlisle and Rosalie?"

"I've tried, of course," Alice glared at her brother, "but all I can see is blackness."

"Odd." Edward squinted as he interpreted Alice's thoughts. "Like someone has their eyes closed, or--"

"A blindfold," supplied Alice.

"What in the world could that mean?" Jasper hurtled over a low stone wall. "Why would someone blindfold you, Alice?"

"It isn't me, I don't think. I can't be sure, because I've never had a vision like that before, but I _think_ it's Carlisle."

I sighed, and knew Jasper was getting some mixed feelings from my quadrant of the emotional territory. It was good that Alice thought she saw Carlisle-- that meant he was alive, at least. But what did it mean that he was blindfolded? Where was he, and with whom? "What about Rosalie?" I inquired tentatively. "Can you see her, Alice?"

"No," she growled. The subject was closed.

Ten minutes later, Edward set me on my feet, waiting until I was steady before withdrawing his hands. "Siobhan's house is just around that bend," he said, nodding.

Jasper and Alice came to a stop and accompanied the two of us at human speed to a tiny house perched on a fertile green hill. The exterior of the house was wooden, clearly old but well-kempt. I was mildly surprised; I hadn't been expecting a civilized coven. Although I hadn't had a definite picture in my mind, none of the other vampires I'd run into had acted remotely like the Cullens, so it startled me to think of these Irish vampires with a house, a home.

"Siobhan?" called Edward, striding toward the house. There was no answer.

Jasper crept forward as well, scanning the hills warily. "Where are they?"

With the force of a rattlesnake, Alice began to hiss, baring her teeth. At the same moment Jasper and Edward froze, and I inhaled with fear. That was when I could smell a cloyingly sweet smoke, and a second later I saw a curl of dark purple cloud beyond the little house. "No," moaned Edward, whisking me up and shooting toward the smoke.

Jasper hadn't waited for any of us, and was halfway to the purple haze. All three of us saw him stop as if he'd run into a brick wall, then crumple to his knees, his hands flying distractedly to his head. "Jasper!" cried Alice, and surpassed Edward in her fear for her love.

"Alice, no! What if it's--" Edward cut off and put on more speed.

I was still staring at Jasper, who was now attempting to crawl closer to the smoke, on his hands and knees like...a human. An inhibited, insufficient human. It was agonizing to watch, and I was glad when he finally gave up twenty feet from the smoke. As we got nearer, I made out a strange pile of tinder from which the smoke was emanating. What was it? A pit in the bottom of my stomach began to knot up, for what I didn't know.

Across the pile from Jasper were two figures I knew immediately to be Esme and Emmett. Emmett had his arms tight around Esme, who wasn't moving at all. If I wasn't clued in on the Cullens' secrets, I would have guessed Esme had fainted. "Be prepared, Bella," Edward told me softly, pressing me tighter to him. "Be prepared. We may have to help them."

Prepare? Help who? What did Edward think about the smoke, about Jasper? A sudden, horrific thought struck me. "Oh, Edward, you don't think...that smoke..."

He didn't respond, but the countryside whipped by faster.


	26. 24 White Ashes

**Author's Note: NOBODY PANIC! THIS IS NOT THE END, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT END!_ DEFINITELY_ NOT THE END OF THE STORY, AND ALSO NOT THE END OF...well, I don't want to give it away. This is a long and intense chapter. At least I hope so. ;) Just remember-- there's no real proof, just very convincing circumstances. Don't worry if you're confused. All shall be explained in good time. **

**Thanks again for reviews! I expect to see a lot for this chapter (please don't kill me!).**

24. White Ashes

"Jasper!" I heard Alice call out as she threw her arms around my brother. Jasper didn't react at all to Alice's embrace; he was frozen in a posture of agony, curled in on himself. I knew that I was part of the cause of his agony, but figured it was mostly our mother giving off the most pain and despair.

Esme was still limp in my arms, soft strangled moans rising from her throat. I had a hard time controlling my own horror at the sight before me. I realized after a minute that I was crying, sobbing as I hadn't in years. Crying was an automatic reaction, I supposed, because the rest of my body was locked into shock. My mind was reluctant to process what my eyes were seeing, what my nose could smell. _It's not what it looks like, it can't be what it looks like, please, please, not this, this can't be true..._

"Emmett!" Edward was across from me, staring at the pyre before us, looking rather sick.

"Edward," I said, hearing my voice crack, "what are we going to do, man?" Esme began to tremble.

It was clear Bella was the only one of us that didn't know what the pile of smoldering ashes was. She had a pretty good idea, though-- tears coursed silently down her face as she watched us. Edward buried his face in her hair, hiding from us. "Edward," Bella whispered, pulling his head to rest against hers, "what is it, Edward? Please, someone tell me!"

With the utmost gentleness, Edward lowered Bella out of his arms, then took halting steps toward the pyre. I wanted to stop him. What he would find in those ashes couldn't be good for him. Edward was the oldest Cullen aside from Carlisle, and he'd been Carlisle's closest companion for years. He shouldn't have to go through what he was about to face. And yet he had to...we all had to. Just because I didn't want it to happen didn't mean I could freeze time and make this all go away.

Edward knelt inside the ring of white ashes and scooped something out of the chalky remains, smoke rising off his hands from the heat. He blanched as he lifted the object like it was precious gossamer, delicately touching it with the fingers of his other hand. I saw him mouth a word, but I chose not to register its meaning in my head. _Edward, put it down. _He didn't respond to my mental plea. _Edward, you don't need this. _

Bella's eyes found the object, and she started to cry in earnest. "Oh, Edward!"

Too late, I hastily clapped a hand over Esme's eyes so she couldn't see it. My own cursed vampire vision was unimpaired as I stared at the dusty metal ring. It was the ring Carlisle wore, with the crest Alice had designed for our family symbol, stained and carbonized on the edges from intense heat. He had accepted the ring from Alice, although he wasn't big on jewlery. Now I was glad he'd taken it, if only because it would be the last thing we had of him.

But it couldn't be true! It wasn't!

"That doesn't mean he's--" I said hoarsely. "It could have fallen off. He doesn't have to be..."

Not even I believed what I was stupidly babbling. No one else did either. We could all see, on the inside of the ring, a thin layer of glittering white that had fused to the silver during the fire. What that white layer was couldn't be mistaken: it was charred vampire skin. My stomach turned when I looked at it too long. Turning away, I held Esme tighter, letting the pain wrench my insides.

But Esme didn't want to turn away. She flew out of my arms and sank to the ground next to the ash pile, her fingers digging into the salt-and-pepper colored powder. For a moment her chest heaved noiselessly, her body clenching. Then Jasper gave out a low cry, his voice a foreshadowing to Esme's grief. He hadn't finished this haunting sound before Esme threw her back and screamed. The scream was executed with every vampirish attribute my mother possessed: the volume was above human voice decibels, loud and throaty, high-pitched, and animalistic. Somewhere in Ireland, I was sure, a supersititous old man or woman was expecting to die--the cry of a banshee had been heard.

Esme's shriek ended in a sad little huff, her throat closed up. "Esme," I said, putting my hands around her shoulders and leaning down to hug her. I didn't really know what I was saying to comfort her, I just let my mouth run. My thoughts were on the repulsively sweet smoke and the sparkling residue on the ground. I had to think of it in detached terms. Undoubtedly, if I thought of it as my father, I would--

Rose! My breath whooshed suddenly out of me. They'd said she was with Carlisle. Where was Rose? Oh, no, not with that ring, in that powder. Where was my angel? "Alice!" She turned to me, unable to focus her eyes. "Where's Rose?"

Alice remained silent, gazing at me with unfathomable eyes. Then she went back to soothing Jasper.

"Alice? What do you see?" But I already knew. Oh, heaven almighty, why?

"Emmett," cautioned Edward through his misery, "I don't know if you should ask."

"I had to know," I answered. It appeared the end of my life was here, in this pile of ashes. I had to make plans.

"Don't you even think about it," Edward snarled at me. _Why not? _I challenged him. _You're the only one allowed to make that a contingency? _"I won't have it, Emmett! Don't even put that idea in your head!"

_Whoa, aren't we all defensive today. _I was being undeniably cruel, considering Edward was in mourning. But I was in mourning, too. I decided to use that to my advantage. _You're confused right now, Edward. Don't worry about it. _

His face twisted in pain, and I cursed at myself. "Emmett, not now. Maybe later, but we all have to think, now. We have to get ourselves through this."

_Fine. We'll forget it, for now. _"You need to let go, Edward. Worry about getting through it later." _Let it out, man. You look like you're going to have a melt-down soon if you don't._

"I can't," he whispered back, bowing his head over the ring in his palm. "I can't take this if I accept it. I'll break, Emmett."

Bella pulled him to her chest, stroking his head and shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Edward," she mumbled around her tears, "I'm just so sorry." Her impotent, useless words were heartfelt, and I knew I should say some of the same things to my brother. But I couldn't get over my own wound, the stake through my own heart.

To all intents and purposes, my Rose, my baby, was dead. Burned to ashes, reduced to a mound of carbon. As much as I wanted to deny it, how could I? If Carlisle was in there, obliterated, there was a good chance Rose was too. No, not a good chance, a certainty. If Rose was anything, she was faithful. Like she'd said in her letter, I knew she wouldn't let anybody touch our father until they'd destroyed her first, to the point where she couldn't recover.

And for what? _That's_ what would kill me! Why did she and Carlisle die? Would we ever know? "Where's Siobhan?" I asked, hearing vitriol seeping into my voice. "She called, didn't she? So where is she?" Why hadn't she helped them?

"I don't know," said Edward and Alice at once. "I can't hear anybody but us," continued Edward shakily, as Alice fell silent. "I wouldn't blame Siobhan if she'd taken her coven somewhere else while...whatever happened here took place."

"I would," I said, releasing Esme. "If I thought Siobhan wasn't here because she was _afraid_--"

"She has to do what's best for her coven," Edward cut in. My word, he was starting to _sound_ like Carlisle. "We couldn't hold that agaisnt them, Emmett. They aren't culpable for this."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it to me." _Did it ever occur to you, kid, that the only coven around here for miles is Siobhan's?_

"What are you suggesting?" hissed my brother.

_You know what I'm suggesting. In fact, that's starting to look more and more like what went down. Some kind of argument, I bet. Liam isn't as controlled as some of us, you know. _The thought must have belonged to someone else. That could not be me, Emmett McCarty Cullen, implying that one of Carlisle's friends would murder him. What was going on in my psyche? I imagined it was like a war-zone up there, and not a very fun place for Edward to be.

"Siobhan would never kill him," said Edward.

Esme inhaled raggedly. "No!"

"Shhhh, it's okay, Esme," I said, glaring at the little meddler. _Way to go, Edward. _

"It was your thought," he retorted. Then he sighed, and folded further into himself, now appearing alarmingly fragile. "I'm so sorry, Emmett," he said, rubbing his temples. "Here I am, arguing with you, when you've lost..." he didn't finish, staring at me in sympathy.

Thank you, Edward, for twisting the stake around. I didn't answer; there was nothing to say. My eyes traveled down to the ring still in Edward's hand. Could I have not even had that much of Rose? Was it too much to ask, to have the last vestiges of her to keep? There could be hope in the fact that there wasn't anything belonging to Rose in the dust, but I didn't know if I could go on, if I it was a false hope.

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke through my hopeless thoughts, stirring Esme and me. "Bella, where are you?"

He was on his feet now, turning in circles, his face tight. He looked to me, panicking. "She was right there, with me. Where _is_ she? Bella!"

"Jasper?" Alice cried, mimicking Edward's circling routine. "Hey, Jasper!" We flew over to where she was standing, shading her eyes for a better view. "He told me he was going to look for Siobhan over on that road, now he's gone!"

There was a beat of dead silence as we all stared at one another in comprehension, our open-mouthed expressions identical.

I was first to break the pause. "Holy _crap_, he's gone after her."

"Oh, no," Esme gasped. "It can't be."

"There it is." Alice's voice was lifeless, the symptom of a vision. "There they are, again. Jasper, you can't! Jasper, don't!"

Edward was hissing viciously. "I am _not_ going to lose _her_, as well. Come on, they can't be far. If Jasper's gone after Bella, we're going after him!"


	27. 25 A Beginning

**Author's Note: Another chapter in this incredibly long, complex, head-scrambling story! I'm nearly going crazy keeping everything I'd planned straight. So please, go easy on me if I miss a few plotlines. I've set up so many, it'll be hard to follow them all. **

**Take heart, my friends! There is hope on the horizon! This chapter is crucial to the Carlisle and Rosalie fans' existences! **

**In response to one of the reviews for last chapter: I'm not going to give away too much, but don't worry-- Jasper's not going after Bella for the reason everyone thinks he is. **

**Please review and favorite, too! Thanks so much for all the support, everybody! I never would have thought I'd get 71 reviews! ;) Keep 'em coming!**

**Adieu, and enjoy!**

25. A Beginning

I don't why I wandered aimlessly away from Edward, especially when he'd been in such deep pain. Maybe I had figured he needed some time alone, to grieve, to rearrange his thoughts. Or maybe, somewhere in my unconscious, I had sensed there was more. More to the story, that I had to look beyond the supposed remains of my family members.

Without a doubt, that had been the most appalling moment of my life, when the truth of the ashes and the ring in Edward's hand had broken into my foggy human mind. I had watched helplessly as Edward, Emmett, and Esme suffered. I had been crying, of course, so that had clouded my vision and my thoughts, but at least I'd had the presence of mind to touch Edward, to hug him, try to console him. Even though it'd been useless, I had tried, and that's what mattered now.

And, somehow, I knew I was trying to help him, as I stumbled along over the rocky cave floor, tearing my jeans when I tripped.

From the midst of my anguish over Carlisle and Rose's deaths, I had seen, out of the corner of my eye, a flash of black near the entrance of a cave to my right. When I'd turned I could see that the flapping black thing was a thin strip of cloth that had been tied to a tree. Mesmerized, I'd watched it wriggle in the breeze. Who had placed the cloth there, and why? Was it some kind of signal? Should I warn Edward about it?

Without a thought I'd left Edward's side and drifted to the marker, taking it in my hands. It was made of a very heavy material, almost canvas, thickly woven for extra durability. It had obviously been torn off a larger piece and loosely fastened to the sapling. That was weird; who could _tear_ that kind of cloth? I had nearly hit myself in the head from irritation. Who could tear cloth like that? Well, who did I _think_? For a vampire, canvas would be a piece of cake.

And that had begun it. Hope, unwanted and unbidden, began to sprout in my chest, making my cheeks flush with confusion.

Impetuously, I started into the cave, with one backward glance to see if anyone had noticed my departure. I'd walk a couple feet in, then I'd come back and tell Edward what I was thinking. There wouldn't be any harm done, I would be all right. He wouldn't be too angry at me.

My feet slowed after fifteen steps, however, till I finally stopped, indecisive. How could there be any hope, though? Carlisle was very dead, from the evidence on the ring. Somebody had killed him violently, the only way to kill a vampire. I couldn't hand this miniscule scrap of clothing to Esme and declare, "There is hope yet!" like a Robin-Hood character from a black-and-white movie.

But the nagging sense of otherness perisisted. There was something, _something_, we were missing! There was something to this black cloth! Maybe Carlisle was dead--I would concede that. What about Rosalie? Maybe she was trying to contact us. But that was just supposition. Agh, I didn't know anything! I kicked a rock in frustration, then danced around from a stubbed toe. "I can't do anything right, can I?" I muttered discontentedly. "I can't even kick a rock properly."

"I think you have something here, though," said a polite voice.

"Gah!" I fell over. "Jasper!"

"Hey," he said absently, kneeling down to pick up the cloth I'd dropped. "This has Carlisle's scent all over it," Jasper commented, eyeing it speculatively. "Where did you find this?"

"Um, tied to a tree, outside this cave." He went back to scrutinizing it. "Uh, Jasper? Why are you in here?"

"I followed you," he answered almost cheerfully. "I could feel something, some incongruent emotion coming off you. It flabbergasted me-- how could anybody feel _hope_ when we knew Carlisle and Rosalie were dead? Alice is probably a little concerned right now," he went on, not heeding my stare, "she thinks I went to look for Siobhan. But, now that I think about it, if we follow this lead we might find Siobhan. And...whoever's left."

"I bet they're all a little concerned," I said, doing a bad job of not sounding nervous. Being alone with Jasper was always a tad disquieting.

"They'll be fine," Jasper said, moving past me, intent on an invisible clue. "I'm sure they'll find out where we are in a minute or so. This cloth, it's some kind of signal, but from whom?"

"That's what I was wondering. What if it's a trap?"

"That would seem kind of obvious to me, leaving such a blazing trail to follow."

I was perplexed. "What trail?"

He looked up blankly. "What?"

"What trail?"

"Oh. Well, this black flag, for one. And there's a scent trail, one only we could follow. There's Carlisle, and--" he moved to the left "there's Rosalie. It's rather fresh, about four hours or so. It might not be a trail at all, it could just be from when..."

I felt a sudden dampening to my hope, icy and painful. "Uh, Jasper? You're killing the hope, here."

"Oops!" The cold went away. "Sorry, Bella."

"So, are you saying Carlisle and Rosalie were in this cave four hours ago? What were they doing?"

"I don't know, but the trail is heading in this direction." He bent to examine the ground. "Did you happen to bring some kind of light?"

"No. I didn't think I'd need one."

"Neither did we. I guess this will have to do." There was a click, then an orange flame sprang from the metal lighter in Jasper's hand. "From the depressions in the sandy spot here, it looks like there were quite a few people in this cave. And there was a struggle. Ah, here's some tangible proof." He held a flaky piece of crystal to the light. It was so small that at first I missed it altogether

"Why is that proof? What is it?"

"It's a fleck of skin."

"_Vampire_ skin?" I gasped. How was that possible? Vampires didn't lose skin, did they?

"Somebody had a bit of a fight, it seems. This kind of fragment only happens when one is bitten. It comes off where a tooth makes a puncture. And boy, did someone get a mouthful," he added appreciatively. "I commend him, whoever did this, even if--" He left off.

"What are we going to do, then?" I asked, breaking the silence. "If the trail's fresh, we should follow it."

"I wouldn't make that leap," Jasper said quickly.

"Why not? They could be alive, Jasper!"

"Let's not get our hopes up. There's no actual evidence stating that this cave served any other purpose than an executioner's block." I flinched at the words. "I'm sorry, Bella, but that's the truth."

"Look, we don't have to go very far in," I whispered, bleakness seizing hold of me. "If we don't find anything, we can come back and cry with the rest of them. But what if we _don't_ follow this trail, and..." I swallowed, the pause full of implications. "Somebody wanted us to trace this scent; why don't we go past the first couple feet?"

Putting a thoughtful hand to his chin, Jasper clicked the lighter on and off, his superhuman speed winking it at impossible rates. "We should tell Edward," he said, slowly.

"Jasper, we don't have time!"

"And why not? It's already been four hours, what's five minutes?"

"I--I don't know why not," I faltered. "But I just _feel _it! You can see how that makes sense, can't you? We've got to follow this trail now!"

The odd thing was, I did feel it. I wasn't fabricating my feelings. Certainty surged through me, bizarrely, creepily: Jasper and I had to go after the scents leading further into the cave, or we would be too late. For a second I wondered if there was some vamprie lurking in front of us, one with a special ability of playing with people's convictions. Then I recalled that most vampires' abilities didn't work on me, so that wasn't a valid possibility, really.

Jasper shook me out of my self-doubt. Snapping the lighter shut, he crept ahead of me into the blacker darkness of the inner cave. His body went stiff as I made to follow him; I froze, afraid I'd brought my appetizing scent too close. but He turned back to look at me, the dim light in the cave reflecting in his eyes. He flicked the lighter on again, stooped down to look at the ground, then the cave walls. His eyes widened.

From where I was standing, I couldn't see what made up his mind about the trails, but I did see him nod his head once in confidence. He motioned for me to come forward, tossing me the closed lighter. By some miracle, I caught it with the ends of my fingers. I pressed the lever and the flame appeared. Jasper nodded at me, and turned around to face the tunnel.

Curious, I waved the lighter over the spot where he'd stopped to look, and my mouth dropped open.

There was a message inscribed on the cave wall, written with dust from the ash pile.

_We went after them. We think they're heading to _

_France, avoiding England. We will find them, but_

_we need your help. They're _**alive**_, Edward! _

"Oh, they're alive." My voice wasn't a voice-- it was a breeze.

_Bring them all. Hurry. Be prepared-- the chances_

_still aren't good. Be careful, they're dangerous. _

_Siobhan_

"Hurry, Bella," urged Jasper.

"They're alive," I said again, as a fuzzy feeling entered my heart. I stifled a dizzy laugh. "They're alive, Jasper!"

"Maybe." I respected Jasper for being so brutally honest with me. "We have to hurry!"

"Then go on. I'll just slow you down. I'll wait for--"

"No, no, you have to come _now_," he insisted, grabbing my hand. I was shocked by the move, because it wasn't hostile in the least, and Jasper didn't seem to mind my close proximity. "I have a few ideas, but I need you to come with me. Edward will find us. Are you game?"

"Uh, yeah," I sputtered out. "Anything for Carlisle and--"

"Come on, then." He took one deep breath, eyes closed. He was working up to something, and I had a pretty good hunch what it was.

"Jasper, uh, I don't know if--"

Before I had time to react, or before he could think twice, Jasper slung me onto his back and raced off. I clutched at the back of his coat in terror. "What are you doing?" I yelled.

"The wind keeps your scent away from me," he said, his words stuck together. Of course, he was running on one breath of air. "If it stays that way, I think we'll be fine."

"_If?_"I nearly shrieked.

"Just keep your eyes closed, Bella." I squeezed them shut, praying for delieverance from the madness of vampires. "This is a most peculiar scenario," Jasper contemplated to himself, as we scorched through the cave. "I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, Bella."

"No, it's just--wow. I just didn't think--you--"

"Watch out, the roof gets lower soon," he said, crouching down.

I ducked my head, one arm over my skull. "Well," I said, taking a stab at bravado, " if this does end badly, it beats getting hit by a van in the middle of a school parking lot."

Jasper shook his head and chuckled. "Edward _would_ choose a girl like you."


	28. Flyleaf

**Author's Note: I you pay attention to the songs I post, the story will have that much more potence. Listening to these songs really makes the story come alive. And, because this is such an important part in the plot, I'm going to add some other song titles-- not the lyrcis, just the names. The main song is, "Breathe Today," by Flyleaf. **

You can only move as fast as,  
Who's in front of you,  
And if you assume,  
Just like them,  
What good will it do,  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance,  
Will stop bleeding through.

Only one thing  
Big enough to fill the void thats inside of you  
It's just a breath away.  
You can breathe today

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

Logic forces me to believe in this,  
And I have learned to see,  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard,  
And only you can choose,  
And every choice you make will effect you,  
Suit your own self.

You can breathe today.

Breathe today.

**Other good songs for Part Four:**

**Hope -- Remedy Drive (kind of a breath of fresh air before the heavy stuff)**

**Spy Hunter -- Project86**

**Overtake You-- Red**

**Carry Me Down -- Demon Hunter**

**And, finally, Love Never Fails -- Brandon Heath**

**The last two are Carlisle's side of Part Four. You'll see what I mean if you listen...and read! ;)**


	29. 26 The Monster

**Author's Note: Whew! This is another long chapter, one which took some time to work out. Sorry it took so long, but this might be more like the updating pace from now on. Hopefully I can punch on through and finish this up before June! **

**Just as a request-- please tell me if this chapter seems rather out of character. I try to stay accurate to SM's portrayal of her characters, so if Carlisle comes off rather more like Edward than Carlisle, just tell me. Although I think they share a resemblance to each other most people overlook. Carlisle has his vampire side, you know. ;)**

**To the reviewers, anonymous or otherwise...THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I nearly cried when I saw there were over 100 reviews! You have driven me to higher heights of determination to finish this story. Again, thank you for the encouragement. I sincerely appreciate it, and will endeavor to keep the same quality of writing to the end of the story. Since most of you are writers yourself, you know how much it means to me when I see another couple people have taken the time to critique (or praise) my story! :)**

**Enjoy the suspense! Oh, and if you're a song fanatic, listen to 'Thorns' by Demon Hunter while reading this. It puts a different light on both Adelaide and Rosalie. **

26. The Monster

I stared at my dark irises in the puddle of pure water, seeing through my reflection to the bottom of the rocky pool. The contacts we'd purchased had worn away around an hour before, revealing our true eye colors. I still had the others I'd stored away for later use in my trench pocket, but I determined to save them. Since neither I nor Rose had hunted in three and a half weeks, our amber eyes had grown to black, sufficiently masking our difference from our captors.

This presented me with a problem: we were thirsty. Naturally, if we had been normal specimens of our kind, telling the vampires guarding us that we needed blood would not have been an issue. But since we we were abnormal, I had to weigh the consequences of asking for animal blood or going thirsty.

Asking for animals would undo the work the contacts had accomplished, which had been to (hopefully) deceive the woman, Adelaide, into thinking we weren't Cullens, and thus the wrong people. We had hoped she would let us go, assuming she knew the hunting habits of the Cullens, because we would be red-eyed creatures as opposed to amber-eyed. This strategy hadn't worked so far, seeing as we were still on the move.

The other alternative, going thirsty for however long our captivity lasted, wasn't a pleasant thought either. I had kept an eye on Rose, and could tell she was having more difficulty than I; she was getting more snappish by the minute. Touchiness was a luxury we couldn't afford at the moment, surrounded by six of our kind with short tempers and a common goal. What that goal was, I still couldn't divine.

"Come on, doctor," said a dark-headed man, with a malicious swing at my ribs. I ducked and rose before he could provide further encouragement. "Faster," he commanded, prodding me with the end of a lighter. It was one of those lighters with the handle like a scissor and the tapered metal stalks. The dark-headed man was fond of sticking it into my back as a warning. I wasn't foolish enough to tell him he wasn't in the least intimidating.

"Rose," I asked quietly, as we were marched along over the coastal terrain, "how are you holding up?" By some stroke of luck we were side by side, pressed right into each other. Adelaide made a point of keeping us separated, employing the isolation factor to wear us down. It bewildered me; we had no idea why she was holding us as prisoners, so we couldn't very well talk of anything that was significant to her, and escape was out of the question.

"I'll survive, Carlisle," Rose answered testily. "I've been through worse, as you know."

I did know. "I'm just worried about you. It's been over three weeks--" I broke off as they hustled us onward.

"I know how to count," She snapped, then was silent for a second. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I shouldn't have gotten irritated."

"Can you make it..." I estimated how long it would take me to formulate some sort of a plan. "Thirty more hours?"

"You know I can." She raised an eyebrow. "Why thirty--"

"Keep them apart!" came the crisp order from behind us, and I nearly groaned. Adelaide had returned from hunting.

The woman swished over to get in my face, forcing me to back up, away from Rose. "Well, hello, Dr. Carlisle," Adelaide sneered, her breath reeking of human death. "What were you and your lovely Rosalie doing?"

It rather irritated me, the way she always referred to my daughter as 'your Rosalie'. As if Rosalie was merely my creation, one of my possessions. I understood that nomads couldn't possibly grasp the depth of the ties we Cullens shared, but Adelaide didn't even try to respect our relationship. I wondered if she thought Rose was my mate, which was what I had hoped for. That's why I had left my wedding ring with Esme, so I could masquerade as either no one's mate, or Rosalie's. If the woman thought the two of us made up the Cullen clan, I could work that to my advantage and protect the rest of my family from her insane whims.

"Are you ever going to tell us why you're doing this?" I asked, a bit snappish myself. To be truthful, I was growing tired of the experience we'd been having for the past several hours, stopping and starting, being pushed and insulted, getting blindfolded and then released.

Adelaide put on an innocent face; the expression was ill-fitted to the elegantly harsh planes of her face. "I haven't yet? My, I've been so lax! I never think of these things, you know." She said the last phrase with a sly slant to her eyes, cutting them to the other vampire that was tied up and guarded.

Blaise had divided his time between throwing looks of loathing at his mate and grimaces at Rose and me. He had at first tried to apologize for involving us in the mess his mate had made, but was silenced by the threats of the six vampires Adelaide controlled. I knew Blaise was as impatient with the nonsense of being hustled around Ireland as we were. The only difference was that he might have some inkling as to what Adelaide was doing, where she was taking us, and why she was taking us there. From what I'd observed, however, he wasn't cued into his mate's designs.

"Blaise," said Adelaide, "tell the good doctor why I decided to find him."

Perhaps I was wrong in my assessment of Blaise. I stared at him inquisitively, tamping down the new suspicion rising in me. Had Blaise been part of Adelaide's plot all along, and just been betrayed at the end? But that couldn't be-- Maggie had said he was telling the absolute truth. Rosalie snarled at Blaise, expressing both our mindsets. "Rose, consider our position," I muttered, knowing she would hear me. Our position was dangerous, exceedingly so, and Rose knew this as well I.

With a sigh like a parent weary of a small child, Blaise shrugged. "I don't know what you're about, woman. Since you murdered that monster you created, I have no idea what your purposes are. But I'm guessing your immortal child scam was just that: a front to attract this man to whatever strange plan you have in your head."

Blaise had a point that was hard to ignore. When she had been confident neither Rose nor I was resisting her guards, Adelaide had gone back to the cave we'd fought in and killed the young vampire she had made. That was what Blaise had told us, anyway, as he had joined us in captivity several minutes later. He had been captured the second he'd entered the cave to negotiate with his mate, and had been pushed off to the side and subdued while the six vampires attacked us. He claimed to have seen Adelaide rip the immortal child to shreds in a silent, efficient manner, then drag the pieces outside and burn them. The thought gave me chills, but such things are not unheard of, vampires creating newborns for one function and killing them later. The one thing that puzzled me was that we never heard the child being torn to pieces, which was nearly impossible. We had heard it scream earlier on, and that had been outside the cave. Why hadn't we heard its death throes?

"Oh, Blaise!" Adelaide smiled; the effect was dazzling. "Very well, then, since you've forced me to explain. Listen to me carefully, _Doctor_ Cullen." Her smile lifted into a sneer on the word _doctor_. "I have received word of your beautiful little coven and the title you bear. Doctor-- not many of our kind have that sort of distinction, do they? How could we, vampires that thirst for blood, become medical doctors for humans? The thought was impossible, and so I said to myself, 'Well, we shall have to see about this Dr. Cullen, won't we?'"

"There are other doctorates besides medicine," I objected. "And creating an immortal child just to see me seems rather extreme, does it not? You could have called me."

Laughing, Adelaide came very close to me, her perfect body inches from mine. Blaise stiffened, his face rigid from suppressed unease. Because the woman was obviously eager to make Blaise jealous of me, I steadily disregarded her close proximity. Not to mention, the morbid smell of human blood was all over her, repulsing me. "I know for a fact that you are an M.D., Dr.. It's not as if I didn't ask after you, after I'd heard the odd rumor of how you abstained from human blood. You, and your coven, as well. You can see how that intrigued me, can't you?" I chose to ignore her. It may have been an unwise move, but my thirst was really getting to me. I simply had no patience.

"Doctor, look at me," Adelaide commanded, taking my chin in one hand and turning me to face her. I looked at her with a dead expression. "You're so forthcoming," she said dryly, showing some of her teeth. "Make this easier for me, Doctor. Just do as I tell you, and I may let you alone."

"Promises, promises," retorted Rose.

"Rose, don't involve yourself," I told her. One of us subjected to the woman's queries was more than enough.

"See?" exclaimed Adelaide. "You automatically protect your dear Rosalie. It's not a natural reaction, Doctor. Nothing about _you_ is natural. Why? You do these things, like becoming an M.D. and keeping your coven safe, but why?"

"Why should you care?" barked Blaise in a hard voice. "Why didn't you just leave them alone, Adelaide?"

"Blaise, darling, you have no ambitions." Tossing her straight brown hair, the stunning vampire waved her hand in her mate's direction. "You know I never leave things alone. Where's the adventure in that? And as a matter of fact, I do have a reason for getting acquainted with the good doctor." That was an ominous phrase if I'd ever heard one. "Now, dear Dr. Cullen, answer me truthfully." Adelaide leaned toward me, her eyes lit with a burning depth I couldn't decipher. "Do you have a mate in this coven of yours?"

I dreaded the direction the interrogation was taking. "I'm not entirely certain I want to divulge that information," I answered coolly. I made a point of glancing at Rose as I said this, and saw her nod at me in the slightest degree. She approved of my strategy.

"All right," chuckled Adelaide, still scorching me with her eyes. "Did you create your mate?"

I was relieved that she had apparently taken the bait. "I did." It was true, I had created both Rose and Esme.

"Very good. There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what does that have to do with why you brought us here?" I was pushing it. This woman's equilibrium was a fine line, and Rose's and my health teetered on the edge.

"How many of your coven did you create, Doctor?"

Ah, the question I couldn't dance out of. Should I lie, or should I expose my family members? I made the decision quickly. "There's only Rose and I," I said convincingly.

"There are two of you?" reaffirmed Adelaide, with the tiniest of changes in her gaze. However, I caught the nuance.

Adelaide was going to draw the lie out of me, centimeter by centimeter. "That's what I said."

"I understood the Cullens numbered more like seven," the woman said.

_Yes, they do_, I thought, _but I am_ not _going to throw them into this bedlam. _What I actually said was, "That was a rumor. There are only two Cullens." There were technically four Cullens, but Esme was the only one that bore the name Cullen as her true last name.

"Hmm. Strange, I remember my friend saying emphatically, 'There were seven of them, those Cullens. Freakish creatures, the lot of them.' She said those exact words, Doctor. What do you say to that?" She was daring me to lie again, and what could I do but fall into her trap?

"Your friend must have seen some of my close companions," I said smoothly, raising my eyebrows to solidify my indifference. "They visit Rose and I often, you see."

Adelaide pursed her lips and stepped away from me, then turned to face us. I could infer what a dreadful mistake I had made by lying, from a triumphant flash of the woman's neat, white teeth. "What a liar you are, Doctor! An attractive one, but a liar, nonetheless. I only gave you half of what my friend said to me. She met you, in fact, and you _yourself_ told her coven, 'I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella.' That is _seven_ Cullens, beside yourself."

I felt my heart sink low into my chest, barely hiding my horror. I'd been snagged in my own deceit. Adelaide knew the name of every single member of my family. She knew who Bella was, too. What frightened me even more was I knew from whom this insane woman had gotten her information: Victoria, the nomad who had been the cohort of James the tracker.

Rosalie hissed again, louder this time. "She's in league with that vixen?"

"_Rosalie_." My voice was unintentionally threatening. "Be quiet." We couldn't give away how much we knew.

"So why did you feel the need to lie to me, Carlisle?" Flicking flecks of dirt idly off her dress, Adelaide didn't grace me with a glance as she talked.

"Excuse me for being rude, but I don't intend to answer any more questions until you tell me why Rosalie and I are being held here, against our will."

"Just tell them, Addy," yawned one of the six vampires, a dirty blond with dried blood caked into his clothes.

Adelaide hissed at him. "I don't need you to instruct me on how to handle them, Harker."

"Fine, fine," said the blond, rolling his eyes. "But that one--" he pointed at me "is going to strike any time now, so you'd better get on with it. I'm not in the mood to pull his head off."

Is that what it looked like from the outside? That I was ready to pounce on this woman? Perhaps I was a little piqued, and angry from thirst, but what good would attacking Adelaide do? She wasn't my problem-- her obscure allusions to a plan were.

"The doctor has a good point," said another of the six, a short man with the faded skin of a vampire advanced in years. "Why should he tell us anything when he doesn't even know to what end he and his mate shall reach?"

"Very well, then," pouted Adelaide, suddenly putting on the personality of a sulky young girl. "I had hoped to have you into France before explaining, Doctor, but I've been overruled. Of course you know of the Volturi?"

"Of course." What vampire hasn't?

"Their power is legendary," elaborated Adelaide, pacing around like an animal. "They have more than enough people in their coven, if you can call it that. They're the force of nature none of us can avoid. They're quite annoying, actually, especially when you don't wish to be disturbed. Blaise can tell you all about that."

"Leave me out of this," growled Blaise.

"Do be quiet, dear," laughed Adelaide, but returned to her furious pacing. "I've gotten unhappy with the Volturi lately-- they seem to poke their noses into everything, don't they? But, more importantly, they are the only coven of their size in the world. That brings them out on top. I don't like it, do you, Doctor?"

"What don't you like?" I frowned. This woman had issues with the Volturi...what did that have to do with us? Unless she knew I had been one of Aro's friends so many years ago, but that was unlikely.

"I don't like their dominance. They don't deserve it any more than the rest of us." There was a weird gleam in Adelaide's eyes when she said this, spinning to glare at me. "Why should they have control over the vampire world? They don't have anything more special than others."

Oh, if only she knew. "Well, to be accurate, they have certain abilities many of us cannot possess," I said carefully, not willing to enrage her. "Some talents that they brought with them to this existence that were dormant in their human--"

Adelaide's voice grew very soft as she interrupted me. "Ah, dear Carlisle, _that_ is where your little coven comes in. My friend gave me a great deal of insight into your coven's strengths and weaknesses. It's all theory, naturally, but that's where you can help me."

What? What was she talking about? The words didn't click together like they normally would have. It was like hearing through a tunnel of discordant sound. "I beg your pardon?"

Sighing, Adelaide threw her hands up in the air. "Are you going to make me spell it out for you? My friend claimed that your coven is so unique because of all the beautiful talent inside it. I'm not sure what those talents are, but I think they'll be enough to do the job. What with the entourage I've already got, we'll be able to take down those Italian tyrants without so much as a scratch."

"What?" I baldly asked.

"Really, Doctor, you're being stupid. I _said_--"

"We heard you," cut in Rosalie fiercely. "You want to get rid of the Volturi."

"In so many words."

I sat in silence. Was she serious?

Rosalie pronounced each word with ruthless finality. "You. Are. Insane."

I really couldn't have agreed with her more. "What you are suggesting..." What to say to this ridiculous proposal? "You believe that _my_ coven can take down thousands of years worth of effort, organization, and strength?"

"No, not just your coven. I told you I have my own group assembled, and they're not without their abilities." Glowing with fervor, Adelaide stared hard at me. "And I do have a plan for you, Dr. Cullen. It's remarkable that you created an entire coven by yourself. You've never murderd anyone you tried to change, have you?"

In spite of myself, I felt my panic levels rising. She couldn't mean what I thought she was driving at. "No, I've not killed anyone I've changed. But I've only made--"

"That's an amazing thing, Doctor. You're just the man to create the rest of the force we're going to need to fill out my ranks. You have the willpower to resist killing my recruits."

"Now, wait," I protested, "haven't you made a vampire? Why can't you do this?" _And sign your own death warrant_? I added silently.

"Creating Marie was very difficult for me. The only reason I could was because I knew she was necessary to attract the kind of people I wanted for my army. How else could I have tracked down all the efficient killers outside the Volturi's grasp? No one flocks toward an immortal child but a vampire thirsty for a fight."

"So," spluttered Rose, "all those people you supposedly killed? They're--"

"Part of my army," Adelaide finished proudly, grinning. "I never killed them, I only made it look that way. It was such good fun."

Such good fun!? Did this woman have any conception at all of the mass destruction she was plotting? If the Volturi received any tip from one of Adelaide's 'recruits', we would die. Not only Rose and me, but our family and the vampires with us. And, heaven forbid, if the woman did carry out her plan, if she did place an assault against the Volturi... It was highly possible that the shockwaves from that battle would carry throughout the vampire world, wreaking irreversible havoc. The Volturi, flawed as they were, maintained order in our savage world. If they were decimated, or if a new power took their place, I couldn't begin to imagine the chaos that would ensue.

My family would never have peace again, if the ruled of our kind were not upheld. Humans would die in droves, or be witness to careless vampires' stunts. Whatever the outcome, my family would never be safe if Adelaide carried out this scheme.

_**I can't allow it! **_

"No." The word slipped out of my mouth, my mind's screams translating into one calm syllable.

Adelaide half-smiled. "No what?"

"No." I smiled back, but it came off more as baring my teeth.

The woman was flippant. "Are you refusing me?" The potential double-entendre made Blaise growl.

"Yes."

It was fascinating, how that one word changed her attitude toward me. Now she slunk up to me, her movements dangerously lithe. "Dr. Cullen," breathed Adelaide edgily, "I ask you to enable me to destroy the tyrants of the vampire world. Are you telling me that you won't willingly help me destroy them?"

"No." I couldn't help it-- I loved toying with her by setting her hopes up. When I said no she relaxed, until I spoke a second after. "I'm telling you I will not, willing or unwilling, aid you in bringing about the Volturi's end. You cannot, and you shall not, find any means to make me help you. I will not."

"Well said," Blaise commented defiantly.

Adelaide was frozen, her entrancing eyes locked onto mine, her super-model face gorgeous even in shock. Her speechlessness didn't last long, however. As her eyes narrowed, I wondered if I had come on too strong, that I had spoken out of thirst rather than righteousness. I couldn't take back my words, at any rate, so it was no use fearing what they might have done. "I think, Doctor," said Adelaide, almost tenderly, "that you will reconsider my offer. Once you've experienced the might of my army, you'll know whose side to take. Reynard, show dear Carlisle what he's pitted himself against."

As one of the six stepped forward, the other five stepped back, away from Adelaide, Rosalie, Blaise, and I. The man who came forward was nomad from head to foot, a besmirched vampire whose clothes and hair were as wild as the red eyes that shone out from his pale face. He was merely fearsome, bearing none of the manaical light-heartedness of his leader. I braced myself for the onslaught of whichever type of power I was certain he would have, but he turned away from me and faced---

"_No_," I repeated, but this time it was a snarl.

"I knew this would be more effective," Adelaide beamed. "Reynard, don't go easy on the girl. Dr. Cullen must be taught to respect our regime."

Rosalie didn't quake with dread, as I'm sure the vampires were wishing she would. Instead she held her chin up, hands on hips, and scornfully stared down the dirty nomad. For all the world, she was the one with the power, too confident in her ability to notice the menace of the vampire before her.

"Adelaide," Blaise pleaded suddenly, "don't hurt her. She has done nothing to merit your anger. Let her go."

"It's not personal, darling," the woman assured him. "But Dr. Cullen must understand his role in this. He has to agree to our terms. And you will, Doctor," she promised me lightly.

_I won't!_ I itched to shout, like a petulant child. But I held my tongue, fear for Rosalie leaving me incapacitated.

"Now?" asked the nomad, Reynard. Adelaide nodded. Letting his eyes fall closed, Reynard bit his lip, then twitched his fingers in a nervous habit.

The result was instantaneous. With a scream, Rosalie fell to her knees, her hands clapped over her ears, her eyes wide from some unseen plague, her mouth distorted by her screams. There had been no loud noise, no crackle of lightning, nothing to evoke my daughter's violent reaction. "Rosalie!" I cried, appalled by my child's agony. "Stop! Stop this!"

No one heeded me. Reynard remained with his eyes closed, and Adelaide was waiting patiently for me to submit to her. "What do you say, Doctor?" she asked, over Rose's screams.

"Stop hurting her! Your argument is with me!"

"She's got about forty seconds," remarked Reynard off-handedly. I nearly choked from rage and fright.

"Carlisle!" howled Rose, stretching one hand out to me. I rushed toward her. "Carlisle, help--" Her face went ash white, and then she slumped over, her hand falling as dead weight, like the rest of her body. She made no more sound.

"Rosalie!" I flung myself beside her, my doctor instincts taking over. Mindlessly, I checked her pulse, felt her cheeks, lifting her upper body into my arms. "Rosalie, can you hear me? Rose!"

"She won't respond for a good while, Doctor," said Adelaide.

"What have you done to her?" I cut off the franitc note in my voice, vainly seeking to hold back my hysteria. "Rosalie!" I laid my ear against her chest in another blind gesture. Rosalie was not a human patient-- I had no vital signs to look for. What had happened to my daughter?

"Help the doctor carry his lovely Rosalie," Adelaide told her guards, motioning to them. "Reynard, you fall back and keep Blaise in check. We make for France."

"Stay away from her!" I crouched in front of Rose, letting loose the most feral noise I'd made in half a century. I wouldn't let them near the angel who'd followed me into this madness. "Don't touch her!"

"Touchy, touchy, Doctor," said Harker mockingly. "Don't worry, we don't want your mate...yet."

In an avalanche of flame, the thirst building in my system flooded into me, fueling my anger. I looked and sounded more like a demon than a man as I launched myself at the five of them, knowing that I'd never get access to Adelaide. It didn't matter that I was horribly outnumbered-- I could have taken on twice as many in that moment. My one thought was to eradicate those who had caused Rosalie pain. It was wholly unlike me, and yet I was one with this desire.

Oddly enough, even as I attacked, I felt no malice toward my intended victims. They were just collateral damage, pawns in the ultimate objective: releasing my fury on the one who deserved it most. After I removed her protection, Adelaide would be easy prey. And, frankly, anything that I could get my hands on in that moment would not have withstood my wrath. I was unstoppable, Rosalie's ghost-white face sharp in my mind.

My hands were arrowing at their first target, Harker, when I heard Blaise call out a warning to me. The message registered dimly in my rage-infused mind, but I didn't process it. My thirst had driven me half-crazy, and the added anger blew rational thoughts to cinders. "Carlisle...out...Reynard!"

Reynard? I heard that, but I forged on. Harker's unprepared stance made me pity him, somewhat. He would not last ten seconds against me; he was as unpracticed at killing as I was. Ah, well. He shouldn't have tripped the wire to my unexpected rage. _Edward wouldn't recognize me_, I thought irrelevantly. _I'm acting like a monster_.

"Carlisle!" Blaise's voice. What was he saying?

My hands closed around Harker's neck and forearm. I began to pull, my thirst-enhanced strength pooling in my muscles. I would just tear them all apart, it was that simple. It would be quick and nearly painless. I wouldn't prolong their--

My world exploded in a cacophony of sound, light, and pressure. I dropped to my knees, feeling my mouth open and emit a soundless scream. It was complete sensory overload: my brain, despite its capacity to absorb so many sensations, was totally overcome. The sounds were too numerous to label, too muffled to sort, and the lights were strobes, punching into my eyes. All inside my head there was an immense pressure, more painful than a human migraine.

I slid sideways, seeking a place where these tortures were not, but they pummeled me mercilessly. Curling defensively in on myself, I gripped my hair in an effort to take away the pain in my head. My body was tensed, flinching from the agony. All I wanted was for the pain to cease--

And I blacked out.


	30. 27 Interval

**Author's Note: And another short chapter, sorry guys. **

**Tell me if I missed any minor details, such as whole sentences and pieces of plotline. ;) I was writing this at about 11:00 at night. More is coming soon, I promise. **

**Again, THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. It's like hugging a werewolf when I get new reviews-- I get warm and fuzzy all over.**

**Hey, and just as a side note, I thought you music lovers might want to know the inspiration for this story. Well, there's pretty much two songs I think of when I hear the title 'Without You':**

**Without You -- by Plumb**

**and (surprise!) Without You -- by Shaun Groves**

**Both are a little tame compared to the story, actually, but they got my brain juices going. Listen to those, if you dare! :) Enjoy!**

27. Interval

"Carlisle!" My eyes popped open.

"Alice," groaned Emmett, "just tell us what the problem is."

I sat on the ground, gaping at what was left of my family: Esme, Emmett, and Edward. The three E's. Just lovely.

"Al_ice_!"

"I--I can't," I stammered. "I don't know what happened."

That was a half-truth; I didn't know what the terrible blackness that blotted out the vision had been. It wasn't a good blackness, if there was such a thing. Vampires don't just pass out like mortals, so Carlisle's apparent fainting spell had me a tad disturbed. I did know that Carlisle and Rosalie were alive, for the moment.

But. Wait--

"Okay," I breathed dizzily, understating the well of warm feelings bubbling up through my heart. "Well, for starters, they're alive."

"What?" gasped Esme, Edward, and Emmett, all at once. Given my present state of giddiness, it was comical to watch.

Up to that point, we'd all been wallowing in abject misery, dwelling on our family's unraveling. Carlisle and Rosalie were presumed dead-- there was no evidence stating they weren't-- and all we had uncovered as to Jasper's whereabouts were his and Bella's scents next to a chunk of smudged writing on the cave wall. The message had been swiped clean, thoroughly unreadable. So we'd gone along without hope, pathetically consoling one another with the promise of saving Bella before Jasper got to her.

But now we had the beginnings of hope.

"They're alive!"

"They're what? What did you say?" Emmett's brain had obviously turned to sludge at the words 'they're alive'.

Esme's reaction was more touching. She put one hand to her cheek, her eyes beginning to shine. "He's alive," she whispered. Her mind was focused on one thing: Carlisle. She would be useless for a good twenty minutes.

Edward didn't say a word, but I knew what he was thinking. _What is the bad news, Alice? _

"The bad news is I have no earthly concept of where they are, but I think it's still Ireland." That wasn't even the bad news, to be honest. I chose to relay the bad news directly to my brother, now leader of our coven. _That's not the worst of it, Edward. I don't know how long Carlisle and Rose will stay alive. In fact, by my vision, I'm not sure they're alive anymore. _

Keeping his gaze neutral, Edward scoured my memory of the vision with a poker face, but I saw the sparse color in his skin die away entirely. He gave me a look that said if I wanted to live, I would remain optimistic for my family, then put his arm around Esme. "This is good news," he said gently, "but we need to move on. Jasper and Bella have been gone now for over three hours."

"We can't go after them!" Emmett was aghast. "We have to find Rose and Carlisle!"

"We have a good lead on Jasper, but we have no lead on them," Edward sighed irritably. "I know they're in danger, but we need Jasper--" here he stumbled "and Bella with us. Jasper's our military man, the one with the good attack plans. If we find him, we'll have a better chance of finding our family."

"But Jasper doesn't _want_ to be found, Edward."

"Well, he went down this tunnel, didn't he? It's coated in Carlisle and Rosalie's scents, so maybe he does want us to follow him."

The unspoken objection was there in all of our minds, but the three of us hoped Edward wouldn't read it there. _Jasper was after Bella. Why would he want us to see him murder her?_

The vision of them together had reappeared in my cycle of flickering images, the one where Jasper was restraining Bella. I saw it in a whole new light, though. Jasper was holding Bella in order to drink her blood, which would explain Bella's screams. With a shudder, I took Edward's side of the argument. "He's right, Emmett. If we want to help Carlisle and Rose, we need Jasper first." When my older brother didn't look convinced, I added, "Bella needs us too." I didn't like admitting that the love of my life was hunting my best friend, but I had to face the facts.

Reluctantly, Emmett nodded. "Fine. You're right, I guess. It's our fault Bella's in this mess." Edward's pained expression made him tack on, "But seriously, dude, it's not _your_ fault. Jasper just needs to get a grip."

"Hey," I growled. Jasper did the best he could.

"Oh, come on, Alice, don't pretend this doesn't annoy you. Bella's your best friend."

"Yes, she is, but I can't blame Jasper for being what he is." We couldn't blame any of us for being vampires. Sometimes, we did what vampires do. We slipped up, it wasn't anything we could help.

"We're wasting time," I said, climbing to my feet.

"Let's go," urged Edward, pushing Esme forward. "Who knows, maybe we'll come across Rose and Carlisle while we're looking for Jasper."

Blinding light! The spark of flares, emergency flares like policemen used at roadside accidents. Jasper's face, amidst the inkiness of twilight. Bella was lying on the ground, apparently unharmed, but with a taught expression. "Be careful," she said, but to whom, I didn't know.

Then there was a vampire with messy black hair and muted burgundy eyes, holding his head in his hands. He was in a shadowy place, maybe a warehouse--that was it, an old abandoned building on a riverbank, mid-nineteen hundreds, perhaps. Lying next to him was--

"Oh, there they are again!" I stopped in my tracks, and Emmett ran into me. "Do you see this, Edward?"

"Yes." Edward's eyes were unfathomable. "Keeping going, Alice. This tunnel can't be much longer."

I had seen Rosalie in the warehouse, still unconscious. And I had seen the woman entering the building, and the _twelve_ vampires behind her as well.

"But--"

"I _know_," he said, now hustling me along. "But in order to find them, we have to find Jasper."

"What kind of backward logic is that?" I demanded. What did Jasper and Bella have to do with Rosalie in a warehouse with thirteen not-so-friendly vampires?

"Really, Alice, didn't you see your own vision? Did you notice what Bella was holding?"

_Huh? _He was going to have to do better than that.

Huffing in exasperation, my brother stepped out of the cave and into the sunshine, his skin lighting up with diamonds. "Think hard, sis. Think extrememly hard. Use your semi-photographic memory."

I put my brain to the task, rifling over the images in my head. Jasper's face, the signal flares, the warehouse. Ah, there she was, Bella on the embankment. I froze. Bella, on her stomach, behind a rock, on some dirt. On an embankment.

An _embankment_.

In frightening clarity, there it was, looming up in the distance in front of Bella. A building probably constructed in the eighteen-seventies or so, complete with slightly romanesque arches.

A large, cumbersome, panic-inducing warehouse.

We had to hurry.


	31. 28 Hunting Party

**Yay! Another update! Not as long as you might like, but what can I say? I intend to write the next ch. soon, so don't worry. ;) Whew! I need to wrap this thing up. **

**Just a note: If there aren't any Fig Newtons in Ireland, there should be. There are in this imaginary world. Who would have thought vampires were in Ireland, either?**

**Oh, and for those of you who are interested in the inspiration for this story, I posted the url's to the two songs that got this ball rolling. I believe it was my lovely reviewer MissAsian who asked for the songs. Correct me if I'm wrong. **

**Well, now that I'm on that subject...THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU Thank you on into eternity!!!!!!!! For all the reviews. I hope to see more in the coming chapters. You guys are the driving force that keeps me writing. :)**

**One more thing, then I'll let you go. Here is a small list of songs you might also enjoy while reading:**

**.com/watch?v=9pXVvfL3AX8 London by Brandon Heath**

**.com/watch?v=6_jMpzaHRec There for You by Flyleaf**

**The Resistance -- by Anberlin .com/watch?v=mLMg1MiM1B0 (this one is especially poignant-- Adelaide's plot against the Volturi, anyone? Jasper's plot against Adelaide? 0_o)**

**And Bella and Jasper's adrenaline-pumped song: Bravery by Jonah33. Sorry there wasn't a Youtube vid for this one. Enjoy!**

28. Hunting Party

"Here." Jasper handed me a stack of Fig Newtons and a bottle of carbonated water. "It's not much, I know, but it was all I could scrounge up."

"It's great," I smiled, tearing into one of the Fig Newtons. I was hungry, and that was unusual for me in a situation like this. "Thanks, Jasper. You really didn't have to go to all that trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble. I had to go into town anyway, I thought I might as well accomodate you, too. Carbonated water does taste all right with those, doesn't it?"

I had never appreciated Fig Newtons until that moment, when I hadn't eaten in over half a day. True, I had been pulling my hair out with anxiety, and had freaked out when Jasper insisted on letting me ride in his arms after I got tired. But the stress must have burned the calories straight out of me-- I was ravenous. "Mmmm, this is the best thing I've eaten in my life," I said around a bite.

Jasper grinned at me from across the length of the alley. He had set me down just inside the town limits, then sped off to run his mysterious errands. I wondered now if his ability was relaxing me so I could eat with an appetite. It didn't take me long to throw my mind back to the day Alice, Jasper, and I had spent in a hotel room together. Jasper's ability aside, I had practically force-fed myself that day. I knew I wasn't as traumatized today, and the reason why took me on a small guilt-trip. The reason I had an appetite was that Edward wasn't in danger, not unless he pursued Carlisle and Rosalie, which was a slim chance, since he thought they were dead. Gulping, I had to admit to myself that I wouldn't be as grief-stricken if Jasper and I were too late than if it had been Edward we were chasing.

"Don't feel guilty," Jasper said, in the same rushed way he'd been saying everything; he had to talk on one breath of air at a time. "Edward is the world to you, Bella. Carlisle and Rosalie are comets compared to him, in your little universe."

"But that's so awful." I blushed, then struggled to dissipate the blood in my cheeks. Jasper was already pushing it. "I should be as worried about them as Edward, shouldn't I? I should be as worried for anybody that's in trouble."

"Ideally, but it doesn't always work that way."

"Yeah, I guess not," I muttered. No matter how Herculean my effort was, I couldn't feel the same level of fear for anyone but Edward. Jasper let out a loud laugh. Jerking, I glanced up at him. "You startled me!"

Calming down, he pulled out another easy grin. "I'm sorry. It's just this: here you are, worried that you're not worried enough, when you're apprehension levels are skyrocketing."

"They are?" Well, that was good-- sort of.

Jasper shook his head, something he'd been doing a lot of lately. "Now you feel somewhat mollified because you're sufficiently worried. Your emotions are so complex, Bella. Edward must have trouble keeping up."

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" I hadn't felt this comfortable around Jasper before, and I chalked that up to his feel-good gift. "So, what's in the potato sack?" I asked, nodding at the burlap lump next to the blond vampire's feet.

"I was wondering when you would notice. Here we go." Jasper straightened and suddenly he was a brisk military man, all traces of frivolity gone. "I told you when we left the cave that I had a plan forming on how to help Carlisle and Rosalie."

"And it involves me, somewhow," I supplied, taking another chunk out of the Fig Newton.

"It involves you intrinsically. Without you this plan is void, actually."

Now I was nervous. "Um, okay, so what _is_ the plan?"

Looking me over studiously, Jasper put one hand to his chin. "How do you feel about being bait, Bella?"

The Fig Newton was thick in my throat as I swallowed, dragging itself scratchily down. "Bait?"

"No fear," noted Jasper in awe. "You're amazing."

"It hasn't had time to sink in," I gasped.

"Let's not give it time to, all right? Let's move on to the nuts and bolts of the plan."

"Okay," I agreed, futilely pushing the word _bait_ out if my head. "The plan sounds great."

"You haven't heard it yet."

"Don't worry, I think I heard enough."

Snickering, Jasper went to the sack. "I bought just the right amount of everything we need, so I'm going to need you to be as graceful as possible. In other words, please don't touch anything."

"Thanks." If Jasper didn't have confidence in my ability not to break stuff, why was he resting his entire plan on me?

"Your insecurity is wearing on me," he complained, reaching into the bag. "I have to be sure of this plan for it to work, Bella."

"I'm sorry, I've just never been the focal point of somebody's rescue mission before."

By the time his hand left the bag Jasper was forging on to the battle plan. "Do you see these?" He waved a bundle of short, copper-colored tubes at me. "These are our fear factor."

Eyeing the tubes duiously, I guessed,"Signal flares?"

"Correct. We're going to have to employ scare tactics for most of our plan, and these flares will do the trick. Now," he rummaged around in the sack, "these will also help us stir up our opponents, whoever they are."

Jasper spread out the objects in his hands: a packet of firecrackers, a starter pistol, a small can of gasoline, and a handkerchief. The handkerchief had me stumped, but I could almost envision the uses of the other objects. A violent thought occurred to me, but I voiced it anyway. "Jasper, I know this sounds strange, but...none of these things can really hurt someone."

"You have a practical mind," he said appreciatively. "For the most part, I'm not going to _try_ to hurt anybody. Even if I did, there's no way I could fight against more than five or six of my own kind. From the tracks I saw several miles back, I would estimaye there are eight vampires with Carlisle and Rosalie."

"What if they're a guard from...the Volturi?" I had to choke out the last few words.

"If they are, nothing we do is going to save Carlisle and Rose, or us." Jasper looked noble as he said this, and I saw the true man lying beneath his outward image-- Jasper was courageous, uncommonly brave. He was willing to put his own life on the line for two people that weren't technically related to him, and he was putting it on the line with a vengeance. I forgot for a moment that he was risking _my _life, too.

"But, you don't think they're Volturi, do you, Jasper?" I had to ask.

"No, they would have covered this whole up much more smoothly if they were Volturi. And they would have done it in the open, with some excuse. Still, if it comes to a fight, I won't be able to take on more than six vampires, even if they aren't Volturi."

"And I'd be no help there," I said glumly.

"I wouldn't let you fight, Bella. Edward would skin me alive. It could be that I'll have Siobhan's coven to back me up, although I shouldn't ask them to fight for us. But I'll outline your part in the plan now." A removed look entered Jasper's eyes as he fished the final object out of his sack; it was a long knife, the thin kind hunters carried to skin or bone animals. "This looks more gruesome than it is," he told me reassuringly. "And it was the only type they had, otherwise I would have just gotten a pocket kinfe. Please, _please_ don't seriously injure yourself when you use this."

I stared, impressed by the wicked ridge running along one of the blade's edges. "Wow, Jasper."

"You won't need it but for five minutes, but you should get accustomed to holding it." The knife hilt was pushed toward me, its dull black leather shining in the sun. "This knife is extremely sharp, so one light touch to your skin will be enough."

"Uh, you--want me to hold it? Now?"

The knife dipped up and down in Jasper's palm. "Yes, for a couple minutes."

"Um, I don't know if--"

"If you can't hold it now, how are you going to wield it in a desperate situation?"

Jasper obviously didn't know my propensity for nearly killing myself, and everyone around me, as well as the rest of the Cullens did. Or maybe he didn't care, which was the more realistic probability. I meekly accepted the knife, sticking it out two feet from my body, holding it at an awkward angle. "Do you feel its weight?" asked Jasper, ignoring my ineptness.

"Yeah, I feel it." I grimaced at the knife, imagining its shiny new blade gouged into my skin. "So I'm going to cut myself with this? That's part of the distractions?"

"No, that's the dissention. When the vampires holding Carlisle and Rosalie smell your blood, they won't be able to resist coming after you. I'm going off the assumption that these vampires are a group of nomads, not used to working with one another. If that's the case, everyone will want you to himself, and all thoughts of ganging up on me while I free Carlisle and Rose will disappear."

Finally, I saw the brilliance of Jasper's plan.

With the utmost gravity and sincerity, Jasper placed one hand on my shoulder. "I am _not_ asking you to sacrifice yourself, Bella," he said solemnly. "If I tell you to abort the operation, you must do so immediately. I'll let you know if I think it's too risky to go through with your part. The way I have it organized, you should be in minimal danger. Under _no_ circumstances are you to disobey me in this scenario; you'll have to do exactly as I say. Understood?"

"Ummm," I hedged. I didn't want to lie to Jasper, but I also didn't want to make a promise I couldn't keep.

It was clear to me now that this one time, I would be as powerful as a vampire. My blood was as powerful as vampire strength, speed, and appeal. Because no matter how sophisticated they were, vampires couldn't nullify the draw my blood had on them. How could I give up this advantage, this chance to rescue my family members?

Vividly, I pictured Carlisle, so good, so _pure_. My father. How could I ever forgive myself if I turned coward and let something unforgivable happen to him?

I had something no one esle in my family could give-- something human. Jasper needed me for his plan, and without my human self, the plan was worthless.

"Bella, do I have your word?" Jasper was probing my face with his gaze. Wonder of wonders, he misread the expression there, couldn't get a reading on my emotions. "Are you scared, Bella?"

I was relieved to feel nothing but nervous tension. "I'm excellent in the self-mauling department," I offered, sheathing the knife and shrugging, as blasé as I could be. "Your plan sounds watertight."

Standing, Jasper replaced the items in the sack and gave me a hand up. "Time to get a move on. We've got to find them before Edward finds us."

Picturing Edward's reaction if he discovered our plan raised the hair on my arms. "You're right," I said, my mouth twisting. "Let's roll."


	32. 29 In A Warehouse

**Author's Note: At first I didn't want to give this away, but I just can't hold it in. This is my first shot at a Rosalie POV! I'm so nervous. :) Tell me what you think, and you can be as constructive as you want. This was a long shot for me.**

**It may surprise you guys, but-- I AM NOT A ROSALIE FAN. Maybe I'm killing off my readers when I say this, but I. Am. Not. A. Rose. Fan. I was really floored when people said they loved the way I portrayed Rose. I was thinking, "Man, and I don't even LIKE the girl!" Seriously, she annoys me to tears. I could go on about that for a page, but I'll spare you. Perhap I'll have readers left if I stop there. ;) **

**I would like to add, however, I DON'T like the way some fanfics put her as the antagonstic or the really jerky, preppy cheerleader of the Cullens. The way I see it, Rose is selfish, but not in a caracture-like manner. She means well a lot, I think, she just has all the wrong ideas. She's still annoying, but once you put motives behind her actions, she's tolerable. That's the way I want to portray her in my story. **

**Thank you! Feed back is sincerely appreciated! **

29. In A Warehouse

I was resurfacing, slowly but surely. Sounds were returning to my ears, and I could see the insides of my eyelids. Groaning as the pressure recded, I rolled onto my knees, feeling cool, hard floor under my hands. Bewildered, I jerked my head up, and regretted the sudden movement; my head was spinning from the alien feeling of waking from unconsciousness. Had I fainted? How long had I been out? Was it even possible for a vampire to lose cognizance?

Where was I?

"Careful now," a voice advised from above me, "it's always disorienting coming up again."

Flinching, I turned to face the voice. Blaise was sitting on the concrete floor a few feet from me, his fingers in his tangled black hair. The nomad's black eyes were trained on me with a weary expression, like he was expecting me to attack him. I snorted at the thought. As if I would try anything feeling this woozy.

Patting my hair to make it lie straighter, I glared at the vampire across from me. "Where are we?"

"A warehouse in Rouen. I trust you know where Rouen is located?"

"You're hilarious," I snarled. "When did we cross into France?"

Blaise shrugged, and I had to grudgingly admire his composure. I wasn't being nice to him, since he hadn't lent Carlisle any help when he had been trying to--

I shot up straight, even my hair forgotton in my panic. "Where is he?"

"Who?" sighed Blaise, watching me swing around in frantic circles.

Did he think I was _pretending_ to be so worried? "Carlisle!" Blaise just stared at me, his head cocked at an angle in his palm. "Where did they take him?"

I stood and peered around. It was an old warehouse, built in the late nineteenth century, most likely. Crates the size of cars were scattered and stacked on top of one another; I ran to these, pushing them aside and tearing some of them open. The warehouse was substantial, and I figured it would take me too long to search the whole thing.

I rounded on Blaise. "You must know where he is."

"I don't. They put me under the same time as they knocked you out. All three of us have been in stasis for a while, since we're no longer in Ireland."

"Don't lie to me!" I cut in impatiently. "Adelaide wouldn't put her own mate under, you must know something."

"I am not her mate," Blaise growled back at me, his stance rather agressive. So he did have limits, I surmised. I was beginning to think he had Carlisle's irritatingly calm personality. "I told you already I'll have nothing more to do with that woman."

"Oh, you're doing a fantastic job," I sneered. "You've written her out of your book for sure. That's why you're here with us, stuck in this absurd suicide plot she's concocted."

"If you'll recall, Rosalie _Cullen_, the only reason _I_ am here is because I consented to _your_ brilliant diplomacy policies." It became evident to me that Blaise, unlike Carlisle, was more than happy to come toe to toe with someone getting on his nerves. Still, he was yet sitting on the floor, while I paced in agitated lengths around the warehouse. "Don't you forget that I am here due to _your _carelessness."

"No," I retorted angrily, "that's where you're wrong. We're all here because of your ex-girlfriend's insane, half-baked plans!"

Seething for a minute, Blaise turned away, to gather himself, I supposed. I took the time to chew on my fingernails and pull out the wrinkles in my blouse. If I didn't know where Carlisle was, I might as well brush up my appearance as I was trying to find out. "You are right," the nomad finally conceded, looking me in the eye. "It's Adelaide's fault we're all here. Not yours."

For a nomad, he was incredibly rational. I flipped a tendril of hair out of my face. "Thank you for the almost apology," I said, sarcasm blatant in my tone. "I'll consider us even if you tell me where Carlisle is."

"I don't know."

Hissing, I smacked a crate with my hand, splintering the wood. I stalked toward him. "_Where is he?_"

"I don't _know_! How many times do I have to tell you, lady?"

"Well, someone has to know, and that someone had better get their--"

"What are we going to do about it?" interrupted Blaise in a hard voice. "There's more of them than us, they have all the power, and we don't know where your creator is. Wouldn't you say we had the short end of the stick?"

"I'm not going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while that madwoman does whatever she pleases to Carlisle!"

I located the door wide carriage doors at the end of the building and sprinted toward them. Half-expecting Blaise to stop me, I set my mind on throwing him into a crate if he crossed me. To my surprise, I didn't hear anyone running behind me; a quick glance told me Blaise was still on the floor, wearing that care-worn expression of his. It was good for him that he knew attempting to get in my way was a lost cause.

And, as I was feet from the doors, I ran into him. I literally ran _into him_, because he was in front of me, blocking my exit. Our collision was like a jungle cat smashing into a native statue, and, needless to say, the jungle cat lost. I did bowl him over, though, putting us both in a brief tangle on the floor. "You idiot!" I spat out, yanking myself up. "What were you thinking?" And how had he gotten over to the doors that fast?

"Just consider this, Rosalie," said Blaise, seizing my wrist before I could make another go at the door. "Do you know how many vampires Adelaide has in her 'army'?"

"I don't care!"

"You will, very much so, if they run at you and tear you apart. And you don't know how many of these vampires have powers, do you?" he added, his fingers locked around my arm.

"You had better let go of me," I said through my teeth, "or I will take that arm holding me off your body."

Blaise snorted, momentarily stalling me. "I've lived the life of a vampire for over five centuries, and you think you're going to successfully attack me? Just listen to what I'm saying."

"Fat chance. I'm going to go find Carlisle."

"Rosalie, please listen to me," urged Blaise.

His phrasing gave me pause-- those had been almost the same words I'd spoken to Emmett when I'd told him about my involvement in Carlisle's plans. If Emmett had only listened to _me_, how much easier would things have been?

_But Carlisle!_ A little voice in my head protested. _Carlisle needs you! _

Carlisle needed me to free him, not get myself killed. "Fine," I said, shaking my hair back scornfully. There was no point in consenting to Blaise's wishes with a smile on my face. "I'll listen."

Relieved, the nomad released me and motioned for me to have a seat. I remained standing, my arms folded. "I believe Adelaide has amassed quite a collection of thugs to overthrow the Volturi," he sighed, "although I only saw eight of them in the cave."

"Eight? There were six, not counting her." Didn't he even know how to count? Some frenchman.

"That's because she slaughtered the two that had captured me, along with the monster she'd created. I just didn't tell you and Carlisle about them. Apparently they didn't suit her purposes." There was a clear edge of derision in Blaise's voice.

"How is that possible?" I asked, honestly curious. "We would have heard that."

"Reynard's power works both ways, from what I can guess. He has the ability to inundate your mind with light, sound, and pressure-- why shouldn't he be able to take away light, sound, and pressure? And give and take however much of these three things he wants?"

"Hm." I wasn't entirely sold on that theory, but it was the only one on the table for now. "So you think there are more vampires with Adelaide that have powers?"

Looking at me as if I was simple, Blaise said, "Of course. Adelaide isn't so naive to think she could take out an entire empire with one man."

"But she could," I argued. "That ability is a weapon. It could immobilize every Volturi soldier in the castle. And if you're correct about controlling the levels of inundation, she might even be able to kill them with it."

"Yes, but for all we know, the Volturi have a weapon that could cancel out Reynard's. Adelaide has assuredly made preparations for that sort of thing. That brings me to another question about our situation," he said, looking around at the lofty rafters of the building. "With all the vampires she's acquired, do you actually think Adelaide would leave us alone and unguarded here?"

All right, he had good points. But I wasn't about to admit that to him, self-righteous little twit that he was. "Why does she want me at all? I have no special power."

Very quietly, Blaise said, "She doesn't know that. And I suggest you don't inform her of this, or you will come across as useless."

I caught his drift immediately; the thought made my skin crawl. "Where do you think Carlisle is?"

"I have no idea, and before you request it, I can't ask her."

I shut my mouth testily, and dug into inner the pocket of my jacket where I keep a mirror. Looking at a mirror had a calming effect on me, because it reminded me that no matter what, I still had my looks to rely upon. But though I didn't feel the mirror's familiar round shape, my fingers brushed a row of smooth plastic cylinders. My mouth popped open with a smack.

"Are you all right?" asked Blaise, without much enthusiasm.

"Yes," I answered grouchily, shoving my hand out of my jacket. "Thank you for your concern." Inside, I was glowing.

I had an advantage.

Carlisle had handed me four glass bottles full of the expensive fuel accelerant he'd taken with us to Ireland. "Just in case we aren't allowed to carry the others on the plane," he'd said, tiredly. I had felt for him, aged as he had looked in that moment.

Now I silently thanked him for the foresight of his magnificent brain. I could definitely use these to help us escape, if I could start some kind of fire without being noticed. Poured on the right people, these little phials could be our keys to taking care of this cult that was trying to tear our family apart. Feeling my knees nearly give out, I sat with Blaise, acting as casual as possible.

"Why is she doing this?" I finally asked. It made no sense to me, unless the woman was power-hungry or a fanatic. "Why would anyone want to destroy themselves to get rid of the Volturi?"

"If this vendatta works, it will be the Volturi that are destroyed," Blaise said grimly. "I can't say I'll mourn them."

As if. "Neither will I, but it just doesn't add up. Why does she hate them so much?"

Blaise looked bemused, his lips turning up in a wry smile. "My dear young lady, have you never heard of revenge?"


	33. 30 Rational Fear

**Author's Note: This is a really dark chapter, at least for this story. I surprised myself with this. It's a little trippy at the beginning, and if you don't like the thought of vampires killing people, don't read this. I may be overracting---- but I kinda doubt it. ;)**

**You'll want to cry for Carlisle and smack Adelaide. I wanted to do both. :(**

**Songs!**

**Already Over -- by Red ** .com/watch?v=0SJPCdafnLo **This really captures the mood I was hoping to accomplish with this ch. But don't worry! It's not hopeless!**

**Going Under -- Evanescence .com/watch?v=RYVm0qbWIZU**

**What I've Done -- Linkin Park (don't know why, just fits) .com/watch?v=NC0U_zoOQKI**

**and**

**In Coma -- Dead Poetic .com/watch?v=P1um7BcC2JE **

**ENJOY...*evil laugh***

30. Rational Fear

"He's waking up," said a hoarse voice from nearby.

"He must not, not yet," Adelaide ordered. "Put him back under."

What were they talking about? I wondered, my mind fuzzy from unconsciousness. It seemed as if I had been under the influence of Reynard's singular power for ages. After eons I felt myself coming around, much like the effects of an anesthetic wearing off, I imagined. I felt a draft on my face, blowing my hair lightly; I felt a smooth surface beneath me, one with a pronounced edge, like a countertop. Or an operating table, the medical sensibilities in my mind thought hazily. The image that idea conjured up brought me closer to wakening. Twitching, I moved my arms--

To find they were being pinned by some invisible force, my eyes still not open to get a good enough look at them. _I am strapped down on an operating table_, my mind told me. _I must wake up. Now_.

"Reynard!" said Adelaide's sharpe voice.

"It's not working," answered the hoarse man's voice, presumably Reynard's.

"Well, make it work!"

An explosion of light made my eyes clench shut and my muscles tense. There was no sound, which was as traumatizing as a plethora of noises. The pressure that had suppressed my mind for hours reasserted itself. _No_, I told myself, _I will not lose consciousness again_. My fingers slapped reflexively against the hard table. My feet moved also, but I soon found out my legs were strapped down as well. My head jerked to the side, and my body spasmed with renewed animation.

"Reynard, does your power work or not?!"

"It does, of course, but he's too strong! He's expecting it now!"

"Lay it on as hard as you can!" Adelaide was highly worried about something my rapidly-clearing mind could not fathom.

A second barrage struck me, overhwhelming me with sensation. I froze, focusing on staying afloat in the waves of light and sound. Only thoughts of Rosalie, somewhere enduring this same affliction, and of my family, kept my awareness nascent. Gradually, the pressure receded, and with it half the sound. Whether Adelaide liked it or not, I was waking up, my strength and cognizance returning. A small growl slid between my teeth--my throat was functioning normally.

"He's coming up." Reynard was resigned.

I heard a hiss, then a crack as my restraints were removed. "Come on, Doctor," sighed Adelaide, "wake up."

Wary of this turn-around, I blinked open my eyes, taking in my surroundings. The room in which I was lying was medium-sized, dark except for four slotted windows on two of the walls, and a dim flourscent in the light overhead. From where I was I could see no door, so it was on the one wall I could not see. Flakes of paint were peeling away from the areas around the windows, and long swatches of the walls were stained with water and dirt. The table on which I had been tied was, as I had feared, some medical utility, although it did not belong with the squalid settings. The softer straps originally on the table had been replaced with reinforced steel.

Tentatively, I sat up, testing my body to make certain everything was as it should be.

"He's remarkably alert, for just coming up," Reynard commented boredly, examining his fingernails.

"He was most likely aware of us for the past five minutes." Adelaide glared at the dirty blond vampire before turning to face me. "So, Doctor, have you reconsidered your position?"

She wasn't getting a single syllable of acquiescence from me, not if I could help it. "Where are we?"

"In an abandoned foreman's office."

"In France?"

Laughing gently, Adelaide thrust her thin shoulders upward. "That depends, Carlisle."

I was not going to get anything from Adelaide, either, it seemed. Very well-- there was usually a price to pay for integrity. "Where is Rosalie?"

"Safe, with Blaise. Does that ease your discomfort somewhat?" She smiled at my guarded expression. "My men are keeping her safe."

That had me worried. "May I see her?"

"Again, it all depends." Copying Reynard's gesture, Adelaide scrutinized her long fingers, her nails catching the light. "I just need one answer from you, and then you may be reunited with your Rosalie. Is that so difficult for you?"

I weighed the consequences of giving a blind promise and making Rose safe myself. "What is it you want?"

She cast me a shrewd glance, her crimson eyes slitted. "Are you afraid of anything, Doctor?"

That was not the question I had been anticipating, so I thoughtlessly replied, "Why should any of us be afraid?"

"A good question, but unrealistic. After all," here she snapped her fingers at Reynard, who ghosted out the door, "even the mightiest predators on the planet are afraid of something. Vampires, Doctor, have no cause to fear, but we do, don't we? Over some irrational fear from our past life."

"I suppose that's true," I responded carefully. Where was she going with this? "Fear is not a rational emotion."

"There I have to correct you, because some fear is healthy, like the way humans fear us, their natural predators. But there's no reason for us, the top of the food chain, to fear. Are you afraid now, Doctor?"

In truth, I realized, I wasn't. This madwoman did not instill fear in me. Not fear for me, at least, but I felt a crushing anxiety for my daughter. I hoped Rose would remain level-headed, as she'd been most of our journey together. I also hoped she could escape from Adelaide's men and go back to Emmett, who needed her more than she would ever know.

Rose was not the only one for whom I felt shivers of fear; my whole family was in danger of being swept up in this crazed vampire's plot. I prayed they didn't find us, if they were searching. The Volturi would not excuse a Cullen of insurrection, no matter how much affection Aro had for me. Nothing would give Caius more pleasure than seeing my family destroyed, utterly obliterated, by his soldiers. He was that sort of spiteful, malicious person.

And, I knew in my heart, if I couldn't refuse Adelaide's commands-- if I did become the tool she used to finish her army-- I would not want Esme to know how I'd helped wreck the vampire world. At this juncture escape for me was absolutely impractical, surveyed as I was. My wife should not have to bear the shame that would come with having a radical partisan for a husband. If anyone ever knew what Adelaide was planning, and saw that I was involved, life would become that much harder for Esme, and Edward, my first son.

Shame was the least of our troubles, for now, however.

Adelaide was still smiling at me, waiting.

Reynard opened the door to the room, along with two others of Adelaide's army. They were holding a fourth, struggling person between them, one whose dark brown hair was hanging in her face. She was small, and young, from what I could tell. Mystified, I glanced from Adelaide to the men and back. The psychology behind this woman's strategy would take months to decipher.

It was not until the group of four crossed the threshold of the room, passing under the draft that ran across the ceiling, that I figured out the girl was human.

The scent of the young woman was particularly appealing, and not just because I hadn't hunted in almost a month. Her scent had a pull to it, a sweet flavor, exotic. I didn't allow myself to linger on it, cutting my eyes to the space above her drooping head. My throat recalled a sensation it hadn't experienced in years, decades: the faint burning that was thirst, more intense to someone who hadn't been exposed to human blood an a regular basis. I crossed to the wall opposite the door, unwilling to sit in the draft that was carrying the poor girl's scent straight to me. While I trusted my control, I had never gone so long without hunting for two centuries.

"Lock the door," said Adelaide. Reynard complied, then stood guard before the worn wooden panel. "Release her, before you kill her yourselves."

The two vampires pushed their prisoner carelessly forward, and she slammed into the table in the middle of the room. I itched to help her, to pick her up off the floor, but I repressed my doctor's instinct. Whimpering in terror, the girl scrambled clumsily up, one hand steadying herself on the table's edge, the other raking the hair out of her eyes. I hissed in horrrified recognition.

_Bella! They've found Bella!_

Then I noticed the white scar extending above and below her left eye. It wasn't Bella, but the girl could have been my human daughter's twin. Wide, chocolate brown eyes stared at Adelaide and I, the message projecting from them a pitiful one: the girl thought we were monsters, blank terror her one feeling. "Please," she whispered in French, "please. I didn't do anything to you. Please let me go."

I could only stare at her in misery, for what could I do but ask for a pardon that would not come?

"I imagine you're thirsty, Doctor," Adelaide said, in false courtesy. "Feel free to take this girl as your kill, we've all fed recently."

I did my best not to gag at the implication. This innocent young woman had been brought here as my _dinner_? But then I remembered my masquerade, and the red contacts in my pocket. My charade had backfired on me, with a disasterous outcome. Now I either explained the whole of my dietary philosophy or...

I couldn't take my eyes off her, this human marked out to die for my satisfaction. She was beautiful, just as Bella was beautiful, in her own way. And she was so young, not out of high school, by the looks of it. I could no more kill her than I could kill Bella. "I am not thirsty," I said.

"What?" teased Adelaide. "Your eyes are as black as night, of course you're thirsty."

"No, I'm not."

The girl shrank away from my voice. I tried not to flinch. I was not a monster, as she must have assumed I was. I ached to tell her this, to comfort her if I could. Yet I could do nothing against the five other vampires in the room.

"You're being ridiculous, Carlisle. You _are_ thirsty, aren't you?"

"No. I am not." This would be my standed respons, I decided, until I could stand my thirst no longer and was forced to inform them of our hunting habits. I didn't know why, but telling them of my family's lifestyle repulsed me.

Adelaide stalked close to me, her side brushing against mine. She leaned over to speak into my ear. "You see, Doctor, we're all afraid of something, rational or irrational. I am afraid of remaining under the iron fist of the Volturi-- a rational fear. You, however, are afraid of death." Before I could contest this statement, she continued, "You aren't afraid of your own death, certainly not! You seem almost wanton with your own life. But you are afraid of this girl's death, are you not?"

With another snap, Adelaide motioned her men forward. They descended on the girl, dragging her to a standing position and holding her in place as Reynard paused. As Adelaide nodded, the nomad rushed up to the girl, putting his hands on the sides of her face. I turned away to the sickening crack of the child's neck being broken. If I had had the power to weep, I most likely would have, whether Adelaide was desiring that reaction or not.

"You're afraid of the deaths of others," whispered Adelaide, while in the background her minions began to feed. "Humans especially. That's an irrational fear, Dr. Cullen."

I couldn't answer civilly or logically, so I held my peace. My reply would have been something in the vein of condemning her to eternal torment for her black heart. The woman was ruthlessly sociopathic, there was no doubt about it.

"I wonder," mused Adelaide, as I seethed and mourned. "Do you feel the same fear for the Volturi? Is that why you refuse to help me?"

At last I gathered myself enough not to snarl as I said, "You should have known, if you deduced my love of human life, that killing an innocent woman in front of me would alienate me to your cause forever."

"Perhaps." She smiled her evil smile as she gazed at the four vampires slaking their thirst. I hated that smile, and would for the rest of my life. "But I don't really care of you agree with me, Doctor, or even if you want to help me. You will help me. Because, you know, there are more humans where that creature came from, plenty of them to kill. How many must die before you consent to my wishes?"

Revolted, I turned my face to the wall, pressing my forehead to the rough paint. I had to calm down, I had to let go of my rage. I could not lose control again, as I had when Reynard had attacked Rosalie. Adelaide had me irrevocably fixed in a moral dilemma, and there was nothing I could do to extricate myself. The woman's question was a valid one, haunting.

How many humans would die before I gave in?

My other thought was too disturbing to ponder, and I tried to force it from me to no avail.

How many of my children would have to hurt before I gave in?


	34. 31 Family Ties

**Author's Note: I'm laboring to get this monstrosity finished before I become so busy in June! Have no fear, my faithful readers, I shall end this story soon! Only a few more chapters to go. Although I'll probably have a Part Five, there will not be seven chapters in it. **

**This chapter (though I hate to spoil it) answers a point one of my reviewers made: Tanya would not just say 'call me' and run off. Yes, she would, and there's a good explanation for it, as you'll see. ;) I'm really going to be dancing on my toes after this ch. Now I have nearly five different sections of the vampire index to balance! Fun, fun, fun! **

**Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW. Spread the word, tell your friends, encourage people to read it! I love you all!**

**Thanks!**

31. Family Ties

I was sitting with Irina, on our back porch that overlooked the Denali National Park. My sister was curled up on the gently swinging glider, her knees drawn up to her chest, her eyes bleakly looking out over the landscape. The crisp breeze tousled both our locks, my strawberry blond ones mingling with her silver.

I slid closer to her and put my arm around her fragile shoulders. "Darling, it's going to be all right." Irina glared at me from within her misery, but said nothing. "I know you may not see it now, but we'll get you through this." She turned away, and I shook her lightly till she paid attention to me. "We're your family, Irina. We will always be here for you, you know?"

"I know, Tanya," she whispered, shrugging me off her. "But just leave me alone."

"No," I growled, "I will _not_ leave you alone. You've been alone too long."

"Look who's talking," she retorted, her icy eyes flaming. "Since when have you been an expert on heartbreak, Tanya?"

Taken aback by the insult about my vacant love life, I let go of her. I had never found a mate to spend my life with, and Irina was usually very sympathetic to my loneliness. I tried not to let the remark sting-- my sister had a raw hurt, the loss of her own mate, eating at her --and forged on in my mission to console her.

"I can see you're alone, Irina. I don't need a personal heartbreak to know that. I'm rather observant at times. Carmen, Eleazer, and Kate are worried about you." When she didn't react I leaned over and put both my arms around her, burying my face in her hair. "I'm so worried about you, dear," I murmured. "I am so sorry about Laurent."

"Please, just go," she begged me, her voice tight.

Stifling a sigh, I moved off the swing and went to the sliding glass doors, my hand on the cold metal frame. Irina didn't want consolation, not now. I loved her, and wanted to help her, but she didn't want my help. As my family's leader I felt obligated to take care of my sisters, and our newest members, Carmen and Eleazer. Irina was one of the people that had been with me and Kate for time out of mind, and now, I was powerless to comfort her. It made me feel worthless, helpless; I never like that feeling.

"Carlisle," I muttered, "what would you do? How can I make her see she needs to move on?" _And where are you?_ I thought desolately.

"Tanya!" called Kate, from within our house. "Phone!"

Casting one glance back at Irina, I pulled open the door and took the cordless phone from my sister. "Hello?" My voice was tired.

"Yes, is this Tanya?" It was an unfamiliar woman's voice, Irish, from what I could tell. Immediately I knew she was a vampire; her bell-like tones were too pleasing to be human.

Frowning, Kate and I shared a look. Who called us but the Cullens? "It is, who is this?"

"My name is Siobhan, I'm a friend of Carlisle."

"Carlisle! Do you know where he is?" I didn't even stop to think, not after I heard his name. "How is he?"

"I'm afraid I don't know how he is," said Siobhan, "but I do know where. Unfortunately."

Unfortunately? "What do you mean?"

"How to explain? Well, let me start with the priority. Do you know a vampire by the name of Victoria?"

Behind me, I heard Irina suck in breath. Victoria, that red-haired nomad, had been the one to deliver the news to Irina about Laurent's death. My first impression of her had been unpleasant; I had judged her by the choatic tangles of her hair, and her defensively feline posture. "I know a woman by that name." I hesitated. "Why?"

"I've been told through Alice Cullen that a nomad by the name of Victoria is an ally of Adelaide, another nomad. This Adelaide has been hostile towards all the vampires in Ireland, and now..." Siobhan left off, as tentative as I was.

"Now?" I prompted. Kate was at my shoulder, her ear pressed to the phone.

"She has Carlisle."

What? What did this woman mean? What was she talking about? And how could we ever discuss it all over the phone? "Okay, I don't understand, Siobhan. Who is Adelaide, and what is she doing to Carlisle, and why are you calling us?"

"I'm calling you to get more information on Adelaide, but it appears you know as little about her as we do."

"I've never heard of her in my life," I declared. "I'm vaguely acquainted with Victoria, but we aren't chums."

"I see. Secondly, I was calling to see if you might be interested in helping us save Carlisle."

"I am so confused! Save him from _what_?"

"Like I said, we don't know," said Siobhan patiently. "We know that Adelaide has Carlisle and Rosalie--"

"_Rosalie_, too?" Good heavens, what were we dealing with, here?

"And she's heading into France. Alice sees her crossing into Italy at some point--if we don't stop her."

Italy. There was one reason a vampire would travel to Italy. I felt myself grow colder. "She's Volturi?" I asked, turning pale. "She's Volturi, and she's taking Carlisle--"

"No, no, she's not Volturi," cut in Siobhan brusquely. "Her actions would never be condoned by the Volturi. She's murdered nine vampires in less than a month. Not to mention she created an immortal--"

Kate, Irina, and I all shrieked in unison, drowning out the Irish woman's last word.

"She hasn't!" hissed Kate. "She couldn't have!"

"We mustn't be involved!" cried Irina. "The Volturi would know!"

"Carlisle! What has he got to do with this?" I yelled into the mouthpiece.

"Please, calm down!" exclaimed Siobhan, perturbed by our overreaction. "We haven't got much time to discuss! Are you willing to come to France or not?"

"I--" I couldn't speak. An immortal child was on the loose! Carlisle was being thrown in with some disreputable people, and I didn't know why. "Where are the other Cullens?"

I already knew the answer. "In France, naturally, tracking Adelaide and her men."

"Her men?" Kate was growing more irate by the second.

"Just how many vampires are with this nomad?" I queried, hand on hip.

"We've estimated about six, give or take one."

"How many are in your coven?"

"Two, not counting me."

"So, if we came to France, we'd even your numbers to--" it took me three seconds to calculate "Ten. Those are good odds."

"Well, nine."

"No, there's five Cullens, without Carlisle and Rose." It took a minute for it to sink in. "Do you mean to tell me that another Cullen is missing?"

"Jasper's gone," Siobhan grimly replied. "Along with Edward's sweetheart, Bella."

"The human girl," I breathed. "Jasper _and_ the human girl are gone. I'll bet Edward's in a fould mood."

"He's been a good leader, so far. We're just now meeting to join forces. Can we count on your coven?"

"No, Tanya," protested Irina. "Immortal children are trouble."

"But you know what we said," I argued. "We agreed to help if Jasper or anyone called us. This counts as a Cullen calling."

With an odd glint in her eye, Kate nodded. "I second the motion."

"We would be endangering our whole family!"

"Irina, the Cullens are family, too. They're in danger; they need us. The only reason I didn't volunteer before was because--" I didn't finish, seeing the pain in my sister's eyes. I had not promised Jasper solid help because I had suspected werewolves were somehow th cause of tension. If werewolves had been in the mix, I would have refused, due to Irina's grudge against them. Laurent, who had nearly been Irina's mate, had been murdered by some Quileute indian wolves right across from the Cullen's territory. The Cullens had been away at the time, and had been unaware of Irina's attachment. They couldn't have stopped Laurent's death, but there were still hard feelings on Irina's side of the relationship.

So I had been sketchy when offering Jasper help, telling him to call us if his family needed anything. Now that I realized the Quileutes weren't in the plan, I was ready to come to my family's aid.

"I can't speak for my sisters," I said to Siobhan, "but I can say for myself that I am taking the next plane out to France. Is Paris fine?"

"You might be better securing a private flight, if you can, and land on the border between France and Ireland. We think they're still close to the edge, maybe Le Havre."

"I'll see if I can arrange it."

"Tanya," Irina clutched my arm, "we can't go!"

I pried her off as nicely as I could. "We don't have to, but _I_ am."

"Then I am too," said Kate.

It was best that Carmen and Eleazer were gone on a hunting trip; I would't feel as guilty taking only Kate with me into a fight. "Let's go, we have to hurry."

"Tanya!" Pitifully, Irina grabbed at my sleeve, needy, now that I was leaving. "Tanya, I'm begging you not to do this."

"I am going, Irina. Carlisle is my dearest friend."

"Is he more dear to you than me?"

I looked into her scared amber eyes, and my heart felt sore. "You look after Carmen and Eleazer for me, yes?" I kissed her on the cheek as Kate dashed to the Volvo. "Goodbye, Irina."

"I love you!" she called feebly, running after me. "I love you, my sisters!"

"We love you too!" we screamed back, slamming our doors and taking off.

"Oh, I hate to leave her like that," I fretted, watching her frail figure in the rear-view mirror.

Kate was relentless, her usual stubborn, fiery self. "You said it yourself, Tanya." She swept her hair into a conventional pony tail, removing it from her eyes in anticpation of combat. "Carlisle's family. And we from Denali always protect our family."

"Always," I repeated.


	35. 32 Covens

**Author's Note: Okay, well. First of all, I need to apologize for the BIGGEST BLUNDER IN THIS FANFIC SO FAR. **

**"THE BORDER BETWEEN FRANCE AND IRELAND?" THERE _IS_ NO BORDER BETWEEN FRANCE AND IRELAND!!!!!!!!! **

**So sorry about that very absent-minded mistake. What I meant to say was, "The border of Ireland closest to France." **

**Here's the next chapter! You're all going to hate me till I update again! This is the cliffhanger of the century, if I do say so myself. ;) **

**Leave feedback! Thanks!**

33. Covens

_I called Tanya. _

"Good," I said to Siobhan, nudging Alice and nodding. It had been a fortunate thing that she'd seen Siobhan's coven wandering around, trying to find the scent trail they'd lost, an hour before we arrived at the same destination. If Alice had not seen them, we would have passed right by each other on our way to the same goal.

Closing her eyes, Alice welcomed her next vision: one of Tanya and Kate getting off a jet and racing to meet us. "I can't tell when they'll be here, not yet," she said.

"We don't technically need them," Maggie pointed out. "It's an even match, without your two friends."

"Unless they have someone as strong as Emmett, it isn't," Esme said confidently, squeezing Emmett's arm.

Grinning, Emmett patted our mother's hand affectionately. "Don't worry, Esme, I won't let you down."

"We have decided advantages," I agreed, "but we can't get too cocky. We know the woman has at least one vampire with an ability, and my guess is she's got more than one. So everyone--just be prepared."

"Oh, Edward, why must you be such a pessimist?" Alice rolled her eyes. _We need confidence, Edward, _she told me in her mind. _Without it, what have we got? No hope, no strength. Just cockiness. _

"You be the optimist," I smirked, ruffling her hair. "I'll be the realistic one."

After shifting around for a minute, Liam asked, "How long do we wait for the women from Alaska?" _I have a bad feeling about just hanging around here, _he thought. _Carlisle could be burned to cinders by the time we get around to leaving. _

I tried not to be annoyed at him as I answered his spoken question. "We'll wait for half an hour. Siobhan called them four hours ago, right?"

Siobhan jerked her head. "Right. Just after we got back on the right trail." She berated herself in her thoughts. _I cannot believe we caught the wrong scent. We've lost precious time, and now we'll waste even more waiting for those two women. _

"They should be arriving any minute, now," I continued, tuning out my companions' 'voices'. "Knowing Tanya, she boarded the fastest jet she could find and paid the pilot an exorbitant amount to get here on time. They'll swim the rest of the way, if they have to."

"Who are they, exactly?" inquired Siobhan, raising her eyebrows. _Are they family, I wonder? Blood relatives? Hah, no pun intended. _

I grinned, which earned me a bewildered look from Liam. "Tanya and her coven-- her sisters Irina and Kate-- have been our good friends for a _very_ long time. They were Carlisle's friends before they were mine, if that's any indication. Carmen and Elezaer are their two new members. They joined them a few years back."

To be truthful, I wasn't looking forward to seeing Tanya and her sister, because it would only remind me that our situation was desperate. We wouldn't have resorted to calling on them for help, if not for Alice's vision of the nomad we were chasing telling a tempestuous Rosalie exactly what Victoria looked like. Tanya had said her family didn't know the nomad, and Siobhan had taken the intiative and asked them to bring themselves to Ireland, to add to our numbers. I'd given her a bit of a hard time about that, but I had seen her logic: the more on our side, willing to fight, the better. Although it unsettled me to coerce Tanya and Kate into fighting for us, I knew they would villify me if we didn't ask them, and... one of us didn't make it due to inferior numbers.

Liam checkd his old-fashioned pocket watch, and replaced it with a sigh. _Still twenty minutes to go. Time crawls when you're worried sick. _

"We're in Le Havre," I broke the silence to reassure everyone. "We're miles away from our target in Rouen. All we have to do is muster our forces, run for five minutes, then begin the rescue."

"Five minutes could mean everything," muttered Emmett. _Hang in there, Rose, baby. We're going to clean them out, and you can go home. I'll punch a couple faces in to make up for all this crap. _

"And when we get there, everyone is going to wait until we formulate an attack plan." I thought it best to drive the point home. "I repeat: nobody makes a move until we all know where to go and what to do. Is that clear? I'm speaking to my family."

_Edward's really shaping up into quite a man, _thought Siobhan, impressed. _I wonder what that Swan girl did to him. Must be true love...it's very odd, though. A human?_

"Roger that, sir," said Emmett, snapping me a smart salute.

"You're a scream," I replied, deadpan.

"Of course, Edward," said Esme. I had expected such an answer from our mother, but her thoughts somewhat disturbed me. _My son has a point, we need to be organized. But if I see him, will I be able to hold myself back? I haven't seen his face in so long. _Carlisle's features were rendered crystal-clear in Esme's mind, coupled with a longing so intense it was painful. _What if they've hurt him? _Her thoughts were a darker shade. _I'll kill them if they've touched him._

And I'd kill Jasper if he--

But I couldn't allow myself to think like that. Bella had to be fine, she had to be safe. I'd just gotten her back, and I did not intend to lose her again any time soon. Part of the reason I was anxious to get on the move was because Jasper and Bella had gone the same way Carlisle and Rosalie had, on the trail we were following now. If Jasper was going to hurt her, he would have done so by now, and we would have some proof. He must have gone looking for Carlisle, and Bella insisted on coming. That's what I was drilling into my own skull, to subdue the panic raging in my mind. Carlisle was gone, Rosalie was gone. Bella was gone...and Jasper was gone.

It was just not one of the better weeks in my long and wearisome life.

"Oh, oh!" Alice danced in place. "There he is! There's Jasper!"

I could see him, too, through the medium of her thoughts. Jasper was crouched low on the ground beside a tall building, a can of some sort clutched in his hands. He had a butane lighter between the fingers of his other hand, and...a signal flare?

Everyone was watching Alice now as the vision unfolded. "What about Jasper?" asked Emmett. "Where's Bella?"

There she was! Lying on her stomach in the sand of an embankment, with another lighter, and more signal flares. I sighed with the relief of knowing she was whole and undamaged. That is, I was relieved until I saw what she was doing.

With single-minded concentration, Bella lit the end of one flare and stuck it in the sand in front of her, then bent her head and waited, listening. There was the crack of a gunshot, she scurried to a spot ten feet away, lit another flare, and stuck it in the sand. What in the world was she--

"No!" Alice and I both cried out at the same time, although mine was more a growl than anything.

Alice's thoughts were a maelstrom. _Jasper, what are you thinking?! You're such an idiot! There's only you, against how many of them? And Bella's in danger! Where did you leave your sanity?_

If anyone had been reading my thoughts, they would have gotten the distinct impression that I was Cain reincarnate.

How could he?

"What _is _it?" Everyone shouted.

"Jasper's not after Bella," babbled Alice, "he's just taken her with him on a rescue mission!"

"What?" choked out Emmett. "_Bella?_ Is he insane?"

Esme clapped a hand to her mouth. "He'll be killed!"

"That's it! We're leaving now!" Taking Esme's hand, Emmett bent to begin running.

As much as I wanted to forget Tanya and Kate and race to Rouen, I knew we had to be sensible, to bide our time until our friends could join us. My chest felt hollow as I thought about Bella, helpless on that riverbank. "No, Emmett, we have to wait."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Edward?"

I latched onto his other arm, bracing myself as he tried to shake me off. "Listen, Emmett! I'm more eager to run and save Bella than you are, believe me. But we have to wait for Tanya and Kate. Think of Kate's ability, she'll be an asset we can't afford to go without."

"But Bella and Jasper!"

Like an air raid in our heads, Alice's next vision left me shell-shocked.

_Bella was slinking quietly down the bank, unseen by the three vampires searching for her. She slid behind a large piece of metal and lay still, holding her breath. The vampires were hit by a round of small bursts of light and sound, coming from behind them. While the vampires were distracted Bella shifted around, then drew out a sharp knife and dashed to the cover of a fallen tree. _

"Oh, my--"

I cut myself off as Alice's vision continued.

_Jasper took a handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it to a metal brace on the building next to him, a warehouse. He faded into the shadows, the lighter still in his hand, as a vampire came up to the brace, frowning at the handkerchief. The vampire's back was to Jasper. Out of nowhere my brother appeared, seized the vampire in his grasp, and faded again. But I heard the tell-tale tearing noises, muffled by four loud gunshots. _

The vision switched back to Bella.

_She was still behind the fallen tree, knife in hand. The three vampires advanced on her, and one caught her scent. _I held my breath. _He nodded to his companions, and together they rushed the tree. Then, from the building, Jasper's four gun shots sounded, which was apparently a signal. Bella sprang out of hiding, fear in her wide eyes. "Don't come any closer!" she cried, holding the knife out in what was supposed to be a threatening manner. The vampires sneered at her, and came at her again. _

"What's going on, Edward?" asked Emmett. I was too terrified to speak.

_"Stay back," quavered Bella, lifting the knife higher. She stepped backwards--_

_And fell, the knife slashing her arm wide open. _

_Suddenly, the three vampires weren't laughing anymore. _

"Forget it," I snarled. "Forget Tanya, forget Kate. Forget waiting!" I sprang into action, only to be stopped dead by a huge, beefy arm. "Emmett!"

"Whoa, there, kid," said Emmett, his arm like adamantium. "You're not going anywhere till you tell us what Alice saw."

"Please, Edward, what is it?" Esme's sweet face made the fire drain a little out of my veins. But only marginally.

I fought to open my teeth as I said, "I. Will. Make. Jasper. Wish. He. Had. Never. Been. Born."

And I meant it. Every single, vehement, acidic word.


	36. The Resistance

**Author's Note: ACTION! This, my friends, is where the real action begins. So, hang in there! **

**I think this song is rather appropriate: it measures the mindset of Adelaide, of Edward and his companions, and Carlisle, too. It's very revolutionary, very action-oriented. I love this band! ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, it's past my expectations! Maybe I'll punch through to 200!**

_You want to watch us break  
Be the first to (take) us down  
But your teeth are worn  
And there's no stopping us now  
You got to be mental  
Your speeches sound malingered  
Take down this molotov of words  
Penned with you in mind_

_Speak for yourself  
You paper tigers  
You'll crash where you stand  
You've got a riot on your hands_

_Too late to meet demands  
When you've got a riot on your hands  
Silent alarms are ringing  
Sounds of revolt draw near  
A new united front  
That you will come to fear  
We will hold together  
To become the change  
Voice for the voiceless  
With every common man engaged_

_Speak for yourself  
You paper tigers  
You will crash where you stand  
You've got a riot on your hands  
Too late to meet demands  
When you've got a riot_

_Ignite and watch us burn  
Until every embers turned  
Mankind will feel inspired  
When we set your walls to fire_

_Speak for yourself  
You paper tigers  
You'll crash where you stand  
You've got a riot on your hands  
Too late to meet demands  
When you've got a riot on your hands_

_Speak for yourself_

--_The Resistance_, Anberlin


	37. 33 Battle Plan

**Author's Note: I was wrong-- THIS is the biggest cliffhanger in the world! Although, it's kind of the same one...**

**Instead of me posting a song for you guys, I think it would be great if some of my reviewers suggested a (clean) song! One full of action and pathos! That would be sweet, if someone thought of a good one. ;)**

**On to the story! Enjoy! Please review!**

33. Battle Plan

"All right, Bella," said Jasper, his voice a hint above a breath, "now, just do as I instruct, and it will be flawless."

We were lying army style, on our stomachs with our elbows supporting us, our heads barely clearing the rock we'd hidden behind. Below us was the warehouse around which the group of vampires holding Carlisle and Rosalie were patrolling, seven of them in all. Every one of them looked fierce and purposeful, not easily intimidated by one girl and a single vampire. I had trouble pulling air through my lungs, imagining Jasper and me rushing them. A tingling bout of confidence struck me from my right; I frowned at Jasper. "I don't want to be confident right now," I complained in a whisper. "I only want to be confident when there's something to be confident about."

With a muffled laugh, Jasper slid back down to the base of the boulder. "There's definitely seven hostile vampires there: we're confident about that."

"Oh, thanks." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You can't let yourself get panicked," he told me solemnly, a commander addressing his army. "We have to do this well the first time, Bella. We have no second chance. If we allow our nervousness to get the better of us, it could be the end for us both. Just remember what we've gone over, attend to my signals, and the plan will go off without a hitch."

"Okay," I ingrained bravado into my head, "we've got this, just stay calm. Stay calm, we've got this."

"Think of Carlisle and Rosalie," Jasper said, inching slowly away from me, crawling through the dirt.

"I don't have to; they're right below us."

With my weak human eyes I could catch the glint of Rosalie's perfection, visible even through a window. I directed all my mental properties into thinking of my two family members being held prisoner, awaiting a bloody fate. Jasper had let it slip that Alice had seen Carlisle die in a graphic way. Now I was fairly sure he'd made the 'mistake' of telling me of that vision so I would be more than willing to help him with a rescue. He'd said Carlisle was going to be ripped to pieces and burned, most likely. Right in front of us.

Were we going to be able to stop it, or would we be horrified witnesses to our family leader's death?

"Do you have the lighter?" asked Jasper at my ear, making me jump.

"Yes, I've got it." I fumbled in my pocket and fished it out. "But I wait till the signal to use it?"

"Correct. You sit back and watch me in action." Grinning, the blond vampire drew the six flares he'd smuggled out of a police station from his coat and laid them on the ground beside me. "You know what to do with these. Don't hurt yourself, though--Edward would kill me."

"Please. I can work a lighter." There was a moment's pause as we surveyed our potential targets. "Hey, Jasper," I said awkwardly, "um, be careful. Don't do anything too reckless." _Alice wants you home_, I thought silently, _more than she wants Carlisle or Rosalie_.

"Don't you fret about me, little girl," Jasper replied wryly, picking up two flares and pocketing them as subtle tendrils of calm stole into me. "This isn't my first two-man attack plan, although it's the first one I've executed with a human." When he saw that his roots of happy feelings weren't doing much good, he gently touched my shoulder. "Ease up, Bella. This will be over in a matter of minutes."

"Please watch out for yourself," I reiterated. "I'll be here, waiting for the signs."

"I'll give them soon," he said, then vanished.

The second he was gone I began to worry twice as powerfully. So many things could go wrong with our scheme, there were too many dividends, too many eventualities. What if there were more than seven vampires? What if it was more like fifteen? Jasper's plan wouldn't work. I already thought it was risky, and adding unexpected contingencies into the mix was driving me crazy. What if half the Cullens were wiped out in one move? Should Carlisle, Rosalie, _and_ Jasper be destroyed, the Cullens as a whole would cease to be. And, a voice in the back of my head contributed, if I died, too, well, then there would be nothing left of our family but three bitter vampires. Esme, Emmett, and Edward, the three loneliest people on earth.

"Jasper, where are you?" I muttered, turning my mind away from morbid ideas. Any minute, and he would push the wheels into motion.

The sign I had been anticipating came out of nowhere, grating and nerve-wracking. It was the crack of a starter pistol, impossible for even a human to miss. The vampires guarding the warehouse jumped. I jumped, too, then sprang into action, praying that I didn't bumble the plan. First, I grabbed a flare and clicked the lighter on, grimacing as the tips of my fingers warmed from the heat. Holding the end of the flare to the flame, I shut the lighter off the instant sparks began to shoot out of the copper tube's tip. Raising myself fractionally, I got enough muscle behind my arms so that I could grind the other end of the flare into the sandy bank in front of me, leaving it sticking up in the dirt. One of the seven vampires noticed the light and pointed, nudging the man next to him.

The plan was in action.

_Crack!_ The starter pistol's retort sounded again. My second signal.

Crawling low to the ground, I counted out feet as best I could, stopping when I reached ten. On went the lighter; I pulled another flare from the stack and lit it, shoving its end into the ground. I didn't wait for the signal this time. Jasper had told me not to wait. Instead I counted out ten feet, lit the flare, and moved on, feeling my adrenaline levels soar.

Two more flares, then I'd have to proceed to Step Two.

I squinted in the dusk, and could just make out the silent, ghostly figure creeping past the line of guards, a square can held tight in one hand. Jasper was carrying out his end of the deal, liberally pouring gasoline all around the warehouse. This was a precaution taken to insure utter mayhem, not one we were planning to use unless in dire need. He had also sprinkled some fuel in a wide line in front of my hiding place: a firewall, a hedge of protection, if the guards discovered me. I had a lighter, Jasper had a lighter, so either one of us could begin the chaos, at any time. But I wasn't going to do anything that deviated from the plan.

As I lit the next flare, the knife belted at my side dug into my hip. I wormed around till it lay flat under me, its sheath resting against my thigh. The knife had become a real pain-- twice already I'd nearly stabbed myself, sending Jasper into a twitching paroxysm. It was vital to our plot, but it was bugging me.

_Focus_, I told myself. _You can do this. One more flare, then get ready_.

Down into the sand went the last flare, red sparks fountaining from its head. I had placed the distractions ten feet apart in a semi-circle, outlining the high bank. Jasper's pistol shots had diverted the guard's attention, affording me a couple seconds to move between flares. I checked my cell phone's watch; the whole first step had only taken two minutes. Now I could see three vampires from below venturing up to my embankment. It was time for the next level of confusion.

_Crack!_

The guards whipped their heads around, tensing up. The third pistol shot had rattled them. I smiled at Jasper's ingenius plan, and removed the packet of firecrackers from my pocket. Unwrapping the insulative cotton gauze, I broke off a string of five and laid it on the sand, touching my lighter to each one. Then I sprinted to the cover of a thick bush, thirty feet lower down on the bank. The five firecrackers went off with loud bangs, just as the ones Jasper had lit at the same time went off from behind the guards. I took three more, set the wicks on fire, and lobbed them at the guards as far as I could throw. One landed squarely on a vampire's nose, making him swear and swat it away while spinning around to see the culprit. Our plan was working devilishly well, and with minimal risk to us.

"Where are these things coming from?" yelped another guard, as a firecracker grazed his hand.

"Spread out, look for the human doing this," ordered another.

They would spread out, like Jasper had predicted. I was never going to question his tactics again.

I moved to my next location, a piece of metal buried in the sand, and tossed two more missiles at the guards. They had now pinpointed my spot, and were stalking toward me. I was grateful for the days of dirt and mud that veiled my scent somewhat. Although they knew my general direction, I didn't think the guards knew my exact whereabouts, otherwise they would have come at me much quicker. They were lookng for me as they came, sniffing the air and growling. "Adelaide won't be pleased," hissed one.

A volley of firecrackers assaulted them from Jasper's battery, disorienting them. I took that opportunity to slip the knife out of its sheath and scurry to my last hide-away. Step Four of Jasper's plan would be inplemented soon, all I had to do was wait for the outcome to complete the mission.

_Think of your family_, I reminded myself. _The reason you have to go this alone. You don't want them involved, do you?_

I didn't want them involved. If Jasper could pull this rescue off himself, that was the best way. Even if it meant I had to sacrifice for the mission to be successful. Carlisle and Rosalie were more crucial to the Cullens than I was, I knew. They would all get over my death much easier than if their father died.

Edward wouldn't, of course. But he was only one man among seven.

"There's a scent," said one of the vampires, back on my trail.

"Mmmm, get a whiff of that," commented the one next to him.

"Wonder what a human's doing around here?" mused the third.

They all arrowed toward the fallen tree under which I was hiding. I tried to smooth out my breathing, to control the tremor in my hands. It was all part of the plan, and Jasper's plan had been brilliant so far. This part would be a cinch, it wouldn't be a problem. Jasper wouldn't fail me, he was my brother. He would tell me if anything was wrong. If something went wrong, I would abort the next step.

But would I? Would I really give up the single chance we had?

The vamires all rushed to my tree, following the faint but appealing scent of my blood.

_Crack! Crack!_ _Crack! Crack!_

That was the signal! With trembling legs I shot up out of hiding, the knife in my hand. All three vampires froze, staring at me with bemused expressions. This was when I had to be strong, to follow through with my end of the deal. Jasper trusted me to fulfill this plan. "Don't come any closer," I said, and my voice was steady, even though I was shaking violently.

Laughing derisively, the guards advanced on me. "Stay back," I warned bogusly. I brandished the knife more firmly, posing for a couple seconds before taking off, leaping from behind the tree and hurtling toward the warehouse. All Jasper had said was to make it as far as I could to where he was waiting, not a specific distance. I only hoped I got far enough for him to help me.

Clearly, fate held a grudge against me for all the times I had escaped its clutches.

Because, at the exact same second I realized I had _misread the signal_, my foot snagged on a rock, and I tumbled down the rest of the bank, the knife swinging wildly in my grasp.

"Oh," I gasped, as blood poured from the slash the blade had made in my forearm. Pain came seconds after, stinging and stabbing at once. I glanced up the incline that I'd fallen from, and was met by a dreadful sight.

The vampire guards' eyes were fixed hungrily on me, their eyes slitted and their nostrils wide to inhale my delicious scent. Soon they were joined by four more vampires, drawn to my blood, and these were joined by two more. Nine vampires, I counted in acute fright. Jasper had been wrong-- there were more than seven of them.

I pulled myself along the ground, my arm cradled to my chest, but my progress was halted by a fist planted squarely in the small of my back. I was flipped around onto my back, and I cried out in pain as my arm was jerked cruelly outward.

I had realized my mistake too late.

Too late, I'd remembered four shots meant to abort step four.

Now, as I opened my mouth to scream one final scream of survival, I knew my mistake had been a fatal one.


	38. 34 Disaster

**Author's Note: Ominous music! New chapter!**

**Review, please!**

34. Disaster

The gunshots had disturbed us, as we had sat in the dark warehouse, awaiting some unknown fate. I'd repeatedly stuck my head out the door to demand the guards surrounding us take me to Carlisle, but every time I'd been shoved back inside. Blaise had watched this with apathy, realizing before I did that asking anything from the sentries was useless. So I had paced back and forth, wasting hours away by formulating ridiculous escape plans. There was no way to get out of the warehouse, in reality; I was trapped here, as trapped as if I'd been a human without abnormal strength and speed. It almost made me feel sorry for Bella, a feeble creature in comparison to all the supernaturals around her.

"This is getting old," sighed Blaise, as we faced each other on the floor. "I don't even know why Adelaide is bothering to keep us around."

"You said it yourself," I answered. "She thinks we might have some powers she can use for her new regime."

"I know, but then why are we just being held here, isolated? Something isn't right about it." Thoughtfully, the black-haired nomad leaned against one of the huge crates in the room.

Irritably, I got up and walked around, arranging my clothes in dissatisfaction. They would never be clean again. "Whatever she's planning, I wish she'd get it over with. I am so thirsty, it's killing me."

"Maybe she's waiting for us to kill each other off," laughed Blaise.

"It's a possibility," I muttered darkly.

"Oh, come, dear Rosalie. Am I that much of a bother?"

"It's not you. I just hate being locked up in a room with anyone." _Besides Emmett, of course_, I added in my head. That I wouldn't mind at all.

"I don't mind it so much," shrugged Blaise. "I have been wandering for so long, it's rather enjoyable to remain in one place now and then. I would enjoy this, if it weren't for the fact that I have no idea what is to be our end."

"You would enjoy sitting in a dusty old warehouse, full of dirt and whatnot?" Surely he wasn't serious.

"Some of us don't have the same tender sensibilities as you, young lady," he returned dryly.

That was when the first gunshot had sounded, ringing out over the air.

"Where did that come from?" Blaise straightened, his burgundy eyes curious.

"How should I know?" I didn't care about a gunshot, because it had nothing to do with vampires, obviously.

"Gunshots, in Rouen?" the nomad murmured to himself.

"I'm sure it was just some human cleaning his gun, and it went off by accident." I was very good at dismissing problems that didn't concern me.

"Indeed." But he still looked preoccupied.

I felt my hair and walked to one of the gritty windows on the side of the warehouse. It wasn't a gilded mirror, but it would have to do for now. Meticulously, I went over each strand of my hair, dropping it into place with a patience I hadn't exuded in a while. The rest of my face was perfect, as usual, but my hair needed some work. I could hear Blaise trying not to snicker at my feminine gesture, and I chose to give him some grace. He wasn't really all that horrid to be around--for a nomad.

The second gunshot sounded, scarcely fifty seconds after the first.

It made me jump, tweaking the hair between my fingers out of place. Growling, I smoothed it back down as Blaise got up to look out the window next to mine. "That's just not right," he said. "There are never gunshots in Rouen, this is a peacful town. And there are never two in one night."

"Vampires don't use guns." It didn't have to do with us, so why was he flustered?

"No, not for violence. But perhaps it's a signal?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned from the window to stare at him. "A signal for what, pray tell?"

_Crack!_

"Mon Dieu, another one!" Blaise was more riled up about some yokel's misfires than he was about our predicament.

"It's nothing!" I snapped, antsy from his unease.

"But it is, Rosalie, it is! You don't know this town like I do."

"If you know this town, why can't you--"

There was a string of little pops and cracks, like firecrackers going off just outside the warehouse. Someone swore loudly from about a hundred feet away. "Do you smell that?" I asked, detecting the scent of sulfur and--gasoline?

More firecrackers went off, and more vampires outside yelped in pain.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" queried Blaise in exasperation.

I had begun to get a hunch.

My quick eyes caught movement in the window. I left my hair alone and focused on the outside, picking up the movement again. Through the layer of grime on the glass I could see, creeping like a phantom, a familiar blond vampire. "Jasper!"

"What?! Somone you know?" Blaise peered out his window. "Is that him, crouched under that eave?"

"Yes, it's my brother! Jasper!" What was he _doing_ here?

Jasper looked up as I called, and saw me in the window. He put a finger to his lips; I was silenced instantly, wary of the guards. Then my brother dropped a can he'd been holding and took out a white handkerchief from his pocket. He tied it to the metal brace on the building he was under, then huddled, waiting. One of our vampire guards came to the brace, frowning suspiciously at the handkerchief. He didn't notice Jasper waiting for him behind his back until my brother had fastened his hands around the guard's head and sank into the shadows, but not before I noticed the pistol in Jasper's hand.

"He's good," said Blaise, rather nervously.

Next we heard four clear shots, which masked the other, more ominous sounds coming from the shadows. The smell of burning vampire flesh assaulted us. In a moment Jasper was back, streaking like a bullet across the dirt separating us and climbing silently through the window in the front of the warehouse, pocketing the pistol--and a lighter.

I couldn't contain myself as I ran to seize him in a fierce hug. "Jasper, you found us! Where are the others?"

"There are no others," he said with a grimace. "We have to get out of here, now. Where's Carlisle?"

"What? Where is everyone? Why aren't they here?" I couldn't believe Emmett wouldn't come for me. He was my champion, after all.

Jasper handed me the pistol, then surveyed Blaise with a cool look in his eyes. "Correction: Bella's here, too. Who is this?"

"This is Blaise, he's a friend," I said, to skip the confusion that would undoubtedly come with explaining everything. "Jasper, did you say, 'Bella's here, too'?"

"Yes, she's my distraction. Fire that when I tell you to, Rose. Where is Carlisle?"

"I don't know, where's everyone esle?"

"They're not here!" Jasper was getting more restless by the second. "We really need to move. I miscalculated-- there's too many of them. Come on!"

"Out the window?" asked Blaise, already vaulting through it. He was quicker to pick up on Jasper's plan than I was.

"Go, head toward the center of town. I have to go get Bella." When neither of us moved, he sent a wave of urgency towards us. "Go, Rose!"

"Carlisle!" Blaise and I looked at one another, debating internally. Run, like Jasper said, or go find Carlisle?

"I'll find Carlisle, you just go!" Jasper shoved me and Blaise roughly, spurring us on.

"Do as he says," said Blaise, and ran. I followed him, but neither of us got far.

We both stopped dead when we heard Jasper inhale sharply.

Then we heard the scream.

"Bella," I whispered.

Spinning around, I saw, lying spread-eagled at the foot of an embankment, Bella Swan, her arm cut open. And around her were nine vicious, thirsty vampires. Nine of them. There was no way any of us could save Edward's sweetheart, not now. I felt a thrill of true fear for her, that girl I'd never really wanted as my sister. Nobody should have to die like that, in a circle of heartless killers. That was how I had been, lying broken on the ground, when Carlisle had changed me.

And she had done this to save me? To save Carlisle?

Blaise was staring, mesmerized by the horrific tableau. "She's...human?"

"She's going to die," Jasper said, his voice coming out strangled. "She's going to die. I told her to pull out!"

The first of the nine vampires dove for Bella's arm, his teeth bared.

But he never made it to his target, because he was shoved aside by the vampire next to him. Snarling so loud we could hear it from our position, the two locked together in a skirmish, fighting for the kill. The third vampire clasped Bella's arm, forcing another scream out of her, but he, too, was butted aside by his companion. Soon every vampire in the circle was fighting, causing an enormous raucus, one I was certain would attract Adelaide's attention.

Bella wasn't completely out of danger, however--the fighting vampires weren't concerned with stepping on their kill as they fought, and several times she was nearly crushed by the combatants. She still had enough of her faculties to dodge and roll out of the way, clutching her hurt arm to her. "Come on, Bella." Jasper was on his toes. "Remember the plan, Bella. Remember the plan!"

"Why doesn't she crawl out of the cricle?" asked Blaise, as if it was so easy for one human girl to do.

Snatching her good arm out of danger just in time, Bella dug around frantically in her pocket, her dirt-smeared face set. Finally, just as one vampire loomed over her, his opponent torn to shreds, she whipped out her hand, and a tiny orange smudge sprang to life above her fingers. "Oh," I whispered in comprehension.

Bella had a lighter, as well.

With a cool-headedness that impressed even me, Bella touched the orange dot to the vampire going for her throat. He leapt back immediately, swatting at the flames spreading steadily over his skin.

"Good girl, Bella!" Jasper looked as if his knees would give out from relief.

Our one weakness as vampires was our flammability. Soon the man was covered in flames, cursing adamantly and running toward the river in panic. I knew he would never make it that far before he was burned to a crisp. Triumphantly, Bella set the vampires fighting closest to her on fire, lighting their ankles up. Dancing in pain, they left off their fight and dove toward the river, but not before they set the pair of guards next to them on fire, too. The other three backed off, still snapping at each other in aggravation.

I could have laughed at those idiots, burning or otherwise.

Bella saw us now, and I could see the grin split her face from where I was standing. She scrambled toward us, leaving a thin trail of blood behind her. I could almost smell her luscious scent from here.

_That_ was going to be an issue.

"Bella, no, not here!" Jasper waved his arms, pointing to an area of the bank that had been washed out and covered by a fallen chain link fence. "Over there, the safe point!" Bella couldn't hear his hushed voice and kept coming toward us.

"Quoi?" Blaise's exclamation was coupled by his huff of breath.

I turned just in time to watch the nomad soar through the air and smash into the warehouse. Jasper was wheeling around for the source of the attack, but there was nobody there, from what we could tell. "Blaise," I said, as he righted himself, "who did that?"

"Surprise, sugar!" A southern accent drawled in my ear.

"Rose!"

I went flying, head over heels, like I was turning some absurd back-hand spring. Blaise caught me, wonder of wonders, before I went smashing into the same spot on the warehouse he'd been thrown into. "It's one of them," he told me. "It's one of their powers!"

A second later, Jasper came sailing over, a curse slipping between his thinly-pressed lips. We both caught him and turned him right side up, and he got in front of us, protecting us. Blaise tensed, stepping up beside my brother. So, I was the only one being protected. "Come on, now, man," Jasper said to the shadows. "Why don't you come out, and we can talk this over?"

"Nope," came the response, in a casual style. "Why would I do that, when I can just destroy you from here?"

Whistling in the manner of missiles, pieces of wood and scrap metal lifted off the ground and turned into a whirlwind around us, a miniature tornado. We all got down on our knees, covering our heads, as the debris flew in closer and closer to us. "I need to get near him!" Jasper said, over the wind. "We need to give him back some of this!"

Moving fast, even for a vampire, Blaise snagged a hunk of steel out of the tunnel of detritus and hurled it with all his might in the direction of our attacker. There was a crunch as the steel made contact with a building, and the whirlwind slowed slightly. Jasper gathered himself and punched out of the tunnel; I winced as numerous pieces of garbage hit against him.

"Just calm down," Jasper purred. "We can work this out, you know."

"I've got my orders, boy," said the southern voice, but the wind slowed, and the pieces of trash fell to the ground. Blaise and I sighed in relief. It wasn't that the debris itself would have done us harm, but the speed at which it was revolving would have.

"That's quite a talent you've got there," said Jasper conversationally.

"It is," agreed the southerner. He had come out of hiding, his tall figure sitting calmly on the step of the building across from the warehouse. Jasper was putting his skills to good use, tamping down the man's need to attack.

My brother crossed his arms. "I can see why you're here, but would you mind telling me why you tried to cut us into sushi?"

"Just have my orders."

"Orders. Hm. Who gave you those orders?"

"My," a woman's dulcet tones gushed, "what an ability!"

Blaise and I turned in dread to face her. Adelaide had emerged from her headquarters, and behind her was Carlisle, his face tight.

"Carlisle," Adelaide effused, "I had no idea you had such talented children! This is one of them, I take it?" She looked Jasper over, a smile lighting her full lips.

"Carlisle!" Jasper took a step forward, then paused. "Wait. You must be--"

"Adelaide, my dear," said the woman, as five more guards rushed out and imprisoned us. "My name is Adelaide."


	39. 35 The Snare

**Author's Note: Wow, it hasn't been a week since last update, has it? I'm sorry, I've kind of hit a writer's block. You're supposed to write around those things, but that's easier said than done. **

**On to business: thought it pains me, I must say that the next update may not come in for a while. Count on at least a week, maybe more. You know how it is, a tight schedule and all that. Maybe I'll have the end finalized in my mind when I come back, and I'll write up a storm and finish it in one fell swoop. ;)**

**If you have any suggestions for the plot, just PM me. I would love to have some readers' input. **

**There's some good news, too! I have been nominated for two of the Cullen Awards, which I think is AWESOME! If you don't know what the Cullen Awards are, just go to http://The-Cullen-Awards . yolasite . com. I have been nominated for the Jasper Award, which is best angst fic, and the Alice Award, which is best work in progress. I want to thank whoever nominated me-- you've made my MONTH. But, since the awards are given at the end of this month, and my story is going to be finished before then, I'd like it if someone nominated me for a different category besides Best Work in Progress. There are several, and you can be nominated for three awards. Again, thanks to whoever put me on the list-- I adore you. **

**Read, review, enjoy!**

**Songs:**

**Wasting Time -- Red .com/watch?v=W_MBjUjyE3g (this is kind of a precursor to the following chapters, and it sums up Carlisle's feelings about now)**

**Regime Change -- Disciple **.com/watch?v=P3urCF-iIcI **(again, this is a summary of the emotions brewing around in the ch. Not to mention, it's just painful, and that comes in handy in this chapter!)**

**Back to a Reason, Prt II -- The Trans-Siberian Orchestra .com/watch?v=NqtGYZiSGbU (this is such a beautiful song, and it's angsty. ;) I only just realized how angsty my story is...anyway, there are lyrics to this song. The original wasn't on Youtube-- I was sad)**

35. The Snare

How could I have been such a fool?

That nomad had led me straight into a trap, leaving Rose in that warehouse. I had fallen for the bait, and I'd nearly gotten Bella killed for it. If I had been a commander, I would have been demoted faster than I could say the word. I should have known something was wrong when it was so easy to find and rescue my sister.

But there _had_ been nine guards waiting for us. That didn't sound so easy to break through, once I thought about it. Maybe I had just gotten extremely lucky, and the guards had been exceptionally dimwitted for vampires. They'd been distracted by Bella well enough for me to slip past them. Maybe the noise of their fighting had brought Adelaide out; maybe she hadn't been waiting for us.

It wasn't likely.

Some good I'd done Carlisle and Rose! Now I was being held prisoner as well. Glancing around at the vampires surrounding us, I counted the total of Adelaide's forces. Nine by the river, five with us: that was fourteen right there. And who knew how many more were hovering around, anticipating the arrival of the rest of our family?

"Which of the Cullens are you?" asked the nomad, Adelaide, her red eyes probing.

I contemplated not answering. After testing the waters of her emotions, I chose to answer instead with another question. "May I first ask, ma'am, who you are?"

"I've already told you. My name is Adelaide, I am from France."

I evened out the peak of annoyance in her emotions. "I see. And why are you keeping us here?"

"You are remarkable," said Adelaide in admiration. "You must be using your ability now, am I right?"

Sensing it was time to push the limits, I grinned at her. "I'm sure you'd like to know."

"Jasper," Carlisle warned from his position behind the woman. He was telling me not to test her, that there was something I didn' t know.

"Your name is Jasper?" Adelaide was already getting on my nerves, and I'd been in her presence for a total of five minutes.

"Jasper Hale." I wanted to trick her with Rosalie's original last name, the one we used when playing our human characters.

"Hale." She looked perplexed. "Not Cullen?"

"No, does that bother you?"

It did; she was confused, but got over it quickly. "Of course you wouldn't all have the name Cullen. But you are one of the doctor's creations, aren't you?"

"No." That was the truth, plain and simple. If _only_ Carlisle had changed me into a vampire. It would have made my first few decades much more bearable.

Adelaide's confusion was two-fold, along with a hint of frustration. "This is one of your family members, isn't it, Doctor?"

With another look that ordered me to be cautious, Carlisle nodded. "He is."

"I knew your family had talent, and I was quite right. You'll make an excellent addition to the army, Jasper."

Army? This was starting to sound a little too familiar. A little too familiar for me and my comfort zone. "Army?"

"I'll explain it in concise language. I have grown upset with the Volturi lately, and I think a change is in order. I've assembled the beginnings of an army." Adelaide waved at her guards to sit us down in the middle of the dirty road between the warehouse and its outbuildings. I was shoved to a sitting position by a burly redhead who reminded me of Emmett. Rosalie was placed a few feet away, her eyes shifting from me, to Carlisle, to Adelaide, and to Blaise. Blaise had been put in front of us, and Carlisle remained standing behind the nomad.

"The Volturi have powers," continued Adelaide, like there had been no pause, "but we have powers, also. Your family will swell the numbers of my recruits, and your abilities will most likely bring us to victory against those tyrants. If you three are merely a fraction of your family, think of what your whole coven will do for our army!"

"You..." I felt ice in my veins. "You want to..."

"She wants to take out the Volturi," Rose broke in impatiently.

"In so many words," concurred Adelaide, in a tranquil voice.

"And she wants Carlisle to build her an even bigger army." Rosalie wasn't going to keep quiet, even if there were five vampires glowering at her.

And that woman thought Carlisle was going to consent to all this nonsense?

I couldn't really keep my mouth shut any longer. "That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard in my entire life! To take down the Volturi? That's impossible! It would take--"

"All it would take would be superior powers," Adelaide said harshly. I felt a spike of malice in her feelings, and another emotion harder to label. Was it lust? No, I realized, it felt more like a need for revenge.

"I think it would take more than that," I argued. "You would still need the man-power to match the numbers of the Volturi. Even if you had ten vampires with amazing power, it wouldn't do any good against the sheer number of bodies that the ancients have as their guard."

"I have more than ten," Adelaide declared. "Once your coven comes, I will have twelve vampires that possess abilities, and ten that have none."

"You're now seven short," I returned vidictively. Bella's maneuver had been priceless.

"You killed my men?" Adelaide's eyes narrowed. "All by yourself? Where is the rest of your family?"

"We could search--" began one of the guards, a dirty blond man that was right beside Carlisle.

Adelaide waved his offer away. "Don't bother. If they're here, they're not going to do anything while we have their leader."

Now, she had a good point there, but hopefully Edward hadn't been able to pick up our trail. I'd smudged out the message Siobhan had written in ash on the cave wall, and Bella had taken the blindfold with her. Neither of us wanted our family to follow us into certain danger. And, if Adelaide ever got wind of Alice's power...I shivered. When I pictured Alice, my dear, selfless Alice, being recruited into this madwoman's army, I had a hard time not ripping the nomad to shreds.

Above all, Alice could not be allowed to find us here.

I hoped Edward had the good sense to scope out the territory before sending the females with him in for battle. Esme and Alice were just as invincible as me or Emmett, but I still held onto the old tradition of protecting women.

"So, Jasper," Adelaide brought my attention back to her flawless face, "I expect you're the scout, aren't you?"

"I came alone," I lied. Bella was a bright girl, she would know to keep out of this.

"Come now," interrupted another vampire, a shorter one. "You don't think we actually believe that, do you?"

Shrugging, I nodded at Rose. "She saw me kill the sentry outside the warehouse."

"It's true," Rose compacted my lie. "He killed him while Blaise and I watched." I was glad she chose to spare Bella. Maybe Rose had a heart, after all.

"Well, well," Adelaide said. "Were you involved in the Coven Wars of the South, by any chance?"

"I don't see how that has any relevance."

"It doesn't, I was simply curious."

"What do we do now, Adelaide?" asked a vampire holding a lighter in one hand.

"We wait. The rest of the Cullens will come soon enough, and then we can march for Italy."

_Please_, I prayed silently, _please, stay away. Alice, don't you dare come look for me. You don't know what you're getting into_. It was a pointless prayer, however. Nothing on earth would keep Alice from looking into the future, glimpsing our location, and diving headfirst into our dilemma.

"Jasper," whispered Rosalie, "where did Bella go?"

I whipped my head around to look for our human sister. She wasn't on the riverbank anymore, at least not where I could see her. Where _had_ she gone? Edward would already be out for my blood, and he'd murder me in the literal sense of the word if I let anything happen to Bella. I couldn't smell her, cut open as she was, so she must have moved back to a more secure hiding place. None of the nomads had spotted her, and Carlisle hadn't given any sign that he'd seen her. In fact, Carlisle didn't even know Bella was there.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

We faced the front again as the nomads cast suspicious looks in our direction. Blaise had turned to look at us, too, and I felt a sense of urgency in his emotions, like...he was trying to tell me something?

I raised my eyebrows at him, then cut my eyes to the embankment, communicating my concern for Bella. Had he seen her? Did he know where she was?

Infinitesimally, Blaise's fingers moved, spelling out complicated symbols with his hands. It was sign language, I realized in a flash of insight. That was remarkable: a nomad that knew human sign language. Unfortunately for our communication, I didn't know anything beyond my own name in the symbols.

I shook my head at him, then jerked my chin toward my father. Carlisle knew sign language, a nurse had taught him years ago, on a slow night shift in the hospital.

Rose spoke to Adelaide loudly. "Just exactly what do you intend to do, keep us here until we rot?"

I saw her plan, and broke in, "The rest of us won't come searching, you know. They don't know where we are."

"Oh, I think they know," answered Adelaide, staring at us in disdain.

"I covered my tracks," I said, and added a tweak of annoyance to Adelaide's feelings toward me.

"How clever," the nomad said dryly. "But since you found us easily enough, I can count on your other coven members doing so." She had been sufficiently occupied.

Carlisle's eyes had been trained on the nomad's movement. He'd maintained a vacant expression as Blaise's fingers had danced, giving nothing away to the guards. Once, he had nodded, a tiny motion, insignificant unless you were waiting for a sign of comprehension.

Then, as Blaise's hands lowered, Carlisle's fingers started up in the intricate patterns. Rose and I watched from the corners of our eyes, fascinated but unwilling to draw the guards to the silent conversation.

We hadn't distracted Adelaide adequately, and too late I saw her head lower to take in the sign language. As her eyes lit up with a keen interest, Carlisle froze mid-word, his fingers straightening. "Has Blaise been conspiring with you, Doctor?" she inquired, amusement prevalent in her emotions, but with a twinge of disquiet, as well. Carlisle, who could read this nomad better than I, didn't respond. Rosalie and I cast each other looks of dismay.

"Blaise," the woman tried a different tactic, "what were you saying to the doctor?" His lips crushed into a thin line, the black-haired nomad stared her down.

"I caught something about Bella and helping us," Adelaide said, "but I never was as attuned to sign language as Blaise. I think," she smiled, "I have all I need to know." Turning to me, she gave me a falsely regretful look. "You haven't been quite honest with me, Jasper. You never mentioned the other coven member, Bella. Is she here as well?"

Of course I couldn't tell her the truth. I could have just knocked off Bella myself and saved Adelaide's men the trouble. I turned a resolute eye on the nomad, determined to speak not a word about my sister. Adelaide would have to do more than taunt me if she desired any answers.

It was as if the woman read my thoughts. "I have an idea," she announced slowly, and suddenly her figure grew more menacing. "Our last show of power had a spectacular effect on your leader, Jasper. Let's see what we can do about you."

"N--" Carlisle was silenced by the icy glare of the dirty blond vampire. Feelings of fear, whether for me or for himself, radiated distinctly from my father. I figured the dirty blond had some kind of ability, one to make Carlisle, fearless and intelligent as he was, think twice about crossing the vampire.

Rosalie, her eyes full of trepidation, whispered, "Watch out, Jasper."

Watch out for what?

"Conner," Adelaide called. A vampire with an air of cruelty stepped out of the guards and faced me. For a minute we sized each other up, opponents measuring one another's strengths and weaknesses. "Conner," Adelaide said, "demonstrate one of the many abilities that we've gathered together."

I had a feeling I didn't want to encounter this man sitting down. As I unfolded my legs Conner spoke. "I wouldn't stand, if I were you."

Raising my eyebrows, I poked further into his emotions: there was a flat, passionless need for dominance. It was a conflicting thing, and I couldn't quite get a firm grip on its meaning. How could you want to control your opponent, but want it without any fervor?

Conner's clinical study of me continued. "Really," he mildly asserted, "sit. I recommend it."

_Just get it over with!_ I wanted to snarl.

And then, with the abruptness of a brick wall hitting me in the face, he did get it over with.

My side erupted in a pain so excruciating I couldn't even scream. There was a demon blazing under my skin, scorching my insides. I sought for breath that wouldn't reach my lungs and wouldn't push through my lips. My fingers dug into my side, like they wanted to carve the pain out of my flesh. It was as if a thousand miniscule, poisoned needles had been punched into my skin and left there to worm themselves further in. I'd never felt that level of pain, not in a hundred years.

Amid my torture I could see my father and sister staring at me with sickened expressions, their mouths open. My face must have been a sight; I imagined it was pale as a dead fish. Blaise wasn't watching me-- he was watching Conner, a cunning look in his eyes. I tried to tell him not to pull any moves, that it would be useless against that power. This vampire had the gift of sadistic torture that he could summon at the drop of a hat.

To my horror, it got worse, much worse. The needles punctured into my leg, then my arm, intensifying the pain by a landslide. I cringed in helpless agony, gritting my teeth against the pain. I would _not_ give this man the satisfaction of my screams. That was what he wanted, I could read that through the pain. Conner needed me to articulate my anguish; it was part of his craving for dominance.

"Jasper?" Rosalie laid one hand on my arm. Her touch inflamed the skin, so I slid out from under her hand. "Jasper, can you hear me?"

I couldn't risk a groan or a nod, for fear of howling till kingdom come. The needles sank deeper in, but finally I could inhale again. I gasped in air like a man that had been under water, my body jerking to the motion.

"He is strong," Conner said in detached amazement. "I'm not giving him any quarter, and still he keeps silent."

"Jasper." That was Carlisle, coming down from his height above me and putting the very tips of his fingers against my forehead. Because the needles hadn't yet attached themselves to my head, my adopted father's touch was soothing, cool. I sighed with the momentary relief. "Jasper, what are they doing to do?" Carlisle was hiding his unchecked fear well, keeping it just below the surface. "Jasper, answer me, please."

Oh, here went nothing. I cracked open my mouth, taking a breath. "He--" No, I couldn't do it, not without screams inbetween.

"It's all right, Jasper," Carlisle's hand was pressed to my face now, clearing my pain-clouded mind. "Tell me, Jasper."

My father's anxiety was roiling in his emotions, disintegrating all others. I couldn't let him worry so much about me when Bella was out there. Somehow, we needed to help Bella go back to Edward. She couldn't stay here, and if she was watching this episode, she wouldn't stay hidden for long.

Bitterly, I gave in to Conner's hunger for supremacy. I had to help calm Carlisle and Rosalie.

A scream --my scream-- shredded the tense silence, deafening myself and everyone around me. Carlisle's hand on my face tightened, and his other hand fit snugly under my back, lifting me into his arms. His arms sent chills through me, a strong contrast to the fire. "It's--" I had to scream again, lurching forward. "Pain!" Drained, I fell back into Carlisle's arms.

"His ability must be pain," put in Blaise, appearing on my other side. I received only benevolent feelings from the nomad, which surprised me despite my agony. Blaise was sympathetic to my pain, and furious at Conner.

"I have the power to isolate parts of the body, and to generate a sense of pain in those parts," said Conner, over my screams.

"With this power, we could overcome the Volturi." Adelaide looked at us composedly. "Don't you agree, Jasper?"

"Haven't you had enough?" snapped Carlisle, sparks flaring in his black eyes. He held me closer to him; I laid my face against his chest, seeking icy reprieve. "Isn't this enough for you?"

"Don't try to talk to them, Carlisle," Rosalie growled. "They're sick."

All casualness gone, Adelaide's mouth turned into a snarling set of fangs. "The question, Carlisle, is simple: Have you had enough?"

"Why punish him for my refusal?"

I screamed right after Carlisle's question, involuntarily spasming. "It's all right, Jasper," he murmured. "Scream, if it makes you feel better." It wasn't that it eased the pain, it was all I could do. I couldn't escape, I couldn't faint. My one outlet for expressing the torture of the needles was my throat.

"Conner has an uncommon talent," Adelaide said. "But so do the other eleven gifted men in my army. And there's only eight of you, Carlisle. There's more than one power for each of your coven members."

"Stop threatening me," my father snarled. "I've given you my answer!"

With the quickness that it came, the pain was gone. I exhaled in disbelief, going slack in Carlisle's hold. My head tilted back. Was it really over? Just like that?

Adelaide was glaring coldly at Carlisle, Conner standing calmly beside her.

"Make sure it's the correct answer, Dr. Cullen."

Gingerly, Rosalie took my hand, her concern and relief wafting to me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm sorry for the screaming, but I honestly couldn't control it."

"Don't worry about it," my sister whispered, as Carlisle released me. "It's good that you're unharmed."

"Man by the riverbank," reported one of the guards.

Adelaide turned, shielding her eyes. "That's not one of our men." She frowned, and looked at Carlisle. "Has your coven found us already?"

We scanned the embankment with reluctance. As we'd feared, there he was, descending the bank with characteristic panache, his pale skin glowing in the dark. Carlisle's alarm spiked, along with his protectiveness. If I'd required any other confirmation of who it was coming toward us from the river, I would have gotten it from Carlisle's emotions.

Edward was walking directly into the trap.


	40. 36 Choose

***evil laugh* AT LAST! AT LONG LAST! AN UPDATE!**

**Yes, hello, I am, in fact, still alive. And human. ;) And I am so happy to update this fun, fun, fun story! I love writing this! It IS rather angsty, I guess, but...anyway! I hope you guys won't kill me-- it's another cliff-hanger. I think you'll like it, though. It adds to the suspense. You'll want to murder Adelaide this time. **

**Before you dive in, I have to make a slight correction to my manuscript: once I say that, including the Cullens, Adelaide will have twelve vampires with abilities. That's not true, I'm afraid --- she actually already HAS twelve talented vamps with her. So, with the Cullens, she would have TWENTY vampires with abilities. That is more than enough to kill the Volturi, I'm sure. Scary thought 0_o. **

**Enjoy!**

**Song list:**

**Gulity -- By Since October (it's got angst aplenty) .com/watch?v=A8xsrsQVGTk**

**Points of Authority -- by Linkin Park (can't remember if I already posted this one. This is describing Blaise more than anyone esle, since he's still in love with Adelaide) .com/watch?v=KTlgHM6qLnY**

**Reclusion -- by Anberlin (one of the best bands around! This song just adds to the tension. It's kinda psycho) .com/watch?v=EiDJ-3VvTM0**

**and**

**It Falls Apart -- by Thousand Foot Krutch (this one is good for the frantic atmosphere, too. Carlisle's probably thinking this by now) .com/watch?v=hs7PQCNp0Kg**

**Nothing light there to make you feel happy, sorry. **

36. Choose

The bronze-haired man, Edward, came toward us, leaving the riverbank far behind. He was approaching without an appropriate air of respect for Adelaide's superior numbers, his eyes zeroed in on his coven leader. And Carlisle was mirroring his creation's focus, his whole body angled in a way that brought an onlooker's eye to the vampire now fifteen feet away. I glanced back at Adelaide; she was wearing a steely expression that did not comfort me.

Slowing as he reached us, Edward held out his hands in a gesture of truce. "Who here is the leader of you nomads?"

Reynard stepped forward. "What have you to say?"

An indulgent smile crept onto Edward's face. "It's no use trying to be the decoy, Reynard." The blond blinked in shock at the use of his name from a stranger. "Now, where's Adelaide?"

The nomads shifted edgily. Eyebrows raised, Adelaide pushed Reynard aside, her beauty shining next to the dirty nomad. "That was a clever mode of showing off, young man. You must have a singular ability."

Edward shrugged, unphased by the gorgeous woman confronting him. "It's a blessing and a curse. Are you the nomad that everyone's been talking about?"

"Perhaps. Are you one of Carlisle Cullen's coven members?"

For a second Edward waited to reply, as if he was listening to something none of us could hear. The pause was so short I wondered if anyone else had noticed. "I am Edward Cullen."

"So, one of you does carry the same name as your creator," exclaimed Adelaide. "How intriguing. Then if you're a Cullen, you must possess a powerful gift."

"I don't see where you got that logic," returned Edward. "But that doesn't matter. What does matter is this: are you the woman who has been causing so much trouble in Ireland, and if you are, what do you want with my family?" I thought it interesting how this much younger member implemented a possessive term, _my family_, to describe his creator's coven. Was this seeming youth an upstart, the rival for the clan's head? I supposed not, since Carlisle's face was full of a protectiveness he couldn't conceal. This man was a person very dear to the blond vampire's heart, not his contender.

"You're a forward boy, Edward," said Adelaide, looking the newcomer over from head to foot. I couldn't help but twitch with envy when she apparently liked what she saw. "The truth is this--I only caused trouble in Ireland to attract your family to me."

His strange golden eyes circumspect, Edward examined her anew. "I see," he murmured, and something told me he knew more than Adelaide was reckoning. "And did you plan on keeping my family members here for an undefined amount of time?"

"My plans are my own." Adelaide's poker face appeared, the one I had never been able to break through.

This young Edward peeled away her unyielding facade like a master sculptor. "So you have some ideals you intend to fulfill," he said, equally immovable. "But what does my family have to do with it?"

"A great deal, Edward Cullen."

_Adelaide_, I thought, _why don't you just tell him, instead of playing these games? _I didn't know how he was doing it, but Edward Cullen had met Adelaide for less than four minutes, and he had made more progress in discovering her schemes, disarming her, and setting her on edge than I had in all the years we'd been together.

"You might want to expound somewhat." Edward's voice carried an undercurrent that was hard to decipher. "I know nomads have a different perspective on relationships, but we Cullens don't take the disappearance of a coven member well."

"Oh, you shouldn't fret about that," said Adelaide cheerfully, "I can use your whole coven. There's no need for you to be divided."

"Since I still have no good idea of what you want to do with us, that doesn't give me any peace of mind."

Once she took in his chilly demeanor, Adelaide sobered up. "Have you ever met the Volturi, Edward?"

"Once or twice," he said frigidly. "Carlisle was once good friends with Aro."

The change in Adelaide's mood would have been comical, if our lives hadn't have been at stake. Her eyes widened, then narrowed, her teeth exposed by her slightly open mouth. She turned slowly to pin Carlisle under one of her deadly stares. To his credit, the doctor didn't cringe like I would have; he raised his eyebrows in a condescendingly undaunted expression. Adelaide stood silent for several seconds. I observed Edward, wondering if he'd figured his comment would throw Adelaide off her interrogation.

"You are allies with the Volturi?" asked Adelaide of Carlisle, her aminosity slipping through the cracks in her poker mask.

"I haven't spoken to Aro in a century."

"But you are, in truth, associated with them?"

He hesitated, his eyes traveling to Edward's face. "I was in Italy in my younger days, quite some time ago. But that was my last encounter with the ancients."

It was true, I supposed, although Carlisle had proven himself to be an accomplished liar. Why wouldn't he lie about this fact, when it could mean life or death for him and his family? Why would he tell Adelaide the truth? Maybe there wasn't a Cullen coven-- maybe they were just Volturi spies. Was the whole thing a ruse? Was Carlisle going to give us up to the Volturi at any time?

I had to stop letting my imagination get away from me. Of course Carlisle wasn't a Volturi agent. He certainly wouldn't have endured all the nonsense Adelaide had put him through, if he was. Besides, the man's nonviolent nature would be out of place among the ranks of the Volturi guards. Many vampires had been acquainted with someone in the ruling class, I reminded myself. Even I had a friend that had served the ancients for three decades.

But, hardly anyone claimed to know Aro, the leader of the Volturi, personally, much less call him by his first name.

"This does put our relationship in a different light," said Adelaide. "No wonder you've been so disagreeable."

"What I've already said to you has nothing to do with my alliances," replied Carlisle, with a trace of fire in his black irises. The man _did_ have a bit of a stubborn streak. "My answers would be the same, regardless."

"Your creator," Adelaide frowned, turning to Edward, "has been unbelievably hard to persuade. Now that you're here, perhaps we can talk some sense into him."

"Don't you touch him." Carlisle was his most frightening yet, and he'd only dropped his voice. He was standing civilly beside Adelaide, with his hands folded calmly together, but his manner was lethal. I was amazed that none of Adelaide's so-called guards had restrained him. They must not have perceived the aura of desperation about the doctor, the air of a caged animal. Carlisle was very thirsty, weary of being chastised by a woman he despised, and fiercely defensive about his coven members.

"Adelaide," I said, "listen to him." It galled me to talk to her, my false lover, but she had to see what I saw.

"You will tell me what you're talking about," Edward demanded without any pretense of politeness. "Carlisle, what is this woman planning?"

With an irritable growl, Adelaide devoted her attention to the young vampire. "I will tell you what we're discussing. For a millenium the Volturi have been the masters of the vampire world, suppressing us with their threats of annhiliation. I think it's high time we put the Volturi in their place-- at our feet, in the dust. I've amassed enough men to do this, for now. But I _must_ have your coven with me, Edward, to help me abolish the tyrants."

Edward blinked. "You want to kill the Volturi? All of them at once?"

At first I thought he was horrified, because his mouth hung open for a moment, his face screwed up in doubt.

Then he started laughing, great peals of laughter that showed no signs of stopping. Wordlessly, Edward bent over double, gasping for breath as he laughed in the face of Adelaide's grandiose speech. We all stared at him, aghast. What did he think he was doing, trying to get killed?

If Adelaide had been human, I'm sure she would have flushed a beautiful pink as this vampire who looked no older than eighteen mocked her war to end all wars. "That--" he finally sputtered, "is--ridic--ulous!"

Rosalie, her fair face dark, glared at him. "Edward, you idiot." The blonde seemed unable to say more, but she was conveying in so many words what we all were thinking: Edward was signing his own death warrant by making a joke out of Adelaide.

"If you are, by some unlikely chance, serious," Edward said, regaining his formal posture, "I pity you, Adelaide. I really do. There is no possible way you can defeat the Volturi."

"You're wrong," retorted Adelaide, smoldering. "What you see here is only a fraction of the men who have joined me. And, of course, when your coven consents--"

"It's clear we haven't, though. Not so far, isn't that right, Carlisle?"

"Quite right, Edward." Carlisle was relieved to have the spotlight away from this treasured coven member. "I have refused Adelaide's proposition."

"For the moment," said Adelaide. "But the doctor will submit; he holds his family too dear to him not to."

The young vampire's eyes cleared. "You've been threatening us?"

"I had hoped it wouldn't be neccessary--"

"Oh, don't lie, woman," I cut in, growling. I'd had it with her attempts at kindness.

"I am sorry, Edward," Carlisle sighed, his form shrinking back to its inobtrusive self. "I had no intention for you to be mixed into this catastrophe."

"It doesn't appear you had a choice," answered Edward, bemused. The boy wasn't taking the matter seriously. "Would you quit worrying, Blaise?" I started, and found the strange golden eyes on me, full of a wisdom I hadn't noticed. "I know the dire ins and outs of this business, thank you _very _much."

"I didn't--how did--" How in the world did he know I was so upset over his nonchalance?

"His ability," said Conner, from his position behind me. "It must be some sort of telepathic power."

"How useful," Adelaide purred, her eyes aglow.

Edward glanced over at Carlisle. The doctor must have been shouting something in his head, judging by the immediate response he got from his son. "Unfortunately, Adelaide, I have to agree with Carlisle, and decline your offer of an alliance. That goes for all of us."

"What a shame," Adelaide said. "Reynard, Jonathon."

The two vampires seized Edward, dragging him over to where his two other coven members were sitting. When he struggled against them a third vampire, Conner, cuffed him soundly on the head. Hissing, the young vampire was flung down between his brother and sister. The male, Jasper, laid a hand on him, urging him to be quiet. Rosalie hissed along with Edward, sneering at the guards with her characteristic pig-headedness.

"I don't like your strong-arm tactics, Adelaide," remarked one of the men around her, a dark vampire with a carpathian accent. "It does not comfort me to think this is how we shall be treated, should we oppose you."

"Once we have dominance, these harsh methods won't be needed."

The man wasn't convinced. "So you say, but I myself wonder: once you have power, will you be willing to let us go our own way? I will not be forced to remain your guard."

Here, at last, was the complaint I knew would be lodged against my former mate. Adelaide had been too liberal with her punishments, and had made some of her minions unsure of her. These men were too intelligent to be fooled into thinking she would deal with them less cruelly if they ever wanted to leave her army. Or, maybe she wouldn't pressure them into service, like she was doing with the Cullens. After all, they were sympathetic to her cause, unlike the doctor and his family, whose hand she felt she had to force.

"I can't make you do anything, Elek," Adelaide responded serenely. "All I ask is for you to help me conquer the Volturi, then you may do as you please."

Elek shrugged, a noncomittal noise in his throat. "Perhaps because I have no great talent?"

"Not at all. Because you're already on my side."

"This is no way to win admirers," Edward interrupted angrily. "I won't bow to you for throwing me around."

"It's not you I want, Edward, dear," Adelaide laughed, stepping toward Carlisle and placing one ivory hand on his arm. I tried not to stiffen-- she was touching him so casually. It offended me for no reason I could see. "It's your gifted creator I want."

She only meant she needed him for her army, I told myself obstinately. That was all she meant by wanting him, naturally. She didn't need anyone for anything else. Not Adelaide, selfish and self-serving as she was.

My former mate snapped her fingers authoritatively, pulling Carlisle with her to stand before the three coven members in the dirt. The five vampire guards formed a half-circle behind the three, fencing them in with no escape. Jasper was the most ill at ease with the arrangement, squirming in his designer clothes. A large redheaded vampire loomed over him, grinning at his discomfort.

"You've driven me to this, Dr. Cullen," Adelaide began, her fingers still wrapped around his arm. She was brushing against him, her leonine figure complimenting his tall form, sickening me. "I have no other option, now, but to give you this ultimatum."

Edward gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I don't want to," continued Adelaide ruefully. "But what else is there?"

"What is it, Edward?" asked Carlisle, concerned. Edward was hissing, his lips stretched into a feral snarl.

"Know that this is your own doing." Adelaide pointed first to Jasper, her finger carrying its own weight of condemnation. "Here is your first choice: you can spare your coven member Jasper, or you can sentence him to death by fire."

Rosalie and Edward both cried out in rage, but Carlisle was frozen, his body paralyzed with shock and horror.

Adelaide stroked his arm soothingly, sending spikes of anger through me. Her finger moved on to Edward. "Here is your second choice: to save Edward, whom you clearly favor above your other creations, or to send him to the same end as Jasper."

Carlisle fought for words, but nothing but empty air came out.

"You--" Edward bit back his biting comment.

"Your third choice," Adelaide said, as her finger switched to the last coven member, "is this: to give Rosalie, your mate, life, or to kill her."

"We've heard worse, Carlisle," Rosalie said bracingly, trying to shake her creator out of his frozen stage.

"So, Doctor, those are your options." With a cat-like gleam in her scarlet eyes, Adelaide turned Carlisle's head until they were facing each other, barely inches apart. "Your true choice is this: decide which you love more. Your mate, your son, or your coven member. One of them must die. Make your decision. Choose."


	41. 37 Vengeance Is

**Author's Note: I don't want to spoil it, but: This is one of the moments you guys have been waiting for. Well, almost. ;) Only one more chapter left! And perhaps an epilogue. **

**About POV's: one of you guys asked me to put whose point of view it is in the corner of the page. Well, unfortunately, I don't know how to do that for the existing chapters, but I'll put it for this one and the one after that. Sorry if I caused any confusion with not putting it originally. **

**Do tell me if this chapter meets your expectations. This is a crucial part in the climax! I love to hear from my readers, and feedback is so nice when I'm wondering how my readers will take a certain chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, you make my day just light up! **

**If I could keep you just a little longer, I have a question ask of my readers. What would you like me to write next? If you have any ideas, please PM me, or put it in a review. I have a couple things brewing, but I want to know what you'd like. If I have the majority of you guys saying, "We'd like ______," I'll try to come up with some good writing for it. **

**Thanks again! Enjoy!**

**Songs:**

**Let the Flames Begin -- Paramore (this is in honor of the lovely reviewer who convinced me this song was perfect for my story! P.S.-- Yes, the words at the beginning of the video are Spanish) .com/watch?v=RfsSFBoj_V8&feature=related**

**Stand My Ground -- Within Temptation (normally I don't recommend this band, because they kind of creep me out, but this song is perfect for this chapter) .com/watch?v=nRztRCwOTM0**

**Evanescence-- Everybody's Fool (I can't really tell you why I thought of this song, but it describes what Adelaide is, I think. And by this time the Cullens are mad enough to say these lyrics ;)).com/watch?v=M3GytB6kySE**

**and**

**Evanescence (again) -- Forever Gone, Forever You (a portent of things to come?) .com/watch?v=CiNWCVoAPU0&feature=related**

**Yay!**

**Rosalie's POV**

37. Vengeance Is

"I can't," Carlisle managed to say. "I cannot decide."

"You must," answered Adelaide, in an emotionless voice. "There is no other choice, Doctor."

"You can't expect me--"

"I do, and you will."

"Carlisle," I said with difficulty, "I'm your best--"

"No, Rosalie!" hissed Jasper.

I ignored him, staring into Carlisle's black eyes. We both remembered our discussion on the plane to Ireland, and the confession I'd made. Despite what Carlisle had said, that he loved me as much as any of my siblings, I knew it wasn't true.

From the minute I'd been brought to this life, I'd known I was the least cherished in the family. There had only been four of us back then, but the other three Cullens had been with each other for so long, I'd always felt like an outsider when we were together. I'd never wanted to go my own way, to be completely alone, but, until Emmett came along, I'd been isolated. It wasn't that Carlisle and Esme didn't love me; quite the opposite. It was just that they loved Edward more.

I could understand that without any problem, because I realized I was vain and selfish. I was hard to deal with in my best moments, spoiled brat that I was. After Emmett was turned, I lost some of that self-centeredness, but not enough to make me lovable to my other family members.

And I was still selfish, I would admit that.

But now I was going to be selfless, for once.

"Carlisle," I mouthed at him, "pick me." Save them, my brothers. Save them for Alice...and Bella. Emmett would find someone new, he could get over things faster than Jasper or Edward could. It would scar him deeply, but it wouldn't kill him. _Please, Carlisle, save them_.

I was not afraid to die.

But my father wouldn't hold to my wishes, I could see that already. Carlisle couldn't look away from us, his children that he'd made with his own venom and strength. Jasper wasn't his creation, but he loved him like a son. In Carlisle's eyes, each of us was irreplaceable.

"I choose myself," he said, tearing himself from us to focus on Adelaide.

"Carlisle!" cried Edward. I was shouting with him, but only in my mind.

The insane nomad shook her head. "That was not an option."

"I can't choose from my family, but I can choose myself."

"No, Carlisle, you can't," said Jasper, in a hoarse voice.

"Doctor, that was not a choice." Adelaide was unyeilding.

"Edward will be of more use to you than I. His ability is greater by far. He can learn."

"You cannot choose yourself, Carlisle."

Closing his eyes, Carlisle took three deep breaths, steadying himself. He was a doctor, after all; he wasn't going to lose his composure about this. I didn't honestly know whom he would choose, or if he would comply with Adelaide's orders. When he could avoid the woman's gaze no longer, he opened his eyes. "I will not choose one of my children for you to sacrifice."

But he had to, didn't he? Carlisle was only prolonging the inevitable.

"I didn't give you a choice, Dr. Cullen," returned Adelaide, her tone steely. "This is the price you pay for refusing me."

"I refuse to do this also!"

"Why is it always a challenge with you?" asked the nomad. "I laid out your options very clearly for you, and you still persist in your obstinance."

Carlisle's expression looked like he very much wanted to reach out and hit that woman's nose off her face, but instead he turned to look back at us. All three of us waited in strained silence, each one wondering when we'd hear our name spoken from our father's lips, our death sentence. Hissing, Carlisle turned back to Adelaide. "Do what you want to me, but I can't decide from among my children who will die."

"All right, then." Adelaide was calm as she nodded to her guards. "Kill all three." Carlisle turned white while the guards dove for us.

Jasper was the first to crack under the injustice. "You witch!" he snarled, then shot off the ground as Edward flew forward and I dodged to the side. I wasn't quick enough, and a man's rough hands snagged me from behind. I twisted around to bite his face, but his fist connected firmly with my jaw, shoving my head backward. I was tossed onto the ground with the man's arms holding me down. "Keep 'er down till we catch the others!" called the voice of the southern vampire, Jonathon.

Edward was neatly sliding out of the carpathian's hold, contorting himself at top speed. I saw the piece of debris coming toward him before he did. "Edward, watch out!" I shouted, but I was too late-- Jonathon had hurled a chunk of wall at my brother. The solid object knocked Edward squarely off his feet, giving two guards time to pin him down. Though we both writhed around, we couldn't get away.

Jasper was hardest to catch, his years training under Maria paying off once again. He was backed against the wall of the warehouse, repelling anybody who got too close to him, spitting out furious curses like the soldier he was. There was no way Jasper was going down without a fight.

Adelaide sighed, then addressed Reynard. "Put him under."

I couldn't stop my cringe as I watched Jasper crumple from the effects of Reynard's power. At least my brother hadn't screamed and carried on like I had. That would make it easier for Carlisle to watch him faint.

"They'll be good additions to the army, if the doctor lets them live," said Reynard, after Jasper was subdued.

"It's up to your leader to decide if they live or die," snapped Carlisle, the greater paleness still in his features. Reynard's phrasing had struck a nerve in our father.

"If you can't make up your mind, Carlisle, they will all three die." Adelaide was careless with our lives, flicking her fingers at a spot on her clothes as we were lined up for our execution. Edward supported the unconscious Jasper, his face set in hard lines. I could only grimace at the guards, and ignore the scandalized looks Blaise was throwing at us. Some good that man had done us. But, no, I shouldn't think that--Blaise had tried to help us, just as we'd fruitlessly helped oursleves. Maybe Blaise just caught on quicker to the futility of fighting Adelaide's guards

"Choose, Doctor," Adelaide said.

Here I was, staring into the face of death, and I couldn't make myself believe it was _real_. I had gone so long as an indestructible goddess, beautiful and terrible, that I'd never given a second thought to how our kind was murdered. I knew how it was done, obviously; I'd had my share in the few spats my family had become involved with. But I had never confronted death so baldly before, without anything standing between me and it.

I'd told myself dying would be a relief from the awful half-life we lived. We weren't alive, technically, so we couldn't actually die. That would make it less of a blow, wouldn't it? I wasn't human, and I'd seen too much of the world, more than anybody should. My first brush with death had been terrible enough to make my second seem like a walk in the park. If I could tell myself that, I would be fine.

Oh, where was Emmett?

There was silence as Carlisle stood, helpless, his coat-clad self alone and wretched, a nauseated look on his face. The guards around us shuffled their feet. Someone coughed into their sleeve, a small sign of impatience. Adelaide was long-suffering, her hands on her hips. Carlisle's eyes lingered on Edward, then pulled my own eyes to his, my musings on death reduced in size when I saw the raw agony in his gaze. No matter how this ended, Carlisle was going to live with sending one of his family members to the grave. And suddenly, perversely, I was thankful that I was on the receiving end of the decision.

At last Adelaide spoke. "I'm not going to allow you much more time, Doctor."

The bridge between us was broken as Carlisle's eyes switched to Edward's face. Jasper was still in a faint; I automatically ruled him out. Carlisle could never be so heartless to send Jasper to his death unconscious. If I had been in his shoes, I would have picked the one who wouldn't feel it when they died. Jasper would never know what happened to him, unlike Edward and I.

"Doctor." Carlisle tensed at the woman's voice, his fingers flexing. He bowed his head, shutting out both of his children's gazes. "Choose now, Doctor."

"Why?" The word slipped out of Carlisle's mouth, almost a groan. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I thought I made it simple." Fire spurted into Adelaide's expression. "You won't give me the aid I need to destroy the Volturi. I must destroy them, Carlisle."

Carlisle put a hand to his face. He was acting like an exhausted man, a human doctor. "What have they done to you, to earn your hatred?"

"Isn't it clear?!" growled the nomad, her figure stiff. "They are oppressors that hold us in fear. They're despots!"

"They keep us in line," Carlisle shot back, his head coming up. "They keep you in line!"

"They have no right to do so!" Swooping close to him, the fearsome woman took him by the arms. "Don't you _see_ that, Doctor! Why can't you see what they really are? Why do you fight me?"

"I don't fight you, Adelaide," he answered resignedly, his exhaustion a contrast to her fiery temper. "I fight what you might do to us, to all of us. You don't realize the magnitude of what you're saying!"

"I understand it perfectly, and don't insult me by telling me I don't! You're biased, Doctor, because you have a friend among them. But they're liars and murderers!"

"So are _you_!" In his distress, Carlisle spat the line in her face, rising up to her level of ferocity. "You lie and murder yourself, Adelaide! Justify _that_!"

Staggering back like she'd been shot, Adelaide's blank gaze took in Carlisle like she'd never seen him before. Her guards had grown still, no doubt wondering what their leader would do to the vampire who'd dared to tell her the truth. Adelaide's fingers curled and uncurled on Carlisle's arms, but the rest of her was locked into position.

Carlisle wasn't finished with her yet.

"You're just like them," he asserted mercilessly, affording her no time to retaliate. "You're no better than the Volturi, Adelaide. The very things you want to abolish, you're inflicting on others. So if you do overcome them, you will only replace evil with evil." His eyes had cooled, but his movements were violent as he yanked the nomad's fingers off his arms. "Congratulations, Adelaide. You are as shamelessly cruel as they are. At least the Volturi don't pretend to be righteous."

We were all reeling with shock; no one had seen that speech coming. Jasper was coming to early, Reynard was so stunned. I could have applauded my father's unanticipated tirade. It was about time one of us gave the woman a piece of our mind! If she thought she could throw the Cullens around without Carlisle making her pay for it in some way, she was horribly mistaken. Maybe Carlisle would take the opportunity to slap her, to shake some sense into her.

Adelaide revived, and now she was very angry. I knew she was furious with Carlisle because he'd been the only one courageous enough to be straightforward about her crookedness. "Well, Doctor Cullen," she hissed, putting her face close to his. "If you honestly believe that, I can see you weren't the right man for the job. Very well: if you think your son would be better for my purposes, I'll take your word for it." She whistled loudly, making us jump, and jerked her head at her guards. "The doctor has made his choice."

From out of the shadows came the rest of Adelaide's army. There were eight of them, seven men and one lone woman. They flowed forward to thicken the ranks, five coming to take the others' places as they advanced on our father. Edward was growling loudly and continuously, his hands clawing uselessly at his captor's arms. The huge redhead was as big as Emmett, too large for slight Edward to escape. My brother lunged, and was pulled tighter into the redhead's grip. "Rose," he said through gritted teeth, "they're going to kill him!"

I gasped in horror. "But she wants him!" That's what she'd been saying all along!

"Not anymore," snarled Edward, punching out at the beefy man. "We have to do something, Rose!"

The redhead just laughed at Edward's efforts. Glaring daggers, my brother reared back and sank his teeth into the arm wrapped around his torso. The redhead's laugh cut off into a snarl of pain, and he shook Edward till my brother released his hold.

I started fighting, too, my eyes trained on the five vampires circling Carlisle.

Crouched into a defensive position, Carlisle was being slowly backed into the dark doorway of a warehouse outbuilding. It was one against five, possibly eight or nine. Carlisle was a fairly good fighter, but even he couldn't beat those odds, especially not with the special powers these vampires had. The unnerving figure of Conner stood out prominently in the circle. I beat harder against the man holding me down, seeking a tender spot to hook my long nails into. I kicked out, catching the man in his chest. With a grunt of suprise, he was hurled back into the warehouse wall, and I sprang free.

There was a yelp of pain to my left. I spared one gaze, and saw, to my dismay, that Edward was being held by his throat four feet off the ground, the big redhead crunching him into the warehouse. Jasper was on the ground, massaging his head in a dazed way. He wasn't aware of what was going on around him yet. I paused in place, indecisive: should I help my brother?

"Go, Rose!" Edward said, around the fist that was choking him.

So I went.

With a barbaric shriek, I threw myself on the first vampire in the circle of five. That had been a stupid move-- it was Conner that I landed on. As fast as I could, I picked him up by his jacket and threw him, implementing every ounce of strength in my body. He sailed over the others's heads and came to rest at the edge of the riverbank. In spite of myself, I was impressed at my own prowess; that had been quite a throw.

I ploughed into the next man, the carpathian, Elek. He was more prepared than Conner, and instead of fighting me, he spread out his arms and caught me in a crushing embrace. We fell over from the momentum of my run, getting tangled up. Jonathon had me pinioned by my wrists as Elek extracted himself from our entanglement. "Now, you stay still, miss," said Jonathon in a friendly manner, ignoring my wild endeavors to free myself. "I'd hate to have to bury you."

Carlisle's snarl made me sit up. I searched for him frantically without success. Where had they trapped him? "Carlisle!" I bellowed. "Where are you?"

"Bring him here, to me!" Adelaide was in the middle of the dirt road, removed from the skirmishes. The five vampires that weren't otherwise occupied hauled Carlisle's struggling form out of a building and shoved him ruthlessly to his knees in front of the nomad. Our father wasn't coming quietly, and I stifled a malicious laugh when I saw the fresh bites on two of the guards' arms. When he saw me being detained by Jonathon--and Edward being harassed by the redhead--however, he stopped fighting.

"Don't forget, Doctor, this was your choice." Adelaide was all coldness now, a fire starter perched in her hand. "Are you willing to die for your coven members or not?"

"Carlisle," whispered Edward hoarsely, reaching out one hand to his father. The redhead slammed him pitilessly against the wall, and he choked. I growled at the redhead. He had the gall to grin cheekily back at me, winking. He was Emmett's doppelganger, in the flesh.

Carlisle turned his face back to Adelaide, meeting her eyes fearlessly. "Yes, I've made my choice."

She nodded. "I'll hold you to it." The guards closed in on them, blocking my view.

I panicked, knowing that might be the last time I'd ever see my father again. "Carlisle!" I shouted, crawling on my knees, taking Jonathon with me. He dug his heels in and held me back. I resorted to begging. "Please," I said to him, feeling my heart clench, "please, just let me see him!"

"Sorry, miss, but I can't let you get any closer." He smiled thinly. "You might get some idea in your head to try and save him."

I swallowed, my throat tightening up. I'd never get to tell Carlisle I loved him. Any minute, and it would be over. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle," I said, hardly speaking at all. "I tried to protect you." But he couldn't hear me.

"One last thing, before we end this." Adelaide lifted her head, a flame flickering on the tip of her fire starter. "Your creator has made a terrible mistake, Cullen coven." She looked out at us. "He has gone the same route as the Volturi in denying me what I want. And he, just as they, will pay for his mistake."

Someone cried out in agony. I saw Conner, one hand raised, walking back from the riverbank. Putting two and two together, I peered at the circle of vampires, looking around their bodies. Carlisle was the one in pain, bent over on the ground, screaming. Tears that would never fall pooled in my eyes, and I hit my fist against the dirt in bitterness. Couldn't they just kill him humanely? Was that too much to ask from these monsters? I wanted to roar at Adelaide, "Tell them to stop!" But I didn't, knowing it would be wasted on her.

"The Volturi once rejected me," Adelaide said, over Carlisle's screams, "but they will regret it. Just as Dr. Carlisle Cullen is regretting his refusal."

"Adelaide," shouted Blaise suddenly, "just be done with it! Stop torturing him!" The nomad's eyes were turned away from the disgraceful sight. I thanked Blaise silently for his decency.

"Tell your leader goodbye," Adelaide told me, a sadistic, satisfied expression on her face. "Tell him you love him, for all the good that will do."

I wanted to answer her with an ear-splitting howl, but just took a breath. All the air had been knocked out of me with the sound of Carlisle's pain. "Just kill him," I said, putting my face into the ground. Just end his misery.

Edward was sobbing and snarling at once, odd, hacking noises. The hand clenched around my heart squeezed even harder. As much as we argued and got under each other's skin, I didn't want this for Edward, to watch his father die.

"Goodbye, Carlisle," I whispered, just as Adelaide said it aloud. The flame in her grip dipped down, and the guards bent lower over Carlisle's hunched body, their hands extended like claws.

Then, I heard the most wonderful, hellish sound in the world.

It was a mixture of feral hatred, feminine vitriol, and motherly outrage, ringing out around us, echoing off the warehouse and bouncing back to the river. It was the sound of pure and virtuous anger, a fury sent straight from heaven. It came screaming out of the darkness, from across the riverbank, and it was accompanied by other ferocious calls. But none of them could be heard as distinctly as this one, this singular noise, this scream of wrath in female form.

It was the shriek of Esme.


	42. 38 Culmination

**Author's Note:**

**IF YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT SKIPPING THE AN, DO NOT!**

**I REPEAT: _DO NOT SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE_-- IT IS _VERY_ IMPORTANT**

**I'm sorry, everybody. Here's a list of what I'm sorry about.**

**1. It's been sooooo long since I updated! I meant to wrap this story up sooner!**

**2. I have been having a lot of trouble writing this last part of WY, so it may not be up to my usual standards. I know it's the climax, but for some reason, I can't get as engaged in the end as I was in the beginning.**

**3. THERE IS, IN FACT, ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT I SHALL POST AFTER THIS ONE. I've been telling everyone that I only had _one_ chapter left till the end and the epilogue, but...that is NO LONGER TRUE. This chapter would have ended up way too long, so I decided to put in yet another cliffhanger, and write up one last chapter. To anyone who may be disappointed by this news, I give my sincere apology. **

**And I will do my best to post the last chapter soon after this one. **

**Thank you so much for your support and patience!**

**Songs:**

**A Whisper and A Clamor -- Anberlin .com/watch?v=zst5Gj8iJpM (the sound of this song adds to the tension of this chapter)**

**So Cold -- Breaking Benjamin .com/watch?v=uA_suck5MTg (again, this song amplifies the frigid atmosphere. And it's an awesome song)**

**Two Tower's Trailer -- Requiem for a Dream Remix .com/watch?v=z8KHmN7Ev2I (I have no idea what the actual song is called, and it's a tad dramatic. Still, it fits)**

**Hold your breath!**

**Jasper's POV**

38. Culmination

"You touch him, you die."

I could scarcely believe that was my _mother_. This wild creature made of marble and ice could not be Esme. All traces of softness were gone, leaving hard planes and raw muscle. She was more of a vampire than _I_ was. Blowing free about her face, her shining hair enhanced the effect, swirling around her sheer white cheeks and incensed black eyes.

"You heard me," Esme said, unleashing the fury of her eyes on Adelaide and her men. "Put that lighter down."

I was still dazed from the overwhelming blackness that had caused me to faint, but I could clearly see the silhouettes of my family and friends, lined up behind our mother. Emmett was the hulking shadow to the left, and there was Siobhan beside him. Liam was next, and then, to my amazement, Tanya and Kate, all three restlessly shifting. Maggie and Alice must have been in the back, the smallest fighters last.

Adelaide's hand hovered in the air, the fire starter's flame waving. Her astonishment at the intimidating group of vampires looming before her was a memory I would cherish forever. A pale emotion in the light of Esme's blazing anger, her surprise vanished quickly, replaced by ghoulish delight. "The Cullen clan," she breathed. "At last, you'll be together again."

Esme was unmoved by this sentiment. "You will step away from my husband," she ordered evenly. "Now."

"Your husband?" Adelaide turned to look at Rosalie; the corner of her lips turned into a smile. "I've been deceived."

"Are you deaf or something?" asked Emmett harshly. "You heard Esme!"

The five vampires surrounding Carlisle shared uneasy glances. They were confused, unsure of what their course of action should be. I couldn't blame them, seeing as they were in a very perlious position. If they didn't move soon, they would be destroyed by the eight vampires facing them. If they did move, their mastermind would punish them. Reynard looked at Adelaide, hoping for a signal. His leader was not forthcoming with a command. Esme snarled lightly, and the snarl was repeated by all those behind her.

Carefully, the five men moved backward, leaving Carlisle in a huddle on the ground, his hands clapped over his head, protecting his neck. My father's feelings were swiveling between fear, for whom I didn't know, and confusion. He looked up warily, tensing, and saw Esme in all her ferocity. His face registered more shock than I would have thought possible for a man in his position. He had undoubtedly heard her voice, but apparently he could not reconcile this angry woman with his lovely wife. Imperceptibly, his lips moved, and the fear I'd felt before increased as he stared at her. So Carlisle was more afraid for Esme, the one in control of the situation, than he was for himself.

That was typical Carlisle.

"Give me my family," Esme ordered Adelaide, as the allies behind her spread out, blocking the path to the riverbank.

"Mrs. Cullen," Adelaide began, but was cut off.

"Do not talk to me." With a slicing gesture, Esme interrupted the nomad. "Give me my family, and we'll go our own way. No talk is necessary."

With tight lips, Adelaide growled at my mother, her posture aggressive. Her growl was answered by nine other snarls, and I realized in a second that I was responding as well, my body leaning forward, ready to attack. The vampires that were guarding Rosalie and I all stepped forward, forgetting us in their anticipation of a fight.

Adelaide's feelings were oscillating between amusement, slight anxiety, and black fury. She had no concept of the protectiveness we all had for Esme, usually the weakest link in our defense. All she saw was a threatening female vampire, one with a strong will and seven more fighters to back her up.

Esme was jeopordizing Adelaide's plan, which was why the nomad held such hostility toward her. With eight new vampires to battle the army, Esme could easily decimate the ranks of the nomad's men, leaving no one to carry on Adelaide's scheme to overthrow the Volturi. In several minutes, everything Adelaide had been working toward could be crushed. Did Esme know what she had started, coming with so many of us to rescue her family?

Tired of waiting, Esme took another step. "If you won't give them to me, we will take them."

"Back away," Adelaide told her men, slinking back from Esme. She appeared to be retreating, her hands held in front of her and her eyes on our mother. Her men did as they were told, except for one, his feet planted firmly in the ground. It was the southern man, I noted, the one with the ability to--

"Esme, duck!"

Edward's warning came none too soon. Esme obeyed his shout, dropping to her hands and knees as a bar of steel, four inches thick and six feet long, came singing over her head. Our other friends ducked as well, but Emmett caught the pole in one hand and sent it spinning back to the southern man. He, the man Jonathon, grinned at my brother, and nodded in approval at the throw.

Esme regained her footing, giving Jonathon an icy glare. "I think maybe we should negotiate, Mrs. Cullen," Adelaide said, from her safer position away from our allies. "I admire your boldness, and I think we could reach a compromise."

I snorted: a compromise? Where was a compromise when Carlisle had needed one? From what I'd learned of the nomad, she could negotiate about as well as she could fly. I opened my mouth, intending to shout a non-compromise policy to Esme, when a wall of scent hit me from behind. It was a scent that was sickeningly familiar, and much too appetizing. Of course, it was accompanied by a stream of terror and impatience, both feelings equal, so there could only be one human generating that smell.

Holding my breath, I turned slightly to the side, being as inconspicuous as possible. "Bella," I spit out between my teeth, "what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you going to help Carlisle and Esme?" she asked back, sending more of her delicious scent toward me. My body tensed against my will, my hunting senses switched on.

How could I even answer coherently, when I was trying not to kill her?

"Edward should talk to you," I managed to say.

There was a pause, then I felt her realization. "Oh." She shifted, and it seemed like every move she made tempted me more to attack her. This was just perfect. Here we were, on the brink of destruction, and all I could concentrate on was not murdering my sister. "But I can't, Jasper," she whipsered. "He's being held by that huge redhead!"

Now it was my turn to mutter, "Oh." Directing Bella straight to another killer thirsting for her blood wasn't the best idea. "I'd forgotten that. Well," I gritted my teeth against my thirst, "what is it?"

I had to twist my head more, to see what Bella was doing to make her scent so much more alluring. She was crouching behind a section of warehouse wall. We'd been backed up to the doors of the building by our guards, so my back was rubbing against the same wall she was hiding behind. Thankfully, she'd found something to wrap her injured arm in, stifling the sweet smell of her blood. Her face was inches from mine as I looked back. I quickly whipped my head the other way, where my teeth weren't a hair's breadth from her throat.

"We have to free Rosalie and Edward, so they can help Carlisle and Esme. Do you have any plans?"

"Bella, there's seven vampires with Esme. I don't think she needs any help." That wasn't true; Esme needed all the help she could get. Even with our friends to lend a hand, we were outnumbered with not very promising odds.

Bella was too smart for my hedging reply. "They're still outnumbered! They need the three of you!"

Every time she spoke, it was driving me insane. The floral pull of her scent sufficiently blew apart any thoughts of a plan that might have been forming. "Maybe they do, but we have to wait--"

"There is no compromise, nomad." Esme was facing off with Adelaide, aligning herself into a better attack stance. "If you don't surrender my family, we will fight you and your men."

"Just take a look around you, Mrs. Cullen," Adelaide said coolly. "You are outnumbered, aren't you? Do you think it's wise to attack us?"

From the crevices in which they'd been hiding, the bulk of Adelaide's army came into the narrow street between the warehouse buildings. There was fifteen in all; compared to our seven, that was more than enough. And these men were no newborns, either. They were seasoned fighters, nomads with the drive to sustain their own existences. Against us, my non-violent family and our peaceable friends, they were a formidable force.

But they didn't have the power of a mother lioness on their side.

"We will only attack you if you resist giving us our family members." That was Kate, her steely eyes boring into Adelaide. I would not want to stand in Kate's way, especially not when she was in one of her fiery moods.

Adelaide seemed to ignore the threats so blatantly before her. "My compromise is this: if you'll consent to join us for a time, to help my army in our cause, I will give you your family."

"You will give them to me now," Esme commanded calmly.

"I don't think--"

"You were going to murder my husband. I don't strike deals with murderers." There was no cooperation in anything Esme did. I wanted to cheer for my mother's acuity, for seeing through Adelaide like she was transparent.

"Good, Esme," I heard Rosalie whisper.

"Jasper," Bella urged, at my ear, "what should we do?"

I cringed, beating back the urge to cave in to that wonderful smell. "I don't know. Let's see how these negotiations work out."

Bella snorted, a bad move. "What negotiations? Oh, sorry."

Locking my jaw in place, I steered my attention back to Esme. _Think of Esme and a plan, not Bella's scent, look for a way to help them..._Edward, from his place futher down the warehouse, stiffened, his eyes moving to scan my rigid body. He couldn't betray Bella to the guard smashing him into the wall, and he couldn't save Bella from me. The poor kid was most likely in worse agony than I was, imagining the things that might happen to his sweetheart.

"I offered your..." Adelaide smiled, "husband a chance to join me in my revolution. I had to punish him when he refused."

"Look, nomad." Esme leaned forward, her gaze and emotions burning with an intensity that put Adelaide's heartless flippancy to shame. "I do not care _why _you were going to hurt Carlisle. I only care that you _were_ going to hurt him. Your reasons mean nothing to us."

"And will you kill us all, in revenge? That seems contradictory to Dr. Cullen's behavior."

Drawing back some, Esme looked bemused. "Kill you all?"

"Isn't that customary, when one coven threatens another? The offending coven is obliterated by the threatened coven."

Esme shook her head in a rapid-fire movement. "We will only harm you if you continue to withhold our loved ones. But you must surrender them soon, or we'll take your reluctance as a 'no'."

If she wasn't careful, Esme would lose the edge she'd gained by being the fearsome and seriously miffed mate. I could still feel her anger, seething under a thin layer of temporary patience, but no one else possessed my extra sense. The opposing vampires would take Esme's mercy for softness, and that would result in a fight for sure. When Adelaide felt comfortable enough, she would strike, using all the combined powers of her army to bring down my family. Already, her uneasiness was giving way to confidence in her men.

Bella was right-- we needed to bolster Esme's forces, but not with physical might.

I nearly beat my head against the warehouse. How could I have not thought of this before? Anxiety for Carlisle and Esme had taken precedent, conentrating on not eating Bella alive on top of that. Shutting off my breath to settle my thinking, I flooded Adelaide's army with uncertainty. Why were they involved in all this conflict, anyway? Why weren't they out in the wild, hunting, finding their own paths to freedom?

There was a murmur shuddering through the group of guards, starting with the center and spreading. I heard discontent in some of their voices, and I fed the agitation, expanding the feelings of fear and mistrust. If I could turn Adelaide's men on her, our dilemma would be solved. Without an army, the nomad would be an empty threat, nothing but a raving fanatic.

The murmuring grew, and the men swayed as one entity, their emotions roiling. I threw in two or three dissonant spouts of disgust and contempt, placing them in strategic points, finding the most unhappy of the group. The vampires began to vocalize their doubts louder, but Adelaide snarled at them, and they quieted. I could still feel their turmoil-- Adelaide would have to act soon, or lose all her recriuts.

I switched to a different tactic: playing with Adelaide herself.

"My men are restless with inactivity," she told Esme, "so we must move on soon. Will you join us or not?"

At the moment, her feelings were stable, full of self-assurance, egotism. Although she was slightly bothered by Esme's intrusion, and by the discontent of her men, she was positive she could salvage the situation. What hubris, to think she was unstoppable, when she knew we had extraordinary powers on our side! Delicately, ever so faintly, I tweaked her slight concern into a more tangible worry. Then I leaked some irritation at her men into her system, to take her focus and dissipate it away from Esme.

The nomad's left eyebrow twitched, and I grinned minimally. Small things like that let me know my ability was alive and well. Soon, I would have the woman tied up in knots.

"As far as I know, the Cullens never _asked_ to join you," Siobhan pointed out, her teeth bared. "So what right do you have to force them into your service?"

Frowning, Adelaide turned to Esme. "I need an answer, Mrs. Cullen."

Esme took a shallow breath. "I am the one who needs an answer, nomad. Will you willingly give me my husband and my children, or will you not?"

I punched into Adelaide's confidence, whittling it down to a sliver of what it once was. I tried to ease if off slowly, like a man working an extremely fine-tuned machine. But it seemed I wasn't too subtle, because Adelaide whirled to face me. "We're being attacked from all sides," she hissed, her eyes narrowing to cat's slits. Stupidly, I froze, even though everything I had manipulated had been through my power alone, not my body. Bella's breath caught in her throat, and I exhaled, her scent lessening with her fear. "Don't worry," I whispered, for her ears only.

"Jasper, your son," Adelaide spun to address Esme, "is the reason my men have suddenly lost faith in me." She was observative, I noted. "And now he's digging into my emotions, too. Is that your plot, Mrs. Cullen? To divide us against one another?"

The vampires behind the nomad muttered in suprise, casting me dubious looks. I kept their feelings even, not wanting to give them any reason to second their leader's motion. Bella's breathing was faster now, more frenzied. "Bella, stop that," I said, barely speaking, but putting some bite into my words. I couldn't keep myself together if she was blowing more mouth-watering scent across my face.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, and took longer, larger breaths, each one labored with stress.

"I have no conspiracy, nomad!" Esme snapped, finally exasperated with the woman. "Jasper is his own man. I don't command him, and I am not trying to break up your coven, or whatever it is."

"So you say," retorted Adelaide.

Esme's eyes tightened, as did her clenched fists. "Well, you will just have to take my word for it."

"I," smiled Adelaide, raising a bone-pale finger, "will do no such thing."

From behind her, a lithe white figure sprang, a figure whose fluttering white clothing streamed around it in the wind. The figure was emanating deadly emotions, and a bloodlust that rivaled the most pitiless of our kind. It was screaming out a battlecry, soaring in a path that would take it over its leader's head, and straight at Esme.

The worst part was, Esme dived out of the figure's way, as did all our other allies.

Everyone except Alice.


	43. 39 The End

**Author's Note: And I DO mean, The End. Before you dive into possibly the longest chapter in the book, I'd like to say:**

**THANK YOU!!!!!!! **

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you all kept me going when I wanted to stop. Thanks to you guys, I've written over 300 pages of Twilight goodness! I can't believe how well this story turned out, and it's all because of my wonderful readers. **

**I'd like to personally thank BracefaceFreak and MissAsian; you two were the ones who were fans from the beginning, and fans to the bitter end. I am forever indebted to you for your support and encouragement. God Bless You. **

**I hope you enjoy the very last chapter of Without You. Please read and review.**

**Songs:**

**Let the Bodies Hit the Floor -- Drowning Pool ** .com/watch?v=e8-sMJZTYf0&feature=PlayList&p=BEFB26B0B2F15AE3&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=46 (I just couldn't resist)

**Game On -- Disciple .com/watch?v=kcM0MJXYGAQ (this is a very heavy rock song, but it's good for a fight)**

**Supermassive Black Hole -- Muse .com/watch?v=INoAivR-zJ8 (while I don't at all support their strange worldviews, I just had to put this song in here, since SM loves this band)**

**Already Over, Part Two -- Red .com/watch?v=CkAYvv-rL84 (this will be for after the conflict)**

**That's all!**

39. The End

"ALICE!"

I saw Jasper in my mind's eye, racing to beat the figure to me, his hands stretched out to seize her.

What a ridiculous, adorable, overprotective boy.

"Oh, Jazz," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Alice--!"Whatever Emmett had to say was cut off as I threw myself to one side, just as the woman in white came barrelling toward the spot where I had been standing. I landed neatly in a roll, coming up on my feet on the other side of Tanya.

That was when I saw it: Jasper, running to save me, and leaving Bella unprotected, crouched behind the warehouse wall. Well, I couldn't let that happen. "Jasper," I said, even as he put his foot forward, ready to dash, "stay!"

Thank you, Jazz, for listening to me, despite the fact that I'd just addressed you like I would a dog. My beautiful husband paused, his lean body hunched to attack at the least provocation. As my last word died on the late night air, his eyes widened in comprehension at what he'd almost done. Edward would have killed us both if anything happened to Bella-- shoot, _I_ would kill us if anything happened to my sister. Ever so slowly, Jasper eased back onto his heels, his upper body still rigid.

In relief, I saw my next vision. It wasn't the most comforting thing to witness, but at least it didn't end in tragedy. "There." I wiped my hands unconsciously on my jeans, getting rid of the imaginary sweat on my palms.

The woman in white, an Italian vampire with strong, hawklike features, snarled in frustration at my escape, her muscular figure low on the ground. She seemed unbothered by the hostile vampires separating her from her friends. I wondered how she had managed to jump that high, over Adelaide's head and across the space between our parties. Her fierce expression went well with her sleek body, and her fingers stuck an inch into the dirt. She had been a good choice to send as the one to tip off the hostilities that would follow such a bold move.

Esme didn't spare one look for the Italian woman, but kept her face turned toward Adelaide. "That's twice you've tried to assault us," she told the nomad. "I'm going to take that as your answer."

Adelaide had an evil glint in her scarlet eyes as she motioned to her men. "If that's how you want this to end, so be it."

I saw the four men lunge for Carlisle before they moved at all, and I screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. "Carlisle, watch out!"

My adopted father spun around, right on cue, and back-flipped out of the uncoming threat. I was impressed, I have to say; I didn't know Carlisle was capable of those kinds of gymnastics. He evaded the four men again, slipping cleanly out of the ring they'd been trying to form. I didn't have much more time to watch for Carlisle, for the woman in white chose me as her personal target, hurtling toward me at breakneck speed. I pivoted, so I wouldn't obstruct the path that would take her into the other nomads, but she turned at the last second and clawed me. I flew backwards into Emmett; he steadied me with a grin, then shoved me back to my opponent.

This time I had the advantage, and saw the woman's figure descending on me a milli-second before it happened. I took her shoulders in my hands and leapt over her, dancing out of her biting range and yanking her to the ground. She was too strong for me to keep her down for long, but it afforded me time to catch glimpses of my family's movements.

Esme was trading sickening blows with Adelaide, two vixens locked in a tooth-and-nail fight. Carlisle had his hands full handling the four guards, who had a knack for being persistent to the point of stupidity. Emmett had taken on the big redhead holding Edward against the warehouse. To my conseternation, Emmett seemed to be losing in the brawl, his face twisted into a pained expression as he fought for control. Rosalie was literally tangling with a dark vampire and another man, a blonde. Edward was attacking the same vampire over and over, fruitlessly striving to break through the man's defense to reach Bella. Siobhan was engaged in a lop-sided fight with two latin vampires, with Maggie combating a lanky Greek man next to her. Jasper was still crouched in front of my sister, snarling threateningly at the two vampires looming up to challenge him.

The woman in white freed herself and hissed at me, her teeth more akin to the traditional vampire fangs than the normal, relatively blunt canines we all had. I hissed back, displeased with the situation. Why did this have to be so complicated? I could see that our friends would help my family in about three seconds, but it annoyed me that we would have so much trouble recovering Carlisle and Rose. We didn't often stumble upon a coven as large as ours, but when we did...

"Emmett, roll!" I yelled. He did, narrowly missing the whirlwind of scrap metal that had been hurled at his head.

"Now, Esme, to the side!" Esme knew to listen to my warning, and threw herself aside just as Adelaide put all her strength into a drop-kick that would have flung my adopted mother several hundred feet into the air.

My visions were so useful in a battle.

"Jasper, get her into the warehouse!" I had just seen one of the vampires dart past my lover, sinking his teeth into Bella's neck and brutalizing her. Jasper didn't hesitate: he rushed back, slung Bella into his arms, and tossed her gently into the warehouse interior, slamming the door behind her. The two vampires that had been harrassing him growled, dragging Jasper to the dirt. I hissed in fury, seeing them hurt him, but Jasper didn't appear to notice the bites raining down on his shoulders and arms. Hauling himself up valorously, the phenomenal boy rammed a piece of thick steel diagonally across the warehouse doors, barricading the building against the vampires. He'd made it his mission to keep Bella safe, and he would die before he failed his mission. His stubborn streak in the heat of battle was one of the things I loved about Jasper.

A moment after his heroic effort, the two vampires pulverizing my husband were yanked into the air, dangling from Liam's warrior arms. Roaring in their faces, the mighty Irish vampire dropped the smaller man at Jasper's feet, then took up a fight with the taller nomad.

The woman in white took another swipe at me, but I'd already forseen the move and darted away, coming up at her back. While she snarled in frustration, I latched onto her shoulders and stuck my teeth into her neck. I loosened my grip not a nano-second too soon; one of the Italian's hands snapped out to grab me and tear me to pieces, but because of my slack hold the hand merely glanced off my cheek, sending me off my perch. Recovering from the blow, I dove onto the woman's torso, pummeling her with my fists, seeking a place to start mutilating her.

I felt my hair lift into stiff spikes as a bolt of electricity sizzled past me. It wasn't lightning, like I'd first thought-- it was Kate, her hair waving in snake-like tenticles as she went to help Carlisle with his four guards. Tanya was ahead of her, leaping to take the first man by the throat. Once Kate got into the battle, with her ability to create electrical currents over her skin, the thugs attacking Carlisle wouldn't be an issue.

Metal grating on metal ringing in my ears, I listened for the sound of one of our enemies dying in real time, outside of my world of visions. There it was, from Edward's area of the melee. Clinging to the italian woman's back again, I looked toward my brother, and saw the remains of a vampire thrown into a haphazard pile, Edward's thin figure moving on to the next group of fighters. I allowed myself a thin smile. _Congrats, Edward. You got fist kill of the night. _

And, I observed to my delight, I was about to be winner number two.

Although I'd seen my opponent's next decision in advance, it was nonetheless startling when the woman in white gathered her feet underneath her and levitated into the air, with me struggling to stay on her back and both of us swinging above the level of the warehouse building's roof. The woman had, of course, been hoping I would lose my death-grip on her back. It had been a good plan, considering she didn't know anything about my power.

Because of my small size, my motto had always been that of a kitten surrounded by full-blown tigers: use your claws. My fingernails had torn through the nomad's dress and were digging into her skin. She howled in pain and spun quick revolutions in the air, jerking to shake me off her. I growled at her, waiting for my next vision. I knew I was going to kill her, but when was the question. Groaning, I squezed my eyes shut as I processed the Italian's next strategy.

With an effortlessness that was surreal to feel, the woman pointed her feet at the earth and shot downward, the wind whistling in my face. She pulled up short just before we hit the ground and scraped her heels into the soil, gliding to a rough halt. Her landing had the desired outcome; I tumbled off her back and over her shoulder. Little did she know, I'd been expecting the nomad's brilliant idea, so I let go of her willingly and rolled to a standing pose easily. I used the momentum of my fall to turn around and rush her, taking one arm in my hand and wrenching it behind her as I ran. The woman hadn't predicted that move, and resisted my momentum, inadvertantly pulling her own arm out of socket.

In one smooth motion, I pulled the dislocated arm off completely.

The rest of my opponent came shortly after her arm. She may have been an eager fighter, but she was not familiar with pain, and it had thrown her off balance.

"Alice, go help Emmett!" Carlisle yelled, holding one of the guards while Kate and Tanya took care of him, the screeching sound of death coming to my mind.

I blinked, a surplus of neglected visions surging to me. Emmett needed my help to defeat the hulking redhead, having gained no ground in ten minutes. For Emmett, ten minutes fighting anyone was an astronomical amount of time. What was worse, Emmett was actually _losing_. How was that possible?

"To the left!" I told Emmett, running to his side.

The redhead's punch went wide, a bewildered look on his face. Emmett came at him from the left, like I'd seen, and smashed into the massive vampire like a wrecking ball. It was clear now that although the two men were the same size, the redhead had something Emmett didn't, maybe an innate power my brother lacked. It would have to be an internal power, one that couldn't be detected very easily. I heard a grinding noise as Emmett was thrown onto the ground, grunting with pain. I got out of the redhead's line of sight and sprang lightly onto his back, fastening my arms about his neck.

"Oh," I gasped in surprise, wincing as my next view hit me.

Two crushingly powerful hands gripped my upper arms and peeled me off the man's back. I was awed by the raw strength in the redhead's fingers alone. He was five times stronger than Emmett, at the very least. The thought made me rather pessimistic.

The next thing I knew, I was flying.

"Alice!" Emmett called, and I sighed. Emmett would catch me, and bring me back to help him defeat the redhead.

My brother's large hand wrapped around my heel and pulled me out of orbit. He dumped me unceremoniously over his shoulders, like shepherds used to carry their wards. "Sheesh," he complained, "why didn't you see that one coming?"

"How far did I go?" I asked, disoriented. I hadn't flown for that long, surely.

"Never mind, we have to beat this loser." Hoisting me down, Emmett set me on my toes and faced his enemy, his mouth pulling up into an anticipatory smile. Emmett honestly belived he could take down the redhead, but I had felt the man's strength-- it was abnormal, even for a vampire. I surmised the redhead's ability was just that, an uncanny strength, or something like it.

For this fight, I'd need all my faculties, especially my sixth sense.

"Okay," I breathed, falling into the trancelike state that brought me closer to my visions. "Emmett, he's diving at you." Emmett evaded the redhead by jumping up as the nomad lunged forward and down. "Catch his wrist and throw him to the right," I ordered, and watched in satisfaction as my instruction was carried out. "Keep him down. Hold him down." Muscles straining, my brother pinned the redhead like a wrestler, trapping his opponent's wrists in one hand and kneeling on his back. "He's struggling." Emmett applied more pressure to the nomad's back.

"Good, Emmett." I could already see the result of our teamwork, and it put a grim smile on my face. "Hold him, I'll start with his head."

The sound of another vampire's journey into oblivion was fitting accompaniment to my actions as I put my hands on the redhead's temples, braced myself on my knees, and twisted.

Emmett finished the dirty work, his grin almost splitting his face in half. "I owe you, sis," he said, giving me a thumbs up.

"Don't you always?" I muttered.

I was jarred out of our victory by my next premonition. Carlisle in pain, stumbling into Kate...

"Emmett!" I shouted, sprinting toward the area where our father and the Alaska vampires were fighting. "Go to Carlisle!"

Emmett and Edward were a step behind me. But we were all too late; with a hiss of pain, Carlisle cringed away from the vampire he'd been fighting, his shoulders and back accidentally brushing up against Kate. His weight served to hold him onto Kate's arm for more than four seconds, an agonizingly long time. A continuous crackle of electricity made me flinch as Carlisle's body went rigid, then dropped to the ground, stunned by the current.

"Carlisle!" Horrified, Kate cut her electric shock, and was immediately slapped to the side by her opponent. Emmett was on him in a flash, his teeth bared.

By now Carlisle was up again, looking slightly punch-drunk. I could only figure that Kate's power had been set on its highest degree, enough to knock a full-grown vampire off his feet for almost a minute. "I'm all right," he reassured Edward, who was steadying him with a concerned look. "Rosalie needs you, Alice," he told me.

I knew it, but before I went to give her some backup, I touched Carlisle lightly on the arm. I had missed him, a lot. "We'll all be fine," I said, giving him some comfort. Although my visions were not very promising, I couldn't be a pessimist when my family needed hope.

Carlisle smiled at me. "We're together; we're fine."

We turned away from each other to pursue our own fights. I strode toward Rosalie, my mind whirling with foreboding. These vampires had a trick up their sleeves, and they were planning to unleash it any time. I could make out some instances, but not a definite image of what was in store for us. The single vignettes I could see did nothing to lift my spirits. _Oh well,_ I resolved, _like Carlisle said, we're together_. Whatever came at us, I knew without a doubt that our family would face it as one entity, united. After so many years of loneliness, it was a soothing thought.

Rosalie was embedding her fingernails into a carpathian vampire's eyes, her mouth open, snarls pouring out. Unsuccessfully, the nomad had his hands around Rosalie's wrists, seeking to yank her away from his face. The pair was inside a miniature tornado of debris, and as I watched, the pieces of trash closed in, striking Rose on the back of the head and down her body. It was plain that the vampire standing nearby, free of any opposition, was the one generating the tiny storm. Sinking into my visions, I let myself crawl along the ground at a snake's pace. My hands grabbed the man's ankles, and I hauled on his legs. He fell, cursing, his small tornado dying down somewhat.

Rosalie took that opportunity to gain greater advatage over the carpathian man, putting him in a headlock with one arm and containing his struggles. The nomad I had tackled attacked me with fervor, kicking me in the ribs and shoving one hand roughly into my face. I rolled free of his body, predicting his next move, and leaped backward, drawing him ever so subtly away from Rosalie and the Carpathian. He took another swing at me; I dodged. Frowning, he feinted to the right, then came at me head-on. Of course I saw through his charade and dodged again, coming back with my leg and hitting him square in the chest. He did something then I hadn't expected, because it was a last-minute thought: he took my leg and jerked me forward, throwing me off balance.

I didn't try to right myself, I just flowed with the forward motion. My leg drove itself into the man's chest, knocking him over. We went down together, with me caught fast in the bigger opponent's hold. That's when his personal whirlwind collected around us, sand and rock thumping into me in a distracting cadence. I saw the nomad's movement just in time, swerving to avoid his heavy punch. Cursing violently, the man bared his teeth, meaning to bite me. "No you don't," I spat out, and bit him first, hard.

Another vampire died a few feet from us, and Rosalie emerged from behind the lifeless figure of the Carpathian, a manaical glint in her eyes. Contemptuously, she threw the nomad's head on top of his body, and set to work further dismemebering him. My enemy hissed in anger, bringing the whirlwind in to rain refuse on me. "Don't take it out on me," I said, and slammed my fist into the nomad's throat.

My teeth were taking the nomad's head off when a horrible screaming filled my ears. I stiffened, the vision unraveling before my eyes. Kate was cowering on the ground, the pain that had afflicted Carlisle written on her features. Seconds later, the vision became reality, and Kate was screaming in awful torment. Valiantly, Edward stood in front of Kate, attempting to offer his body as a shield. His bravery was in vain-- Kate continued to scream.

"Edward," shouted Carlisle, "take down Conner! Conner is the one--" A good-sized vampire crashed into our father, and the two began to fight viciously.

Edward launched himself at the vampire I assumed was Conner. As suddenly as it came, Kate's pain vanished, and she sat up with an anxious expression, watching Edward.

My attention was abruptly diverted. Jasper was on fire! I gasped, and it seemed like I could feel the flames on my skin. "Jasper!" I screamed, flying over the ground, heading toward the warehouse.

Now I could see how it would occur: Bella would throw a vial through the warehouse window, it would shatter against Jasper, and then--

"Jasper!" My cries were lost on my husband, all his concentration set on the fight. "Jasper, _move_!"

He looked up at me, noted my panic, and took a large step forward. He didn't break his fighting stance, and the brown-haired vampire opposite him didn't stop the dance either. It appeared my frantic dash over had been unnecessary...but I knew better.

With a minor explosion of glass, a white, cylindrical object fell with a soft thud behind Jasper. Holding my breath, I watched in delight as the dear boy picked up the vial. He let the brown-haired man into his comfort zone, too close to retaliate should the nomad decide to double his attack. And just when the vampire was positive he would cream Jasper, my brilliant sweetheart pulled off the top of the vial and splattered it all over his enemy. The putrid smell of a powerful fuel accelerant invaded my nostrils. As the brown-haired man recoiled from the smell, Jasper whipped out a lighter and touched the tip to the man's shirt, flicking on the flame. The vampire shotued out in agony as the fire spread along his body.

"Thanks, darling!" Jasper called to me, grinning.

"Any time," I answered, smiling back.

Two more vampires entered the void, their corpses in pieces and the victors elated. Jasper and I stood, taking in the battle, looking for the places we were most needed.

Esme and Rosalie were working together to defeat Adelaide. Liam was lying by the warehouse door, unconscious. Emmett was insensate, too, and Maggie was crouched, ready to take on the tall vampire who had put the two men on the ground. "That one can make vampires faint," Jasper explained to me quickly. "Unless we all gang up on Reynard, I don't see how we can get rid of him."

"I see a way," I said, giving him a sly grin.

And I did see one, although we would have to be very fast, and very controlled, for my idea to work. I blinked my eyes shut, searching for the outcome of my plan. Luckily for me, my scheme would go off without a hitch.

"I'll go break that window in more," I told Jasper, speaking so rapidly I wondered if he could understand me. "Meanwhile, you'll have to keep Reynard occupied, draw him closer to the warehouse."

Jasper's eyebrows dipped as he thought. "You mean," he said slowly, "you want to bait him."

"Exactly."

"That's very risky, Alice."

"I know." Maggie folded under Reynard's ability, falling on top of Emmett's prostrate form. "Go!" I passed the nomad in a streak of black and white and brought my hand through the jagged hole in the window, popping the rest of the glass into smithereens.

"Alice?" Bella's face looked up at me from below the window.

"Give me your hand," I said, and took it without waiting for permission. "This is going to hurt."

Steeling myself before I could bail out of this stage of the plan, I raked Bella's hand over the rough edge of the glass. Beauteous, currant red blood ran in a broken line over my best friend's palm. Bella gasped in pain, and I staggered back, clamping my hand over my mouth and nose. "Sorry, Bella," I apologized, and turned to wave at Jasper.

Somehow, he had remained conscious, and was herding Reynard toward the open window. My visions told me he wouldn't have to goad the nomad much farther, and I was right. The moment he smelled the blood, Reynard forgot all about Jasper and arrowed toward the window.

Fortunately, I wasn't affected by Bella's blood so much that I couldn't block the vampire from entering the warehouse. He ran into me, and we would have broken through the warehouse wall, if not for Jasper. My husband snagged Reynard by the back of his shirt and jolted us both backwards. Reynard snapped at Jasper, his teeth just missing my lover's forearm. Still holding my breath, I slapped Reynard for almost biting Jasper, and we proceeded to take care of the rest of the ugly business of killing one of our kind.

"Good job, Jasper." I breathed in, glad the disgusting job was done.

The scent of Bella's blood, dripping onto the windowsill, flooded my nose.

I saw him drop the last part of Reynard and lunge toward the warehouse.

"No, Jasper!" I couldn't catch up with him, I saw to my horror. I wouldn't be able to stop him!

A flash of color sped past me, too indistinct for me to make out its shape. Something stopped Jasper mid-run, knocking him sideways. My husband snarled, slashing at some invisible force as he tried to secure his prey. The bits of color solidified, becoming the gaunt figure of Blaise. Tight-mouthed, the nomad held Jasper down, enduring four, then five bites on his arms.

I finally came to myself and ran to help Blaise. If Jasper knew what he was doing, he would have been ashamed. Pity filled me as I held my breath again, coming into the overpowering scent of Bella's blood. If I had a hard time coping with Bella's smell, it was ten times harder for Jasper. "Jasper," I tried to soothe him, laying my hand on his head, "Jasper, calm down." The bloodlust in my husband's eyes was gradually dimming, but I could see he still needed to be restrained. Blaise didn't let go of him, holding him in a safe position. "Jasper," I repeated, "you need to calm down, okay? Just calm down."

Discordant on the early morning air, the noise of yet one more enemy being torn apart knocked some sense into Jasper. He cut his supply of air, shaking his head to clear it of Bella's smell. "Alice," he said, rubbing his forehead, "I am so sorry. I didn't realize how strong it would be from here. I didn't know--"

"No, of course you didn't," I agreed, running my hand through his hair. "Just be glad Blaise was there."

Jasper nodded at the nomad. "Thanks."

Nodding in return, Blaise shrugged. "The girl seemed dear to you." With that, the strange man rushed back to the conflict, joining Maggie.

Jasper and I shared a glance of bewilderment. "He's bizarre," Jasper remarked.

"Yes he is."

"Alice!" Edward was curled up in a defensive ball, and Tanya was standing over him. "Help me!" she cried. "It's Conner!"

As we raced off to attack the dark-haired nomad, I heard Jasper sentence Conner to a fiery death. My visions informed me that this sentence was entirely accurate, and that it would be carried out in approximately seven minutes. But first, I would need an organized effort to pull it off.

"Emmett, Siobhan, Liam!"

The three responded to my summons promptly. I couldn't risk Conner overhearing my plan, so I just pointed to the spots where they should go. The spots I'd picked formed a loose circle around the nomad, who was busy bringing Tanya under his control. If all four of us went for the nomad at once, we could bury him with numbers and finish him off.

Jasper comprehended my attack plan, and aided me by voluntarily throwing himself at Conner. I tensed, knowing when I should strike. Soon Jasper fell, clutching at his side, and I pounced. Siobhan, Liam, and Emmett follwed my lead, Emmett roaring in exhilaration. Smoothly, just as if we'd practiced it, we constricted our ring around the nomad; Siobhan was the one who dealt the first blow, tearing off a chunk of our target.

Among four experienced vampires, Conner didn't have a chance, deteriorating into death bit by bit.

Maggie and Blaise tore their opponent to shreds just as we ended ours.

Jasper had risen, as had Edward and Tanya. The three of them were piling up the corpses of our enemies and setting them on fire, working in vampire speed.

I looked around, venom flowing in my mouth, expecting another attack. But I saw, to my amazement, that the only people still fighting were Esme and Rosalie. Our other allies were spectators to the fight, the most prominent onlooker being Carlisle. He was inching closer and closer to his mate, his eyes not missing a fraction of movement.

Esme had been holding out well against Adelaide. After Rosalie had joined her, I thought the struggle would have lasted for less than two minutes. But the wild nomad had kept them both at bay all the time we'd fought the brown-haired nomad, Reynard, and Conner. Now the spat was going badly for our family members.

_Crack!_

Rosalie was out of the fight, soaring into the warehouse, pounding through its exterior. Emmett raced after her.

In renewed frenzy, Esme and Adelaide commenced their struggle, our mother earning several cracks on the nomad's head, arm, and leg. I grimaced as a vision flowered in my mind. Uttering a low growl, Adelaide curled her left hand into a fist and delievered a solid roundhouse to Esme's cheek.

Reeling, Esme lessened her ferocity as Adelaide intensified hers, losing ground. The nomad took a handful of my mother's hair and pulled Esme's head back, forcing her to her knees and exposing her throat. Although Esme fought her staunchly, she was at an extreme disadvantage. "Oh no," I whispered, wanting to banish my new premonition from my thoughts. It all would be for nothing if, at the last minute, one of us was killed.

Adelaide twisted Esme's head, driving a shriek of pain out of the gentle vampire.

The most feral snarl I'd ever heard erupted out of nowhere.

As swift and relentlessly as death itself, the nomad's arm was snapped off. Staring at her amputated arm in disbelief, Adelaide didn't have time to blink before she was efficiently decapitated. The head rolled off to the side; we all watched it, our faces wearing an identical expression of shock. The rest of Adelaide was thrown onto the head, where a match was tossed, setting the pile on fire.

At last, we looked back to Esme, and the one who had committed such an incredibly fast assassination. Cool as a scientist studying an experiment, Carlisle dusted his hands off, no sign of the predator who had killed the nomad in sight.

With one last pop from the fire, it was over.

My knees wobbled underneath me, and I grasped for support. Usually I didn't succumb to the more human sensations of relief, but this time, I could barely stand, I was so overcome. The world grew blurry, as if there were tears that were dying to be shed, but could never leave my eyes. I scrubbed my face with the back of my hand, blinking furiously.

It was...over? Just like that? All the pain, the nerve-riddled fears, the self-doubt? My anxiety for Carlisle, my guilt at not being able to prepare Esme? Was it gone? How could it be, when those feelings had been my unwanted companions for a whole, endless week? How could everything be fine again?

But, I realized, as I watched my friends and family members process the same emotions, it really was over. Our enemies had been destroyed, down to the last man, their smoking remains left in piles. As one unit, we had effectively crushed the threat to our family, our true friends rallying around us.

It was when I saw Blaise, staring into the flames of the newest mound with a lost expression, a single strand of hair in his hand, that the truth of our victory set in. Adelaide was dead, and she was never going to endanger our family's existence again.

"We're _free_!" With my arms held out in front of me, the whisper slipped past my lips, the two most intense words I'd said in my life. I was exultant as my next vision reached me.

Jasper looked at me from across the bonfires, his eyes alight. In a trice he was beside me, his arm encircling me in a fierce hug. His other hand planted itself on the back of my head, and he bent down to fix me in a kiss that could have set the warehouse on fire. My arms wound themselves around him as well, and I leaned into the kiss, pushing my other thoughts out of my head. For a moment, there was just Jasper.

But my vampire hearing couldn't be suppressed; I picked up the sounds of a rustling, as of someone's clothes moving. Then Carlisle began to weep. I closed my eyes, wishing the vision out of my mind, but I saw it, nonetheless: Carlisle was on his knees, his hands over his face, his shoulders shaking. I couldn't tell if his weeping came from relief, like my tears, or remorse over the lives lost to protect his family. Maybe, for once, our father was allowing himself to be overwhelmed with emotions that couldn't be ignored.

Esme began to cry, too, staring at the fires we had created. Our mother had never seen so much death, and she'd been a part of the grisly vendetta. We all knew there had been no other way to save ourselves, but it pained us to kill. Even if we had purged the earth of a destructive woman and her insane followers, it still hurt us to destroy living, thinking beings. Carlisle gathered Esme into an embrace, and the leaders of our family held one another.

At least, it hurt most of us to kill people. Liam looked like he had enjoyed the fight a little too much.

Kate and Tanya hurried over to Carlisle and Esme, Tanya laying a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. She bent down and whispered in his ear, her hand tightening. I knew what she was saying, though not the specific words. Just as my vision told me, the two Denali sisters each gave Carlisle a kiss, then vanished, their figures heading toward the edge of France. Carlisle's weeping had ceased, and he cradled Esme gently while she cried, kissing her hair and murmuring to her.

Edward had shot into the warehouse the instant he could, no doubt bandaging Bella's hand and drinking in her presence. I figured we would see Bella emerge from the building pretty soon, on the arm of the one she adored. I hoped Edward had gotten over his fury at Jasper for putting Bella in danger, and if he hadn't I would tell him about the broken window plan to take his mind off my husband's military maneuver.

Emmett and Rosalie were reuniting in a more tender fashion. Rosalie faced Emmett, taking a deep breath and leveling her golden eyes at him. "Emmett," she said softly, "I'm deeply sorry for hurting you. I know it was wrong to keep the truth from you, but I thought I was doing the right thing." She swallowed. "Please, baby, forgive me."

Emmett pulled her into a hug. "That's all right, Rose," he replied, giving her a rueful smile. "I came on pretty strong out in the woods, didn't I? I was just worried, you know?"

"It's okay," Rosalie whispered. "I'm so glad we're alive, Emmett."

Laughing, Emmett kissed her. "Me too!"

"Alice?" Jasper swept a spike of hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah, Jasper?"

"I'm really, _really_ glad we're alive."

I smiled at him. "That's good to know."

_Black cloaks, blowing omiously around the piles of ashes. The pale faces with blood red eyes, and a tiny girl with blond hair, laughing._

"Ah," I choked.

"Alice, what is it?"

"We have to go," I said. "Carlisle, we have to go."

Carlisle looked up from Esme, his black eyes wary. "They're coming, aren't they?" I nodded, dread knotting in my gut. Pulling his wife to her feet, Carlisle whispered quietly to Esme, patting her hair and stroking her cheek. "We'll leave from Paris," he ordered. "There's enough time of darkness left. Siobhan, take your coven back to Ireland as quickly as possible. Deny having any involvement in this affair."

"Take care, Carlisle." Siobhan wasted no time; she kissed Carlisle on the cheek, waved to her coven members, and then they were off, in the same direction Tanya and Kate had gone.

Our father turned to the nomad standing by the fire, his tone growing more kind. "Blaise." Dazed, the nomad met Carlisle's gaze. "Come to America, Blaise. You won't have to fear for your life, there. You'll find a better existence."

Shaking his head, Blaise tucked the strand of hair into his pocket. "Europe is my home, Carlisle. I'll remain here. I won't let anyone or anything chase me from it." With a thoughtful glance at Jasper's golden eyes, he continued. "Perhaps if I pursue a different diet, life would be easier, here in Europe."

Chuckling blackly, Carlisle said, "If you cease hunting humans, Blaise, life is easier period." Taking Esme and towing her with him, he stood beside the nomad and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry for what we had to do."

Shuddering, Blaise closed his eyes. "She brought it on herself, I know it. I hold no grudge against you Cullens-- you did what you had to. So do we all, and that is how we survive."

"Carlisle," Jasper said, his tone strained, "we really need to go."

"Be careful," Carlisle told the nomad. Blaise didn't reciprocate the sentiment; he just nodded one last time, then ghosted away.

Our leader turned back to his family. "Let's go," Carlisle said.

Edward carried Bella out of the warehouse, her hand wrapped firmly in a piece of his shirt. Emmett and Rosalie linked arms, kssing even as they ran. Carlise and Esme joined hands and headed the procession.

Jasper and I were last, running beside each other in silence. I looked at him, my soldier. I looked at my other family members, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, Bella. When my eyes found Carlisle--good, pure-hearted, strong, Carlisle--my heart almost beat.

Everything we'd been through this week had been worth it.


	44. Epilogue

**AN: Let me know what you think. I wasn't quite certain about my ending, but I'll let you guys decide. ;) Thanks again for everything. Be sure to read the Editor's Note!**

**Leave reviews, please! It would be nice to hear how everyone liked (or disliked) the story. **

**Songs:**

**Heaven (Remix) -- And Then There Were None ** .com/watch?v=ZoQeTCNSt5Q (Carlisle and Esme in a nutshell)

**Chasing Cars -- Snow Patrol .com/watch?v=l_32ej1PspQ **

**The Colour of My Love -- Celine Dion .com/watchv=_LppWW0GCZU&feature=PlayList&p=9C0832F65B25A3A8&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=13 (sorry for the huge URl, but this song is just perfect. I love Celine Dion, she's my favorite artist ever)**

*Epliogue*

It was a fairy-tale day, one with beautiful, cloudless skies, and bright lances of sunlight shining down, piercing through the dense trees of the Hoh rainforest. Every citizen of Forks would be outside, the high-schoolers hanging out on the beach and everyone else reveling in the warm weather. It was a perfect, sunny day, a rare sight in Washington.

So, of course, I was inside, sandwhiched between Edward and Alice on the comfortable couch in the Cullens' living room. Alice was tearing up the magazine that had been laying on the couch for over a week, starting from the section where she'd ripped that first page. The magazine represented some of the darkest days of our lives, and together, Alice and I had decided to burn it. There was already a fire in the spotless fireplace, its orange flames welcoming. I was unruffled by the heat, snug between two ice sculptures.

"Ashes to ashes," intoned Emmett, as Alice dumped the paper shreds into the fire, "and dust to dust."

"Goodbye, and good riddance," muttered Edward. I squeezed his hand, and he returned the gesture, bending to kiss me. With the magazine, we were banishing the bad memories from our minds, resolving not to forget, but to move past the negative emotions paired with the recollections.

"That's a load off my mind," sighed Alice, sinking into the space between Jasper and I. Jasper put his arm around her, laying his head happily next to hers on the back of the sofa. Alice snuggled closer to him, but her right hand snaked toward mine, lacing our fingers together.

I laughed. "Alice, I don't have any hands free now."

She just laughed with me, and didn't let go. Edward was chuckling, too, but he didn't relinquish his grip, either. "What a dilemma," teased Alice, "you have so many people who love you, you can't even move!"

"It's a cruel fate," I responded dryly. "But it's a cross I'll just have to bear."

After the amusement died down, we were all quiet for a moment, love and friendship palpable in the air. Jasper was probably in ecstacy, drinking in all the sweet happniess.

"Ugh," snorted Emmett, his head in Rosalie's lap, "I can smell the ink burning."

"You're closest to the fire," Jasper pointed out. "If you moved it would be less overpowering."

Emmett pretended to consider the idea, but Rosalie began to run her fingers through his hair. "Nope," sighed the big vampire, relaxing under Rose's touch, "I'm afraid this spot is just too comfortable."

"Amen," Edward said, hugging me close to his side. I buried my head in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in his wonderful scent. I would have been in heaven, except for my arm, which was bent backwards at an awkward angle. My best friend was refusing to let me go. "Alice," Edward complained, "let go of Bella."

Alice didn't answer, her eyes ostensibly squeezed tight in contentment.

"I'll take care of that," Jasper volunteered, and scooped up his tiny love, breaking her hold on me. Alice was too busy being overwhelmed by Jasper's snug embrace to miss my hand in hers.

Free of discomfort, I hugged Edward back. "I love you," he whispered.

Resting in his arms, I looked around at the Cullens, my vampire family. Jasper and Alice were quietly conversing at the end of the sofa. Their voices were too low and fast for my human ears to pick up, but I could hear the intimate tone of their exchange. Rosalie and Emmett were kissing, Rosalie's fingers still woven into Emmett's hair. At first glance, their contact appeared to be so much more passionate than Alice and Jasper's. But I saw the fire burning in Jasper's eyes as he talked with his soulmate, and Alice's equally devoted gaze as she took his hand in both of hers. Very gently, she kissed his palm, her lips quivering, speaking in vampire speed.

I turned my look out the back door of the Cullens' house, into the sunny field that served as the backyard. There the sun was beating down, unencumbered by trees, its honey-golden rays rimming everything in sight in an other-worldly glow. The two glittering figures resting on the grassy lawn only amplified the feel of surreality. In order for my picture of the Cullen family to be complete, I had to turn my gaze to the two pillars of the house, Carlisle and Esme, who had taken their leave of us on this afternoon of happiness.

Ever since we had fled France, barely escaping the Volturi, Carlisle had all but welded himself to his wife's side. Esme had acted accordingly, keeping her hand in her husband's through the airport, on the plane, and, finally, in the car back to Forks. Even then, Carlisle hadn't tried keeping his focus on the road. Nothing short of a natural disaster could have separated them.

Of course, this almost obsessive need for each other had affected all of us. I had enjoyed the look on the stewardesses' faces as four unbelievably attractive men had boarded the plane-- each with eyes for one woman alone. Rosalie had forsaken her own plane seat in favor of sitting in Emmett's lap; Alice and Jasper had shared one pair of headphones for the entire flight; Edward and I had our arms around each other the moment the wheels left the runway. And Carlisle and Esme had been determinedly unaware of their surroundings, Esme's head on Carlisle's shoulder, their hands intertwined over the armrest between them.

Back at their own house, our two family leaders were lying out in the sun, the rainbows of light being thrown off their skin a reflection of the bliss evident on their faces. The two glasses of wine they'd jokingly poured--to celebrate, Carlisle had solemnly explained-- were perched on a little hill beside them. Even the glimmering shine off the wine glasses couldn't compare to the loveliness of the sparkling vampire skin, and the glow of contentment of Carlisle and Esme's expression had an unsurpassed beauty of its own. They were so happy together, the long week that had kept them apart a fading pain.

"Look at them," I whispered to Edward. "They're like newlyweds."

"They always have been," he answered. "I've never seen that level of love and devotion except for in my parents."

"You obviously haven't looked in the mirror lately," I responded, rolling my eyes.

Tweaking my nose, Edward kissed me. "I'm not sure either of us can compete with Carlisle and Esme until we've been married for almost a century."

"Ugh." I shuddered. "Marriage."

"Come on, Bella." Edward pointed at the couple in the field. "Look at them. Would marriage really be so awful?"

Why did he always have to have such good arguments? "I'm still not sold on the idea." My tone wasn't convincing.

Smiling, my prince charming settled into the sofa, pulling me onto his chest. "That's fine. We've got the rest of the semester for you to decide."

I groaned loudly, earning a dirty look from Rosalie. "School. I'd forgotten about that."

"We'll have to start next week."

"I know, I know." Sighing, I curled further onto Edward's chest. "I'm just relieved I won't have to start without you."

_Love is not proud  
Love does not boast  
Love after all  
Matters the most_

Love does not run  
Love does not hide  
Love does not keep  
Locked inside

Love is the river that flows through  
Love never fails you

Love will sustain  
Love will provide  
Love will not cease  
At the end of time

Love will protect  
Love always hopes  
Love still believes  
When you don't

Love is the arms that are holding you  
Love never fails you

When my heart won't make a sound  
When I can't turn back around  
When the sky is falling down  
Nothing is greater than this  
Greater than this

Love is right here  
Love is alive  
Love is the way  
The truth the life

Love is the river than flows through  
Love is the arms that are holding you  
Love is the place you will fly to  
Love never fails you

-- Love Never Fails, Brandon Heath


	45. Editor's Note

Editor's Note for Without You

_Dear Readers, _

_As TrueImmortality's editor in chief, I would like to thank each of you for the time and consideration you have devoted to this story, and for the fantastic reviews our author has received. While we all appreciate her creative ideas, TrueImmortality is not always the most punctual and meticulous of authors, so I must commend you for your perseverence in sticking to this story, despite its considerable ups and downs. I do hope it paid off for everyone in the end. _

_Now, to address the story itself: it is, though I regret to say it, aboslutely true. Although she might have taken some liberties with the dialogue and thoughts of the characters, TrueImmortality has written an account of a true event, which happened not so long ago. The experience was a traumatic one for the Cullen family and our close friends, the Alaska and Irish covens and the nomad, Blaise of Lorraine. It was a time of suspense and anxiety for the Cullens, but we came through it closer than ever. Because of the peril to some of our family members, we now fully realize how dear we are to one another._

_Of course, we also must ask our readers to use discretion when recounting this story to their friends and family. If you would, please refrain from disclosing any details, and we would be very grateful if you would discourage others from spreading the truth of these events to the vampire communtity. While we escaped the judiciary action of the powers in Italy, we certainly are not out of danger of being summoned before the Volturi to account for our adventure. And, if you would be so kind, leave Blaise of Lorraine out of any discussions or communications regarding this story. We have agreed to keep our nomad friend safe from the public eye, and that includes the eye of Volturi sympathizers. _

_One last thing, before I close this letter of thanks: We regret to inform you that TrueImmortality may not be able to update any more of her current projects for some time. You see, when our author posted her story for the pleasure of you delightful readers, she did not, in fact, post it with our permission. I had permitted her to write the events down for her own use, and edited the story myself, but I did not know that her intention was to share the events with the world. _

_Because of this breach of privacy, we have, unfortunately, had to take rather extreme preventive measures in order that TrueImmortality will not post any further stories without our consent. We are not at all displeased with our author's readers-- you were unaware that this story was published illegally. We are displeased only with TrueImmortality, and must make certain she does not publish any more material vacuus consentio. _

_Therefore, though it pains me, I must inform you that TrueImmortality will be unable to continue her other stories for some time, the least amount of which is three days, although I expect her absence from her stories to be much longer. Please keep our dear author in your affections. _

_Once again, thank you for all your support. _

_With sincerest apologies,_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen _


End file.
